Winds of Fate
by Sir Hawke
Summary: *Complete* Nobody knew time compression was going to have a negative effect on time. Now an evil from 4000 ago years threatens to take over the world, and only a few have the power to defeat it. Will they master the power, or be destroyed while trying?
1. Scars of Time

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses 

Chapter 1: Scars of Time

(One year earlier. Date: July 11, 4017 A.C.Time: 1952 hours.Place:Tomb of the Unknown King)

A lone figure stood there in confusion at how he gotten to the place he was now.The figure was a mostly covered in silver armor, he had brown hair and eyes and was muscular.Still holding his sword in a ready position, the man was battered and beaten with blood running down the side of his head.It was a light wound, but one that he could ignore at the moment.

(Where in Hyne is this place?What happened to the battle that I was in?)The man silently questioned.Not being able to endure the pain of his body any longer, the man dropped his broadsword and dropped down on his hands and his knees panting for breath.(Damn.I'm so tired and weary from the battle.I've expended most of my energy fighting I can hardly stand; much less defend myself to my fullest extent.These injuries aren't making matters any better either.Damn that bastard, Alexander Hawkwind!)He thought while looking down at the ground.

He then pushed himself backwards to sit on his rear end.(What is this place that I've come to?)He then looked at the front of the opening and the front of it.(It looks like some kind of temple.I could be wrong, but I wonder why have I been brought here?The last thing I remember was fighting Hawkwind in a battle, and both of us were really injured.The battle was real intense and neither of us was getting the advantage.For every blow I gave him, he gave me a similar injury.Suddenly, the whole planet and everything around me starts going weird.After a few minutes, whatever happened stopped and I end up in this place.)He contemplated.He looked down at his armor and saw that it was battered and had many slashes and blood on it.He knew most of the blood was his, but some of it belonged to his hated rival, Alexander Hawkwind.

After a few minutes of looking at the evening sky and resting, he finally felt he had enough rest and cast a curaga spell on himself.It did little to heal his wounds, but it was enough to give him enough energy to get up and sheathe his broadsword.(I need somewhere I can rest.I need a place where no one would disturb my sleep and interrupt the healing process.With injuries as bad as this, I wonder how long I'll have to sleep this time.Once I've come back to full strength, I'll find out where I am and how to get back to my castle and army.I'll also find out if my army annihilated my enemies.) 

The man then walked in toward the entrance of the Tomb of the Unknown King.He entered and immediately noticed the moss growing on the walls.The man in the bloodied and battered silver armor walked down a little stairway and stopped as he came upon a three-way intersection.He looked down and his eyes came upon an interesting weapon.(I wonder what this is.Its design is not any that I've ever seen before.It looks like a sword, but the handle is of unfamiliar design.Why would anybody leave a weapon such as this here?)

His question was answered when he heard a roar of a monster.He jumped back and unsheathed his broadsword holding it out in front of him in a battle stance.An Armadodo, a creature that had a green shell that covered its back and its face, its chest and front was purple, short stubby legs, long arms with deadly looking claws and ferocious looking face with sharp teeth.It spotted the man as it came down the middle corridor.

"So you wish to challenge my power do you?" Asked the man to the monster.He knew there was no sense in talking to the thing; he just liked taunting his opponent into doing something foolish.He got the response when it rolled up into a ball and hurtled itself toward him.It was fast, but the man was faster and quickly stepped out of the way of its form.After going past him for a few feet, it unrolled and turned around.

The armored man then rushed forward with his sword at the side in a ready striking position.Once close enough, he mightily slashed the monster in the midsection and knocking it back a few feet.Green blood oozed from the wound and the monster was stuck on it back trying to roll up on its feet.He casually walked over to the struggling monster and shook his head.He then did a diagonal slash with his sword to the monsters neck.He smirked as blood flew and watched as the monster choked on it own blood.

After a few seconds, it was dead and its form was unmoving on the ground.(Hardly a challenge, but that's what it gets for trying to best a more superior opponent.)He silently thought while sheathing his sword.He turned back to the intersection and wondered which way to go.He made a decision and went toward the middle corridor.After a few moments of walking, he came upon another intersection.He went forward again.

After a little bit of walking, he came upon a small building surrounded by water on all sides of it.He also noticed the bridge was down and decided to go in.Once he was in, he came upon a room with some kind of writing on the walls and in the far middle of the room he saw an open casket.Walking over to it he noticed the dust and cobwebs in it.(A little crude, but after a little magic, it should be a suitable resting place.)He cast an aero spell and swept all of cobwebs and dust out of it.He then cast a fire spell to kill any little organisms that was living underneath the dust and ash.Pointing his hand at the casket, it glowed a light blue as he cast magic.After it was done, the inside of the casket was lined with a bed like cushion shaped for the casket and pillow.The magic also made tiny air holes on the top of the lid in case the casket was airtight.

Being satisfied of his handiwork, he lay down in the casket and moved the lid over the top of it.Once it was on, he cast some magic and the casket glowed a pale green for a few seconds before returning to its original color.(That should keep any unwanted guests from opening the casket.Now, to go to sleep.)He then fell into a deep slumber, one that would last a long time.

(Present Day. Date: July 11, 4018.Time: 20:30 hours, Place: Deling City Slums)

If you thought a place like Deling City wouldn't have slums, you would have thought wrong.Nearly all the cities in the world had some kind of slum.It was a dark and starless night.You couldn't see any stars out because of the streetlights.

Everyone seemed to go about their business but two people.They were a young man and a young woman standing on a street corner under a light post.The young man leaned against the wall of the rundown building they were by and the young woman sat on a bench not too far away.The young man's name was Daniel Kunteais and he wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt covered by a brown jacket with the front opened and black shoes.He had black hair, black eyes, was 6 foot tall, and looked muscular.He wore a sheathed katana strapped around his torso and to his back.The young woman was Lisa Hawkwind, she was 5'6" feet, had blonde hair that was cut short to her shoulders and had blue eyes.She wore a tight red blouse much to her dismay, a real short black leather skirt, and black shoes.On a belt around her waist she also had a sheathed katana.For Dan, this wouldn't look like a strange sight being armed, but for Lisa it did.It didn't matter what people thought when they looked at them.Both of them were SeeDs, specially trained mercenaries assigned to carry out and accomplish any mission given to them.They both hailed from Balamb Garden.

Currently, they are about to finish up an assignment.They've been ordered to assist the Galbaldian military in eliminating an anti-government group.For the past few weeks, the group has been making demands about changing the political system to a democracy instead of a dictatorship that they were currently under by another man like Vinzer Deling.Usually, this was something to be ignored until they started to attack and kill some soldiers.All of the attacks took place when the soldiers are alone.The attacks happened all over the city, it was hard to pinpoint their base.At first, the military thought their base would be among the middle class residents, but they were wrong.They also checked the slums and also came up with nothing.The group had a good way of clearing out their base and moving somewhere else.

When things got desperate, the government of the city called up Balamb Garden.They immediately requested the four SeeDs that saved the world over a year ago.Headmaster Cid replied saying their faces were to well known at the moment because of all the media and attention they've gotten.He then assigned Dan and Lisa, the next best choices in assisting with this operation.They were both Level 25 SeeDs and have been SeeDs for over four years.They had high ranks based on the many missions they've accomplished instead of taking tests.There was a little protest, but the government agreed.

Since then, it's been a week and they were just finishing up this mission.Over the past week, Both SeeDs had to go undercover at clubs and uncover information.This brought little result.Lisa then came up with an idea about disguising themselves as Galbaldian soldiers.It worked when they were attacked in the slums.Being skillful and experienced, they survived the attack, killed about five of the members and managed to capture two before a retreat was called.The day after the two members were captured, a very intense interrogation was carried out by the military to uncover the information of the group's current base.After a lot of pain, the two members submitted and told them.They were then promptly hauled off to the desert prison.

Now both were waiting outside of the building the group shacked up in.It was a good thing the group didn't know about the attack that was about to be launched against them.That would give the two SeeDs and the military a chance for a sneak attack.Dan looked down at his watch and said, "Only five minutes left."He then looked up at Lisa."You know you should wear that more often."

Lisa then glared daggers at Dan."As soon as this is over, the more relieved I'll be.I really don't like wearing this tight red blouse.It's a good thing I decided to wear a bra.If I didn't, people would be able to get a good look at my bosom."

"That's a problem?"Asked Dan with a slight smirk.

"Of course it is!" Lisa exclaimed."I'm not an exhibitionist like some of the airheads that wear clothes like this.You're lucky we have a mission to complete or else I would have gave you a black eye you joker."

Dan knew to shut up after that.If it was one thing he knew about Lisa, it was that she would do what she says."Okay, I'll stop joking around," said Dan holding up his hands.The rest of the time was spent in silence.

Once the five minutes was up, the radio on Dan's belt came to life."Mr. Kunteais and Ms. Hawkwind you may carry out the mission now," said a voice from the handheld radio.

Dan took it off from his belt and said into it, "Alright, give Lisa and myself a minute to get into position."

"Will do," said the voice.

Dan then shut off the radio and put it back on his belt.Pushing off the wall, he stood his full height and helped Lisa off the bench.Both then walked to a door not too far from them."I got this," said Lisa while pulling out a lock pick set out of a pouch she had on her belt.After about 10 seconds, she heard a soft click and gently pushed the door open.They saw the building was an old run down warehouse with many stacks of crates.

Both silently went inside and saw a man in black clothing armed with a machine gun.His back was turned to them so Dan silently crept up behind them.When he was close enough, he grabbed the man by his neck in a sleeper hold position and covered his mouth.He then applied pressure to his neck cutting off the man's air supply to his brain.After about thirty seconds, the man had gone limp in Dan's arms and was unconscious.Dan then laid him down and followed Lisa to some big stacks of boxes.Both then climbed them as quietly as they could.They already knew their minute was up, but the military outside gave them a couple more seconds.Once they were at the top, they noticed they weren't that high up and a jump wouldn't hurt as long as they didn't land on their feet the wrong way.

Dan then pressed a button on the radio.That button would send a signal of a flashing light to the radio outside.That was the signal that they were in place.They looked down to see some men and women in plain clothes armed with machine guns, metal poles and swords.They saw some of them playing a game of cards.(These don't look like terrorists.But what they did was unforgivable, attacking soldiers so they could get a point across.)

Lisa also saw all of the people in the immediate area.(Okay, which one is the leader and which one is second in command?)Without warning, Dan, and herself along with all of the people heard lots of running just outside the entrance.(Well, so much for the surprise attacks from the front entrance.Some of those troops must be real green.At least they didn't notice Dan or me up here yet.)

"Hey do you hear that?" said one of the men playing cards.

"Yeah, send somebody to go check it out," said a woman also playing the card game.

They sent about three or four people to check out the noise by the door out front.Dan and Lisa looked on as the four people cautiously crept toward the door.Both Dan and Lisa slowly unsheathed their Katana swords; Dan's from off his back and Lisa's from off of her belt.They did it slowly so not to make any noise and give away their position.Once both had their weapons out, they waited.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in from outside by the Galbaldian soldiers in blue and machine gun fire instantly erupted from inside and out.The soldier that kicked open the door was instantly caught in the hail of bullets by the anti-government group and went down.The people at the table instantly threw down his or her cards and picked up a machine gun.

Dan and Lisa took this as their cue to jump into the fray.Both stood up and Lisa jumped first with her katana over her head prepared to strike.She was coming down quickly right behind a big burly man in all black clothing.Just as she touched the ground, she slashed him in his back.

One of the women saw this and aimed her machine gun at Lisa.She was instantly struck down dead by Dan doing the same maneuver that Lisa did the man.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled another man in plain clothing across the table coming out of shock.The two men instantly aimed at Lisa and Dan but were too late to pull the trigger when Lisa kicked over the table in front of them.This move knocked them over and made both men drop their machine guns.Dan quickly cast a Fira spell on the fallen men, thus burning them to death.Seeing no enemies in the immediate area they looked around to watch out for a sneak attack.

"We need a little help from your side SeeD Kunteais!" Said the voice from the radio on Dan's belt."Those bastards inside blocked us off from getting inside, and now they've got us pinned down!"

"I got it!" Lisa yelled while running around some boxes.

Dan picked up the radio from off his belt and said, "Lisa has you covered."He then saw some men and women come from around some boxes about thirty feet from him."Well, can't talk right now, I've got company."He replaced the radio on his belt and got his sword back in a battle ready position.The first one to him was a man with a big metal pipe.As the man swung the pipe toward Dan, Dan instantly brought his katana up and blocked the overhead blow.Dan then pushed the pipe off the katana and did a horizontal slash to the off balance man.The man when down with a grunt.Then two women and four men with swords tried to surround Dan in the little pocket space by the boxes, but Dan backed up a little so they wouldn't get behind him.He glanced behind himself quickly and saw there was a narrow corridor behind him and no one was there.(I should be okay right here.They won't be able to get behind me unless I go forward.)

One of the women suddenly rushed forward with her sword in an overhead slash position.Dan saw this and narrowed his eyes.From what he saw, she was holding the sword wrong and showed her attack before she was even close to him.Dan sidestepped the clumsy attack and stuck out his foot to trip the woman.After she fell, Dan rushed forward toward one of the men.He did a diagonal slash that was blocked.Dan instantly heard running footsteps behind him.He quickly moved out the way and saw the woman he tripped accidentally thrust her sword into the man when Dan moved out of the way.The man and the woman looked shocked, and Dan took advantage of it and quickly slashed the woman in her back.He let both fall down, and a puddle of blood slowly spread underneath their bodies.Dan moved back a few feet and waited for the others to make a move.

Two men rushed him and Dan instantly went on the defense blocking slashes and thrust from both men.This went on for half a minute until one of the men swung at Dan's neck.Dan instantly ducked and thrust his katana into the man's abdomen.The terrorist's face was in a surprised and pained look.Dan quickly took out the sword as the man slumped to the ground and quickly turned his head to glance at the other man.He saw the attempt overhead sneak attack and quickly moved out the way in his crouched position.Dan the came around with his left leg and swung it around and swept the man to his back.He quickly got up, turned his katana downward with the sharp end pointing down, got over the man and plunged it into his chest.He took it out a few seconds after that and looked at the remaining man and woman.

The woman had her head down and was shaking.She then looked up and screamed, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!YOU KILLED MY JOHNNY!"She then rushed at Dan quickly.

(Aw shit!)Dan thought as he brought his sword up and blocked the furious onslaught of slashes.Dan would have thought that outburst of emotion from the woman would make her reckless and easy to beat.Fighting an enraged opponent really wasn't what Dan had in mind.Well, Dan was surprised.(She must be skilled in the sword, and the fury must be adding to her strength.)Dan thought as he was constantly blocking and on the defensive.Without warning, Dan's katana sword was instantly knocked from his hands.Being weaponless, he ducked a slash toward his neck.He instantly punched the woman two hard times in the gut and followed through with a spinning roundhouse kick to her head.The woman was instantly flung into some boxes and fell to the floor unconscious.

Dan slowly walked over to his katana and picked it up while keeping his eyes on the last man standing there.He then got into his battle ready stance once more and saw that the other man did too.They looked at each other and sized up each other.(By the way he holds his sword, and the stance he stands in tells me that he's more experienced than the other five I faced.I better keep my senses sharp this time.)Both then rushed each other and clashed swords together.Both fought with much skill, and strength, but both knew there could be only one standing after the fight.

Meanwhile, after sneaking close enough not to be seen by the terrorist, Lisa had climbed some boxes close to their position.(How much ammo do they have?)Lisa mentally asked herself as she looked down at the men and women firing through the doorway.She then brought her right hand to her chest while concentrating on the spell.The green flair of magic was loud and got the attention of some of the people at the door.Some glanced back and saw Lisa.Lisa then thrust her hand at the group by the door.A bright light instantly gathered in the middle of the group.Once it was gathered, it exploded in a green explosion of magic, thus throwing the men and women back from the door.(That Ultima should have done the trick.The Galbaldian soldiers should be able to get in now.)In a few seconds she saw the soldiers rush in and shoot the downed people.She winced a little at the brutality of their tactics, but it had to be done.

She looked around and saw the boxes that she was on didn't look that far from where Dan and she originally jumped down.She wasn't going to jump from box to box so she looked for another option.She saw it when she spotted a chain close to where she was and that it was connected to somewhere above and ahead of her.(I should be able to swing over there.)She the unwrapped the chain and leaned back a little, she the jumped forward while holding the chain and let the chain swing her over to where she wanted to go.

Once she was on top of the stack of boxes, she looked down to see Dan fighting with one of the men in black clothing.It was very impressive to watch, but something moving toward them caught her eye.It was another of the group trying to sneak up on Dan and catch him in the back with a steel pipe he had in his hands.She instantly jumped on the ground in front of the man with her katana unsheathed.The man was instantly startled and slipped on his feet and landed on his back.Lisa put her katana to his neck and said, "I wouldn't move if I were you."The man silently obeyed.

Some Galbaldian soldiers came around some boxes and Lisa nodded.She let them pick up the man from the ground and handcuff him.She then heard a scream from behind her.She turned around and looked.It was the man Dan was fighting screaming one last time before dying.

"Thanks for watching my back Lisa," said Dan.Lisa nodded and smiled.

"I think that's all of them," said a sergeant in a red uniform while walking up to them."Good thing we had you two SeeDs help on this.I really don't think we could've did this without you."Both just nodded.

Dan and Lisa looked around for a second before coming to the sight of a wide-eyed man in blue jeans and a white shirt and blue jacket.He was by the back entrance Dan and Lisa came in.(I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do.)Dan thought.The man then bolted for the back door.(Damn!)

"Come on let's follow him!"Lisa yelled while sheathing her katana and running after him.Dan did the same and quickly followed her.

Once both were out of the door, they looked left and right to see where the man went.They saw him running to the left around a corner.Both instantly followed him through the streets.He ran about two blocks before Dan and Lisa saw him run down an alley.They followed him a couple of more blocks until he ran into a park.He had finally tired out and collapsed to the ground.

(I knew all that jogging would have paid off.)Lisa thought."You're finally cornered, you should give up now and you won't lose your life," said Lisa.Both SeeDs slowly walked up to the exhausted man and stopped a few feet from him.

"My fight won't ever be over until I die," said the man."You may turn me in to the pigs but they won't ever break my will.One day, democracy will be a dream come true here.We we're willing to do anything we can to make it happen."

"You make me sick," said Dan."You would stoop so low as to kill soldiers.You know, there were other methods you could have used to get your message across."

"We killed those soldiers to be heard.All the other ways weren't working," said the man."That damned dictator like government wasn't going to change unless we started killing those who worked for them."

Lisa narrowed her eyes."You killed those soldiers just to be heard?Did you ever stop to think about the families and the loved ones of the soldiers?"Lisa paused."Did you ever think about the lives you were ruining when you killed those soldiers?"

"We did, but it had to be done," replied the men.

"What you did is become murderers and probably orphaned a few children," Lisa continued on.

"You're the real murderers," said the man."You SeeDs are nothing but a bunch of trained killers!It's too bad we didn't hire you earlier."

Dan and Lisa tensed a little bit at what the man said."You disgust me," Lisa said with venom in her voice. 

Some military vehicles pulled up near the three.Out jumped some soldiers in blue and they immediately ran over to the man and handcuffed him.They then dragged him into one of the vehicles and threw him in.

"Thanks again," said the sergeant going up to Dan and Lisa."That was the leader of the group."He then shook Dan and Lisa's hands."Do you need a ride to your hotel?"

"Yeah sure," said Dan.They followed the sergeant to one of the vehicles and hopped in with him.

While going back to the hotel, there was little talk between Dan, Lisa and the troops in the transport.They were tired, needed showers and wanted to catch the first train to Timber and then to Balamb.(Trained killers huh?I wouldn't put it that way, but we're trained mercenaries.)Lisa silently pondered.What the man said before he was put into custody of the military bothered her a little bit. (I've been a SeeD for more than four years, and that's the first time something like what that man said ever bothered me.)

After arriving at the hotel, Dan and Lisa saluted the soldiers before they went into it."Finally, I can stop wearing these skimpy clothes," said Lisa while going through the door.

"Huh?I thought you liked wearing them?" Dan asked while following her into the lobby.

Lisa stopped and turned around."Dan, come here please," said Lisa.Dan raised an eyebrow and was a little bit reluctant to get closer to Lisa but he did.She immediately punched Dan hard in the stomach.

Dan was kneeling down, coughing and holding his stomach."What was that for?"Dan asked in between coughing.

"That was for that all those comments earlier and before about these clothes," said Lisa.She turned on her heel and walked to the elevator and took it up.Lisa knew she had a right to be bitchy tonight.All of the skimpy clothes that she had to wear during the mission made her uncomfortable.Also, it was Dan making little jokes from time to time when she complained about them.

After a minute of coughing Dan finally got up.(Damn, she's strong.)Thought Dan as he walked toward the elevator.(I guess I deserved that.)

"Are you alright?"The woman in the purple dress asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said while continuing toward the elevator.He then went close to the man at the check-in desk."Women.No matter what we say to them, we'll never please or understand them."The man just nodded Dan took the elevator up to the floor and went into his room.

After a half hour, Dan and Lisa had finished taking their showers and dressed in their SeeD uniforms.They both came out of their rooms with their duffle bags over their shoulder.They both got into the elevator and it was silent between them."I'm sorry about hitting earlier," said Lisa with apologetic eyes.

"That's okay, I guess I had that coming," said Dan while smiling."I can never be mad at my best friend."

"Thanks," Lisa said.She then gave Dan a little peck on the cheek.

(Now that's the Lisa I know.)The rest of the short elevator ride was in silence.Once they were in the lobby once again, they turned in their keys and walked out of the hotel."Let's catch a bus, I'm still a little bit tired from all of that running," Lisa said.Dan just nodded.

They waited for a minute and took a bus to the Deling City Station.Once they were down the escalator, they walked side by side toward the trains.Suddenly, Lisa felt a feeling.One she couldn't describe.It was like nothing she's ever felt before.She stopped walking for a minute and looked in the direction she felt it come from.Instantly, the feeling was gone, but she still looked in the direction.

Dan noticed Lisa stopped and was looking in a direction."Lisa?Is there anything wrong?"Dan asked.

"Just this feeling I had," answered Lisa."I guess it was nothing."Turning back to the trains, she said, "Come on let's get some tickets and go back to Balamb Garden."Both then bought a ticket to Timber and got on the train.As the train was leaving the station, Lisa still couldn't stop thinking about the feeling she felt earlier.She knew it was something, but didn't want to tell Dan.

(Date: July 11, 4018.Place: Half a mile outside of Deling City.Time: 21:26 hours.)

Kale Akaisura marveled at his handy work in killing the inferior Thrustaevis.His magic and his powers were almost back to normal after resting in that tomb like place.He then looked in the distance to see the lights of a city.He decided to go there first to get information about where his was.The rest of his walk was uneventful.(So I guess I've scared away the monsters with that show of power.)Kale silently pondered.

He remembered after he woke up he saw that it was night.(I wonder how long I've been asleep?)It didn't matter to him.He went to the entrance and washed off the blood on his armor and in his hair.Kale had been walking for close to an hour when he came upon this first vestige of civilization since waking up.

After a few more minutes of walking he saw strange tall building unlike anything he's seen before.As he was walking, he looked down at his armor and looked at the dents and cuts in it.(I guess I'll have to get some new armor or clothes with the money I have.)He then came upon the gates of the city and walked through them.He came upon the strange building with a strange contraption sticking out of an opening.He walked over an examined the blue thing.He looked it up and down and all around it.(So this has wheels.This must be some form of transportation here.)

"Would you like to rent this car sir?"A man in a blue coat, blue hat red pans and black shoes asked Kale.

"Car?"Kale asked.

"Yeah, this thing right here," replied the car rental attendant."If you do that will be three hundred gil."

"This is very interesting," said Kale."No, I won't be needing it.Can you tell me, what is this place?"

"Huh?You must be from out of town or something?" The attendant asked.

"You could say that," Kale replied.

"Well, this is Deling city.I would say it's the second greatest city in the world next to Esthar."

(So this place is called Deling city.I've thought I've heard that name before, but I can't quite place it.)Kale then continued into the city without saying anything in response to the attendant.He looked around and saw the trees and the road with some cars and other machines going on the road.As he walked down the sidewalk, people stared at him and got out of the way to let him pass.(I guess it must be the armor and my broadsword that is scaring them.These men, women, and youths all have on clothes I've never seen before.What is this place I've been brought to?Is it another world?)

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard about five or six sets of footsteps behind him.He turned to look back at them and saw about six young men with really strange clothes and hairdos.When he stopped and turned around all six of them stopped and acted like they were doing something else.After a few seconds of observing them, Kale continued to walk.(Must be the low life scum of this place.)As he came upon an opening in between the buildings, he stopped to look in it.Without warning, he was pushed into it quite some feet.After a few feet of being pushed, he turned toward the one pushing and punched the young man in the face.The boy staggered back toward the other five.(So, it's them who got me in here.)

"Give us all of your money and we might not hurt you," said a young man in black jacket, blue shorts, gym shoes, with a red bandanna tied over his head.He also held a small knife in his hand.

"So you must be the common thieves of the place," commented Kale.

"Yeah," said the one with the bandanna."You must be slow or something.What's with the get up?You going to a costume party or something?"

"If you want my money, you'll have to kill me to get it," Kale replied while unsheathing his broadsword.He saw the reactions of two of the youths.Their eyes widened at the sight of Kale's broadsword.(I guess I get to have a little more fun tonight after all.) 

"Tommy, Mike, get dat freak!"The leader yelled.The two leather clad young men slowly advanced on Kale.One had a short steel pipe in his left hand, while the other had a long steel pipe, which he picked up from the alley.

Kale just smirked as the two slowly inched their way over to him.He saw their nervousness and was pleased he still had the effect to intimidate people without that much trouble.Suddenly Mike, the young man with a leather jacket, and blue jeans rushed Kale raising the pipe over his head.Kale then concentrated for a half a second and a fiery aura suddenly engulfed his sword.He then swung in an upward slash to meet with the badly rusted pipe.Once the two connected, the sword cut the pipe like it was butter.Mike then quickly backed off, as did Tommy.He knew none of the six foolish youths had seen something like this happen before.He seen as their eyes widened."If you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest leave me be, or suffer a painful and agonizing death," bellowed Kale.

"Man, I don't know about you Mick, but I'm outta here!"Mike yelled while taking off.

"Hey, wait for me!"Tommy yelled while running behind him.

Soon the other three joined him.The one called Mick was the only one who stayed behind."So you seem to have a sliver of courage while your companions don't?"Kale asked.

"Yeah, I never ran away from any challenge in my life," said Mick."I'll be damned if I run away from some freak like you!"

(Such courage is admirable in one so young.)Kale thought."Then come forth and show me what you have to offer."

Mick then ran at Kale very fast and wildly like a charging bull.Once he was close enough, Mick stabbed his knife toward Kale's face.Using Mick's momentum against him.Kale quickly moved his head and body to the left a little bit.The knife missed and Kale spun around and struck an elbow in Mick's back.Mick hit the ground face first, and instantly cupped his busted nose.He rolled over onto his back to see Kale standing above him and that he put his sword to his neck."Please don't kill me!"Mick cried out."I'll give you my money, I'll do anything you want me too, please don't kill me!"

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't," said Kale."If it's good enough, I'll spare your life.It seems you intended on killing me, I don't see why you fear death when you're on the receiving end."

"I would be willing to do anything you say!"Mick cried out hysterically.He wondered why somebody didn't come into the alley with all of the screaming that he's been doing.

Kale raised his sword moved it to the right a little and came down with it.Mick instantly closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come and it never did.He opened his eyes and saw that the armored man moved the sword to the right of his neck.(That should have taken off a few years off of his life.)Kale then moved the sword back to his neck."Pledge your loyalty to me.If you do this, that means your life will be spared.You will do everything I say without any protest.What say you?"

"I swear man, just don't kill me!"Mick cried out.

Kale then took his sword away from Mick's neck."Get up."Mick did as instructed."If you ever do anything that will betray my trust or you try to desert me, know this.I'll kill you without a second thought."Mick looked down frightened and nodded.Kale then sheathed his broadsword."What is your name?"

"Mick," said the young punk.

"My name is Kale Akaisura, you lord and master," Kale said."You're going to supply me with clothes and information.Also a place where I can rest tonight, is that understood?'

"Yes sir," Mick quickly said.

"Also, your friends that were with you will also swear their loyalty to me," Kale stated."If they don't, I'll kill them and not regret a moment of it."Mick just nodded.

"I don't have any spare clothes today sir, but we can go to a clothes store tomorrow if you would like?"Mick said.

"That is good, because I am wary from my walk and dealing with you.After I get some new clothes tomorrow, you'll take me to a place where I can get information," said Kale."Is that understood?"Mick nodded."Well, then lead the way to your dwelling."Mick and Kale then walked out of the alley with Mick leading the way to the slums.(This is good.After I get some information on this place, I'll start making plans to conquer this world.What they will be are to be determined after I get the information.I wonder, is my hated rival, Alexander Hawkwind is anywhere near here?If he is, I'll have to kill him first for he is the only one that comes close to matching my power.)Kale just smiled as he walked along and looked at the city.He was real eager to rule the strange looking place, but first he would need information.He then followed Mick through the slums and anticipated any information that would be helpful in his plans.

Author's Notes:So what do you think?I know this chapter might be confusing at first, but wait for chapter two to find out what's going on.I'm going to post chapter 2 in a few days because it needs a little bit of tweaking before it comes out just the way I like it.One quick question, should I include Seifer in this?Should I say that he was accepted back into B-Garden after about six months?Or should I have him come somewhere else in a dramatic fashion?Email me or tell me in your review.Well, don't forget to review before you hit that back button.It would really make my day.Thanks in advance.


	2. Unexplained Meetings

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

In the last chapter, something happened a few hours after time compression.A negative after effect of time compression brought a very powerful man named Kale Akaisura through time.After arriving in the present, Kale was very heavily injured from a battle he took part of before time compression happened.He walked into the Tomb of the Unknown King and with some magic, made it his resting place where his body and powers could fully heal.Going into a trance like sleep, Kale slept for one year.

One year later, Lisa Hawkwind and Dan Kunteais were in Deling City to finish up an mission in helping out the military get rid of an anti-government group that has been killing of lone soldiers of the Galbaldia military to get their message heard.With much skill, Dan and Lisa were able to help in the downfall of it and capture their leader.After getting ready to leave, and going to the train station, Lisa felt a strange feeling she couldn't comprehend what it was.She thought a little about before getting on the train to Timber.She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Elsewhere just outside of Deling City, Kale had woken up fully refreshed and ready to explore and get the information he needs so he can carry out his plans to take over the world.Upon arriving in Deling City, Kale was immediately amazed at all the sights he took in.He let down his guard and was pushed into an alley by a bunch of street punks.They demanded Kale give up any money he has, but Kale refused.Kale showed a sample of his powers when he is attacked and five of the six street punk leave.One stayed and foolishly tried to fight Kale but realized he was overmatched.He begged for his life and Kale made him swear loyalty to him.Now Kale has one person with him who can provide him with information and clothes.Being tired after all of that walking from the Tomb of the Unknown King, Kale forced Mick to take him to someplace for the night.Now Kale will get a big shock about what he will find out.What are his plans to rule the world?Is Kale the only one to come to the present because of time compression?Find out in this chapter of Winds of Fate.

Chapter 2: Unexplained Meetings

(Date: July 12, 4018.Time: 00:42 hours.Place: Timber)

Lisa Hawkwind stood outside of the Timber train station waiting for her companion Daniel Kunteais.They arrived in Timber about over 15 minutes ago.They had just completed a mission where they had to help the Galbaldian military eliminate an anti-government group.Now Lisa was in the process of waiting for Dan.

Lisa stood around by the outside in the cold waiting for Dan.She looked down the road and the left and right wondering where he was.(Where the hell is he?!I hope he's not goofing off now.He knows this is the last train going to Balamb and the next one won't be through until 7:45 in the morning.I hope he is not goofing around anywhere.)She looked at her watched and saw that they had three minutes until the train would leave.(What the hell is he doing that's so important, he forgets to look at his watch?)She impatiently waited the remaining three minutes and saw that he was nowhere in sight.

"All aboard!"The train attendant yelled.A few people rushed to get on the train after paying for their tickets.In a minute the doors were closed and the train pulled off.

Lisa looked at the train as it pulled off and went into the underwater tunnel.(This is just great!He better have a good reason why he didn't make it this time.Now we're going to have spent some extra time and money here.)Lisa then walked down the stairs of the station and took a left.Lisa was glad the streetlights were working or else it would be truly hard to see at this time of night.She walked slowly to the one place most people would go to this time of night.(I hope Dan isn't getting himself drunk.)She stopped to look at the lights in a house go off.(Oh, what I wouldn't give to be back at Balamb Garden and in my bed.Dan, you better enjoy this time right now.Tomorrow, I'm going to throw you to Sasha and let her punish you.)

Lisa then walked down to the steps leading to the bar.As she got closer she could hear the music coming from out of it.She then opened the door and walked in.When she looked around she saw a few men playing pool, a few men and a women talking at some tables, and a few people at the bar drinking and conversing among one and other and one slumped in a drunken stupor.(Nani?Dan isn't here?Where else could he be?Well, I guess I might as well go search for him.)She then turned to leave when she felt a hand slap on her butt and grab it.

"Hey sweet thang, how about you and me go somewhere so we can have some fun?"Asked a man in a vest and pants.He still had his hand on Lisa's butt and it didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

Lisa tensed up when she heard it.She turned her head."You must have a death wish or something," Lisa said with an angry look on her face."I suggest you remove your hand and apologize right now for your vulgarity or else."

"Or else what?"The man asked arrogantly. 

Lisa could tell the man wasn't drunk and he needed to be taught a lesson in respect toward women."You've been warned," said Lisa.She then grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.The man cried out in pain.Lisa turned around while still having a good grip on his wrist.(Now to teach him some respect toward women.)She then swiftly swung and connected with a knee to his very sensitive area in between his legs.Now the man was really in pain.Lisa let go and the man as he bent over and grabbed his groin.Lisa then gave him a solid uppercut to the chin, which sent him stumbling back and crashing into a table.All eyes were on her now."Let this be a lesson in respecting women."

She started to walk out when the man said, "I didn't want you anyway, you fucking bitch," said the man while holding his jaw.

Lisa stopped and walked over to him.She unsheathed her Katana and put the tip of it to his groin area."Now what was that?"Lisa said with a smirk.

The man was scared now and said, "Nothing!"

Satisfied, Lisa sheathed her katana, walked over to the bartender and gave him 100 gil to pay for the table and chairs that was ruined."Well, I guess he finally got what was coming to him," the bartender commented."I'm glad you didn't kill the bastard for messing with you, a SeeD."Lisa then looked at the man and seen the realization he came to after he heard the bartender's comment.He paled a little and went over to the other side of the room.Lisa then walked out of the bar.

She walked a few feet and stopped.(Okay, where else could Dan be other then here?I know.He's at the weapons shop.He was saying how he would like to check it out before we go back to Balamb after the mission was done earlier.)She then walked up the stairs and to the weapon shop.

"Ah, another customer I see," said the owner as Lisa walked in.She spotted Dan and shook her head.(Like a kid in a candy store.)

"Hey Dan," said Lisa."Because of you, we missed the train."Lisa said with a very sour look on her face.

Turning around, Dan said, "Oops, sorry about that Lisa, I wanted to check out this katana right here."He then showed her what he was talking about.It was a katana with a light blue blade, a red handle and a black sheathe accompanied it.That was a katana named Demon hunter.The blade part was made out of admantine, one of the strongest metals you could get in the world.It also had a good resistance to magic attacks and could block some of them.He then sheathed the sword and walked up to the counter."Okay, I'll take this katana and this sword polish."

"That'll be 9400 gil," said the man at the counter.

Dan then paid the money to him, strapped the sword to his back with his other sword and walked out with Lisa.(Man, being a level 25 SeeD sure does have its perks.)"Sorry about that, I had to buy this katana from here.The weapon shop in Balamb didn't have it and this in one of the places that had it."

"Well, I hope it was worth it because we'll have to stay at a hotel until the first train going to Balamb comes at 7:45 in the morning," said Lisa."We both know you really like to sleep in late."

"Yeah, well, I'll just get some more sleep on the train," said Dan.

"How much money do you have on you?"Lisa asked.

Dan checked and saw that he only had 200 gil left."Only two hundred gil left," he replied."I guess we'll have to go to a cash machine."

"Nah, I got you covered," said Lisa."I really don't want to deal with any muggers at this time of night.You'll just have to pay for the car rental when we get to Balamb.I know I don't want to walk, and I'm sure you don't want to walk back to Balamb Garden."

"Thanks Lisa," said Dan.

"Just don't pull one of those not wanting to get up stunts in the morning," said Lisa."Well, let's go."Lisa and Dan then walked next door to the hotel."We'd like a room for the night."Lisa said.

"That'll be three hundred gil," said the woman in red behind the counter.Lisa handed her the money."Thank you, here's the key to your room."

"Thanks, could you give us a 6:00 wake up call?"Lisa asked.

"Sure," said the woman."Enjoy your rest."

Lisa and Dan then went to the room.Both took one of the three beds in the room.Lisa then went in the bathroom and changed out of her uniform and into some baggy jogging pants and t-shirt and came out.Dan also changed out of his uniform and into something similar.Soon, both of them then lay down on the beds and tried to go to sleep."Could you turn off the light?"

Dan just nodded and turned off the light.(Man, even in those clothes she looks sexy.)Dan had to admit, Lisa was one of the most beautiful young women that he's ever known.Of course they've been friends ever since they met each other during cadet training, but Dan had fond feeling toward Lisa.He gazed at her form.(God she looks so beautiful, even when she sleeps.)Both were really good friends and comrades with each other, and Dan didn't want to ruin their friendship by saying he has feelings for Lisa.(I wonder does Lisa have similar feelings that I have?Well, only time will tell.)He then turned toward the window and closed his eyes.After a minute, he was lightly snoring.

Lisa turned and looked at Dan's sleeping form.(Well, looks like it doesn't take much effort for him to go to sleep.)She then sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and noted that the moonlight coming through the window would be enough to see what she needed to see.She then took off the tiny gold pendent around her neck and opened it.Inside of it were two pictures, one of her father and one of her mother.(I wished that we would have been able to spend more time together before…)Lisa silently said while looking at the tiny pictures.Her mother was a beautiful blonde-haired woman.Every time she sees her grandfather, he comments about her looking more and more like her mother.She smiled at the memory.Her father was a strong and handsome looking man.As she looked at the pictures, she felt moistness coming down from her eyes.(I wish you could be here now to see the kind of person I turned out to be.)The faint memories that she had of them were some of the memories she hoped she would never forget. She put the pendant back around her neck and went into the bathroom to wash her face.After she was finished, she lay back down in bed and closed her eyes.(Wherever you are, I hope you two are looking over me and proud of the person I've turned out to be.)With that last thought, she went into a peaceful and relaxing sleep.

(Time: 06:00 hours)

Lisa was woken up by the phone and thanked the desk woman.The blonde-haired young woman then looked at her companion to see that he was still asleep.She decided to leave Dan the way he was and took her shower.After that was done, she did all of her little things in preparing and dressed in her SeeD uniform.Once she was finished, she walked out to see Dan was still asleep.Lisa frowned."Wake up you lazy bum," Lisa said while shaking Dan.That didn't work.(Well, looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way.)She went in the bathroom and filled the cup in there with very cold water.She came back and threw it in Dan's face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Dan exclaimed after getting a rude awakening."You know, there are more pleasant ways to wake up a person sleeping."

"I know," replied Lisa."But this is the most effective way that works."Lisa grinned."Well, you got more than 30 minutes to take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay, I won't take that long," said Dan.Dan then took his shower, did all of his little things and got dressed in his SeeD uniform."Okay, I'm ready to go."

Dan and Lisa then walked out of their room and went to the counter and turned in their key."Thank you for staying at this hotel, please come again!"The woman at the counter chimed. 

They then went to a bank machine close by and Dan got out some money.Thankfully, it was too early for any muggers to be up.They then went to the train station, paid for the ticket and boarded the train.Once in the SeeD cabin, Dan quickly went for the little bunk bed that was in it."Wake me up when get to Balamb," said Dan before rolling over to go to sleep.

Lisa then sat on the couch and waited for the train to depart.She picked up a weapons monthly issue and started to read it to check out any new katanas and upgrades she could make to her current one in the near future.(When I get back to garden, I'm going to request to turn in the report of the mission later, and get some well-deserved sleep.)She hoped nothing strange was going to happen and that she doesn't feel that strange feeling she felt back at Deling train station.

(Date: July 12, 4018 A.C.Time: 08:12 hours.Place: Deling City Slums.)

Kale woke up groggily and in a bad mood.This bed that he was given was a tad on the uncomfortable side.He then walked into the bathroom and used the shower.(An interesting piece of ingenuity.It's too bad we didn't have something like this back at my castle.)After taking his shower and drying off, Kale got into his body suit and strapped on his ruined armor.(I'll need to get some clothes today.This armor makes me look out of place here and I don't want to draw too much attention to myself before I put my plan into action.)

He then walked out of the bathroom and asked Tommy where Mick was.He said he didn't know."He's out getting some breakfast," said Jimmy.

"Good, I haven't eaten anything since I've arrived here and I'm kind of famished," Kale commented.

The door to the run down building opened and Mick walked in carrying two bags."Okay, breakfast time.I got some sausage Mcmuffins with some hash browns and orange juice.I also got some donuts if anyone doesn't want the first," said Mick while lying down the food on the table.

Kale then went to examine the food and gets his food first.Mick, Jimmy, Tommy, Mike, Shawn, and Guy knew to let Kale get his food first and wait until he started eating.He made it clear to all of them that he's their new master and threatened to kill them if they disrespected him even in the slightest way.

After looking at the sausage patty in between the two pieces of biscuit with in an egg and cheese mixed together, he took a bite out off it.After eating the first bite, he seemed satisfied with the food of the city.(So, this place has some decent food after all.)He also examined the hash browns and orange juice in the same fashion before he took a bite and drunk the fluid."I give you permission to eat your food now," said Kale.

The rest then dug into the bag and pulled out their share of the food.(Man, we should have never bothered him last night.If he didn't have those weird powers and stuff, the boys and me would have taken off on him during the night.)Mick thought.Everyone ate in silence with a few comments from time to time about the food from Kale.

After they finished with that, Kale then examined the doughnuts with a little bit more scrutiny before taking a bite out of one.(Sweet.But not as delicious as sweet apple pie.) After getting a few, Kale felt satisfied and stretched out."Now that breakfast is finished, you'll take me to a clothing store so I could get some new clothes Mick," said Kale.

"Me in a clothing store," said Mick."You've got to be kidding, I won't look cool going into some clothes store.It's going to ruin my rep with the other gangs around here."

"I wouldn't worry about your rep," said Akaisura."You should worry about me plunging my sword in your gut if you don't do what I say," Kale said casually."Remember, you now serve me and your life is mine to take as I see fit.Is that understood?"The six didn't say anything.Kale then threw his hand in the direction of a ruined table in the corner and shot a ball of fire, thus destroying the table."Do I have to repeat myself, and start throwing fireballs at you?"

"No sir," said Mick."I mean yes sir, we'll do what you want."Silently, Mick really hated what he did last night.

"That's good," said Kale."Now, lead the way to this clothing store you talk about.I want to get some clothes so I won't draw the wrong attention and have my plans disrupted before they even begin to be put into action."Kale walked over to the stairs and hooked his sheathed broadsword to his belt around his waist and walked out with Mick.

After about twenty-five minutes of walking along the streets, Kale and Mick finally came to the shopping arcade of Deling city.He saw men and women walking up and down the street going into stores and just walking by.He then looked at some of the women.(So, the women here are not so bad looking after all.There's more to this place than I thought.)He was looking through stores as Mick was ahead of him walking to their destination.He looked in one store and what he saw instantly caught his interest."Stop Mick," said Kale."Before we go to the clothes store I want to examine this one."Mick then stopped and walked into the store with Kale.

Kale looked left and right and saw weapons on the wall and on some stands.He then came upon a similar weapon on the wall that he found at the tomb-like place he slept in.A man came out from the back and went over Kale and asked, "What can I help you with sir?"

"I would like to know what kind of weapon this is?"Asked Kale while pointing to a gunblade on the wall.

"That's a gunblade.A sword and a gun combined," answered the man."One of the most unique weapons that's been made in all of history if you ask me."

(Sorceress war?What is he talking about?)Kale then looked at the silver gunblade.He took it down from the wall and weighed it in his hands.

"Right there in your hand is the revolver gunblade," continued the man."It's the first level of gunblade that you can use.There is also another model of the beginning level gunblade, but I don't have that in stock right now."

"You said it was a beginners' level weapon.There are stronger and better looking gunblades?"Kale Questioned.

"Yeah," answered the clerk."There's about eight more types of gunblade that can be made by having your gunblade with you and the right materials.This weapon is real popular among SeeD.If you want that one, that is about 400 gil.It's 400 gil because it is already made.But if you bring me the right materials I can get one made for you at 250 gil."

"No, that won't be necessary," said Kale."I've got my broadsword, and that's all I'll need."Kale put the gunblade back on the wall.

"So you carry a broadsword," commented the man."If that's what you're interested in, I've got a fine selection over here."The man then led Kale over to the other wall of broadswords.

Kale looked them over for a while and marveled at the craftsmanship of the swords."I won't be needing one now, but I might come back later to get a extra one."Kale and Mick started to leave when another weapon caught his eye.He made Mick explain about the shotguns, rifles, and handguns.(So these are popular among the military forces of the world.)"Well, let us be on our way," Akaisura said.

The two then walked out of the weapon shop and to a clothing shop.Kale saw the assortment of things there.With Mick's help, he picked out some clothes to make up an outfit.After coming out of the changing room, Kale was in a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a long black leather trenchcoat and black gloves.(Man, this guy is huge.)Mick silently commented.Looking at how Kale's muscles filled out his shirt."I like the gothic look, it makes more of a fuck off statement," said Mick.Kale then strapped his belt with his broadsword around his waist."Let's pay for that and get out of here."

They then walked up to the counter and paid for Kale's clothes.After they were out, Mick helped Kale remove all of the tags."Now to go get some information about this place.I've heard some interesting things from the man at the weapon store and I think I'll get better information from somewhere and not from you," said Kale.

"Well, I'm outta money," said Mick."I guess I'll have to mug somebody else to get some more."

"I saw the type of money that you use," said Kale.He untied a bag from off of his belt."Will this be of any use here?"

Mick looked in the bag and saw a lot of gold coins."Damn, this is a shitload of gold you have here!We could maybe take it to one of the currency exchange places and see how much we'll be able to get.Gold is hard to come by around here and we should get a lot of money for these.These look old and look real valuable," Mick commented.They then went to a rare collector's store and see how much they can appraise the gold coins for.

"I'll give you two about fourty thousand gil for all of these coins," said the man behind the counter.

"Yeah," said Mick."You've got yourself a deal."The man then paid Mick the money and the two left.

"You can handle the money," said Kale."You know a lot about the money system, where as I don't know too much about it."

"Yeah," said Mick."Well, let's go to the library, that's the only place you can get some real accurate information."

The two then walked to the library.On their way there, Kale stopped as a woman latched onto his arm.When Kale looked at her, she was a brunette in a red tank top and a black skirt with the biggest breasts Kale has ever seen in his life."Hey big boy," said the prostitute."For one hundred gil, I'll give you one of the best time of your life."Kale looked at Mick and Mick nodded for him to go on.

Mick was in the process of paying the woman, "Not right now, how about later?" Kale asked."I need information right now on this place.If you find a friend here that Mick can have some fun with too, he'll give you two hundred gil.Just wait here for us to come back."

"Sure big boy, don't take too long," said the hooker.

Kale and Mick then walked off to the library.(I hope the information I need won't take too long to get.It's been awhile since I've been with a woman.)Once they were in it, Kale marveled at the amount of books that was there. (More than I had in my castle.)Mick walked Kale over to a computer and Mick sat down in a chair."What is this thing?" the man from the past questioned.

"It's a computer.This thing here will give you any information that you may need instead of reading the books here," Mick answered."Okay, what do you want to know first?"

(Hmm….What should I ask first?)"What year is this?"

"That's easy, I don't even need a computer to tell you that," commented Mick."It's July 12, 4014 A.C."

(What a strange date?)Kale thought."What does the A.C. stand for?"

"After Centra," said Mick."You know, the Centra Civilization."

Kale's eyes widened.(After Centra?That must mean I'm four thousand years from where I came from.)"I must be 4000 years from where I came from."

"Huh?"Mick said."What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," said Kale.(What could have caused me to be here?)"What is the sorceress war?" Kale inquired.

"The first one or the second one?"Mick asked.He got a confused look from Kale.Mick just shrugged his shoulders and typed in, 'What is the first Sorceress War?'."It's a war that took place over 17 years ago.It was a war where sorceress Adel of Esthar waged war on the world to take it over.It mysteriously ended, and Galbaldia has no record of how sorceress Adel was defeated," said Mick while reading and telling Kale the important pieces of information. 

(That's interesting.)"Now tell me about the second sorceress war," Kale commanded.

Mick typed it in and did as he said."The second sorceress war happened over a year ago.It was when Galbaldian aligned itself with a sorceress named Edea.During her parade, she killed the former president and was attacked by Balamb Garden SeeDs."

"What is this SeeD?I've heard that name about two times today," Kale stated.

"I could tell you that without looking it up," said Mick."They're specially trained mercenaries that are said to accomplish nearly any mission given to them.They don't have any ties to a certain country and will nearly take on any mission based on the morals and serverity of the mission.If it wasn't for them, we'd all be dead.They saved the world from time compression."

"Time compression?"Kale asked.

"Yeah, during the second sorceress war, it was confirmed that sorceress Edea was possessed by a sorceress from the future named Ultimecia," said Mick."She wanted to compress time so she can be the only one living in time and space.Some SeeDs from Balamb Garden stopped her and saved the world."Mick then stopped after looking at the look of anger that etched Kale's face."That was over one year ago.Didn't you say you were from 4000 years in the past?"Kale nodded.

Now it all became clear to Kale why he was in this time.This was probably some after effect of time compression."BECAUSE OF SOME SORCERESS ON SOME PMS TRIP, I'M STUCK HERE???!!!!!!!"Kale voiced his displeasure."FUCKING SORCERESS!THE BATTLE I WAS IN WAS GOING MY WAY BEFORE TIME COMPRESSION HAPPENED!I COULD HAVE TAKEN OVER ALL OF CENTRA AFTER I DEFEATED ALEXANDER HAWKWIND AND HIS ARMY!I'M GLAD ULTIMECIA IS DEAD!IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE, I WOULD KILL HER MYSELF!"

All the screaming from Kale got the attention of a young female librarian.She walked over to him and said, "excuse me sir, you'll have to keep your voice down or I'll have to ask you to leave."Kale then turned toward the young woman and snarled at her like a wild beast.This scared the young librarian and she went back over to the desk.(Crazy lunatic!I'm not getting paid enough to take abuse from people like him.)

After a minute, Kale was breathing hard and calming down."You okay man?"Mick asked.

"Yeah," said Kale."I'm just in a foul mood right now.Something some good sex will be able to cure.Let's go find that woman again."Mick nodded and they left out of the library.Kale need to clear his thoughts, and what better way than to have sex.He needed to clear his head so he could think of his next move and what will be the greatest threat to him.

(Date: July 12, 4018.Time: 10:13 hours.Place: Balamb city.)

The sudden jerking of the train to stop immediately woke Lisa from her light nap she had on the couch.It also woke Dan up and he didn't look too happy about.

"We are now in Balamb.Please remember to take all personal items and belongings with you before you depart the train.That is all, I hope you've enjoyed your trip," said the conductor's voice from the intercom.

Both Lisa and Dan got their duffle bags and weapons and exited the train.Once they were off the train, Dan yawned and stretched to try to wake up fully, but it wasn't working."Next stop, car rental place and back to Balamb Garden to get into my comfortable little dorm," said Dan."Do you want to stop to get something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'll just eat in the cafeteria when we get back," said Lisa.As they walked to the car rental place, Dan and Lisa came upon the Card Queen and Dan challenged and lost to her.They then continued their short journey to the entrance of Balamb city.Once they got there, they saw their good friend, Sasha Janre.Sasha was the same height as Lisa, but had a little more in curves in the right places in Dan's opinion.She had brown eyes, black hair with two blonde bangs that started from the top of the middle of her forehead and when down to the sides of her face and stopped at her chin and the rest of her long black hair in a ponytail.Right now, she was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a loose dark blue skirt with some biker shorts under it, and some black shoes.Around her waist, she had a belt with a Lionheart gunblade in a sheath and on her hands she had some Ehrgeiz fighting gloves on.She was slender looking and very athletic looking like every female SeeD in Balamb Garden.

"Hey Lisa, Dan!"Sasha yelled while waving and leaning up against the Garden mission van.She waited until Dan and Lisa got closer before she said, "So, another successful mission I take it."

"Yeah, but it would have been a little more bearable if I didn't have to wear those skimpy clothes," said Lisa."Also, this joker right here really thought he was funny by making smart aleck comments about me wearing them.Don't worry, I gave Dan a good punch to the gut to shut him up."

"Oh did he," said Sasha with a grin on her face. Sasha then quickly jumped up toward Dan and grabbed his neck.She then pulled him down and put him in a headlock and started to give him noogies."Next time, don't give Lisa so hard of a time."

"Aahhh!"Dan cried out."Okay, okay, I won't do it again to her."Dan said while submitting to Sasha."Why do you women always want to abuse me?"

Sasha reluctantly let Dan go and watched as he tried to smooth his black hair back into place.She turned to Lisa and said, "I thought you two were going to get back earlier?"

"Yeah, well, we would have but Dan had to go shopping for a new katana and we missed last night's train," said Lisa."So were you waiting for us?"

"Yeah, I was worried something happened to you two when Dan didn't be goofy and pound on my door to wake me up early this morning," said Sasha.Dan and Sasha are really two good-hearted people with senses of humor.Dan considered Sasha his favorite playmate when it comes to goofing around and vice versa for Sasha."So I decided to come with Squall, Quistis, and Zell when they visited Zell's ma for breakfast.I saw them exit out of Zell's house and go somewhere else in Balamb.I guess they had some other business to attend to.I guess we'll have to wait for them to come back before we get a ride back, or do you two want to walk back to Garden?"

"I'll wait for them," said Dan."I'm just a tad bit exhausted to be dealing with some bite bugs right now."

"You shouldn't be too exhausted," said Lisa."He slept for the whole train ride.I guess we'll wait for them to get back."

"Sugoi," said Sasha.Dan and Lisa just joined Sasha in leaning against the vehicle.Daniel Kunteais, Lisa Hawkwind, and Sasha Janre were all level 25 SeeDs.They took the SeeD exam together and all made it into SeeD over four years ago.Headmaster Cid didn't like to play favorites when he assigned missions, but when it came to the three working together, they accomplished all of their missions given to them.The three of them was kind of like one of Balamb Garden's dream teams.

Elsewhere in Balamb, a man in red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and boots leaned against a wall.He had blonde hair and grayish blue eyes.Strapped to his belt was two pair of metal nunchuku.(A/N: The hand-held kind instead of the big ones that Selphie fights with.)Just by looking at him, you could tell he was in a foul mood.(I don't know how much longer I can take living among these weaklings.Just being around them is making me weak.I can't believe me, Jaden Knightstar, warrior extraordinaire, is reduced to living like this.I am meant to live a life full of action, but lately there's been little of that around here.)Jaden was very pissed at how things were turning out for him.(Over a year ago, I'm instantly teleported from the battle to this time and I have to be nursed back to health because of my injuries by them.Then, I come to find out that I'm four thousand years from where I was living.Then I find out how I came to be here.The only plus side of this is that I've found Narrak, Jakob, and Mei-len.I wonder where you are Kale?You just used your power a few times, but I couldn't get a fix on your position.Once Narrak, Jakob, Mei-len and myself find you, we'll take over this world with you leading us.)

Just then a drunk stopped a few feet away from him and pointed a knife in his direction."Give me all of your money, or I'll have to gut you," said the drunk.

Jaden looked at the man and narrowed his eyes.(That's it!)Jaden just snapped and walked over to the drunk."So you want to gut me?Here I am, come and get me."

The drunken man took a lazy and fast swing at Jaden and the pissed warrior caught his hand and grabbed his arm.He started twisting it until he felt a snap.He then smirked as the man cried out in pain.Jaden then picked him up by his neck with one arm and punched the man in the gut with his other hand. He then threw him to the wall hard and fast and there was a sickening crunch.The man's neck was broken and he fell limply to the ground dead.This surprised onlookers and some quickly left. (Who's next?)He then looked across the street.His eyes rested on a man in a business suit.

The man cringed as Jaden looked at him.He wanted to move, but his legs wouldn't respond.Jaden then pointed his arm in the man's direction and yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"He whipped his hand toward his chest and the men started to lift up by some unknown force and quickly flew across the street.When the man was close enough, Jaden punched him so hard he flew back across the street.

At the same time by the Entrance to Balamb, Lisa whipped her head up and got off the van.(There's that feeling again.What is this I'm sensing?)

"Something wrong Lisa?"Dan asked as he saw her look in a certain direction with a look he'd never seen before.The look of surprise, it was one that she didn't wear too often.

"I don't know?" Lisa replied."I've felt something like this before we departed for Timber.I don't know what it is?I'm starting to get that sinking feeling when something isn't right."

"You are?" Sasha asked."I've learned to trust your instinct Lisa, I think we should check it out."Lisa and Dan nodded and they ran in a light jog with Lisa being in the front to lead them in the general direction.

Back to the area where Jaden was, some more people decided to run and some were too shocked to even move.Two big muscle-bound men in workout clothes then came over in Jaden's direction."Who the fuck do you think you are to just beat up people when you feel like it?"

"Your executioner," said Jaden.He then pulled on of the pair of hand held nunchuku from his belt and quickly rushed toward the men.They were surprised and Jaden quickly swung and hit on of the men in the jaw, thus throwing him to the ground.The other one took a swing at him and Jaden just ducked and punched him in the face with his free hand.

Both men were one the ground slowly getting up from their injuries and ran away.He put his nunchuku back on his belt.(That wasn't that fun.They didn't stay and play with me.Well, I guess destroying some buildings around here will improve my mood.)He held both of his hands up to his chest level and concentrated.After a few seconds, two red balls of energy appeared just a few inches above him.He threw one close to a group of people and purposely missed and it hit the building behind them.The explosion threw some of the people to the ground.The people got up, they all scrambled in different directions and ran away screaming.He then threw the other ball of energy at a nearby outdoor restaurant close by.When it exploded, fire instantly engulfed the building.He looked at the two burning buildings and smiled at his handiwork.(Now this is more like it.To see the fear, and cause destruction to these weaklings is just what I needed today.)Jaden then laughed like a maniac.Once he was finished, he looked down the road to see who was going to come and challenge him.(Just give them a little time, and somebody will be along that I can kill today.)

Some distance away up on a hill, Lisa, Dan, and Sasha looked on as they saw the two explosions and the fire that quickly ignited.(Damn, what's happening over there?)

"Shimatta," said Dan."Just when you think the day was going right for a while, this had to happen."

"Come on let's go and check it out before something bad really happens!"Lisa yell while sprinting the down the street.Dan and Sasha followed closely behind her matching her speed.(It's quite a distance, but I think we can make it.)

Not too far from Jaden, Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, and Zell Dincht as heard the explosions and went in the opposite direction the people were running from.When they came upon the street that all the commotion started, they saw two burning buildings and a blonde-haired man in a red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and two pair of metal nunchuku on his belt standing in the middle of the street like he was waiting for something. They ran a few feet toward him and stopped just ten feet away from him."Look, I don't know what you're doing here, but I would get out of here if I was you," said Squall.

"Why should I get out of here when I caused this?"Jaden replied.The three SeeDs eyes widened at the realization of his words.

Zell narrowed his eyes, "Why the hell would you want to do that?!!!"

"Because I was bored and I needed some entertainment," Jaden replied.He looked at the whip and the gunblade that Squall and Quistis had at their sides."So you three seem to be warriors of some kind, am I right?"

"You're damn right!"Zell yelled."We're SeeDs and you chose the wrong town to go and start destroying!"

"Oh yeah," Jaden replied."Are you the three that'll make me pay for my crimes?"

"Yeah!"Zell yelled."You're going down!"

Squall, Quistis and Zell then got in their battle stances with their weapons at the ready.Zell then charged at the man like a bull and started throwing punches and kicks toward him.Jaden dodged them with the ease and ducked a spin kick from Zell.He then quickly took one of his nunchuku from his belt and quickly swung it and connected with Zell's stomach.The force of the blow made Zell bend over and grab his stomach.He instantly whipped the nunchuku in to Zell's face and connected knocking him back.Jaden then rushed toward Squall and Quistis, and Squall rushed forward too with the Lionheart gunblade to the side ready to swing.

Jaden then flipped and dodged the slash Squall was aiming at him, and came down at Quistis in a flying kick.After he connected with the kick to Quistis's upper torso, she was thrown back on the ground.Jaden turned around charged at Squall while taking out his other nunchuku and twirling both around while rushing at Squall.Squall then swung two diagonal swings at Jaden and watched as he dodged them.He was instantly put on the defensive with Jaden wielding the two nunchukus and blocking the blows with the Lionheart.

Zell slowly got up and put his hand on his face where Jaden connected with his weapon.He watched as Squall blocked the blows.(Damn, he's good.)Zell then cast protect on himself and Quistis and waited for Squall to get clear off the blonde haired psycho.He did that to reduce the damage they would receive because he really put some power behind those blows.

Squall kept on blocking the nunchukus looking for an opening in the man's offensive.He saw it and quickly jumped aside and slashed toward Jaden's legs.Jaden saw this and instantly flipped backwards to avoid the swipe of the light blue gunblade.Zell immediately cast protect on Squall.(Good thinking Zell.)Quistis charged from behind Jaden and Jaden turned around to dodge the swings of her Save the Queen whip.He dodged the swings of the whip with a little trouble and was hit on the arm one time before somersaulting over her.The move stunned Quistis and as she was turning around Jaden struck two hard times to her ribs and did a side kick which threw her back.

Squall instantly cast Ultima when Quistis was kicked out of the way and away from the blast radius of spell.Jaden saw this and quickly jumped high up into the air and avoided the spell.Still up in the air, he swung one of his nunchuku at three threw and released a crescent shaped wave of energy at them.When it hit the ground, it exploded and threw the three SeeDs back and visibly hurt.

By this time, Sasha, Lisa, and Dan had just come to the street running down it and saw as the three were thrown back from the explosion."Zell-kun!"Sasha yelled while running toward him.Dan then cast triple curaga on Sasha, Lisa and himself to replenish their energy from that entire running session through the streets.He then cast triple curaga on Squall, Zell, and Quistis.Sasha immediately went to Zell's side and supported him in standing with his arm around his shoulder."Are you alright Zell-kun?"Sasha said worriedly.

"Yeah, nothing a few elixirs and curagas can't fix," Zell said while smiling at her.

Dan helped Quistis up, while Lisa ran in front of Squall and gave him a hand up."Are you okay commander?"

"Yeah," said Squall.

Lisa then turned toward the blonde-haired warrior standing in the middle of the street a few feet away from them."So you're the one I've been sensing," said Lisa toward Jaden.

"You sensed me?"Jaden asked."Hmm…That's interesting.Well, at least I have three more people to kill."

"You're not killing anybody today!"Sasha yelled while leaning Zell against the building.She cast aura on her self and unsheathed her Lionheart gunblade.She then ran forward into her Renzokuken limit break.Once she was close enough, she slashed with much skill and speed toward Jaden.Jaden skillfully dodged the slashes and jumped back.Sasha jumped back too and let the second part of her limit break take over."Hell's Fury!" Sasha yelled.She jumped up in the air and slashed her gunblade two times and released two red energy crescent beams of fire at him.Jaden saw this and just hit them with his nunchukus and knocked them into a closeby building.They instantly exploded and engulfed the buildings in flames, thus adding to the already chaos-filled scene of destruction.

Jaded quickly threw his had forward and out shot a red ball of fire that speed fast at Sasha, and hit her throwing her back.Zell rushed over to her and cradled her head in his lap since the blow took a lot of energy from her.He cast curaga on her and it healed her but she didn't get up."You okay, Sasha-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Sasha."I think I just got some bruised ribs for that blast he sent at me.Other then that I'm all right."Now Zell helped Sasha up and supported her in standing.

Lisa just looked at Jaden with a look of hatred.(Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!)She unsheathed her katana and did a few slashes before getting into her battle stance.

Jaden lifted one of his eyebrows.(By Hyne, I've seen those slashes done by Alexander Hawkwind before he starts fighting.No, it must be a coincidence that she does those swings at him.)Lisa then charged at him with her katana to the side.She then started swinging at Jaden, this time Jaden was having a little trouble at dodging the sword swings sent his way.(She's really skilled with the katana, and she fights just like Hawkwind.Its got to be a coincidence that she fights like him.)

Jaden then retaliated with at few blows of his own at Lisa and got through her defense and was hit on the cheek.As she was turning around reeling from the blow, she quickly came back at Jaden with a spin kick, which connected with Jaden's head, promptly making him spin and fall to the ground.Like a snake, he quickly got up and struck out with one of his nunchukus into Lisa's stomach.Lisa dropped her katana because the pain was too hard to ignore.She then crouched down and held her stomach.She then looked up to see Jaden jumping up into the air and coming down fast spinning his nunchukus above his head.

Without warning, Lisa quickly felt a feeling, and energy build up in her right hand.Like a reflex, Lisa pointed her arm in Jaden's direction and fired off a small blue ball of energy like a gun at Jaden.Jaden was promptly hit and thrown back by the impact and explosion.Lisa's eyes widened at what she just did.

Getting up slowly, Jaden was surprised the girl did that technique.(Just like Alexander Hawkwind.I have to make sure, just in case I may be wrong.)"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"Lisa said while picking up her katana and getting in a battle stance.

"I want to confirm something before I leave," said Jaden.(If she is related to who I think she is, Kale would and the others would want to know.)

"Lisa Hawkwind," said the female mercenary."Why do you want to know?"

(I knew it wasn't just a coincidence.)"I see," said Jaden."Well, I'm Jaden Knightstar.One of your enemies, and if I get the chance, I'll be your executioner.Tell me, are you very skilled with your powers?"

Lisa got a confused look from Lisa."Powers?"Lisa asked."What are you talking about?"

(Now this is surprising.I would have thought Alexander would have had his teachings and a warning passed down through the generations.)"Tell me, is there others in you family?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"Lisa replied.

(So there are others, this day wasn't a waste after all.She probably doesn't know about her powers, but the others might know about them.)"You just answered my question," Jaden stated."Well, I guess you get to live today, but next time, you'll have to answer to my leader."He jumped up in the air and cast some magic, and disappeared.

Now this was really freaking out the six."Are you alright Lisa?"Quistis asked."You took some hard blows there."She then cast curaga on Lisa and the red mark where the nunchuku hit her face vanished in an instant.

"Thanks," said Lisa.She sheathed her katana.(What was that I just did?What was that man talking about?)Lisa looked down and felt a little scared."What was he talking about?"

"I don't know," said Dan."Probably some crap to throw you off your game and bother you."

"Who are these two Quistis?"Squall asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah," said Quistis."You haven't met these two before.Met Lisa Hawkwind and Daniel Kunteais.You haven't met them because either you were on a mission or they were on one at the time during the past year."

"Nice to meet you commander," said Dan."Put it there."Dan then put out his hand for Squall to shake.Squall just looked at it and decided not to shake.Dan then pulled his hand back and smoothed his hair."Okay."Lisa just nodded at Squall, and Squall returned her nod.

"Well," said Zell."I guess some things never change about you do they Squall?"Sasha, Zell, and Quistis then broke out in laughter.Dan would have joined them, but he didn't get the joke.

Lisa then turned around to look at the place the man that called himself Jaden Knightstar disappeared to.(Powers?What did he mean by that?And how did I shoot that energy?If there were ever a time in my life that I was so confused, this time would top them all.)The six SeeDs then turned to see some police cars and fire engines come down the road.(Late as usual I see.I'm going to find the answers to my question sooner, or later.Right now, I just want to take a short nap.)The six then talked two the policemen and tried to explain all that happened.Lisa had to admit, what just happen today, she would have never in her life would have dreamed of.(I guess SeeD will have to fight once more.)

(Date: July 12, 4018 A.C.Time: 10:40 hours.Place: Dollet docks.)

Zechariah Hawkwind, an old man that had Japanese style shirt that was blue and pants, that was also blue, stood by the Pier staring out at the calming sea.He had white hair, a slightly long white beard and was in shape for a man his age.By his side, two katana on a belt, one was his, and the other was a very special one.(So, it's finally beginning.What Alexander warned us about that would happen.Kale Akaisura has finally appeared along with his warriors.I should have known he would appear after time compression ended.I felt two powers in Balamb, one that is unfamiliar to me, and Lisa's power.Hyne, I should have taught her how to use it, I'm glad she was able to use it now.)He then looked in the distance across the water.(I won't be enough.I'm glad I called Cid yesterday and told him I was coming today.What I'm about to tell Lisa is long over do.)

"Okay, the boat is ready to go to Balamb," said a man in an all blue uniform."We're ready to leave whenever you are Zechariah."

"That's good," said Zechariah."Thank you for giving me this ride to Balamb, I'll try to pay you back later."

"You don't need to," said the man."If it wasn't for you a few years back, I would have been dead after those monsters attacked me."

Zechariah nodded and got on the boat.After one of the men, untied the boat from the dock, it speed off toward Balamb.

(Date: July 12, 4018 A.C. Time: 10:45 hours Place: Deling City.)

Kale lay in bed with the woman who was sleeping beside of him.(I guess I must have been too much for her.That was the best sex that I've ever had in my life.)He put his hands behind his head and thought for a while.(So, I guess I'm not the only one taken from that battle.That was Jaden's power that I've felt.Also, another that was like Alexander Hawkwind's power, but different in a way.I guess the first thing I should do before anything else is find Jaden and all those who were transported from the battle to this time.The second thing is to kill all of those of the Hawkwind Lineage and others that are of close relation to his powers.While I'm at it, I'll have to destroy this force named, SeeD.They also seem to be a threat to my plans.They're the biggest threats to any plans I have to raising an army and taking over this world.For now, I'll just enjoy my time here with this woman when she feels up to having another go at sex again.)The woman then stirred from her light nap and started kissing Kale once more.He returned the kiss with the same passion.(These next few days will be rather interesting, to say the least.)

Japanese words used

Nani – what?

Sugoi – cool.This word has two meanings, good and bad.I just used the good.

Kun – added to the male's name, it's like showing a form of respect. 

Chan – added to the female's name, it's like showing a form of respect.

Shimatta – Damn it!

Author's Note:Well, that's the end of chapter 2.About that last part with Kale, let's just say my man has different needs than some bad guys.Also, if you think Kale is to tame to be a bad guy, wait until later.I would make him evil incarnate, but he would be too crazy.The psycho acting one of his warriors is Jaden.Okay, Kale is a warrior from the centra civilization from over 4000 years to shed some light on his character.The next chapter will be more specific about him and go into why he became evil and some more action.Also, Lisa Hawkwind along with a few other people will get a shock about what they're going to find out.I know some people were wondering when Squall and everyone else would show up.Well, there here and will be throughout the entire story.I decided to make Seifer appear in here in a dramatic fashion.So did you like it?What did you like about it?Tell me in your review, and any suggestions would be welcome.Don't forget to review before you hit the back button.That would really make my day. Thanks in advance.


	3. Twist of Fate

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

In the last chapter, Lisa and Dan missed the train going to Balamb following their mission and were forced to stay till the morning.The following day, both got on the train to Balamb and wasn't aware of what was going to happen.

Elsewhere in Deling city, Kale had Mick take him to get some clothes and information.After getting a new outfit and getting some gil, Kale made Mick take him to the library.Upon arrival there, much to his dismay, Kale discovered that he was four thousand years from where he came from.After finding out how he came to be in the present, he was infuriated.After he calmed down, Mick and him went to find that prostitute that he met earlier.

Meanwhile in Balamb, Dan and Lisa met up with their friend Sasha, who was waiting for them since they didn't come back earlier.Unknown to the three, one of Kale Akaisura's warriors, Jaden Knightstar was in Balamb also.Being annoyed as he was, a drunken man trying to mug him was all it took for Jaden to explode into a rage.Lisa suddenly felt when Jaden used his power, and was confused to why she was the only one that could sense it.Lisa, Dan, and Sasha ran toward the place Jaden started causing havoc when they heard explosions in the distance.

Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht were closer and met with Jaden first and fought him.After being hit with a surprising move, Squall, Quistis, and Zell were at Jaden's mercy until Lisa, Dan, and Sasha came running down the road.They immediately helped them up and Sasha rushed at Jaden with her renzokuken limit break.Jaden dodged all of the slashes and flicked away her attack like it was nothing.He then shot her with a ball of energy, making Sasha go down in the same way Squall and the others did earlier.Without hesitation, Lisa then fought Jaden.As they fought, Jaden had his suspicions about Lisa being the descendant of his enemy in the past.When Lisa was hurt, Jaden was about to fatally injure Lisa when something surprising happened.Lisa felt power radiating in her hand and like a reflex, shot a blue ball of energy at Jaden, thus stopping his assault.Jaden and Lisa as well as everyone else were surprised at what she did.With a little questioning from Jaden, Lisa revealed her name last name was Hawkwind.After confirming the information that Lisa was the descendant of Alexander Hawkwind, Jaden disappeared with some magic.Being left there without any answers to what just happened, the six SeeDs cleared up all that happened with the Balamb police.

Kale felt the energy of Jaden and an unknown but familiar power; he then came up with what he needs to do to in order to conquer the world.Find all of his warriors that ended up in this time with him.Secondly, He planned on killing all the descendants of Alexander Hawkwind, and eliminating SeeD, for they are the biggest threat to any plans he comes up with.

In Dollet, Zechariah Hawkwind, Lisa's grandfather, also sensed the power being used by Jaden and Lisa.Without too much trouble, he got a friend to give he a ride to Balamb.Once he gets there, he'll explain something he should have did a long time ago.Well, find out what he's going to reveal to her in chapter three of Winds of Fate.

Chapter 3: Twist of Fate

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 11:10 hours. Place: Balamb Garden.)

To say the least, this day was turning out to be one of the most confusing days for Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais, and Sasha Janre.Squall, Quistis, and Zell was also confused, but not as confused as Lisa about what she did in Balamb just a less than half an hour ago.

After the garden transport vehicle stopped in the parking lot, the six mercenaries filed out.Lisa was still looking confused as ever and was slow in getting out.(What is this power that I have?Why did that man want to know my last name?) Lisa wondered while looking down at her right hand. She looked and saw that it was normal and none of the skin in on it was different.

Dan looked over at Lisa and saw that she had a confused look on her face.(Damn.What just happened in Balamb must have really shocked Lisa.I guess anybody would be confused when something like what happened today, happen to them.)

"I think we should report what happened to the Headmaster," Squall immediately said."This may be the first sign of trouble or something big happening."

"I think Squall is right," agreed Quistis."If this is something big, let's hope it's not as bad as the Ultimecia incident."

"You know Quistis," interrupted Sasha."When I did my limit break against him, and he was dodging my moves, I couldn't read his thoughts to anticipate which way he was going to dodge next."

"Read his thoughts?"Squall asked.

"Yes Squall," said Quistis."Sasha is psychic, meaning she can use telepathy to read minds, levitate objects with her mind, and communicate with others through her mind.Only a few like, Headmaster Cid, Lisa, Dan, Dr. Kadowaki and myself knows that she is."

"What?!" Zell blurted out."That means she can read my mind when we're sparring.Do you Sasha?"

"Nah, I don't need to do that to beat you hotdog boy," joked Sasha. "I can beat you anytime, and if I remember correctly, I'm one up in wins in our matches."

"That's Mr. Hotdog boy to you," said Zell."How about we go at it after we finish giving Headmaster Cid our report?"

"Yeah, anytime," said Sasha."But before that, I'll probably need my ribs to be taped.That blast from Jaden really hit me hard, and I think they're bruised."

"Yeah sure," said Zell.

"Well, let's go," said Squall.Everyone started to walk out of the parking lot except Dan and Lisa.Squall looked back, "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be with you in a little while," replied Dan.Squall nodded and walked out with Sasha, Quistis, and Zell.He then looked at Lisa as she was looking down at the ground with a confused and scared look on her face.(Man, I wish I could do something to help Lisa get answers for her questions.)Dan then walked beside Lisa and put an arm around her shoulder.As Lisa looked up at Dan, he said, "Don't worry too much about what happened Lisa.I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of this.Sasha and I will stay by your side and help you look for answers."Dan said in a reassuring tone.

Lisa weakly smiled, "Thanks, you two are the best friends anyone can ask for."She then quickly hugged him and blushed a little bit.(I hope I can find some answers soon.)

"Well, let's go," said Dan.Both then walked out of the parking lot and around the circular walkway to the elevator.They saw Sasha waiting at the top of the steps, so they walked up and saw as the elevator descended.

"Don't worry Lisa, I'll stick by you while we're looking for answers to what happened today," Sasha said reassuringly.Lisa just nodded, and the three got on the elevator and took it up to the third floor.

After the doors of the elevator opened, Xu stood up from her desk and said, "The headmaster and the others are waiting for you.You three can go in now.Oh yeah, Dan?"

"Yeah Xu?"

"After your meeting with the headmaster, could you tell me what happened in Balamb?" Xu asked."We got a phone call about what happened in Balamb from the authorities.I think they were very sure that you six caused the destruction there."

"Yeah, sure," said Dan."Well, I think they'll find a couple of witnesses somewhere."Xu nodded and sat back down at her desk, resuming the paper work she was handling.

The three then walked in the office and saluted the Headmaster."At ease," commanded Cid.The three took down their hands and stood in a relaxed position."So tell me what happened Squall?"

"Sure Headmaster," said Squall."There was this man there that wrecked havoc in Balamb.Zell, Quistis, and myself were alerted when he blew up some buildings and saw people running."Squall coughed and then continued."We immediately engaged him when he said something about wanting to kill us."

Zell immediately interrupted, "The way he fought was intense.He surprised us with an attack, one that didn't look like a limit break.It was like he did it using some weird power or magic."

Headmaster Cid nodded, "What happened after that?"

Quistis then spoke, "After being hit with this attack we were at his mercy until, SeeD's Hawkwind, Kunteais, and Janre came running down the streets and assisted us."

The headmaster then addressed the three, "How did you get there so fast?I can imagine you were at the garden vehicle before all of this started."

Lisa, Dan, and Sasha looked at each other for a short while before Lisa nodded and stepped forward."We got there so quickly because I felt sensed something a few minutes before the buildings blew up.Once I sensed something was wrong, Dan, Sasha and myself were already headed in the general direction when the explosions occurred."Lisa just stopped and looked down.

(So, it's finally happening like Zechariah said it would.)Cid thought."You may continue.I'm sure that's not all that happened."

Lisa nodded."Once we got there, we helped Squall, Quistis, and Zell.Sasha then cast an aura on herself and attacked with her limit break.This man dodged all of her slashes and flicked off her limit break like it was child's play.She was immediately hit with a ball of energy and I engaged him.When we fought, he had a hard time blocking and dodging my slashes and thrusts.It was like he was hesitating when we fought.He caught me with an unexpected blow to the stomach that made me double over in pain."Lisa then hesitated in continuing, "Then as he was about to deliver a fatal blow, I felt something like energy gathering in my right hand.Like a reflex, I pointed my hand at him and shot a blue ball of energy at him like a gun."Lisa then looked down and confused.

Dan looked at Lisa and continued for her, "After she did that, the man revealed that his name was Jaden Knightstar.For some reason, he wanted to know what Lisa's last name was.After he learnt it, he disappeared with some magic."

Cid looked down with a look on his face, one that many in the office never saw him with.He looked back up and said, "This my be the beginning of something that could be trouble.I want you all to be on standby, I don't think anything is going to happen in the next few hours, so you can relax for the time being.You're dismissed."The six saluted and started to walk out when the Headmaster said, "Ms. Hawkwind, would you mind staying here for a minute?"

"Sure Headmaster," said Lisa."I'll be down in a minute Sasha."Sasha waved and went down in the elevator."Yes Headmaster?You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes Lisa," replied Cid."I want to know, do you know how to do what you did in Balamb?"

Lisa shook her head, "No Headmaster, I guess what I did happened on instinct."

(That's interesting.So I guess Zechariah and myself will have to explain everything to her later.)"Well, don't leave garden anytime soon.I'll call you up later to explain something," commanded Cid.Lisa had a confused look on her face."Don't worry about the reports on your mission, they're not important right now.That is all."

"Yes sir," Lisa saluted.She then left out of the office and saw that Dan was talking to Xu.She just went passed him and took the elevator down.Once she was down there, she saw Sasha putting Irvine's arm in a hammerlock.

"Ahhh!"Irvine exclaimed from the pain."I'm sorry, I won't say anything like that to you again."

"What did he do to deserve this Sasha?"Lisa asked.Sasha whispered in Lisa's ear when she got close enough."He said that?The pervert!"Lisa then saw as Sasha increased the pressure and as Irvine yelped out in pain."I think he's had enough Sasha."

"Yeah," answered Sasha.Sasha let up the pressure considerably, but didn't let go of Irvine's arm."Next time you say something like that to me, I might do worst to you, or tell Selphie about your flirting."

"Okay," said Irvine."I won't and I'm sorry!"Sasha then let go of his arm and Irvine walked away.

Sasha then turned toward Lisa, "So, what's so important that the headmaster wanted to talk to you in private?"

"Something about explaining something to me later," said Lisa."I wonder does it has anything to do with what happened earlier?"Sasha just shrugged."Oh well, let's get you to the infirmary and get those ribs looked at.You did take a direct hit from that blast of energy, whereas Squall and the others were only hit by the explosion of one of them."Sasha nodded."Are you sure you're up to sparring with Zell today?"

"Yeah," said Sasha."He already knows about it.I'll warn him not to aim for that area, if he does, I'll really have to kick his ass."Lisa just nodded and they continued to the infirmary.

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 11:33 hours.Place: Deling City Slums.)

Ever since Kale and Mick got back, Kale had been sitting on the couch in a meditative position.To say the least, he was freaking out Mick and the others when he started glowing red from time to time.

(Now if this isn't the weirdest thing that I've seen, I don't know what was.)Mick thought as he and the others watched Kale.After Kale finished meditating, Mick asked, "Sir, may I ask you what you was doing?I mean no disrespect, but that looked weird."

"Well, to someone that's never seen it, it would," answered Kale."I was just concentrating my aura to send out an energy signal that only my warriors would feel.My warriors can find me easier that way."

Mick and the others just nodded.They really didn't understand what he meant, but they weren't going to argue."Other warriors?"Tommy asked."So there are more people that can do what you did earlier?"Kale just nodded.

"Get the door, that's them now," said Kale.After Kale said that, there was a knock on the door.Mick and the others just looked dumbfounded."I said get the door, or die!"Tommy then scrambled to the door and opened it.Four people then walked in not caring about courtesy of its inhabitant's.Kale then got up from the couch.The three men and one woman kneeled down in front of Kale and bowed their heads."Ah, so I see I wasn't the only one taken from that battle.I should have known you would have started destroying things sooner or later Jaden."

The four then got up and Jaden said, "well, you know me, I was never one to want to live the peaceful life.I need a life full of action."

Mick then interrupted the conversation, "Excuse me, lord Kale, but who are these people?"

Kale narrowed his eyes and backhanded Mick across the room."Next time, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to my warriors."Mick nodded after getting off the floor."Well, if you must know, this is Jaden Knightstar."He gestured to the man he was just talking to.Jaden wore a red jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.He had blonde hair and grayish blue eyes.He had two pairs of metal nunchuku strapped to his belt."Next to him is Narrak."Narrak wore a full green ninja suit with a mask around his nose and mouth.He had black hair and eyes and had a sheathed katana strapped to his back."The tall one is Jakob Krentac."Jakob was a six foot four bald muscular man with a black vest, blue baggy pants, and black boots.His weapon was a halberd that was strapped to his back by a strap going around his huge muscular torso."And lastly, this beauty is Mei-Len Kuntagi."Mei-Len was a beautiful woman with black hair, brown eyes and a figure that most women dreamed to have.She wore a purple oriental form hugging dress that covered her neck and went down to her mid thigh level with slits on the sides of the bottom to allow for maximum ability of movement.She had fighting gloves on her hands for her weapons."I wouldn't try anything with her if I were any of you.I've seen her kill men for invading her private space, and trying to put some moves on her."Mei-Len just smirked at the six.

"Who are this six fools, my lord?"Narrak questioned.

"Just what you said Narrak," answered Kale."Six fools who tried to mug me, but now they serve me.I don't know why I should keep them around now.Maybe just for entertainment."Kale smirked."So, how long have you been in this time?"

"About a year," replied Jakob."We got as much information we could on this time.We even have a small army of Galbaldian soldiers who defected after the second sorceress war.We've told them about destroying SeeD and taking over the world, and they agreed to follow us."

"Ah, I see you four have been busy while I slept and recovered," commented Kale."Where are they now?"

"We have a camp by the ruined Galbaldian missile base in the desert," said Mei-Len."The men don't complain and are ready to follow you into battle Kale."

"That's good," said Kale."Have you located all of the descendants of Alexander Hawkwind yet?"

"I've located a woman living in Dollet with Hawkwind blood in her," said Jakob."Jaden said he fought against a young woman named Lisa Hawkwind in Balamb.He said she fought like Alexander, and unleashed a surprising show of power.He also confirmed that she was a SeeD."

"Hm…Very interesting," said Kale."Did she know how to use the power and techniques of Alexander?"

"No my lord," said Jaden."I was caught off guard when she used one of his techniques against me, but she said she didn't know how she did that."

"This is surprising," pondered Kale."I would have thought Alexander would have left the legacy of his techniques and power passed down through generations.That's not to say that he hasn't done it.Have you confirmed how many Hawkwinds live in the world?"

"No," said Narrak."But we'll find all of them soon.We'll also have to be wary of them.There's no telling if they possess the techniques of Alexander, and I suggest we tread carefully."

"Excellent advice," said Kale."So, who wants to hunt down that Hawkwind woman in Dollet?"

"I would like the pleasure my lord," said Jakob.

"Then it is yours," answered Kale."Mick, give him some money to catch a train to Dollet.I don't want to alert the others of the Hawkwind clan by using our powers to get there.I want to take care of the SeeD, Lisa Hawkwind myself.There's no telling if she was lying, or if she's the strongest of the Hawkwind's.Seeing her family die will make her angry and reckless when we fight."After saying that, Mick gave Jakob the necessary gil he needed to catch a train to Dollet.

"So, what's our next move Kale?"Mei-Len asked.

"I'm not sure," said Kale."But when I come up with it, I'll tell you."Jakob then took his leave."Well, relax for the time being, there's no telling when you will get a chance like this again."With that said, Kale and everyone else relaxed for the time being.

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 11:54 hours.Place: Balamb Garden, Lisa's Room.)

Lisa lay down in her bed thinking of what transpired not too long ago in Balamb city.She had changed out of her SeeD uniform and was wearing a white SeeD insignia sports tank top, black jeans and black socks at the moment.(How did I do that technique of shooting that ball of energy?)

Lisa then had a flashback of that episode.She remembered getting hit so hard in the stomach, she dropped her katana and doubled over in pain clutching her stomach.Lisa looked up and saw that the man jumped up high into the air with both his nunchukus spinning.(That's when I felt that power build up in my hand.)The power then filled her hand, and without thinking about it, she pointed her hand and shot a blue ball of energy at the man called, Jaden Knightstar.

(Geez, this is so confusing!)Lisa thought as she rolled over to her side.She then sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.(Maybe I should stop thinking about that right now.I need something to take my mind off of all this craziness, what should I do?)Lisa Pondered.(I know, I'll go watch Zell and Sasha spar for a little while.Even though they started a few minutes ago, they should be still going at it right now.)Lisa then got off of her bed, put on some black gym shoes and put on her belt with the katana sheathed to the side.(I guess I might as well take this, there's no telling if this place is going to get attacked.)Before she left out of the door, she turned around and looked in her dresser drawer.After a little rummaging through it, she pulled out some Ehrgeiz fighting gloves and put them on.(I'm glad I went with Sasha when she was gathering up items to make these.I'm surprised the headmaster let Selphie pilot the Ragnarok, take us to Trabia and the Island Closest to Hell, and fight the monsters for the things we needed.)She stopped looked at her self in the mirror, straightening her short blonde hair out and making it neat.(Well, I'm sure nobody will yell at me for wearing this tank top, I'm barely showing any skin.)

Lisa then walked out of her room, through the dorm section, and to the elevator.She pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down.Once the doors opened, she went in and pressed the second floor button.(I'm sure they'll be in the second floor gym this time.)After the elevator went up and stopped on the second floor, she got off and walked forward and took a left turn.She passed some empty classrooms and remembered that this was summer break for the cadets.

She then came to her destination and walked into the gym.She saw Zell and Sasha on the middle of mat, both panting real hard and sweating like they were out in the desert.She also saw a few people around the mat, watching with interest.(Well, I guess I should expect they would have a small crowd, their fights are always a good form of entertainment, and very intense.Hell, if they get a bigger audience, we should start charging admission every time they spar.)Lisa silently joked.She then decided to join the small group of spectators and watched the little sparring match.

Sasha and Zell was slowly circling each other, having their guards up, and trying to anticipate the other's next move.Sasha wore her light blue long sleeved shirt, with the dark blue loose skirt and biker shorts underneath, and black gym shoes.Zell wore his regular garb except for his red and black jacket.Zell then came forward with a few punches toward Sasha's face, which were blocked.After blocking, she then caught Zell with an unexpected foot sweep, and jumped in the air with her fist cocked back.Zell saw this move and rolled out of the way, then tried to foot sweep Sasha, but was surprised when she back flipped and avoided it.Zell got up and the two were in the same position they were in earlier, neither getting the advantage, nor losing it.Both had been sparring for about fifteen minutes, and when they first began, both landed some good blows against each other. As the time stretched out, they were more cautious to be caught off guard.

"What time is it?"Zell asked unexpectedly.

"About two minutes to twelve," said somebody in the small crowd.

"We're going to have to postpone this match," explain Zell."I promised I would meet Mina in the cafeteria around noon, and I need to take a short shower before I go there."

This response got a frown from Sasha, "So you're quitting?If so, that means I won."Sasha grinned.She knew this would get Zell into finishing the little sparring session.

"You didn't win Sasha," Zell immediately said."Let's just call this a draw."

Giving up, Sasha nodded.(I don't see what he sees in her, she treats him like shit some of the time, and he doesn't even notice.)"Well, remember Zell, I'm still one up in the wins."The small crowd dispersed, but Lisa stayed by the mat.

Zell just nodded and started to walk out of the door when Rinoa came through.She was wearing a gray sweatshirt, black biker shorts and her black gym shoes with some maverick fighting gloves."Where are you going Zell?" Rinoa asked."I thought we had a little training session today?"

Zell slapped his forehead."I forgot about that.I'm sorry Rinoa, but I made a little engagement to meet Mina."

Rinoa looked a little hurt, "That's okay, maybe later or tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Zell."How about you spar with Sasha for right now?I'll tell her to take it easy on you, okay?"

Rinoa looked across the room for a second at Sasha and Lisa."Yeah, I'm game."

"Great!"Zell Exclaimed.He then yelled across the room, "Hey Sasha, could you spar with Rinoa right now?!!!"Sasha turned away from talking with Lisa and nodded."Thanks, and don't worry, we'll continue the sparring match later or tomorrow!"Zell then walked out the room.Rinoa then walked over to the mat where Sasha and Lisa were talking to each other.

(Authors Note: A fellow author and friend, Sasha Janre, made this next part and I would like to thank her for it.Thanks a lot Sasha!)

Rinoa bit her lip as she looked over at her opponent, Sasha Janre. (_Okay, no backing out of this now, Heartilly. You wanted to be stronger, and what did you do? Bring Zell's sparring partner! Don't you remember the time they went at it and knocked each other OUT?!) Rinoa's mind slowly drifted off to the said time when the two martial artists knocked each other out cold..._

"You ready to be beaten once and for all, Hotdog boy?" Sasha challenged, as she looked over at Zell, who was smirking right back at her."If I recall, we're in a deadlock, aren't we?"

"Oh, that we are," Zell nodded, tightening his gloves, and looking at her, then at Rinoa, who was watching from a safe distance in the [Training Center]. They were both wearing their normal sparring clothes: Zell, in his cut-off denium pants, red basketball shoes, and his black shirt. The infamous jacket had been discarded on the grassy floor. "And this time, I'm gonna be one up on you, Janre!"

"Yeah right, Dincht, maybe I could distract you with hot dogs like I did the last time!" Sasha laughed, as Zell turned red. Even Rinoa had to laugh at that one. Sasha was wearing denium cutoffs as well, although not as baggy as Zell's, and a SeeD insignia sport tank top. Her black basketball shoes looked like they had seen better days, and they had. To make it *fair* the pair had decided they would both use their Ehergiz gloves and one magic spell. Only one. She tied up her hair in a tight ponytail, letting only her blond bangs out. Zell had Diablos junctioned, along with the encounter-none ability, so a wandering gnat or worse, T-Rexasaur would not interrupt the battle.

"You ready Janre? Or need more time to do your make-up and hair?" Zell sneered, getting into his well-practiced fighting stance. Rinoa could not believe how calm they were! To the extent they were *joking* around! But, maybe there was a method to their madness, or Sasha's anyway. 

"You should talk, Dincht. Remember that time you got all nice and dressed up for Seifer?" Zell's face dropped as Sasha brought up *that* incident, Zell had been hit by a Jsenkyo spell, {which was cast unknowingly by Rinoa during her Angel Wing limit break} and was turned into a girl for a short time. He had decided to get Seifer back and dressed up...well, like those ladies who work the corner in Deling City. "What, you getting memory lapses on me?"

"Iie!"{No!} Zell snapped, and then grinned. "Or, what about the time in our little Truth or Dare challenge you had to striptease?" It was a challenge from the infamous Seifer of course, back when Ultimecia wasn't a threat, and Sasha gave him a Squall-like deathglare. "You looked so…*experienced* in that dance, Sasha!"

"Shut up Dincht! It was a dare, and hanging out with Irvine does rub off on you unknowingly," Sasha hissed. "Okay, you know what? That's it!" She rushed at Zell, startling him, and not giving him enough time to get ready. She aimed a spin kick right at his ribs, which he blocked, and he caught her foot, steadying her, and causing Sasha to hop around on one foot. He laughed, but when he tried to spin her around, she blocked _him and jumped, raising her free foot, and turning her body counter-clockwise, which caused her free foot to knock Zell right in the jaw. Zell let go immediately, and rubbed his jaw, his face set in a funny expression._

"An ensaguri? {The Japanese name for the move} I didn't think you knew that," Zell commented, as he set his jaw back in place with a small snap. Sasha said nothing, but stuck out her tongue, and Zell took that as _his final straw, rushing at her, and landing a heel drop. Sasha didn't faze much, as he knew she wouldn't, and landed one punch to his mid-section, which he wasn't protecting. Zell staggered back, and when he rushed back at her, she dropped to the ground, making him hit the ground with a drop toehold. "Itai, {Ouch} dirt! GROSS!" He spat out the bits of soil that had found their way into his mouth, then as he got up, a little slowly, found himself face first in the earth again, as Sasha had sweep kicked him. "Okay, should've known that __too."_

"Hai!"That you should've." Sasha waited all of five seconds before Zell came back up at her, unleashing a serious of punches and kicks, most of which were hard to block. Rinoa was amazed at how fast the blond martial artist was moving. His metabolism must be incredibly fast if eating all those hotdogs didn't slow him down. Then again, he never got them. Sasha hit Zell with an elbow, causing the two to break apart for a moment. It wasn't long before the two friends were back at it. Sasha somehow got her arms tangled up in Zell's while blocking his punches, and it was difficult to get un-tangled. "Oi, Zell, how do we keep meeting like this?"

Zell laughed. "That I cannot answer, Sasha. But what if Mina caught us like this?" Mina, the pig-tailed girl that worked in the library was Zell's girlfriend, as everyone surely knew would happen sooner or later. Recently, he hadn't been able to see her lately because of his SeeD schedule, and had apologized profusely for it. He tried to get their arms free, but it wasn't easy. 

"Maybe we could tell her we're in yoga class and our morning practice went horribly wrong?" Sasha suggested sheepishly, and then she grinned. "I know how to get out of this."

"Oh? How?" Zell asked, wanting to see his own arms again. Sasha closed her eyes, and before Zell's very eyes, de-materialized, leaving Zell standing there like a moron. "Okay, nice parlor trick, Janre, but come back here so I can kick your ass!" His 'prayer' was soon answered as Sasha elbowed him in the back, sending him almost crashing to the ground."Okay, that is *not* only dirty, but that *hurt*!" Sasha rolled her eyes as Zell continued to whine. Sasha decided to shut him up, and the only way to do that was one of three ways: 1) stuff a hotdog in his mouth, 2) Get Mina to kiss him to shut him up, or 3) hit him with a final move in your limit break that rivals My Final Heaven. 

Sasha decided it would be number 3, as she didn't have any hidden hotdogs with her, or Mina, because she had something against her. (Stupid Mina...she treats Zell so badly, then expects to have him there *all* the time when he's a SeeD and she's a fucking cadet!) She saw that Zell was getting ready to use _My Final Heaven and prepared to gather the right energy for her own final limit break, __Lion's pride which was just as powerful as Zell's __My Final Heaven. Zell saw this as well, and prepared himself. He hadn't seen it, and was eager to see how it fared against his own. He felt the ending of his energy gathering, and jumped up, ready to unleash it. Sasha was ready too, and jumped too to meet him. The two attacks clashed, energy fusing together causing a massive explosion, which blew Rinoa back, and she fell into the water, some 50 feet away from where the two martial artists were fighting._

She got up, and walked over to where she felt the two powers. They were weak, incredibly so. And then she saw why. Zell and Sasha had knocked each other out. They lay on the ground, breathing, but not conscious. "Ooh, they really did it this time!" Rinoa fretted. She pulled out her cellphone, and dialed Squall's office number. "Squall? It's Rinoa! What's the matter?! Zell and Sasha were sparring, ne? And they knocked each other clear out! Get someone here to take them to the [Infirmary]!" She hung up, and soon, Irvine and Squall came and took the two to the [Infirmary]. "I don't believe it. Knocked out. BOTH of them! That was intense," Rinoa muttered, following Squall out.

That was one incident Rinoa could never forget."So, you don't mind if you spar with me Sasha?"

"It's not a problem," Sasha stated."I'll go a little bit harder on you because I've seen Zell spar with you, and you're getting good.I think you would probably want to raise the difficulty a little."Rinoa nodded.

Lisa then looked at what Rinoa had on her hands."Maverick fighting gloves?So I guess he started you without padded gloves?"Rinoa nodded."Well, I think you and Sasha should fight with padded gloves and footwear.I would be really unfair for her to have Ehrgeiz fighting gloves, the most strongest type of fighting glove that I know of, and you with Maverick fighting gloves."

"Nah," said Rinoa."Zell started me without padded gloves, so I can feel the sting of every blow, and become more cautious when sparring.

"Okay," Lisa answered.She then got close to Rinoa and whispered, "You should go with some padded gloves, Sasha hits really hard, even if it is just training.I tell you from past experiences from sparring with her.Oh yeah, try to avoid hitting Sasha in her left ribs, she was hurt in a battle earlier today."Lisa then stepped off the mat.

(Author's Note:This next part was co-wrote by Sasha Janre, and myself.I'd like to say now that I don't have anything against Rinoa, and I won't tolerate flames about this part.Somehow, someone will ignore this and complain about it.Anyway, on with the story.)

Rinoa looked over to her opponent, and bit her lip nervously.She knew this was just a training session, but sometimes, they could get real intense.She still couldn't forget when Zell and Sasha knocked each other out that one time.

"Are you sure you want this, Rinoa?Sasha asked, looking at Rinoa."I mean, you could get seriously hurt if we take it up a notch…do you want close range or weapon combat?

"I'll try for close range combat," Rinoa said nervously."I have to learn how to defend myself without my weapon.There can be no telling when I get disarmed of my weapon."

"That's good," Sasha nodded, and getting into a fighting position."You ready?We're going take it slow, since you're a beginner, okay?"

"Okay," Rinoa replied nervously while getting into a fighting stance.

"You don't need to be nervous," Sasha smiled."I'm not going to fight you like I do Zell!"

"Okay," said Rinoa shaking off some of her nervousness.Rinoa then came at Sasha with some punches aimed at her head.These were easily blocked, because that's the first place a beginner would try to aim their attack.

Sasha kept Rinoa at by while the taller girl tried to keep attacking at the head."Word of the wise: Try to attack somewhere other than the head." She emphasized her point by quickly hitting Rinoa in the gut, and then dropped to the ground, sweep kicking the sorceress.Getting up slowly, Sasha tripped her again with another sweep."You're going to have to get up faster than that if you're going to fight," Sasha stated.

Rinoa fumed, silently wondering if Sasha was punishing her for something.Quickly, she got to her feet, and tried a spin kick, which actually got in.(Yes!)Rinoa silently celebrated.The kick caught Sasha off guard, but it didn't faze her as much as Rinoa thought.Sasha came back with a sidekick that caught Rinoa in the stomach.Rinoa staggered back, and unable to keep her balance fell flat on her butt."Ow!!" She wailed.She saw Sasha approaching and tried to think fast.As soon as the shorter raven-haired girl came over, Rinoa sweep kicked her.Sasha got up faster than Rinoa did, and grabbing Rinoa's arm, Sasha had the young sorceress trapped in a hammerlock."Ow!" Rinoa cried out as Sasha applied a little pressure.Rinoa noticed that her other arm was free and she threw an elbow, that caught Sasha square in the face.Hurt from the blow, Sasha released the hammerlock, staggered back a little trying to get her bearings straight.Rinoa pressed her advantage and punched Sasha in the gut two times and spin kicked her in the head, thus throwing Sasha to the ground.

"Heh," the older girl smirked, and Rinoa shuddered at the look on her face."You're learning.You're not as hopeless as I thought."Without warning, Sasha jumped to her feet, and began an assault of punches and kicks on Rinoa, keeping the pressure on.Rinoa was able to block a few of the punches and kicks, but couldn't keep it up, and was constantly hit until she fell to the ground."Are you done?"Sasha asked, looking at her fallen sparring partner."Maybe I shouldn't have pushed the pressure.You couldn't handle it."(Let's see if this gets a rise out of her with that insult.)

"Um…Sasha, you know you should really take it easy on her," commented Lisa from the side of the mat.

Rinoa was really upset at that comment by Sasha.She quickly got up and grabbed Sasha's shirt, but was surprised when Sasha grabbed her arm and tossed her over her shoulder.She hit the ground hard, and was really hurting.

Sasha cringed, visibly wishing she hadn't done that."Sorry about that Rinoa, Judo lessons…" She pulled the young sorceress to her feet as Squall walked into the gym.

"Sasha, I told you, that you should have taken it easy on her," scolded Lisa.

"I did!"Sasha protested, casting a quick cure on Rinoa.Squall then walked over to the three young women."But the move that did the most damage was that Judo move…reactionary thing…"

"She wasn't taking it easy on me!" Rinoa exclaimed."She was coming at me like she has some kind of grudge against me!"

"Rinoa," Squall said patiently."It was a sparring session.You should have been prepared for any level of difficulty.In a real battle, your enemy won't be as forgiving as Sasha."

"I know Squally, but she came at me like she was fighting Zell or somebody just as good," protested Rinoa.

Sasha looked at Lisa with a look that said 'Squally?'Lisa just shrugged, and Sasha continued in her defense, "No, Rinoa.I decided to see how you would fare if I wasn't taking it easy on you."

"How I would do!" Yelled Rinoa."You know I'm not up to that level yet!"

Lisa then interrupted, "It wasn't a high level attack.You should have seen when Sasha and I first started sparring.She took it easy on you compared to how she took it on me.I wouldn't be too upset, you did way more better that Dan would have done when Sasha turned up the juice on him."

"Oh yeah!?"Rinoa retorted."Why don't you and Sasha fight here and see how good you do!"

(Okay, now Rinoa's attitude is getting way out of line.) Sasha silently commented."She doesn't have to prove anything to you," said Sasha."Face it, you're just weak."

"Weak?!"Rinoa screeched wanting to charge at Sasha, but Squall held her back.

"You know Rinoa," added Lisa."If you can't control your emotions, you get real reckless when fighting."

Rinoa violently struggled against Squall's grip.She then broke it and charged at Sasha looking ready to strangle someone.

Sasha stood as Rinoa charged, then stopped Rinoa as she grabbed her arms."Rinoa…" she began tiredly.

"Let me go!" Rinoa yelled, trying to get out of the grip but was unsuccessful.Remembering what Lisa said earlier about Sasha's ribs being hurt, Rinoa threw a knee that caught Sasha in the midsection, really trying to hurt her.

Sasha gasped, and clutched her midsection, more importantly her ribs, which was injured earlier that day against Jaden Knightstar, and she groaned.That was the last straw.Sasha then quickly got up and went into a fury of punches to Rinoa's face and midsection, before Lisa and Squall was able to get hold of her and stop the assault.Squall cautiously broke away from her and helped his girlfriend up."Dammit Heartilly, I was trying to be nice to you, but it's too damn frustrating!"

Rinoa dodged around Squall and punched Sasha in the face.Sasha expertly broke the hold Lisa had on her, and answered Rinoa's punch with a spin kick, which caught Rinoa on the side of the head.Rinoa's eyes widened before she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Ouch!" Lisa cringed.Squall just shook his head and went over to try to revive Rinoa from unconsciousness."She should have stopped after we had to hold you."

"Well, the only way to stop a charging Rhino is to knock her out," spat Sasha."You should get Princess some help with that."She brushed off her sleeve and turning on her heel, walking out of the gym.Lisa quickly followed behind her angered friend and see if she was all right.Before Sasha walked out, she was holding her lower left ribs.

(A/N:That's the end of the part we co-wrote.)

"Hey Sasha," cried out Lisa."Slow down!"Sasha then stopped and waited for Lisa to catch up with her."How are your ribs doing?"

"After what that bitch did, they're in more pain now," hissed Sasha while pushing one of her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Let me try to heal it," said Lisa.Lisa then gently put her hand on the spot Sasha said the pain was, she closed her eyes, and started to concentrate.She then cast curaga on the spot."How does it feel now?"

"Much better, but it still aches a little," answered Sasha."How did your cure spells get so strong?"

Lisa shrugged, "I don't know?I wonder does it have to with what happened in Balamb?"

Sasha then shrugged, "Maybe or maybe not.Ever since I knew you, you've been very good with magic."

Suddenly, the three chimes for an announcement rung over the intercom system."Lisa Hawkwind please report to the Headmaster's office, I repeat, Lisa Hawkwind please come to the headmaster's office.That is all," said Xu's voice over the intercom.

Lisa then looked at Sasha, "Well, I guess he's going to explain whatever he said he was now."

"I'm coming with you," Sasha quickly said.Lisa looked in confusion."If it's something important to you, I want to be by your side to support you in case it's bad news."

"Thanks," Lisa whispered.

The two young women then walked to the elevator, and when they got there, they saw Dan in a black t-shirt, and denim blue jeans, holding the doors open."You ladies going up?"They nodded and stepped into the elevator.

They then took it up to the third floor.After exiting, they saw Xu standing in front of the doors."What are you two doing here?Only Lisa was called up."

"Well, we're here for emotional support, if it's bad news," said Dan."Anyway, if it's real important for Lisa, it's important for us also."

Xu didn't look like she was buying it."Come on Xu," said Lisa."I'll say I wanted them to come with me."

"Okay," said Xu."But be prepared to leave as soon as you get in, Sasha and Dan.I'm sure the Headmaster will tell you to leave."Xu then moved out the way and opened the doors.

As soon as the three walked into the room, Lisa looked at all the people in the room.Headmaster Cid, Headmistress Edea, Squall, and her eyes widened when she saw the fourth figure in the room.(It's been so long since I've seen him.Grandfather!)Feeling like a kid again she rushed over to him and hugged him."Grandfather!I'm so glad to see you."

"Yes," said Zechariah."It's so good to see my favorite granddaughter.You look like your mother at that age."Lisa just smiled.

After Lisa and Zechariah stopped hugging, Headmaster Cid immediately noticed two extra people."Sasha, Dan, I didn't call you up here.I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Please don't headmaster," said Lisa."I wanted them to come up with me."

"Sasha? Dan?"Zechariah asked."So these are the friends that you talk so highly of in your letters.I don't mind if they stay Cid."He then motioned for them to come into the room.Sasha and Dan walked more into the room by the group.

"Well, if you say so old friend," nodded Cid.

"Old friend?"Lisa asked.

"Yes," answered Cid."I met Zechariah when I was running around trying to find funds to build garden."

"I see," replied Lisa.

"Lisa, this isn't a pleasure visit," said Zechariah.He then got everyone's attention."I should have told you about this a long time ago."

"What are you talking about Grandfather?"Lisa wondered.

"About what happened in Balamb, and what's going to happen in the next few days," said Zechariah Hawkwind."I guess all of this started back in the Centra Civilization with your ancestor, Alexander Hawkwind, and the person he once called a friend, Kale Akaisura."Lisa nodded."Back in the Centra Civilazation, certain people had powers that was linked to their bloodlines and genes.Most of the people that had this power abused it and tried to take over Centra.Alexander and Kale were two very good friends and fought in the same army.Both had this power and used it for the good of Centra.During all the wars over control of Centra, the General of the Army was unexpectedly killed and the position for general was empty.The only two that had the experience and knowledge to fill in as the new general were Alexander and Kale.The king that they worked under knew of Kale's ambitions and greed and chose Alexander as the new General."Zechariah paused.

"That's not all grandfather, is it?"Lisa inquired.

"No, that isn't," the elder Hawkwind answered."Being insanely jealous and mad at Alexander, Kale defected to the enemy's army and was able to become the general in no time.Also in a little while, Kale was able to sway the favour of his army to following him and he assassinated the king he was working under.He then became the ruler of this opposing kingdom and became Alexander's enemy.Along with his army, and his GF, Phoenix, Alexander was able to fight Kale and his army to a stalemate.After this happened, Kale decided to have call for one final battle against Alexander and his army, winner take all.Alexander accepted and met Kale on the battlefield.It was long and bloody battle between the two armies and rivals, until something strange occurred.After this strange occurrence stopped, Kale and four of his best warriors disappeared from the battlefield. Alexander's army was able to wipe out the remaining army of the enemy with heavy casualties on his side.After that day, Alexander was confused about what happened to Kale Akaisura and his generals.Being the wise man he was, he left a legacy of his techniques and a warning down through the generations of the Hawkwind family.Cid and myself have confirmed the occurrence being time compression."

Lisa was wide-eyed at hearing all of this.She took the expression off of her face and asked, "What does all of this have to do with me?"

"More than you know my, dear granddaughter," sighed Zechariah."It seems that time compression has brought Kale and his warriors to this time.Only people of the Hawkwind bloodline, certain other bloodlines have the power inside themselves to fight against him.You're the strongest of Hawkwinds in this generation Lisa."

"Are you saying people like myself wouldn't be able to defeat this warrior from the past?"Squall interrupted.

"No, even though you may be skilled and powerful, Kale will always have the advantage with his magic and techniques using his power," answered Zechariah."Only those of the Hawkwind bloodline, and a few others have the power.Right now, I think Lisa is our only hope in defeating Kale."Lisa's eyes widened at what was said."I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier Lisa.I should have trained you in the usage of the power and techniques that I know."

"I'm the only one who can defeat Kale Akaisura?"Lisa muttered while looking down.Sasha then put an arm around Lisa's shoulders to comfort her.

"Unfortunately Lisa, you are," asked Zechariah."Even though your uncles and aunt have been trained by me in their powers, but they aren't strong enough to face Kale.I had you put through different kind of training."

"Yes, he did," added Cid."After Balamb Garden was built, Zechariah came to me a few years later, asking a favour.Zechariah told me this story, and of his fears about this evil coming in this generation.I told him of SeeD and of the kind of training that they go through.I suggested that Lisa attend Balamb Garden and become a SeeD for part of her training.Zechariah said he would come back later and train you with power and the techniques that he knows of.He made me promise to give you the GF, Phoenix, which was passed down through the generations of the Hawkwind family.I guess that time has come for the second part of your training Lisa."

Lisa then looked down in disbelief.(So, all this time that I've spent at Balamb Garden, and becoming a SeeD is to prepare me to fight an evil from the past.Why me?Is fate this cruel?)"So all of my life, I've been preparing to face an evil only those of the Hawkwind lineage can take care of?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have thrust such a burden on you Lisa," Zechariah said apologetically."Along with the techniques, and Guardian Force being part of the Hawkwind legacy, Alexander passed down his sword, which amplified his power."Zechariah then took the katana off his belt and handed it to Lisa.Lisa looked at the fine scabbard and the hilt of the sword.

"You know, that looks like the sword that I saw this man wield in my dream," said Sasha unexpectedly.

"Is that so?"Zechariah wondered."Then tell me about this dream."

"Okay," nodded Sasha."Well, I saw this blonde-haired man in silver armor and this big army behind him, and I also saw this muscular man with brown hair, in silver armor too and a big army behind them.Without warning, the two armies charged each other, with magic being shot off, strange powers being used, and a whole lot of other stuff.The two armies clashed together, and there were all kinds of brutal killing on both sides.It was intense, and crazy at the same time.Those two men that were commanding the armies was fighting long and hard injuring each other in the process.Then something happened, and the one with brown hair disappeared from the battlefield.That's all I saw before I woke up."

"You know," said Zechariah."You just explained the battle that Kale and Alexander last fought in.What are your last names?"The question was directed toward Sasha and Dan.

"Janre," answered Sasha.

"Kunteais," replied Dan.

Zechariah smiled at their answers."I wonder if fate has brought you three together?Janre and Kunteais were the last names of Alexander's closest comrades and friends.It seems you're not the only one who has the power to defeat Kale, Lisa.I guess I'll have to train you two in some of the techniques too?Do you know how to do any thing?

"I do," said Sasha."Well, I'm psychic.I can read minds, levitate objects, communicate to people through my mind, and I have this handy trick where I can de-materialize and appear in another spot."

"That's good," Zechariah nodded."And you Dan?"

"Nope," said Dan."I really didn't know about any of this until this today.I do have a good sense of humour though."

"That's good," Zechariah laughed."At least Lisa, won't have to carry this burden alone."

"This is good," said Edea."Do you need access to the gym or the training center when you train them?"

"No," replied Zechariah."We'll need someplace more open, like outside of Garden when I train them.I know you wouldn't appreciate a few extra doors in your gym."Dan, Zechariah and Cid laughed.Everyone else didn't laugh at the little joke."Well, I'd like to begin their training as soon as possible.There's no telling what Kale will do now.He might even get cocky enough and try to attack Balamb Garden."

"Um…you don't mind if I change and get showered first do you sir?"Sasha asked.

"No, I don't," replied the elder Hawkwind."You should probably change too Dan, we'll be training real hard and those clothes won't do for training clothes.Meet Lisa and I down at the front directory with your weapons.Most of the techniques that I show you involve having your weapon with you."Dan and Sasha then left out of the office and took the elevator down.

(I wonder if my life has been determined by the winds of fate before I was born?)Lisa wondered.She would have never thought something like what her grandfather just told her ever happening to her."Do you think I can do it grandfather?"Lisa suddenly asked her grandfather.

"Yes," said Zechariah."I have faith in you, and I believe you can do it.Don't doubt yourself, for doubt leads to fear, and fear leads to failure.I know we'll come out of this alive."Lisa nodded as she got on the elevator with her grandfather and took it down.

"Well, I guess we'll be thrust into action once again to fight an evil that threatens the world," commented Cid.Squall just nodded.

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 12:30 hours.Place: Deling City slums.)

Kale sat on the couch thinking up plans on what he's going to do.(First, I'll meet this small army that Jaden and the others have gathered for me.From there, I'll come up with what to do next.)"Well, if everybody is well and rested, take me to this camp you speak off," said Kale."But before we do that, we'll have to take care of some loose ends."

"I see Kale," Mei-Len then walked over to Tommy, grabbed him by the neck, and snapped it.She then let his body fall down on the dirty floor.

"What the Fuck?!"Mick cried out.

Narrak then went to the other four, unsheathed his katana, and with fast moves and techniques, he killed them.

"What are you doing Kale!?"Mick asked.

"I'm getting rid of a few loose ends," said Akaisura.He unsheathed his broadsword, "I have no more use for you, and if you can't fight in my army, then you're worthless to me."He then advanced on Mick.Mick stumbled back toward a corner.He then threw the money down.

"There's the money," said Mick."Why kill us?!"

"Because there's no telling when you would betray me," answered Kale."Plus, you know too much, I don't want my plans jeopardized because of trash such as yourself."Kale then charged Mick and plunged the broadsword into Mick's gut.He twisted it to inflict more pain on Mick and smiled at the pained expression on Mick's face.After he took his sword out, Mick fell to the ground and bled to death.Kale then picked up the money, "Let us depart to this camp you've told me about."

"Yes sir," said Jaden."We have a couple of jeeps waiting outside the city, that way, we won't have to walk."

"That's good," replied Kale.The four warriors then walked out of the room.(Now to begin my plans to take over this world.Lisa Hawkwind, I'll enjoy hearing your tortured screams of agony and pain before I kill you.)

Author's notes:That's the end of chapter 3.I was planning to put a little more in here, but that'll be in the fourth chapter.So, did you like it?Well, this chapter should've explained most of the stuff for you, if not, just email me and ask me what you want to know.Now I know this is crazy to say, but I do not want any flames about that little part with Sasha and Rinoa.If you saw that part as a Rinoa bashing part, well, that's too bad.I'm not doing any kind of bashing in this fic, if you see it as that way, then that's too bad.Anyway, if people wanted to know, I'm going to have Seifer in the next chapter along with Raijin and Fujin, of course.Anyway, don't forget to leave a review before you click that back button, or go to another site.Well, stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. "Fate works in mysterious ways"

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

In the last chapter, the six SeeDs went back to garden and made their report about the incident in Balamb.Being disconcerted about what happened in Balamb, Lisa was reluctant to tell what happened, but she did.As they were leaving, Cid told Lisa not to leave Garden because things would be explained later.

Meanwhile in Deling city, Kale was sending out a signal for his warriors to follow and find him.In no time, the other warriors found him and informed Kale of the progress they've made.They also told him about the small army they raised, and about Lisa Hawkwind and another Hawkind residing in Dollet.Jakob was given the pleasure of carrying out the elimination and left by train to Timber and then Dollet.

Back at Balamb, everyone was relaxing and going along with their days, but Lisa was still troubled.To take her mind off things, she went to watch Zell and Sasha spar for a little while.That was short-lived and Sasha and Rinoa sparred for a little while.After they finished, Lisa was unexpectedly called up to the Headmaster's office.Going with Dan and Sasha, Lisa found out that her grandfather had came from Dollet to tell her something.He told her of Kale Akaisura, her great ancestor, Alexander Hawkwind, and the power that resides in all with Hawkwind Blood.He also said that she would be the only one to defeat Kale.He also told her that all of her time at garden was to train her for fighting against Kale and his warriors.This was a great burden on her shoulders, but most of it was lifted when they found out, Sasha and Dan were the descendants of Alexander's closet friends and have a similar power in them.Now, Zechariah Hawkwind is going to train Lisa, Sasha, and Dan in using the techniques left by Alexander.

Also, back in Deling city, Kale decided to go to see this little army his warriors assembled for him.He also killed Mick and his five friends since he deemed them useless to him.Now that everything has been explained, find out what's going to happen in chapter 4 of Winds of Fate.

Chapter 4: "Fate works in mysterious ways"

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 13:30 hours.Place: Balamb Garden.)

Now things seemed to be making more sense for Lisa Hawkwind since her grandfather traveled from Dollet to Balamb Garden.Even though things have been explained for her, that didn't mean things were going to get easier.

Lisa, Zechariah, Dan, and Sasha sat in the cafeteria finishing their little meal.Dan opted they get something to eat because Lisa and himself haven't ate anything all day.Zechariah agreed, and the four are just finishing their meal.

"Hey Lisa, Dan, Sasha!" Selphie chirped while coming from another table."I just heard about what happened in Balamb, are you going to be alright?"

"Hey Selphie," said Lisa while turning to look at Selphie."I'm okay.You don't have to worry, I feel fine now."She then looked at her grandfather."Selphie, I would like to introduce you to my grandfather, Zechariah Hawkwind.Grandfather, this is Selphie Tilmitt."

Zechariah stood up and shook Selphie's hand, "I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Tilmitt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Hawkwind," smile Selphie."Are you sure you're going to be alright Lisa?"

"Of course I'll be alright," Lisa waved off."Are you doing anything right now?"Selphie shook her head."You don't mind if she watches as we train, do you grandfather?She wouldn't be in the way, and I would be more relieved if somebody like her would be able to watch us."

"No, not at all," answered Zechariah."I guess she would have seen you three use your powers sooner or later.If she knows about your powers now, she won't be distracted while fighting in a battle."

"Well, I'm finished," commented Sasha while stretching her arms out.She was wearing a Black SeeD insignia tank top, black pants, black gym shoes.Dan was wearing a dark blue jogging suit for his training clothes, and black sneakers."Well, I guess the sooner we get started the better."

"Yes, go get your weapons and meet me and Selphie just outside the garden," ordered Zechariah.The three got up and left for the dormitory section."Excuse me Selphie, is there anyway we can train and not get attacked by monsters?"

"Sure," replied Selphie."I have Diabolos as one of my GF's, and I can equip the encounter none ability."

"That's good," said Zechariah."Well, let's be on our way."Selphie and Zechariah then left out the cafeteria and toward the entrance of Garden.

Back at the dorms, Lisa and Sasha had just gotten their weapons and were waiting for Dan."Should we take our little pouches with all the necessary items in it.You know, potions, x-potions, phoenix downs, remedies, and the sort?"Sasha asked Lisa.

(I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea.)"Yeah, sure," answered Lisa."Just in case we have to suddenly have to go somewhere and fight against Kale's warriors."Lisa then went to her dorm and got the small pouches and tossed one to Sasha.Both tied one onto their belts as Dan came out of his dorm."You ready?"Dan nodded and the three headed for the entrance of Balamb Garden.

After about four or five minutes of walking, they met Selphie and the elder Hawkwind at the entrance.The group of five then travels a small distance away from Garden and stopped."This should be good enough," said Zechariah."Now the basis on using your power is concentration and focus.Think of when you use your magic, you have to concentrate and focus.Using your power needs a greater effort of concentration on your part.Since this is the first time in using your powers, the three of you will have to first work on your concentration through mediation.Now close your eyes."Zechariah instructed the three while Selphie looked on."Now try to think about nothing and try to concentrate on the power in you body.Feel it and let it flow through you."

(Feel it and let it flow through me.Okay that shouldn't be that hard to do.)Lisa pondered.Lisa blocked out all the thoughts in her head and concentrated.At first, she didn't feel anything.

"Don't try to hard," commented Zechariah."Let it come to you and concentrate."After about a minute or so, they still weren't getting the results that he expected.Unexpectedly, Lisa started to glow blue, while a moment later, Sasha glowed red and Dan, a light orange color.

Now Lisa could feel the power inside of her and was amazed that she had such power.(I didn't know such power has been passed down through my bloodline!)

"Now open your eyes," commanded Zechariah as he and Selphie looked at the three.They had different colored auras flowing around their bodies. When Lisa, Sasha, and Dan opened their eyes, they saw their bodies glowing for a short moment before they turned back to normal."What you three just did was awaken the sleeping power inside of you.Now it will be more easier to access, but it will still take some practice to get used to."

"Man, I can't believe I had this power inside of me," commented Dan.

"Yes, all three of you do," said Zechariah."This power existed in your bloodlines and was passed down through the generations of your families.It is now time to start teaching you the techniques passed down through the Hawkwind family.Could you step back a few feet Selphie?"Selphie nodded and did so.

"To begin with your training," said Zechariah, "I'll start you out with this basic technique, gathering your ki and firing it off like a gun."Zechariah turned to his right and pulled back his right arm to his side and started concentrating."When you do this, concentrate and let the energy flow into your arm or arms and create a ball with the energy, or hold it inside of your hand."He did this and a ball of light blue energy appeared in his hand.He threw it and it traveled quite a distance before hitting the ground and exploding."The only thing about this technique and all the others I show you is that using them too much can take their toll on your body, and weaken you.You should use them sparingly.Now you three try it."

The first one to try was Lisa.She got in a side stance, brought her hands together like she was cupping a ball, and started to concentrate."You have to push the energy into your hands," said Zechariah.Lisa nodded a little and started concentrating once more.She then felt the energy flow into her arms, and energy outside of her body gathered toward her hands."Now concentrate on forming the energy into a ball."Lisa did just that and a light blue ball of energy started to appear in her cupped hands."Don't overdo it for the first time, that should be a good amount to start you off with.Now throw your hands forward and release the energy."Lisa then quickly threw her hands forward and the ball of energy released from her hand, it went some distance and then hit the ground, exploding.(Very good.Now let's see if Dan and Sasha will have similar luck in doing this on their first time.)

"Whoa!"Selphie exclaimed."That's the kind of power you have?"

"Yes it is Selphie," answered Zechariah."We have this power, but our enemy has it as well.That is why I'm training them in the use of it, so we won't be overwhelmed whenever and wherever they decide to attack.Well, who wants to try next?"

"I will," said Sasha while stepping forward.

"Okay, do you remember what I said to Lisa?"Zechariah asked the raven-haired girl with the two blonde bangs.Sasha nodded and pointed her hand out into the open field of the Alucuid plains.She concentrated and started gathering energy in her hand.Red looking energy started to make her hand glow and when Sasha felt she had enough energy, she shot it off like a gun, and it exploded after going some distance.(Hmmm… very interesting.)"Okay Dan, you're last to try this move."

Dan nodded and stepped forward with his hand cupped like he was holding a baseball.He gathered the energy and formed it into a ball, and held it.He then cocked the ball over his head like he was pitching, raised his leg a little, and then threw the ball of energy just about the same distance.It exploded just like the others.(Crude, but effective.)Zechariah pondered."You don't mind if I see your limit breaks, do you?"Zechariah asked.

"No we don't grandfather," replied Lisa."We'll have to go into the forest and fight some T-rexuars though.The enemies out on the plains are weak and will probably die in the first few hits of them."

"Very well," said Zechariah."Let us go."

So Zechariah, Lisa, Sasha, Dan, and Selphie went into the forest."Well, I guess we don't need encounter-none if we want to be attacked," said Selphie.She then unequipped the ability and they waited for a minute or two, the five felt the ground rumbling from footsteps and the leaves in the trees were shaking.

Suddenly, in front of them, about fifty feet away, a t-rexaur is seen walking toward them."I'll go first," said Dan.Dan walked about ten feet ahead of the four, unsheathed his sword and cast aura on himself.The T-rexuar stops not too far away from Dan and roars at Dan.Dan catching a whiff of the foul breath, Dan joked, "Dude, have you ever heard of breath mints?"Dan then goes into the limit break, shoots seven crescent beam waves from his katana in slashes that hits the overgrown lizard, the last one with the added effect of Bio.Being poisoned, the dinosaur staggers back a little bit.Dan then does an impressive forward somersault, coming down in a overhead slash, slashing the lizard on it's head, inflicting major damage, and finished up with a powerful jump spin kick to the lizard's chest.The t-rexuar flew back from the kick hit the ground hard.The t-rexuar got up slowly, but then slumped down to the ground dead as the bio spell took its toll."I call that, Bio Cross Slash," Dan informed them. 

"Very impressive," commented Zechariah."To make it more powerful, concentrate some power into those blast, and in the overhead slash, charge some energy into your sword."Dan nodded."So, who's next?"

"I'm next," said Sasha.Sasha stepped forward and waited for another t-rexuar to come.When one did come stomping it's way toward them, Sasha quickly cast Aura on herself.She then rushed forward into a demon slice, with her spinning around with the Lionheart gunblade hitting the dinosaur many times.When she was finished with that, she jumped back and rushed forward casting a blizzaga spell and went into the renzokuken limit break.After about the seventh hit, her blade glowed a light blue and she slashed the lizard with the ice slash.It really froze the lizard and she did on final overhead slash, which broke the frozen t-rexuar into many pieces, thus killing it."That's the Blizzard of Fury," said Sasha.

"Another impressive display," said Zechariah."When you do those first strikes where you spin around, concentrate some energy into and those second set of sword slashes, do the same.That's how you can make your limit break more powerful."Sasha nodded."Okay, let's see your limit break Lisa."

Lisa nodded and stepped forward.Lisa cast Aura on herself as another t-rexuar came stomping toward the five.She then rushed forward with great agility, started slashing her katana in skillful motions at the dinosaur, and added some jump kicks and spin kicks in the combo.After about ten hits, she jumped back, and then did a great flying kick to the t-rexuar's chest while her sword caught fire.In an amazing display of agility, Lisa did a twisting somersault behind the lizard and slashed it down it's back while burning it at the same time.The t-rexuar not being able to take any more damage, slumped to the ground dead."That's called, Rage of the Phoenix," Lisa said.Selphie then equipped the encounter-none ability again.

"Excellent," said Zechariah."To make that more powerful, concentrate your ki into your katana and legs when you attack.That way, it'll hit extra hard.Well, let's get back on the plains and train some more.I'll show you some more techniques that I know, and we'll try to make up some unique techniques for you three.The five then walked out into the Alcauld plains once more.

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 14:00 hours.Place: Plains of Galbaldia, by the destroyed Missile base.)

As Zechariah is training Lisa, Dan, and Sasha, Kale is going to the little camp to greet his small army.He should be slightly surprised at how many troops he will have.

After riding for about close to an hour and a half, the jeeps that Jaden, Narrak, Mei-Len, and Kale are in finally gets to the small camp.(So this is the camp they were talking about.Primitive, but it'll do for right now.)Kale and the others file out the jeep and starts walking toward the tents."You five really have been busy to have assembled this small army," commented Kale.

One of the soldiers noticed Jaden and went to attention and saluted."Welcome back sir!Did your trip go as planned?"

"Yes, it did," answered Jaden."I want you to assemble the men over here, and hurry up."

"Yes sir," said the soldier.He then ran off shouting out orders and telling the men to assemble at the front of the camp.

Now Kale had to admit, these were some fine soldiers to have assembled so fast.(Now all I need is to acquire a bigger army, and a base, and I can begin my plans for world domination.)"So, are the rest of the soldiers in the Galbaldian army this disciplined?"Kale asked Jaden.

"Not really," Jaden replied."We had to put them through a little training, and worked on their fighting skills as well.Before we did that, the men weren't as good of soldiers as the ones in your army from the past.Now they are twice as deadly than before and willing to carry out your orders without fail."

"That's good," smirked Kale."Well, announce me as the new leader."

Jaden nodded and stepped forward."Troops, your new leader is here.His name is Kale Akaisura, and he will lead us to victory when we destroy SeeD."Jaden then stepped back and let Kale talk.

"As Jaden said, I am Kale Akaisura," announced Kale."I'm your new leader and expect nothing but the best from you.When I begin my plans to take over this world, you will be a big part of it and I don't want to see any of you slacking off.Those who do will die by my sword if you don't die in battle."He then turned to Jaden."I want you to assemble a small squad of soldiers to accompany us when we go to Timber to find the Hawkwinds living there.Mei-Len, I want you to take a squad and assist Jakob.I'm sure you will need to if the others of the Hawkwind family do feel his power and go to assist the Hawkwind woman."Mei-Len and Jaden saluted Kale and went to pick the soldiers that are going to accompany them.(This is excellent.Once I eliminate all the Hawkwinds from the face of this planet, and take care of SeeD, there will be no one to stop me.)Kale pondered as he watched Mei-Len and Jaden pick out troops.

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC.Time: 14:15 hours.Place: Dollet)

Jakob Krentac, one of Kale Akaisura's warriors, just arrived in Dollet.After taking a train to Timber, and catching one to get to his destination, Dollet.He really anticipated the destruction and death that he was going to cause during his mission to destroy the Hawkwind that resided in Dollet.

(Not a bad looking place if I do say so myself.Too bad I'll have to destroy part of it when I kill the Hawkwind woman that resides here.)Jakob then walked down the street and past the car rental place.To say the least, Jakob was an intimidating character, being six foot four, muscular, bald, and having the halbard on his back.The people that saw him walking down the street quickly got out of his way, but he stopped in front of an old man."Can you tell me where somebody with the last name, Hawkwind lives?"

The old man then looked up at Jakob, "You must be looking for Zechariah, well he's not here, but his daughter, Sahara, is in town.Do you need directions to find her place?"Jakob nodded."Well, it's not too far from here.You just go down the street, take a left, walk two blocks, and then take a right.It should be the third house down from the light."

"Thank you," said Jakob.(I guess this is going to be easier than I thought.If Jaden were doing this, he would have already blown something up by now, and started threatening people.Doing it that way would have probably alerted her and might have given her a chance to escape.I'm glad I was given the pleasure to eliminate her.I wonder, will I she put up a good fight before I kill her?)

"Are you a close friend or something?"The old man suddenly asked.

"No, but I've got some news that will probably kill her when I give it to her," answered Jakob before walking off.(Literally.)

The old man looked as Jakob walked down the street."Hmmm… strange fellow, that man is," muttered the man to himself.

Not too far away, Sahara Hawkwind, Zechariah's daughter and Lisa's Aunt, watched as her son and daughter played outside with the other kids.She was a middle-aged woman in her late thirties, had light brown hair flowing down her back, and wore a red blouse and dark red skirt that was loose and went down to her knees and brown boots.She also had a katana strapped to her belt.(I hope dad is wrong about what we felt.I don't know what I would do if some maniac came and killed my children.)Not wanting to think thoughts like that, Sahara took out the roast from the oven, and glanced out the window one more time to look at her two children as they played with their friends.(There, dinner is ready, time to get the kids.)She then took off the oven mitts and walked outside.She walked outside and away from her house and across the street."Bobby, Maria, dinner is ready!Let's go in the house and get you cleaned up."

A boy with brown hair at the age of ten, and a young girl with brown hair at the age of eight came running toward Sahara."After we eat dinner, are we going to leave for show tonight?"Bobby asked.

"Yes," smiled Sahara."All that you have to do now is get cleaned up and eat dinner."

"Okay mom," said Maria.

Sahara then walked with her arms around her children's shoulders and back to the house."ARE YOU SAHARA HAWKWIND WOMAN?!!!"A voice said from behind her.

She stopped and tensed up as her children were turning around to see who called their mother.She then turned around and saw the six foot four muscular bald man in a blue vest, black baggy pants, and boots with a halbard weapon on his back.(My god, he must be one of the people father warned me about.)She then sensed the power that was radiating off of him."Why do you ask?"Sahara said with eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed.

(So, she wants to play games does she?Well, I have no time for them.)Jakob silently said."So, I see that you are," Jakob said while smirking."Since you are one of the threats to my master's plan, you'll be eliminated."

"Mommy?"Maria asked."What is he talking about?"

"Something from a long time ago," Sahara answered.Sahara knew not to tell her children about the legacy left by their great ancestor.They would have been too young to start training and developing their powers.Her father didn't want to get them involved and told her that Lisa was one of their only hopes.She also knew of her power and was trained by her father, Zechariah, to fight against this evil."Kids, I want you to go into the house, now," commanded Sahara.

"It's too late for that," said Jakob.He then shot a blast of energy at the three Hawkwinds.Sahara quickly used a technique and put up a shield in front of her and her children.The shield blocked the ki blast, and Sahara quickly jumped forward away from her children and unsheathed the katana sword from her side.

(At the same moment in Balamb Garden.)

Zechariah, Lisa, Dan, and Sasha looked up as they felt a sudden power.They then looked in the direction it came from.(That's the direction of Dollet.)Zechariah immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?"Selphie inquired.

"There's trouble in Dollet," answered Zechariah."We'll have to get Cid to assemble a team of SeeDs and get there fast."

"He's right," said Sasha."Let's go get changed out of these workout clothes and into our SeeD uniforms."

"You probably won't have that long to do it in," said Zechariah."We can't waste any time."

"You and Dan can go change Sasha," said Lisa."I'm going as I am."

"Right, come on Dan!"Sasha yelled while taking off for the dormitory section.Dan quickly followed behind her.Selphie, Zechariah, and Lisa then ran for the elevator and took it up.

(Dollet)

"So, Alexander did have his legacy passed down through the generations," sneered Jakob."I guess I'll have a little fun with you after all."

"Bobby, Maria," started Sahara."I want you two to get in the house right now."She then looked back to see that they were still shocked at what she and the tall man did."DO IT NOW!"Sahara yelled.The two children were broken out of their shock and instantly ran in the house.(I have to lead him away from the house.I don't want my children to get hurt while we fight.)Sahara then took off running away from the house, and down the street.

"So she wants to play cat and mouse does she," whispered Jakob to himself."You may run Hawkwind, but you will never be able to hide from me!"Jakob then took off into a light jog not wanting to tire out that much when he caught up to Sahara.(I know what she's doing.Leading me away from her house so her children won't be injured.Well, once I kill her, I'll come back and kill them.We can be rid of three of the Hawkwind bloodline.)

(Balamb Garden)

"We need you to assemble a small team of your finest SeeDs Cid," demanded Zechariah."We need to get to Dollet to stop one of Kale's warriors from overpowering and killing my daughter and grandchildren."

"Right, I'll get them now," said Cid.He took the small lift up to the bridge, and went over to the intercom system.He clicked it on and let the three chimes ring, "I want SeeDs Dincht, Trepe, Leonhart, Janre, Kinneas and Kunteais to immediately report to the parking lot.I repeat, SeeDs Dincht, Trepe, Leonhart, Janre, Kinneas and Kunteais immediately report the parking lot.Prepare yourself for combat before arrival.That is all."Cid then took the small lift down to the three.

"Thank you old friend," Zechariah thanked him."Well, let's go!"

Selphie, Lisa and Zechariah then took the elevator down to the first floor.After getting out, Selphie immediately headed for the parking lot with Zechariah and Lisa following quickly behind her.When they were almost there, they saw Dan and Sasha sprinting toward them from the dormitory section in their SeeD uniforms.They immediately ran in the parking lot and Selphie prepped the Ragnarok for departure.Lisa decided to wait outside the Ragnarok for the others to come.In half a minute she saw Zell, Irvine and Quistis running in the parking lot.After another thirty seconds, Rinoa and Squall came running."Hurry up, you're the last ones!"Lisa yelled while running up the steps into the Ragnarok.After they were in, Lisa raised the steps.Selphie took that as a sign to open the roof of the parking lot and the Ragnarok took off vertical into the air and toward Dollet.

(Dollet)

After running about two blocks, Sahara was feeling tired and stopped to take a breather.She turned around to see Jakob walking toward her from about a block away.(We should be far enough from the house so the kids won't get hurt.)

After about a minute of walking, Jakob was about twenty-five feet away from Sahara and stopped."I see your motherly instincts made you think about your children first and lead me away from your house," Jakob commented."Well, when I kill you, I'll go back and take care of them."

"You won't kill me," spat Sahara."And you won't lay a finger on my children."She then got into a fighting stance with her katana leveled forward at waist position and pointing at Jakob.

"So, the mother hawk finally bares her claws," said Jakob while taking the Halbard off his back and getting in a fighting position.The people around just looked on as the two people stood in the middle of the street and held battle stances ready to fight.A few onlookers were smart and ran when they saw both get into fighting positions.The brave ones decided to stay and watch.

After a tense moment of holding their fighting stances, Jakob and Sahara rushed each other and the two weapons clashed together.Jakob started to push his halbard, a pole with a curved and sharp blade at the end, down forcing Sahara to her knees.Sahara angled the katana and let the blade of the halbard slide off as Jakob pushed down.Being out of her awkward position, Sahara did a spinning slash at Jakob.He brought the weapon vertical and blocked the blow, and swung it toward Sahara's neck.Sahara ducked and came back with some more slashes and thrusts.Jakob blocked and dodged these attacks and sent some swings back at her which Sahara skillfully blocked.

Jakob jumped back a few feet and raised the pole upward in a vertical position.(Let's see her block this.)He swung the weapon in a downward motion while saying, "Kuntai-sa!"A wave of energy was released from the downward slash.Sahara saw this and skillfully rolled to the side and the blast flew past her and hit a car.The car blew up and that sent the spectators scattering and running for their lives.

Getting up from her crouch, Sahara rushed Jakob with her katana to the side.She immediately started concentrating and slashed her sword in a upward diagonal motion while running forward and unleashed a blue crescent wave at Jakob.Jakob was surprised, but jumped up to avoid the energy wave as it sailed past him and hit a car.Another explosion happened.Coming down from the air, Jakob had his weapon in an overhead slash position and came down slashing at Sahara.Sahara immediately put her katana in a horizontal position above her head and blocked the incoming weapon.(Great, now these explosions will get the attention of the Dollet soldiers, and they're going to interfere and get killed.)She then mightily pushed the halbard off of her katana and sent a spin kick that caught Jakob in the stomach and sent him back a few feet.

"So, this will be more enjoyable than I thought," Jakob said out loud.He then put his halbard back on his back and started concentrating.His hands started to glow yellow a little bit."Let's see if you can avoid this."He then threw one of his hands forward and shot out a ball of yellow energy at Sahara.Sahara saw this and jumped to the side, dodging it.He immediately threw his other hand forward trying to catch her off guard, and Sahara had to jump to the ground to avoid the second ball of energy.He then did a little motion with his arms and hands, and then thrust them forward again shooting blast after blast like a machine gun.

In an instant, Sahara immediately got up and started running and rolling side to side to avoid the blasts.There was explosion after explosion as the blast hit the ground, various buildings and parked cars around them.She then jumped toward a wall and sprung off it to avoid some of the blasts.As she was coming down, a blast nailed her in the chest and threw her back to the ground violently.She was really hurt and reached in her pouch on her belt as she was getting up.She took out a small marble sized green bead.She enclosed in her fist around it and concentrated as the green flair of magic surrounded her body.She did a motion with her arms and thrust them forward.

Jakob was immediately hit by a strike of thundaga from overhead.He was thrown back, but got up a little faster than Sahara did a moment ago.After casting the magic, the bead disappeared from Sahara's hand.Both were hurt, Sahara more than Jakob, and they got back into fighting stances with weapons at the ready.

(In the Ragnarok heading toward Dollet.)

The Ragnarok, piloted by Selphie was just two or three minutes away from Dollet when an unexpected transmission came from Balamb Garden.Selphie pressed the button and the radio sparked to life."Ragnarok, do you read me?"Headmaster Cid's voice came from the radio.

Selphie replied, "Loud and clear, Headmaster Cid, go ahead with your message."

"Right," said Cid."We just got a transmission from a resistance group in Timber that some Galbaldian soldiers and two men suddenly appeared in Timber and started causing havoc.I think that is probably some of Kale's warriors."

"Aww shit," said Lisa."They're going after uncle Brian and his family."

"Also, we just got a communication from Dollet saying there are multiple explosions in one part of the city," said Cid."I think you should split up into two teams."

"We'll do that Headmaster," said Squall.

"Good, I wish you all Godspeed, " said Cid.He then cut communication.

"Okay, who's going where?"Squall pondered.

"Well, I know I'm going to Dollet to help out aunt Sahara," Lisa blurted out.

"I'm going as well," said Zechariah.

"I'm going to Timber," informed Rinoa.

"Okay, Dan, Zell, and Quistis will accompany you to Dollet," announced Squall."Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Sasha, and myself will go to Timber."As they got closer and closer to Dollet, they could see a black plume of smoke rising up from it.

(Dollet)

After another exchange of slashes and thrust between Sahara and Jakob, they backed off on and other once again.The street they were fighting on was filled with fire and destruction.They both looked real tired and hurt."So, I guess you were trained well," Jakob said."I enjoyed this so far, but now it's time to stop playing and get serious."

Just then, some jeeps with Dollet military soldiers pulled up behind Sahara.The men jumped out pointed their guns at Sahara and Jakob."Don't move, you're both under arrest for destruction of property and disturbing the peace," said the commanding officer.

(Not now, they're going to get in the way and get themselves killed.)Sahara silently worried.She glanced over her shoulder to look at the soldiers."All of you should get out of here, if you don't, you'll die," warned Sahara.

"Sahara?"The commanding soldier questioned."What are you doing?"

Sahara then put her attention on Jakob again and said, "What does it look like I'm doing?!!I'm fighting for my life!"

"Well, let's see," said the leader."Fucking up part of Dollet could be one thing!I'm surprised no one was hurt yet."

"So you've brought reinforcements," commented Jakob.

"They're not my reinforcements," replied Sahara."Leave them out of it."

"Stand back while we take care of this Sahara," said the commanding officer of squad of soldiers.The ten soldiers then ran in front of Sahara and pointed their machine guns at Jakob."Give up and come quietly, or we'll have to open fire."

"Go ahead, your puny weapons won't hurt me," smirked Jakob.

The soldiers looked at one and other with confusion."Fire!" The leader yelled and the soldiers opened fire.

Without warning, a purple transparent shield surrounded Jakob and blocked the bullets.The soldiers were surprised, but keep firing and reloading until they ran out of ammunition."Are you finished?"Jakob asked in a bored tone.

"What the hell is he?!!" One of the soldiers said frantically.

"Well, I guess it's my turn!" Jakob yelled.He then shot a ball of yellow energy at Sahara and the soldiers.Sahara jumped out the way, as the soldiers were shocked at what they just saw. 

After the blast hit and exploded, it threw the soldiers into the air and violently back to the ground, Jakob just smiled.Sahara then went over to one of the burnt and bloodied soldiers.She knelt down, and felt his neck for a pulse.It was weak and then it stopped.She looked down and started to shake a little bit, letting the anger she felt for Jakob show itself.She turned toward Jakob and yelled, "YOU MONSTER!"Sahara got up and got her sword in a ready position and started running toward Jakob.She suddenly stopped when a red draconic looking ship appeared from above and started kick up dirt with high winds because of the engine.She looked up and saw as five people repel on a line from it, and to the ground.The red ship then gained Altitude and took off to the southeast.(What the hell is going on?)She then looked at the five and recognized two of the people.(Dad?Lisa?What are they doing here?)

They then ran beside Sahara."Are you alright aunt Sahara?"Lisa immediately asked.Sahara nodded."Well, stand back, we'll take care of this."

Jakob then felt power from three of the people who came out of the ship.(So, the old man, the young woman and man must have Hawkwind blood in them.)"Tell me, are the three of you Hawkwinds?"Jakob directed the question toward Lisa, Zechariah, and Dan.

"Just Lisa and Zechariah here, I'm part of the Kunteais family," retorted Dan.

(I see.So he must be the descendant of Jeremiah Kunteias.If his descendant is with the Hawkwinds, I can just guess that Janre's descendant is working with them as well.I guess destiny and fate has mysterious ways of working.)"Now your chances of beating me have rose woman," said Jakob."But not that much."

Instantly, Mei-Len, Narrak, and about four soldiers appeared out of nowhere in a flash of magic.Jakob smiled as he saw them."Sorry to interrupt you Jakob," said Mei-Len."Just thought we would push the odds more in our favor."She then motioned the four soldiers to attack, and the four unsheathed their swords.

They then charged forward at Lisa, Zechariah, Zell and Dan.The four instantly got out their weapons and got into fighting stances.Lisa was the closest one to them so she swung her sword in a horizontal slash and the soldier blocked it.The soldier started going into a furious frenzy of slashes toward Lisa, but she was able to block, parry and dodge them.During the frenzy, Lisa slashed her katana mightily at her opponent's sword, thus knocking him off balance, and then quickly stabbed him in the gut.She pulled it out and let the soldier fall to the ground and he died slowly.(Damn, that was tougher than I expected.)

Zell and Dan were working together to take out two of the soldiers.When they came at Dan and Zell, both jumped back and dodged the multiple slashes sent their way.After dodging a slash aimed for his neck, Zell punched the soldier in the stomach and did a fast uppercut to his chin.He looked over to Dan and saw that he was having a little trouble."Duck Dan!"Zell yelled while running from behind Dan.Dan ducked and Zell did a flying jump kick over Dan and to the soldier's face.The soldier flew back and was knocked down, but got up slowly.(What the Hell!I guess these aren't your regular Galbaldian soldiers.)Dan then turned around and took the soldier that Zell knocked down just a moment ago, while Zell confronted the soldier in front of him.After dodging a few more slashes, Zell threw a left and a right that connected, and finished up with a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of the head.This dazed the soldier, but he still got up.(Well, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice.)The soldier then clumsily thrust the sword toward Zell's chest; Zell dodged it, and skillfully got around the soldier, and grabbed him and put him in a sleeper hold.He then twisted the soldier's neck to the side until he felt a snap.He let go of the man and let him fall in down dead.

Dan skillfully dodged the sword slashes sent at him and slashed the soldier in the back after a clumsy thrust move.The soldier fell down dead.

The soldier that rushed Zechariah never had a chance.Zechariah skillfully did an upward slash that was so powerful; it disarmed the soldier of his sword.He followed up with a downward slash across the man's chest.The soldier yelled in pain before the darkness overtook him.

"I thought they would have put up a better fight," commented Mei-Len.

"So, who's going to take who?"Lisa asked everyone by her.

"I'll take the woman in the tight purple outfit and boots," said Zell.

"I'll assist Zell," whispered Quistis.

Without warning, Mei-Len rushed the group and threw a spin kick, which everyone avoided.The group was now scattered.Dan decided to stay with Sahara because she looked like she was in bad shape.Zell and Quistis faced Mei-Len, while not too far away; Zechariah confronted Narrak, and Lisa against Jakob.Zell and Mei-Len started going at it.Zell sent a few punches her way, those were blocked, and she sent some of her own.She then did a foot sweep on Zell and as Zell was on the ground, she punched at Zell's head.Zell saw the move just in time and moved out the way, as her fist hit the concrete and made some cracks.Quistis immediately snapped her whip and caught Mei-Len in the back.She was about to do it again, but Mei-Len turned her attention toward Quistis and caught the whip.Still having in it in her grasp, She raised her other arm and blocked a spin kick and side kicked Zell in the chest.She then pulled Quistis to her and sent her reeling back with an uppercut.Zell then got back up and cast a Firaga spell that Mei-Len dodged.She did just what Zell wanted and was surprised when Zell flew at her with a jump kick.He hit her in the chest, but she recovered fast and both was punching and kicking at each other.

When Zechariah faced Narrak, he bowed as he unsheathed the katana from his back and Zechariah returned the bow.Then both got in their battle stances.They then rushed at each other and started really going at it.They matched each other slash for slash, until Narrak jumped back and sent a crescent wave beam slash from his katana.Zechariah easily jumped to the side and avoided it.He then rushed and slashed at Narrak.Narrak expertly blocked it and returned with some of his own slashes.

"So, you must be Lisa Hawkwind," pondered Jakob"I know Kale wants to take care of you himself, but I don't think he would mind if I kill you."

"Yeah, well, you could try," quipped Lisa."But you won't be able to do it."

Both then ran and slashed their weapons at each other.Once they clashed, they immediately went in a lock.Suddenly Lisa felt some power being shot off behind her.She then disengaged for the lock and jumped to the side, Jakob followed suit."Sogenta!"Yelled Lisa as she threw a fireball at Jakob.Jakob dodged this but was surprised as Lisa jumped in the air and came down with her katana on fire.In an overhead slash, she caught Jakob in the arm, and Jakob retaliated by skillfully hitting her with the blunt end of the halbard in the stomach.Being off guard for a while, Jakob then kicked Lisa in the face and floored her.She rolled out the way as Jakob tried to stab her on the ground.

Meanwhile, Zell and Mei-Len still was going at it.After missing a spin kick, Zell was kicked in the stomach and spin kicked to the head.Quistis immediately jumped in and started snapping and swinging her whip wildly at Mei-Len.After dodging the whip for a few seconds, she immediately rushed Quistis and kneed her in the stomach.As Quistis as bending over from the pain, Mei-Len did a scissor kick that hit the Quistis in the back of the neck.Quistis was then knocked unconscious.Mei-Len turned her attention toward Zell and concentrated energy into her fists.Zell then came at Mei-Len with a few punches aimed for her gut.She blocked these and instantly retaliated with some powered-up punches.Zell was able to block a few with his forearms, but the ones he blocked really did some damage.In a surprising move, Mei-Len instantly punched Zell in the stomach, Zell dropped his guard, and she instantly sent him reeling with a right cross.Before Zell fell to the ground, Mei-Len grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, and did a spinning backfist that knocked Zell unconscious."Pathetic," Mei-Len commented.

"Shit," exclaimed Dan as he watched Zell and Quistis get knocked out."Will you be alright alone Sahara?"Sahara nodded and Dan charged toward Mei-Len with a murderous intent.He managed to drive her away from the unconscious forms of Zell and Quistis with some sword slashes.

Not too far away, Lisa and Jakob was dodging, parrying, and attacking each other.Surprising Jakob, Lisa did a foot sweep and tripped him to the ground.Jakob rolled out the way as Lisa attempted slash him on the ground.Lisa then was caught off guard by a kick to the stomach and an uppercut.Lisa was dazed and got up slowly."So, it seems Kale didn't have anything to worry about with you," Jakob gloated.

Lisa then got up and a red haze surrounded her form, and got into a ready position."Rage of the Phoenix!"She rushed forward going into her limit break.Jakob was surprised at the surprising speed she displayed.Lisa then when into some sword slashes that was blocked.She then did some side kicks and spin kicks that caught Jakob in the head.Getting up slowly from the kicks, Jakob was the caught with a flying jump kick to the chest that really staggered him.Lisa then jumped up in the air and came down with her sword flaming.In an overhead slash, Lisa slashed Jakob in the chest and threw him back about ten feet.

Getting up slowly, Jakob noticed that he was bleeding and had a scar on his chest."Fucking Bitch.You'll pay for that!"He then rushed Lisa.Lisa concentrated some power into her katana and did a downward diagonal slash that released a light blue crescent beam wave.It hit the rushing big man and threw him back and into unconsciousness.

Mei-Len and Narrak sensed Jakob go into unconsciousness and disengaged their opponents and jumped over to Jakob's side.They then looked at the young blonde woman that wore a white tank top, black pants and shoes and wielded a familiar sword.At closer inspection, Narrak noticed the katana.(So, she is the one of the Hawkwind clan that wields Alexander's sword.)"So you're the one that Kale wants to kill personally," said Narrak."Not if we kill you first."

Lisa yelled, "Eternal Flame!"Thus summoning the Phoenix.The majestic bird of flame descended from the sky and stopped just a few feet off the ground.The Phoenix then flew over Lisa, Dan, Zell, Quistis, Sahara and Zechariah and casting curaga spells.Zell and Quistis were back to consciousness and were on their knees.Coming around, the Phoenix then transformed into its fiery form and flew straight at Narrak and Mei-Len with the quickness.Mei-Len and Narrak was not able to avoid the phoenix's path and was engulfed in the explosion of fire that followed the phoenix's path.

Now both were physically hurt and on their knees panting."You may have won this round," panted Mei-Len."But you haven't won the war."She then cast some magic and the three warriors disappeared in a flash.

"Is everyone alright?"Lisa immediately asked.

"Yeah," said Dan."You were awesome back there." 

"Thanks," said Lisa.

"It's too early to celebrate," Zechariah added."I feel that a fierce battle is going on in Timber."

Dan and Lisa concentrated for a little while and then sensed a great power, along with Sasha's power being used."That must be Kale Akaisura's power," said Dan."He's more stronger than I imagined."They also felt another power.

"That must be uncle Brian's power," Lisa said surprised."Why does it feel so weak?"Lisa silently cursed herself and wished she had gone to Timber.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is hope for a good outcome," said Zechariah.(Yes, that's the only thing we can do.Please make it through this Brian.)Zechariah silently hoped.

(Date: July 12, 4018 AC. Place: Timber.)

Brian Hawkwind, along with his wife, Claire, and his young daughter, Elizabeth, ran through the fire-filled streets of Timber.(Damn, this is probably the danger that dad told us about.)He then quickly rushed his wife and daughter into an alley as he heard some gunfire going off just around the corner.(Fuck, I didn't think it would be this bad.)He then heard some screams not too far away and tightly held on to his wife and five year old daughter."Don't worry, I'll get us out of here.I'll protect both of you from harm," Brian reassured the two.His wife and daughter just held him tighter.It hurt him to see them crying and being this scared.He knew that the soldiers were after him and he would have fought them without fail.But he knew he couldn't do that.He was putting his wife and daughter's safety ahead of his.He had a responsibility to them, and he would keep it.

Brian had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt, and green army pants with black boots.He had a broadsword sheathed on his belt.Claire Hawkind, Brian's wife, a beautiful woman that had raven hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a long purple dress that went down to her calves.Elizabeth was a young girl with dark blonde hair in a ponytail, and wore a pretty red dress.

Brian then lead them further into the alley and reluctantly let go of them.It really hurt him to see them like this."Stay here for right now.I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear.If it is, I'll call you to come on."Claire nodded while holding her weeping and scared daughter close to her.Brian then ran to the entrance of the alley with one hand on the hilt of his Broadsword.He cautiously looked left and right and saw the death and destruction that was caused.Fortunately, no soldiers were in sight.(Kale Akaisura, damn that fucking bastard.He's a monster to cause this much death and destruction just to find my family and me.)He then motioned for his wife and daughter to come forward.

After they were out of the alley, the started running down the streets."So you must be the Hawkwinds that reside here," said Kale as he came around a corner not too far from them.

Brian, Claire, and Elizabeth stopped.Fear clutched Brian's heart as he felt the power.(No, not now.)The three then turned around and saw a muscular man with brown hair, and he wore black pants, a black shirt, black boots, and a long black leather trench coat that was open, and black gloves.They also saw the sight of the sheathed broadsword on his belt."Damn!"Brian exclaimed."You must be Kale Akaisura."

"That, I am," answered Kale while crossing his arms over his chest."You know, you three were very hard to find here.Now it's time to kill you"

Brian took a few steps away from Claire and Elizabeth and unsheathed his broadsword and got in to a battle stance."I won't let you hurt my family," pointed out the blonde-haired man.He then turned his head to the side and looked at Claire."Claire, I want you to take Elizabeth and get out of here!I don't want you two hurt, and if he kills me he'll come after you next!"

"No Brian, I don't want to leave you," pleaded Claire.

"Forget about me and run as far away from here as you can!"Brian yelled."RUN!"Claire obeyed Brian and scooped up her daughter in her arms and started running down the streets.

Kale saw this and just snapped his fingers.Two soldiers instantly came around the corner and blocked Claire's path.Claire stumbled and fell to her knees while still holding Elizabeth."Kill Them!"Kale ordered the two soldiers.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"Brian screamed as he ran toward them.He looked on as the soldier raised the sword above his head and saw Claire turn with her back facing him to protect Elizabeth from the strike.He knew he didn't have time to concentrate enough power for an energy blast and that he was too far away.

Claire bent down to cover Elizabeth and braced herself to feel the pain of the blow that was going to take her life.She closed her eyes and waited for it.

As the soldier had his sword above his head and was pausing to make the scene all the more beautiful, he smiled and then started his downswing.

Without warning, a blonde figure in a gray trenchcoat, black pants, navy vest, black gloves, and gunblade came rushing around the same corner the soldiers came from and did a spinning slash to the swinging soldier.That stopped the downward slash of the sword and instantly killed the soldier above the cringing woman and young girl.He then quickly followed up with an upward diagonal slash of the gunblade to the other soldier before he had time to react.Both men died screaming.(Fucking Galbaldian soldiers.)Seifer Almasy silently cursed.

"Thank god!"Brian exclaimed as he saw the unexpected act of heroism.

Just a few seconds after he killed the two soldiers, a young woman in with gray hair, an eye patch, in a blue shirt and black pants and boots came running around the corner and stopped just a few feet away from him.Following her was a dark-skinned young man with black hair, in a navy blue vest, really baggy pants, and black boots and a red staff weapon stopped just behind the young woman."SEIFER, HURT?"Fujin asked.

"No, I'm not Fuj," answered Seifer.Seifer then put his gunblade in his holster, and kneeled down beside the woman and young girl."Are you two alright?"

Claire then opened her eyes and looked at the young man with the scar on his forehead."We're all right," smiled Claire."Thank you for saving my daughter and I."

Seifer nodded and help the woman and the young girl to their feet."Get my wife and my daughter out of here, please!"Yelled Brian. 

Seifer turned and looked at the speaker to see that he was a blonde man wearing a white t-shirt, green army pants and black boots.He also noticed that the man held a broadsword in his left hand.Seifer nodded at the man and saw as the man turned toward the muscular man in all black and got into a battle stance."Raijin, Fujin, take care of these two, I'm going to see if that man needs my help.I'm also going to find out what in the hell is going on."Raijin and Fujin nodded.

"Sure Seifer," said Raijin."Take care, ya know."

Kale watched as the young man in the gray trench coat and gunblade, unholster his weapon and walked over to him and Brian Hawkwind.(So he wants to interfere with my plans of killing the Hawkwinds.After I finish with this Hawkwind, he'll be my next victim.)

Brian looked at Kale and noticed his eyes were straying to the side and looking at something else.He glanced over his shoulder and saw the young man who saved his wife and daughter just a minute ago, walking and stopping by him just a few feet away."Thanks you for saving my wife and daughter," Brian thanked.

"No problem," replied Seifer."Who's this bastard and what the hell is going on?"

"Well, he's Kale Akaisura," informed Brian while keep both hands on his sword and having it pointed at Kale."He's the one that caused all this death and destruction in this part of Timber.He did it all to find and kill my family and I."

Now Seifer really heard some farfetched things in his life, but this one had to take the cake.Brain looked like he was about to say something again, but Kale decided to add his two-cents."Yes, I'm the one who caused all of this," smirked Kale."I did it to hunt down the Hawkwinds that reside here.They are the biggest threats to my plans of world domination if I allowed them to live."

(Hawkwind?Where have I heard that name before?Now, I remember, this man must be related to Lisa Hawkwind.But why the fuck would he want to hunt down this man and his family?)"Why the hell hunt down this man and his family?Why is he so important?"Seifer asked.

"You're a curious fellow," added Kale."I guess telling you now won't matter after I kill both of you."He saw Seifer's eyebrow rise in annoyance."He along with all the other Hawkwinds in the world has the power, that if developed right will be able to rival my own, thus making them a threat to my plans.I'll eliminate all of them, one by one if need be.My biggest threat seems to be a SeeD named Lisa Hawkwind.I'll enjoy killing her another day, but for now, killing you two will suffice."Kale then unsheathed his sword and held it down by his side casually.

(Power?Lisa Hawkwind?Now I remember her, I don't know what all that mumbo jumbo about world domination is about, but he chose the wrong person threaten.)"Okay then," said Seifer."Bring it on."Seifer then got into his unique battle stance with the Hyperion held out in front of him.He also saw as the Kale get into a battle stance with broadsword held at mid level.

Suddenly, there were some explosions.They were not too far from them and seem to be just around the corner, and behind Kale.A few seconds later, there were a few more explosions, and Kale turned around to see what was all the commotion about.Brian and Seifer were already wondering what that was.After another explosion, a figure in a red jacket and white pants jumped from around the corner and went into a roll and stopped in a crouch.(What the hell is going on here?)Seifer pondered.In an instant, a female with light skin, dark hair with two blonde bangs in a SeeD uniform came rushing from around the corner.In a side ready swinging position, Seifer noticed that she had a blue gunblade; he instantly recognized it as the Lion Heart.She also had some red fighting gloves on her hands.He also noticed her shapely body.She was charging toward the man in red with the metal nunchukus.She then swung fast and skillfully at the man in red and white and saw as the man got up and started dodging the slashes.After about dodging about four slashes, the man then attacked the young woman with some vicious swings of both pair of nunchuku.Surprisingly, she was able to parry the blows with her gunblade and unexpectedly did a spin kick that connected with the man's head and threw him back.(Okay, there's only one person that I know that fights with a gunblade and adds in martial arts while fighting.Sasha Janre.)

Sasha smirked as she saw Jaden getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth.She then caught sight of some figures behind Jaden, and saw three familiar ones.Those three hasn't been seen by anyone in Balamb Garden since the second sorceress war over a year ago.(Seifer, Fuijin, Raijin?Who's that with them?)She then notices a muscular man in all black, a man standing beside Seifer in a white t-shirt, green pants and a broadsword.By Fujin and Raijin was a woman with dark hair in a purple dress and a little girl with dark blonde hair in a pretty red dress.

Jaden then notice that his opponent was a little distracted by looking at something behind him.He suspected that she was trying to trick him into looking to see what's so important.After his attention was elsewhere, she would then attack him from behind.(I guess I could get a quick glance at what she's looking at.She's far enough, so I'll be able to hear when she makes any moves toward me.)He turned to the side and looked.He instantly recognized Kale, and saw two men behind him.(So one of them must be a Hawkwind.I guess this is going better than I would have thought.)He then heard running footsteps coming from around the corner that he and his opponent came from.He turned his attention and saw the other four people that accompanied her.They stopped just a few feet behind Sasha.

Kale also saw this.(So they think they can overwhelm us with numbers, do they?Well, it won't work.)"Jaden, fall back!"Kale commanded.Jaden then put his nunchukus in his belt and did an impressive display of backflips to Kale's side. He saw as the five people started to walk toward him and stopped about fifteen feet away.Jaden then stepped away and leaned on a wall.He knew Kale probably wanted to take care of them.Jaden knew not to interfere in one of Kale's battle unless it is necessary.He remembered sometime ago when one of his soldiers in the past did so.After Kale had taken care of his enemy, he then killed the soldier that interfered.Jaden didn't want know if he would do something similar if he interfered, but he wasn't going to take that chance."So, I guess you're here to stop me from killing these three Hawkwinds."

"Yeah," informed Sasha."We're also here to make you pay for all the death and destruction you've caused so far."

"Is that so?"Kale questioned.Kale then threw his right hand in the direction of the five and shot a black ball of energy.

Sasha and Squall instantly saw the ball of energy heading toward them and jumped to the side.Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine were shocked at what Kale did and didn't move fast enough.They were then engulfed in the blast and threw them back a few feet.

"Rinoa!"Squall exclaimed.He instantly ran to her over to her.

Sasha then focused back on Kale to see that he was attacking Seifer and the man beside him.

Brian was really trying his hardest to defend against the sword slashes that Kale furiously sent against him and Seifer, but he was lacking a little bit.After blocking another of Kale's strikes, Seifer then unleashed some of his own and Kale blocked those.He then thrust his hand at Seifer and shot him with a small energy blast.Seifer was immediately knocked backwards.Brian then charged and slashed a crescent beam wave at Kale.Kale was real quick and charged his energy into his sword and quickly batted the attack aside and into a building.It exploded and Kale smirked and jumped to the side to dodge an attack from behind.Sasha then started doing horizontal and diagonal slashes at Kale, but all of these were blocked.Kale tried the same tactic of shooting an energy blast at close range, but Sasha skillfully de-materialized and re-materialized behind him.She swung in an overhead slash and it was blocked as Kale turned around quickly blocked it by raising and putting his sword in a horizontal position.After blocking it, he shoved her gunblade up and kicked her hard in the chest, and she flew back and hit a wall.

Squall then tried to sneak attack Kale from behind by rushing while his back was turned.Kale swiftly turned around slashing, and released a crescent wave of black energy at Squall.Squall eyes widened as the energy swiftly came at him.He tried to jump to the side, but he was to slow and was hit and thrown back.

A firaga spell then hit Kale in the back and threw him forward stumbling a few feet.When he regained his balance, he turned around to see the young man with the gray trenchcoat and gunblade holding his hand outward.(So that's how he wants to play like that eh.Time to take out two birds with one stone.)Kale silently said as he saw Seifer by Brain Hawkwind.He quickly cast some magic and an ultima spell was gathering in front of the two.They tried to run, but was engulfed in the explosion of the green magic and was thrown backwards.

Claire saw this."Brian!"She then tried to run forward, but Fujin held back the hysteric woman from rushing into the battle.

Raijin also had to hold the little girl from running to it also.Raijin kneeled down and let the girl hug him and cry.He really felt sorry for the little girl and her mother.(They shouldn't have to watch this battle.I hope they get back up.)

Sasha slowly pushed herself from her slumped position on the wall and shakily stood on upright.She had really a nasty bump on the back of her head when she hit the wall and was a little woozy.Sasha then shook her head and looked up to refocus on the battle.She looked up to see everyone on the ground and Kale Akaisura walking over to the fallen figures of Seifer and Brian.She picked up her gunblade and de-materialized from her position.She then rematerialized a few feet in front of Seifer and Brian.

Kale stopped his progress toward the two fallen foes as he saw the young woman with dark hair with blonde bangs in a SeeD uniform, and a blue gunblade appear a few feet in front of him."So I see you're very skilled in that technique," commented Kale."Are you Lisa Hawkwind by any chance?"

"No," answered Sasha while holding a battle stance."My name is Sasha Janre, and I won't let you kill these two."

"Janre?" Kale asked.He then laughed.After he was finished, he said, "I see fate has mysterious ways of working.I would have never guessed the descendant of Celestine Janre would help the Hawkwinds fight against me.Well, he was one of Alexander's close friends, and I guess it must be a strange coincidence that his descendant would be fighting against me.Let's see if your power is as great as your ancestor's.He would see through this trick easily, but I still want to see if your power is developed enough to be a threat to me."Kale then glowed white and split into three."Which one am I?" The one on the right said."Am I this one?" Added the one on the left."Or is it me?"The one in the middle said while crossing his arms."If you're good enough, you will be able to sense me and attack the right one," the three Kales' said.

Sasha's brow furrowed as all three of the figures of Kale talked.(Okay, I have to sense which one he is.I can't use my eyes to make the decision, because this technique he's using can deceive my eyes.)She then closed her eyes for a few seconds and reached out with her sensing technique.All three of them had power, but only one was real.She then opened her eyes.(He must be the one in the middle because he has more power than the other two.)She then rushed the one in the middle and slashed at him in an overhead slash.The gunblade just went through him.The one in the middle and the right faded.

"Wrong choice," said Kale being directly to Sasha's Left.During the slash, Sasha swung real hard and her back was turned toward Kale.Kale concentrated energy into his sword and then quickly slashed her in the back as Sasha tried to jump forward to avoid it.It wasn't fatal, but she felt the searing sting of the cut on her back and felt blood trickle out of the wound.The dark haired mercenary lay hurt on the ground with her gunblade not too far away.She looked on as Kale then walked over and picked up Brian Hawkwind by the neck with inhuman strength and ease."Now, you die," Kale, said while smirking at the blonde man.He then plunged the broadsword into Brian's gut and smiled as blood gushed out of the wound.He looked at the look of shock and pain on Brian's face and saw as blood seeped from his mouth.Everyone's eyes widened as they saw this.

Claire saw this and was terrified."BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"Claire screamed while struggling in the hold that Fujin had her in.

Elizabeth then turned around from having her head against Raijin's shoulder.She saw her father in the air being held up by the neck and a sword sticking out of his back."DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"She quickly looked away and tightly hugged Raijin while crying. 

Kale then took out his sword from Brian's gut and threw him to the side like a sack of potatoes.He looked at the hysteric woman and crying girl.(I guess I did what I came to do.They're of no concern to me.)"Jaden, let's go back to camp," said Kale.Jaden nodded and both disappeared in a flash with magic.

Author's notes:Well, that's the end of chapter 4.Can you say Cliffhanger?Good, I knew you could.Well, this seems to be a really nasty one.After a little bit of training, Lisa, Dan, and Sasha mastered some of the techniques handed down through the Hawkwind family.They wouldn't have thought something like this happening.Frankly, neither did I, even though I'm the author.Well, the next chapter will be about the aftermath of this incident, and how Kale will further his plans.Also, you'll see the way all of the Hawkwind family reacts to this unfortunate event.There is also another Hawkwind that Kale has gone after.Well, the next chapter will come out soon.Look out for it.Well, what did you think of this chapter, liked it, hated it.Review it before you click that back button or go somewhere else.Once again, Flames will not be tolerated and will be deleted.Thanks in advance to all those who review!


	5. "So, you must be Lisa Hawkwind."

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.

Also, if anyone wants to use any of my original characters, just email me and ask.My email is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

In the last chapter, after learning of her legacy, and being told what was expected of her, Zechariah started training, Lisa, Dan and Sasha in some techniques that has been passed down through the Hawkwind family.

As they trained, Kale was making plans of his own.He was taken to a small camp and met the small army that his warriors gathered for him.He was impressed and introduced himself.Kale then made plans to get rid of the Hawkwinds living in Timber.

Meanwhile in Dollet, Jakob had just gotten there.After asking directions, he finally found Sahara Hawkwind, one of the threats to Kale.After a little talking, Sahara led Jakob away from her house and started battling with him.As soon as they used their powers, Zechariah, Lisa, Sasha, and Dan relized that something was afoot in Dollet.Taking quick action, Headmaster Cid was able to assemble a little team to go to Dollet.On the way there, they got a call saying Timber was under attack.The group of ten had to split up.

After being dropped off in Dollet, Lisa, Zechariah, Zell, Dan, and Quistis was soon confronted by Narrak, Jakob, Mei-Len and some ex-Galbaldian soldiers.They all fought an impressive battle and at the end of it, Lisa unleashed an impressive show of power and skill.After knocking out Jakob, she summoned the Phoenix to take care of Narrak and Mei-Len.Kale's warriors then retreated.

Almost at the same time, Kale, Jaden and some soldiers were attacking Timber while they were hunting down the Hawkwinds that lives there.Brian Hawkwind, his wife Claire and daughter, Elizabeth was able to avoid Kale for a little while, but their luck didn't hold out.Kale soon confronted them and ordered some men to Kill Claire and Elizabeth.Suddenly, Seifer Almasy came out of nowhere and saved the two from being killed.As Seifer and Brian were about to fight Kale, some explosions came from around a corner real close to Kale. The cause of the explosions was Sasha and Jaden fighting real intensely until Squall, Irvine, Rinoa, and Selphie shown up.

After being told to fall back, Jaden stepped out of the way as Kale faced the seven people.I was an intense and one-sided battle as the seven fought against Kale.In no time, only Sasha remained to defend Brian Hawkwind from certain death.Kale then used a technique that fooled Sasha and Kale made a vicious attack against Sasha, leaving her in pain and unable to defend Brian.After Sasha was out of the way, Kale then picked Brian up by the neck and plunged his sword through his gut and out of his back.After a few seconds, Kale tossed Brian aside like a sack of potatoes, and didn't think Claire and Elizabeth posed a threat to him.He and Jaden then left Timber.That was where the last chapter left off.Find out what happens next in chapter 5.

Chapter 5:"So, you must be Lisa Hawkwind."

Sasha slowly pushed herself from her slumped position on the wall and shakily stood on upright.She had really a nasty bump on the back of her head when she hit the wall and was a little woozy.Sasha then shook her head and looked up to refocus on the battle.She looked up to see everyone on the ground and Kale Akaisura walking over to the fallen figures of Seifer and Brian.She picked up her gunblade and de-materialized from her position.She then rematerialized a few feet in front of Seifer and Brian.

Kale stopped his progress toward the two fallen foes as he saw the young woman with dark hair with blonde bangs in a SeeD uniform, and a blue gunblade appear a few feet in front of him."So I see you're very skilled in that technique," commented Kale."Are you Lisa Hawkwind by any chance?"

"No," answered Sasha while holding a battle stance."My name is Sasha Janre, and I won't let you kill these two."

"Janre?" Kale asked.He then laughed.After he was finished, he said, "I see fate has mysterious ways of working.I would have never guessed the descendant of Celestine Janre would help the Hawkwinds fight against me.Well, he was one of Alexander's close friends, and I guess it must be a strange coincidence that his descendant would be fighting against me.Let's see if your power is as great as your ancestor's.He would see through this trick easily, but I still want to see if your power is developed enough to be a threat to me."Kale then glowed white and split into three."Which one am I?" The one on the right said."Am I this one?" Added the one on the left."Or is it me?"The one in the middle said while crossing his arms."If you're good enough, you will be able to sense me and attack the right one," the three Kales' said.

Sasha's brow furrowed as all three of the figures of Kale talked.(Okay, I have to sense which one he is.I can't use my eyes to make the decision, because this technique he's using can deceive my eyes.)She then closed her eyes for a few seconds and reached out with her sensing technique.All three of them had power, but only one was real.She then opened her eyes.(He must be the one in the middle because he has more power than the other two.)She then rushed the one in the middle and slashed at him in an overhead slash.The gunblade just went through him.The one in the middle and the right faded.

"Wrong choice," said Kale being directly to Sasha's Left.During the slash, Sasha swung real hard and her back was turned toward Kale.Kale concentrated energy into his sword and then quickly slashed her in the back as Sasha tried to jump forward to avoid it.It wasn't fatal, but she felt the searing sting of the cut on her back and felt blood trickle out of the wound.The dark haired mercenary lay hurt on the ground with her gunblade not too far away.She looked on as Kale then walked over and picked up Brian Hawkwind by the neck with inhuman strength and ease."Now, you die," Kale, said while smirking at the blonde man.He then plunged the broadsword into Brian's gut and smiled as blood gushed out of the wound.He looked at the look of shock and pain on Brian's face and saw as blood seeped from his mouth.Everyone's eyes widened as they saw this.

Claire saw this and was terrified."BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"Claire screamed while struggling in the hold that Fujin had her in.

Elizabeth then turned around from having her head against Raijin's shoulder.She saw her father in the air being held up by the neck and a sword sticking out of his back."DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"She quickly looked away and tightly hugged Raijin while crying.

Kale then took out his sword from Brian's gut and threw him to the side like a sack of potatoes.He looked at the hysteric woman and crying girl.(I guess I did what I came to do.They're of no concern to me.)"Jaden, let's go back to camp," said Kale.Jaden nodded and both disappeared in a flash with magic.

Fujin had finally let Claire go and she rushed over to Brian's bleeding form while crying."Brian, Brian, speak to me!"Claire cried hysterically."She then looked over to Sasha who was getting up and slowly walked toward them."Please help him!"

"I'll try my best," Sasha reassured Claire.She then kneeled down by Brian and saw that he was barely alive, but his breaths were coming in raspy gasps."Curaga!"Sasha yelled as she cast the spell on him.It didn't work."Curaga!"Sasha tried again, but with the same results.(I have to really concentrate this time.)She then closed her eyes and concentrated some of her energy and then yelled, "Curaga!"It still didn't work.(Damn, this injury is too fatal for any cure spells to work.)Sasha then gave up and looked down with a disappointed look.

"Try again, it has to work!"Claire Pleaded.

"I'm sorry, that last one was the most powerful one that I'm able to cast," Sasha said in a saddened voice."His wound is too fatal to be cured with magic."Sasha didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but some facts couldn't be ignored.Brian's injury was too bad to be healed by magic.The sword hit some vital organs and Brian only had a few moments, a minute at the most to live.

"Claire," Brian said weakly.

"Brian," she replied.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't fight Kale," apologized Brian.Brian then coughed up some blood.Claire decided to let Brian talk and say his last words. "Claire, don't forget me, and take care of Elizabeth.Make sure she grows into a beautiful and strong woman like yourself," Brian whispered.

"Please don't leave me," Claire cried while cradling him.

"I'm sorry Claire," Brian whispered.He then took one more breath and held it.After a moment, he exhaled and didn't take any more breaths.

Claire looked down and saw Brian's eyes close and saw that his chest stopped rising and falling.(No, No, No.)Claire silently cried."BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!"Claire screamed.She then cradled him and cried onto his lifeless body while hugging it.

This was heart-wrenching sight to Sasha.She then looked as the young girl let go of Raijin and ran over to her father's body while crying.She then ran to Sasha and hugged her.Sasha returned the hug and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.(Damn, if I wasn't so much of a novice, I could've saved Brian and stopped this from ever happening.)Sasha silently cursed herself."That's it honey, let it all out," Sasha said in a soothing voice to Elizabeth.

Seifer then came up to Sasha and cast a curaga spell on her."That should stop the bleeding.Are you okay Sasha?"

Sasha released Elizabeth and watched her run over and hugs her mother.She got up while saying, " Yeah, if only I had been stronger, I could have gotten back up and stopped this from happening."She then looked down and to the side with a disgusted look.

Seifer already knew what Sasha was going through."Sasha, don't say that," Seifer said firmly."Don't think of yourself as weak.You're one of the strongest SeeDs that I know.You're one of the people I respect, and that's really gotta say something since I don't respect many people."

"I still couldn't prevent this from happening," Sasha said while wiping away some tears.She looked up to see that Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine had cured themselves and were walking over.She could see tears spilling from Selphie's eyes.

"So want do we do now?"Irvine asked Squall.

Just as Squall was about to say something, some police cars, fire trucks and ambulances pulled up."Are all of you alright over here?"A policeman asked.

"Almost everyone," whispered Sasha.

The policeman looked confused until he saw Claire holding a lifeless Brian."Oh god, Medics, there's somebody down over here!"

Two paramedics rushed over to Brian's body and checked it out."You're too late," stated Squall."He died just before you came.The wound he had was real bad, and I don't think you could have made a difference."

"Squall!" Rinoa scolded."Don't talk like that when these two are grieving over the one they loss," whispered Rinoa.

"I'm just stating the facts," replied Squall."I want you to keep this man's body well preserved.I'm sure his family will want to have a proper burial at a later date," Squall told the paramedics as they put Brian's body in a body bag.He then looked at Claire and Elizabeth."I'm commander Squall Leonhart.The ones with me are Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Sasha," he announced to Claire while motioning to the people.

"I'm Claire Hawkwind, and this is my daughter, Elizabeth," Claire replied.

"I'm very sorry we couldn't save your husband," he continued."I think we should get you to Balamb Garden so Kale won't come after you again."

Claire nodded and looked at Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin."Are you forgetting about those three?"

"Those three aren't with us," Squall stated while giving Seifer a glare.Seifer just returned it.Everyone there could see that there was no love lost between the two.

"So, I see that becoming commander made you forget about manners," Seifer told Squall.He, Raijin, and Fujin then walked up to Claire and Elizabeth."I'm Seifer Almasy, and these two are Raijin and Fujin."

"We'll let's go," said Squall.Everyone then started walking down the street.

"We're coming with you," demanded Seifer.

"I don't see why.You're not a SeeD, and how do I know you weren't working for Kale Akaisura," Squall said while stopping and turning around.

"I'm not," retorted Seifer."You can believe what you want to Puberty boy, I'm not working with that man.There's something going on and I want to help stop it."

"I believe Seifer," said Claire."Before you five came, Elizabeth and I were going to be killed by some soldiers.Seifer came in the nick of time to save us.I think he should come with us, right Elizabeth?"Elizabeth didn't say anything and just nodded.

Squall then looked at the two and then focused on Elizabeth.(I guess there would be no harm in taking Seifer, Fujin and Raijin with us.Elizabeth seems very attached to the three since they saved her life.)Squall then hoped that the little girl wasn't going to be traumatized for life, because seeing one's father die in front of their eyes could have that affect on people."Yeah, I don't see any harm in them coming with us," he answered.Elizabeth then smiled at the news.(Good.At least she's still smiling.)He then walked up to Seifer."I guess you'll be coming with us, I guess it'll be up to Headmaster Cid whether you're allowed back into garden."

"That's fine with me," said Seifer. Both scarred rivals just glared at each other.Neither could forget what transpired between each other over a year ago.

"Let's go back to the Ragnarok," Squall finally said after turning away from Seifer.The ten people then walked to the Ragnarok and took off for Dollet to pick up their other comrades.

(Date: July 13, 4018 AC.Place: Kale Akaisura's camp.)

Kale and Jaden had just arrived at his little makeshift camp.Kale was just smiling at getting rid of one the Hawkwinds that knew how to use their power.(One thorn out of my side.That was a good exercise; too bad they didn't last as long as I would have hoped.Maybe I should have killed Janre while I was there, she may prove to be a nuisance in the future.)As he walked through the camp, he noticed that something was amiss.He then came upon Narrak, Mei-Len, and Jaden.To say the least, they looked worst for wear, especially Jakob, who sported a scar on his chest."I take it that you three failed?"

"I'm sorry master," apologized Narrak while bowing along with Jakob and Mei-Len."We were not expecting the strength that Lisa Hawkwind and Daniel Kunteais showed."

"Kunteais?As in Jeremiah Kunteais?"Kale questioned.Narrak nodded.The three then got up."This is rich.The descendants of Jeremiah Kunteais and Celestine Janre are comrades with the descendant of Alexender Hawkwind," laughed Kale."The winds of fate work in mysterious ways.It may have brought those three together, but that will not help in the fight against me."

"Excuse me my lord," said Jaden."When we meet them again, I wish to have permission to take care of Sasha Janre.That bitch made me look bad today, and I'll make her pay for it with her life."

"Permission granted," said Kale.

"While you're giving out favors Kale, I ask permission to kill Lisa Hawkwind the next time we meet," Jakob asked."She's the one that gave me this scar on my chest and knocked me out.I want to make her suffer before I kill her."

Kale then started rubbing his chin."So, that's who gave you that scar," commented Kale."Permission denied.If she's strong and powerful enough to do that, just wonder how strong she'll get if given the chance.Her power may even surpass Alexander's and become a real threat to us.I'm going to be the one to kill her."

Jakob wanted to argue that he should be given the chance, but didn't.He knew that Kale would have none of it and probably would have killed him if he tried to undermine his authority."Yes, my lord."

"So, where is my tent in this camp?"Kale questioned.Jaden led him to the biggest one there.Once he was inside, he was a little bit impressed by the way it looked.He looked around and saw a nice bed, a drawer for smaller things such as clothes and items, a lamp, and map of the world, a desk with a chair and hanger stand for his black trench coat."I guess this will do," Kale quietely commented.

"I'm glad it's to your liking Kale," Jaden said."So, I guess one of the Hawkwind clan is dead.Do you have plans on killing the others?I know they'll take the others back to Balamb Garden."

"Yes I do, and I think there is another Hawkwind out in the world," Kale informed Jaden."Since Narrak is good at tracking down powers, I want him to try to pinpoint where it is coming from.He won't have to leave here, but I think he would have a hard trying to track it down.It's probably weaker than all of the others."

"Yes sir," Jaden saluted and was on his way to give the order to Narrak.

"Wait a minute," Kale immediately said.Jaden walked back into the tent."I wanted to know if you knew about there being a sorceress among the people that we fought?"

"There was?" Jaden said dumbfounded.

"Yes," the black clad warrior said."I'm going to try to get her to join our side, if not by her own will, then through means of magic.I want you to tell the others to prepare to move out tomorrow."

Jaden nodded."Excuse me sir?" Kale looked at him."I was thinking that we should probably look for another place for a camp.I say this because if all of our attacks keep happening on this continent, it's going to be a matter of time before they find this place."

"Hmmm…You've brought up an interesting point there," said Kale."Where would you consider we make it?"

"I say the Centra Ruins," answered Jaden with a certainty in his voice."That is the place where Odin resided, and I don't think they would look for us there anytime soon."

"That idea has it's merits, but it also has it's flaws in it," Kale pointed out."That would probably be the first place they look.That's not a bad idea though I'll have to think about it.I plan on making a certain city my base of operations soon, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind.Also, I want some men to go into town and buy me some more back shirts and pants.You're dismissed."

"Yes sir," bowed Jaden before leaving.

(Now all that is left now is to acquire a bigger army to take over this world.)His thought then went to the raven-haired young sorceress that he saw in Timber.(Not a bad looking young woman if I say so myself.After she joins me and we take over this world, she'll be the one to produce my heirs.My sons and daughters will be more proficient in magic and their powers seeing as their mother is going to be a sorceress.)He smiled at the thought.He wanted to rule world and have his heirs rule it long after he is dead.

Without Warning, Mei-Len walked into his tent with her sexy body, that many men have fallen prey to her charms, and paid for it with their lives.Kale then looked at the way her body nicely filled out the tight purple fighting dress she had on.(I think I know what she has in mind.I'm all up for it.)"Is there anything you want Mei-Len?"

Mei-Len then smiled seductively."I was just wondering if you were up for a little exercise before you retired for the day?" The dark hair woman asked."I've already warned the soldiers that they are not to disturb us in here.If they do, I'll kill them."

"You know I'm always up for enjoying hours of pleasure with you," replied Kale.The two warriors then came together and kissed while undressing each other.

Outside the tent, Jaden just shook his head.He knew Kale for a long time, and he knew if there was one thing Kale is notorious for, it was the way he always had a woman to have sex with.(He is always going to be a ladies man and still one of the meanest warriors in the world.The lucky bastard, I hope he and Mei-Len have a good time.I might go into Deling city and find me a woman to sleep with tonight.I just know whatever Kale is planning will be big and I probably won't get this chance until Kale's plans to dominate the world is complete.Well, I should inform Narrak of his orders.)He then walked off around the camp to find his ninja comrade and relay their commander's orders.

(Date: July 13, 4018 AC.Place: Entrance of Dollet.)

Daniel Kunteais along with the rest of his comrades and three extra people stood just outside the entrance of Dollet.After stopping the attack earlier, Sahara, Zechariah, Lisa and he got the biggest shock.They had felt the battle going on in Timber because of the powers that Brian Hawkwind, Kale Akaisura, and Sasha Janre were using.The shock was when they unexpectedly felt Brian's lifeforce get weak and disappear.

Dan looked over at Lisa, and her aunt, Sahara and her children, Bobby and Maria.He knew they were probably going through the worst time of their lives.He also felt sad that Kale killed Lisa's uncle, and helped calm down Lisa, Sahara, Bobby and Maria.(Damn that bastard, Kale Akaisura.Why is he so intent on killing of all the Hawkwind family?Why does he have this hatred for anyone with the Hawkwind bloodline?)These questions baffled Daniel.(I know both Lisa and I are SeeDs.I know we have to expect losing friends, comrades, and loved ones alike, but this is too much.)

The tall dark haired mercenary then looked over to Zechariah.(I know that look from anywhere.I hope Zechariah isn't planning on doing anything foolish.)Dan commented.He remembered when they all felt Brian's Life force fade away.Zechariah looked shocked and let a few tears fall from his eyes, but after his tears were gone, a cold hard look replaced the calm exterior that Dan saw earlier in the day.He comforted Lisa and Sahara, but that he looked like a changed man.To Dan, he looked like a man that would be out for vengeance in the near future.The kindly wise old man that he met earlier looked to be gone and replaced by someone different.Dan truly hoped he wouldn't do something foolish in the near future.

He looked at Zell and Quistis and they looked sad, but not as sad as Lisa looked.He hated seeing Lisa like this.(I swear if Kale comes after the woman that I care about, he'll have to go through me to get to her!)He silently proclaimed with a hard look on his face.

Lisa walked up to Dan and asked, "Is something wrong Dan?"

Dan looked toward Lisa and smiled.(Yeah, Kale making your life miserable.)"Nah, nothing Lisa," Dan lied.Dan looked at Lisa with eyes of concern."Are you going to be alright?"

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to be alright. It's Claire and Elizabeth that I'm worried about."

"Claire and Elizabeth?"Dan curiously question.

"My uncle's wife and daughter," Lisa replied while looking down."They're probably taking this the hardest of all."

"Damn that bastard, Kale Akaisura," spat Daniel.Both then looked into the air and saw the Ragnarok coming from Timber.In a few moments, it landed not too far away from the group of eight."Well everybody, let's go," Dan told everyone.He looked on as Sahara and her children carried gym bags with some changes of clothes.It was Quistis who suggested that they take them back to garden to stop this from happening again.Zechariah agreed with her and told them they are probably doing the same with Claire and Elizabeth.

After everyone else was in after walking up the stairs, Lisa and Dan were the last ones to go in, and the sight of Seifer and Sasha waiting for them met their eyes."What the hell???!!!!!!"Zell exclaimed while jumping into a fighting stance after seeing Seifer.The Ragnarok then took off into the air after the stairs and ramp was up.

"Nice to see you too, chicken wuss," smirked Seifer while crossing his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!" Zell screamed while shaking in anger.

"Oh lord, well, I can see our trip isn't going to be a quiet one," Dan whispered to Lisa.Lisa just nodded.

"Tch," spat Zell."What the hell is he doing here Sasha?"Zell asked with an angered look.

"He's coming back with us to garden," Sasha answered.She then saw the raised eyebrow Zell gave her."He saved Brian's wife and daughter when some Galbaldian soldiers were going to kill them."She then looked down after mentioning the late Brian Hawkwind, who in her mind, she failed to save.

"What's wrong?"Zell asked while putting a hand on her back.Sasha cringed in pain when Zell touched the wound on her back.He didn't notice the torn uniform under his glove until he saw the look on Sasha's face.

Seifer then yanked Zell's arm away from Sasha's back."Damned Chicken Wuss!Keep your hands off of Sasha's back!That's were she has a very nasty injure," growled Seifer.

Then Zell got in Seifer's face and warned, "If you call me Chicken Wuss one more time, you're going to be in a world of hurt, you damned lapdog."

(Oh fuck.)Dan silently cursed.Lisa and He then had to pull the two apart as they saw the murderous look appear on Seifer's face.Dan was glad that Sahara, Zechariah, Bobby and Maria weren't here to see this little tiff."Chill you two, or else I'm going to have to kick both of your asses," Dan stated.

"Like you would be able to do that Kunteais," Seifer said with his trademark smirk on his face.

Then Dan let a sly grin come on his face."You would be surprised what I can do," said Dan."If you seen Sasha use her powers in Timber, let me just say that Lisa and I have a similar power."When Seifer was back in garden, he and Dan didn't see eye to eye after one of the SeeD exams that Seifer failed.He remembered when Seifer disobeyed one of his orders about falling back, but Seifer charged head forward into the fray and almost got himself killed.Seifer was lucky that he and Lisa was there to yank Seifer's butt out of trouble.Even after that incident, he was ungrateful and said that he didn't need their help.Seifer disobeying orders was the main reason he failed that one exam.

"Whatever," said Seifer."I'm getting away from this pack of losers," Seifer said to Sasha.He then strode off into another part of the Ragnarok.

Lisa then put an arm on Sasha's shoulder."What's wrong Sasha?"

"I'm sorry Lisa," Sasha immediately said."I'm sorry I couldn't save your uncle from being killed by Kale."Sasha then let a tear fall from one of her eyes.

"Don't be sorry," the blonde haired young woman said."I'm sure you did everything you could to save him."

"But he still died," said Sasha while looking down.

"Don't worry," said Lisa."I don't blame you for his death.I blame Kale Akaisura, and I'm really going to make him pay when we meet," proclaimed Lisa Hawkwind.Sasha then looked up."We're going to make him pay."She then put her hand down, in front of Sasha.Dan, Zell and Quistis put their hands on top of Dan and Lisa's."What do you say?"

She then put her hand over the other fours hands and smiled."Yeah, we're going to kick his ass good before we kill him."

"Then it's agreed," said Lisa."I swear upon my family name that I'll fight with all that I've got, and make Kale Akaisura pay for all the pain that he's caused, with his life."

"Same here," said Dan.

"Yeah, I'm game," claimed Zell.

"Anything to stop this madman," said Quistis.

"I'm with you all," stated Sasha.

They all nodded and separated hands.The oath was made and the five will fight against Kale Akaisura and his warriors with all that they've got.The five then walked to the deck when they spotted Rinoa looking down and waiting for the five to get to her."Hey Rinoa," said Dan."You look like you've got something on your mind.

"Yeah," said Rinoa while looking up."You four don't mind if I talk to Sasha alone do you?"

"No," said Zell."Go ahead."

The four then walked off and only Rinoa and Sasha were left in the cargo bay, and both felt awkward and were looking down.Sasha knew this was about what happened in the gym earlier that day.She looked up and said, "Look Rinoa, I'm sorry about what happened in the gym.I knew I should have taken it easier on you, and some of those comments from me were uncalled for."

"I'm sorry too," apologized Rinoa."I'm sorry about kneeing you in the ribs after Lisa told me not to.I'm sorry that I kept coming after you."Sasha nodded."How are you ribs feeling?"

"Even after all the cure spell from Lisa, they still ache a little bit," answered Sasha.

"Here, let me try with a spell," said the raven-haired sorceress.She then cast a curaga spell on Sasha."I hope that helped with the pain and with the cut on you back."

Sasha shyly smiled, "Yeah, my ribs don't hurt anymore, but this wound on my back is still in pain, but not as much as before."

"Well, let's go see what everyone else is doing," said Rinoa.Sasha nodded and the two young women walked up to the passenger deck.The sight of a crying Claire Hawkwind, and Sahara and Lisa trying to calm both her and Elizabeth down was what Sasha and Rinoa saw.The rest of the trip was an uneventful one since Seifer decided to stay away from Zell.

(Date: July 13, 4018 AC.Place: Balamb Garden.)

In the Headmaster's office, Squall, Lisa, Quistis, and Sasha were giving their reports to Cid.They didn't have to tell what happened, Cid saw part of the damage caused on television to a part of Timber.

"Sir, I think Galbaldia may be working with Kale Akaisura," said Squall."When we were in Timber, we had to take care of a few soldiers there."

"Now this is a very interesting speculation," commented Cid."If they are working with Kale Akaisura, I would think he would have wanted to take over Timber.I'll have to contact the headmaster of the Galbaldia Garden to come conclusion if they are working with him or not."

"Excuse me, sir?" Lisa asked."Why don't you just call the government of Galbaldia and ask them if they're working for Kale?"

"You see Lisa," Cid said."If they are working with Kale, they would try to deny any accusations made against them.That's not to say that they are working with him.I just hope this doesn't become a repeat performance of when Ultimecia was alive."This got a blank look from Lisa."What I'm talking about is when Ultimecia had Edea under her control.When they finally announced Edea as the new ambassador for them, She ended up killing Vinzer Deling by control of Ultimecia."Cid just hoped that this isn't the case with them working with Kale.Knowing the government of Galbaldia, they would want to try to prevent something like that incident from happening again.

"In any case, I think we should try to stay at the ready to move out at a moment's notice," Cid said."Also, I'm sorry about what happened to your uncle Lisa."

Lisa looked down while saying quietly, "Thanks for the concern Headmaster."

"Will you show our guests to some empty dorm rooms Quistis?"Cid asked.

"Certainly, Headmaster," said the blonde SeeD.

"That is all, you're dismissed," said Cid while saluting.

The four SeeDs returned the saluted and walked out of the office and to the elevator.After they were down, Quistis escorted the others of the Hawkwind family to some empty dorm rooms."Well, let's go get you to the infirmary to get you patched up," Lisa said to Sasha.Sasha nodded and both walked to the infirmary with Zell joining the two.

Once they walked in they saw doctor Kadowaki sitting at the desk again."Oh my, is it the ribs again Sasha?"

"No, doctor Kadowaki," said Lisa."She received this bad slash on her back in a battle that took place today."

"Okay, sit on the examining bed and take you uniform jacket off," ordered the robust woman.Sasha did as the doctor said and was siting on the table with her jacket off and in a red bra and still had her skirt on.Doctor Kadowaki then looked at the wound."I see you've used some curaga spells on this, but they didn't heal it right," She said while examining the red slash mark on her back."This could have been a paralyzing blow if the cut was any deeper," drawled the doctor."Well, it'll heal in no time, but it'll leave a scar there."

"I see doctor," said Sasha."I guess I have expect injuries like this being a SeeD."

"Yes, I guess you should," mused the doctor."Well, we just need to put some ointment on it."Doctor Kadowaki then walked over to a cabinet and took out some cream."This'll hurt when I put it on, but I think you can take the pain."Sasha nodded and the doctor gently applied the ointment to her back, but it still hurt like hell for Sasha.Then she put on some bandages to cover up the wound."Come back tomorrow morning so I can apply a little more ointment to your back."

"Yes ma'am," said Sasha while hopping off the table.The doctor then walked to her desk and started writing something.Sasha then picked up her uniform jacket and examined the ripped material on the back."Well, that's one uniform ruined,"

"Well, you can get it replaced," said Lisa."Don't you have a replacement?"Sasha shook her head.She then put on the ripped jacket and walked out with Lisa and Zell."Well, let's go get you one."

"You're not up to some sparring now, are you Sasha?" Zell wondered.

"Sorry Zell, not right now," Sasha replied."Is Zechariah going to show us some more techniques today?"

Lisa shook her head, "No, not today, but in the morning."

"Okay," said Sasha."Well, I'll be off to the supply room and get a replacement."

Lisa nodded and watched as Zell and Sasha walked off.She then stood there in her SeeD uniform wondering what she should do right now.Lisa knew it was late in the afternoon and soon will be night.(Well, I'll go get Claire and Elizabeth for dinner, so they won't miss it.I just hope Elizabeth will be all right.She is lot younger than me when I lost my mother and father.)So Lisa got them and took them to the cafeteria for dinner.She was glad that Elizabeth is still talking and smiling.She suspected it was because of Raijin.From what she heard from Sasha, all during the battle, Raijin stayed with the girl and kept her safe.

After dinner, Lisa decided to retire early and went to her dorm to change and get ready for bed.She just changed into a bra, panties, and an oversized t-shirt.She then got in bed and started to think about what little she remembered of her uncle, Brian Hawkwind.Even though the Guardian Forces erases some of your memories, there are some memories that a person can never forget.She remembered after her parents died in a boating accident, Brian offered to take Lisa in while he was still dating Claire.She smiled at the faint memories of the good times she had with him, and her grandfather.She especially remembered the times when she was being trained in the usage of the katana.(Oh uncle Brian, I should have been there to save you.)She then silently cried herself to sleep.

Later that night, something was going on, something that no one could stop unless they wake up the person it was happening to.

(Rinoa's Dream) 

Everywhere Rinoa looked around, thick fog was everywhere she could see.(What's going on?)She was starting get this scared feeling as she stood in the deep fog."Squall?"She called out.As she spoke her voice sounded ethereal and could hear it echo in the distance."Hello?"

She looked in the distance and saw a big shape in the fog.In the direction she was looking, the fog was thinner, but it still remained.After a few seconds of pondering, she decided to walk in the direction.As she got closer and closer, the fog started to lift and dissipate.When she was closer she could almost make out the shape.(It looks like a castle, but I'm not sure.)

After she was about fifty feet from it, she felt some wind lightly blowing in her direction.She also saw the fog slowly blow toward her.In a few seconds, the wind started to blow violently and Rinoa had to turn away and cover her face.After it stopped blowing, she opened her eyes and saw some sunlight.She squinted them and let them adjust to the light.She then turned around and looked in the direction to see a huge castle in front of her.Around it, she saw some forests and a moat.Upon further inspection, she saw that the drawbridge was down.(Should I go in?)

After a minute of thinking, she came to the conclusion that nothing would harm her.She then started walking forward, and after about two minutes, She was at the drawbridge.She then looked up to see how huge the castle really looked.(Whoa.Well, I guess I better go in.)

After she walked in the castle and past the courtyard, she came to some big doors.They suddenly swung open, and the sight of a woman with brown hair in a black dress is what greeted Rinoa."Welcome to the castle, my lady," the woman in black said while curtsying.

Not really knowing how to respond to a greeting like that, Rinoa said, "Umm… Hi," while nodding.

"The master is waiting for you," said the maid."Please follow me."

"Master?" Rinoa asked."Of this castle?"

The maid nodded, "Yes, please follow me."The woman then turned around and started walking.When she felt that Rinoa wasn't following her, she turned around and waited for Rinoa to move."Please follow me, the master is waiting," droned the woman.

Rinoa nodded and she just followed the maid into the castle.As she was walking through it, she saw that there was no one else in it.It looked like a splendid castle, but it was devoid of human presence."Why isn't there anyone else here?"

"That doesn't matter, the master is waiting for you," answered the maid in a monotone voice.She then led Rinoa up some stairs and down a hallway.They stopped at a door, "Wait out here."After going in, the maid came out a few seconds later saying; "The master will see you now."She then stepped to the side of the door and waited for Rinoa to step in.

(Well, I guess I better not keep this master waiting.Whoever he is.)"Thank you," bowed Rinoa.The maid just returned the bow and continued standing by the door.Rinoa then walked into a spacious ballroom.She looked around and saw many decorations, and tables with chairs around.In the middle was a huge open place where lots of people could dance.When she looked up, she saw a crystal chandelier.Looking around, she didn't see anyone until she looked across the room and outside on a balcony, she saw a man sitting in a chair.She couldn't make out anything except the clothing he had on had a regal flair to it.She then started to walk across the room and felt disturbed by the hollow sounds her footsteps were making in the empty room.Once she was at the opening of the balcony door, she saw that the man wore royal blue regal clothes and that he had brown hair."You've been waiting for me?"Rinoa asked.

"Yes I have," said the man while his back was turned to her.

Rinoa thought she recognized that voice.(It can't be him, can it?)Rinoa feared."Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm Kale Akaisura," he interrupted by turning around."You have nothing to fear from me young sorceress."

Rinoa stepped a few steps back in fear.She didn't see his sword, but he was just as powerful in magic."How do you know that I'm a sorceress?"

"Because I can sense the magic and power within you," Kale answered."May I ask your name?"

"It's Rinoa," she said nervously."What do you want with me?"

"Rinoa, what a lovely name," commented Kale."I want to ask you to join me in my quest to conquer this world.You can be by my side as my queen after I become ruler of this world."

"What?"Rinoa asked."Why would I want to be the queen to a murderer like you?"Rinoa spat.

"Because it is your fate to rule alongside of me," Kale informed her.

"Fate?"Rinoa pondered."That's nonsense.I don't want to rule the world; I just want to live in it with the man I love and my friends.I want to get married and have children with Squall, and ruling the world in not what I had in mind."

"Tell me," said the regal clad man."Is Squall the one in black that fought me in Timber?"

"Yes he is," stated Rinoa."And I would be crazy to join you in you quest for world domination."

"He's weak," Kale retorted."I don't think he is worthy of a sorceress's love.Sorceresses are meant to rule the weak, and here you are living among them.Join me, and you can be the woman to bear my children and conquer this world."

Rinoa was mad at Kale calling Squall weak."I'll never join you or bear your children!"Rinoa shouted."I love Squall, and he loves me.You or anybody else won't stop me from loving him.I don't want to join a sadistic killer bent on ruling the world.I'd rather jump in a lake."

Kale closed his eyes and shook his head.After he opened them, he said, "That is such a shame.I didn't want to resort to using this tactic."He then disappeared and appeared behind Rinoa.As Rinoa was turning around, Kale cast some magic on her.She then felt woozy."Tomorrow, in the middle of the day, you will travel to Timber and then to Deling city.Before you leave, I want you to leave a note for Squall telling him where you went.When you get to Deling city, I want you to go the Park.Wait for me there my love."

Rinoa was in a dazed state and couldn't get her thoughts together."Yes my love," said a hypnotized Rinoa.

"When you wake up," commanded Kale."You will not remember this dream, but you will do as I instructed you to.You'll act like there is nothing wrong with you."Rinoa lazily nodded.He then kissed Rinoa long and hard.Once he released her, he said, "Now, Awaken!"Everything, plus Kale suddenly disappeared.

Rinoa woke up like something was wrong.She looked around and saw that she was in her assigned dorm room.It was dark and it was nighttime.(That's strange.Why did I wake up?I guess it doesn't matter.)She then layback down in her bed and went back to sleep after a few minutes.

On the great Galbaldian Plains, Kale sat in a meditative position in a chair.He suddenly opened his eyes and smiled.(Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow night.I'll destroy Squall, and this Lisa Hawkwind when she accompanies him.Everyone else destroyed is a bonus.)He then climbed into bed beside of the beautiful resting form of Mei-Len and drifted off to sleep.

(Date: July 14, 4018 AC.Time: 07:00 hours.Place: Balamb Garden.)

Lisa Hawkwind had just woken up and felt a little sore from the battle that she fought in the previous day.She really hoped whenever she met and faced Kale Akaisura, she would not let her emotions take over and make her fighting reckless.

Lisa got up from her bed and mightily stretched her arms over her head.(I guess that was a nice rest.I'm glad I didn't have any nightmares.)Her mind then went to her late uncle and she looked down.She pushed painful memory of feeling his life force disappearing into the back of her mind.(I have to be strong. If not for myself then for Claire and Elizabeth.)

She then walked over to the cases where she kept her katana swords and pulled out Alexander's.She never really had a chance to admire the workmanship on the sword and now she had a chance.It was in a black sheath, and the hilt of it was gold colored.She then unsheathed the sword and saw a little design of the Phoenix on the blade and close to the hilt.Upon further examination, she saw the same small design on the hilt of the sword.(I can't believe this sword is over four thousand years old and still looks brand new.)

The shorthaired blonde mercenary walked over to her desk and pulled out some polish and a white clothe.Lisa then went upon the task of polishing the katana passed down through the generations of Hawkwind family.(I wonder what Alexander named the sword?Maybe grandfather would know.I'll ask him in a few minutes.)After about seven minutes of polishing, wiping it off and repolishing the sword, Lisa was finally finished in her task.She then got up, and went to take a shower and got dressed in her SeeD uniform.(Knowing grandfather, he would not want to train us this morning.I guess Brian's death affected him just as hard as it did Claire and Elizabeth.)She then sheathed and put the katana of Hawkwind legacy on a belt and snapped the belt around her slender waist.

Lisa walked out the dorm room and locked the door and went to the dorm room that her grandfather occupied.Upon arrival, she knocked on the door and waited for about a minute.There was no answer.(Maybe he left or something?)She then tried the door and saw that it was unlocked and walked in.

She came upon the sight of Zechariah Hawkwind in a meditative position, sitting down with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.She then looked at him for a minute.She always liked how her grandfather had his white hair and beard long, but not gets in the way.Another thing, she liked all the old traditional clothes that he wore.She had a few in her wardrobe, but only wore them at special occasions.

It looked like he was sleep, but Lisa knew from past experience that he wasn't."Grandfather?"

"Good morning Lisa," said Zechariah while opening his eyes."It's nice to see you in your uniform once and a while.About training, I'll show you, Dan, and Sasha a few more techniques after breakfast.We'll strengthen the ones that you already know too."

Lisa nodded."Um… Grandfather?I was just wondering what Alexander called this katana I have right here?"

"I see," said Zechariah."He left it unnamed.Even though he wielded it for a long time, he never named it.He wanted the person who was going to use it to defeat Kale Akaisura to name it."

"That's strange," commented Lisa."To have a sword for a long time and not name it, that really is strange.So I guess the name of the sword is up to me, huh?"

Zechariah nodded."Do you have a name picked out?"Lisa shook her head."That's understandable, for you just learned the katana you now wield doesn't have a name."

"Well," started Lisa."I'm off to get some breakfast, are you going to join me?"

"No," said Zechariah."I'll get breakfast in due time, but right now, I'd like to be alone."

Lisa nodded and left.She then took off her belt and left the katana in her room and went to the cafeteria.When she got there, she was pleased to see that Claire and Elizabeth, along with Dan and Sasha were there.

After they ate breakfast and changed, they went to work on some new techniques and strengthen the one they already knew.They trained for well into the early afternoon.Zechariah seemed a little harsher when he was training the three, but they could understand why.Zechariah also tested their fighting ability.He was impressed by all three, but still said they needed improvement, but not a whole lot.When lunchtime came around, the four decided to take a break.

As they walked to the cafeteria, they came upon Rinoa."Hey Rinoa," said Sasha.Rinoa just nodded and kept on walking."That's weird, we apologized yesterday.I wonder what going on?"

"It's probably nothing," answered Dan."Come on, let's get something to eat, my stomach demands it."

"I swear Dan," started Sasha with a grin."If that stomach demanded you to jump off a bridge, you would probably do it."Dan then put his hand on his chin and thought for a second.He then nodded.The four then laughed and continued onto the cafeteria.

Later in the day, the four was finished training and took showers and changed into their uniforms.As Lisa, Dan, and Sasha were going to the library, they saw Squall, Selphie and Zell run past them and into the parking lot."Do you think its trouble?"Lisa asked.

"Hell, I know its trouble," said Dan."Nobody would be in that much of a hurry if something wasn't wrong.Let's follow them."The three then ran to the parking lot to see the Ragnarok starting up and the ramp and stairs rising.They quickly got on the Ragnarok before it took off.

"I wonder where these three are going in such a hurry?" Pondered Sasha.

Lisa Shrugged."I don't know, but let's find out since we're going with them."The three then walked from the cargo hold to the elevator, and then to the bridge.Zell and Selphie was a little surprised when they heard the platform lowering and coming back up, but was relieved when they saw Lisa, Dan, and Sasha."Where are we going?"

"To Deling city," said Squall with a little bit of anger in his voice."It seems that Rinoa left and is meeting with Kale Akaisura there.Why?I don't know, but I'm going to find out and bring her back to garden."

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

"She left this note in her room," Squall said while handing it to Sasha.

Sasha then started to read it out loud."Dear Squall, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore.The new love of my life now is Kale Akaisura, the man I'm going to take over the world with.I'm going to Deling city to meet with him in the park.I'm sorry and goodbye.Rinoa."

"That's strange," said Lisa."That doesn't sound a bit like Rinoa.I wonder why she would do that?"

"I don't know," replied Dan while rubbing his chin."You know, earlier today, Rinoa did look spaced out a little bit when we saw her."

"WHAT!"Squall shouted while grabbing Dan by the collar."YOU SAW RINOA LEAVING AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?"

"Chill Squall," said Zell while with the help of Lisa, held Squall back."They didn't know anything about Rinoa going to Deling city.None of us knew something was wrong with her."

Squall then calmed down and Zell and Lisa let him go."What time did you last see her?"

"About around one," Dan said.

"I'm guessing she's almost to Deling city by now if she left by one," added Selphie while piloting the Ragnarok.

"You know, I think something happened last night," mused Sasha."My guess is that she's probably under some sort of hypnosis.Kale probably did it last night."

"You know this has trap spelled in big bold letters," stated Lisa.

"I don't care," said Squall with a scowl."I'm going to get Rinoa and make Kale pay if he even harmed one hair on her head."

"Squall, I don't think you should fight Kale," Lisa said."You remember what my grandfather said about you having a major disadvantage, right?"

"I know, but I don't care," Squall answered."As your superior, I'm telling you to stay back, because I'm going to fight Kale."

"You can't be serious Squall!" Sasha added."You remember what happened in Timber, right?"

Squall nodded."I was surprised, this time, it'll be different.I'm telling you to stay back and let me fight Kale, or else I'll bust you three down to level seven SeeDs."

"Fuck the rank," said Lisa."You're not meant to fight Kale and you know it.He'll probably want to kill you this time."

"I'll fight Kale," ordered Squall angrily."I want to be the one to kill that fucking bastard.It's not your girlfriend that he hypnotized and is manipulating."

"Fine," said Lisa."As soon as you get in trouble, we're stepping in."

"Agreed," said Squall.The rest of the ride to Deling city was quiet.The Ragnarok speedily flew to Deling city in the nighttime sky.

(Date: July 14, 4018 AC. Time: 19:00 hours.Place: Deling city.)

Kale Akaisura waited in the park for his new recruit in his army.He knew that having a sorceress on his side could work to his advantage.He also knew that none of the SeeDs would hurt her because they were friends with her.Kale smiled at the thought of them being killed by their own friend, but that would have to wait for another day.

Some impatient shifting around was heard from Kale's right."How long does it take for that girl to get here?"Jaden impatiently complained."I want to continue fighting Janre.I guess this will be, what they say in boxing matches, round 3."

"Don't worry," stated Kale."It won't be that long, I can feel her getting closer by the minute.Jakob, as soon as the fighting starts, I want you to take the girl, Rinoa, back to camp."

Jakob shifted uncomfortable where he was sitting."Yes sir," he answered after a few seconds of silence.

Kale then looked at Jakob for a few seconds.(I'm sorry, but Lisa Hawkwind is mine.)"When I get back to camp, I'll put a more stronger spell on the sorceress, and she'll do my bidding without question."He turned toward Narrak."Narrak, I want you to take care of any other visitors that we have."

"Yes my lord," said the ninja while leaning against the tree.

"It won't be long now," assured Kale.

At the same time, the train that Rinoa was in just arrived at Deling City station, and the Ragnarok was a mile away from Deling city.

Rinoa got off the train not paying mind to any of the people that talked to her.She was determined to get to the park.(Got to get to Kale, my love.)Rinoa thought.That was what Rinoa repeated over and over to herself.A few times, the hypnosis that Rinoa was under was almost broken, but Kale's words came back to her everytime.She then walked to the park.

Just outside of Deling City, the Ragnarok had finally landed.

"It's about damn time," complained Squall.He then got on the platform and Lisa and Dan hopped on too.Squall was planning to take it down without anyone and confront Kale alone, but Dan and Lisa weren't having any of it."Remember, Kale is mine."They then got off the platform and quickly ran to the ramp and stairs that were lowering.

Lisa just narrowed her eyes and nodded.(Doesn't Squall see this is what Kale want?I'm going to be ready to jump in at a moment's notice)"I still think you should leave Kale to one of us."Squall said nothing and ran down the ramp and took off full speed into the city.Lisa looked back to see Zell, Sasha, and Selphie out of the Ragnarok and closing the ramp.She then quickly turned around and followed Dan and Squall as they sprinted through the entrance.

Squall was sprinting through the city and past people almost running into them.Squall really didn't care; the burning desire to save Rinoa overruled worrying about who got knocked down in the process.(Don't worry Rinoa; I'm coming to get save you from that madman, Kale Akaisura.)Squall, Dan and Lisa had finally gotten to the park when they saw four figures walking toward Rinoa."Rinoa!"Squall yelled, but she didn't turn around.When the figures came into the light he saw Kale, and Jaden.The other two, he hasn't seen before.When Rinoa and Kale was close enough, Kale took Rinoa into his arms and both kissed each other.Squall then stopped along with Dan and Lisa behind him.(That fucking bastard!)Squall angrily fumed.

After they were finished, Kale turned the three new arrivals."So, you must be the sorceress's knight," smirk Kale.

"You're fucking right about that," growled Squall."What did you do to Rinoa?!"Squall angrily asked.

"I put her under a weak hypnosis spell," replied Kale."It should be wearing off about… now."

Rinoa's head then slumped and she raised it and shook it."Uhhhhnnnn… Squall?"She then looked up at the smiling face and waited for the blurriness in her vision to clear up.After her vision cleared, he eyes widened at fear at who was holding her.Kale then cast a spell and she was going into a heavy sleep.

Kale then handed the sleeping form of Rinoa to Jakob."Take her back to camp," commanded the black clad warrior.Jakob nodded and disappeared in a flash of magic.

"RINOA!"Squall cried out.

"If you want her back, you'll have to defeat me first," said Kale."I'll enjoy killing you."

Jaden then stepped forward as he saw Sasha Janre ran forward and stop behind Squall. "So, are you ready for round 3, Janre!"Jaden Yelled while taking the nunchukus off of his belt.

"Anytime!"Sasha retorted while unsheathing her Lion Heart Gunblade.Both then stepped a few feet away from their respective groups and ran toward each other with weapons clashing together.

Everybody looked as the two battled and got further away.After a few seconds, both groups then locked eyes with each other again.Kale then noticed the blonde shorthaired young woman in the SeeD uniform behind Squall.He then noticed the sheath of the sword she had on her side.(That's Alexander's sword.So at last, we meet.)"So, you must be Lisa Hawkwind."

"Yeah," said the blonde female mercenary."That's me."

"So, are you prepared to fight?"Kale asked her.

"She's not fighting you," said Sqaull."I am.I'll make you pay for what you did to Rinoa!"

"Very well," Kale said while grabbing hold of his broadsword."If you're that eager to die, then you'll get you wish."He then unsheathed his broadsword while Squall unsheathed the Lion Heart."Narrak, you can take care of the other three at you discretion."

Dan unsheathed the Demon hunter katana blade.He then motioned for Zell and Selphie to get closer to him.They did and he whispered, "Let's try to lead him away from Squall and Lisa, and give them some room to fight."Zell and Selphie nodded and Selphie took out her big nunchuku weapon.They then started to walk away from the two as Narrak did with Kale.They then heard an explosion from the way that Sasha and Jaden came from.(Well, I should have expected them to start tearing shit up after a few minutes.)In an instant, Zell, Selphie, and Dan rushed at Narrak and started fighting against him.

After looking for a few seconds.Kale asked Squall, "Are you ready?"

Squall's answer was charging at Kale with his sword in a ready striking position.Kale just smiled as Squall did this.The SeeD then came at the black clad tyrant with an overhead slash.This was easily blocked, and Kale returned with a horizontal slash, and the two blades clashed together.Both went into a sword lock.Kale was stronger and was pushing Squall back and to the ground, but Squall suddenly pulled the trigger of the gunblade.A small explosion from the gunblade knocked Kale backwards a little, but he quickly recovered as Squall went into a mad fury of swings.Kale was on the defensive and skillfully blocked the strikes.After Squall was finished Kale then went into his own offensive of strikes and Squall had trouble blocking.

A few feet away from Squall and Kale, Lisa Hawkwind looked on as the two warriors battled.She knows that she would have to jump in because once Kale gets tired of toying with Squall, he'll use his powers and her superior will really be in trouble. (Damn it Squall, this isn't the time to act like a hot head.You better back off when you get in trouble.)

Squall and Kale was matching each other slash for slash.(Shit!He's better than I would have imagined.)After a minute of this, both jumped apart and charged at each other again.They did overhead slashes at each other and the two weapons met.As they were pushing against each other, Squall noticed Kale's free hand was glowing.(Not this time.)Squall disengaged from the sword lock and jumped to the side as Kale threw his hand forward.A black ball of energy shot out of it and Squall dodged it, and so did Lisa as it came her way.An explosion occurred not too far away from Lisa.

Kale then rushed Squall and did another overhead slash.Squall raised the light blue transparent gunblade up an in a horizontal position.He blocked it but was unprepared when Kale kneed him in his unprotected stomach.With his left foot, Kale then tripped Squall to the ground and slashed at him.

Squall had just brought his gunblade up to block the blow and rolled to his feet.(I'm tired of this; I'll end it now.)Squall then cast Aura on himself and rushed into his renzokuken limit break.On every strike, Squall pulled the trigger of the gunblade, but was surprised when Kale was able to block them.After he finished that, he jumped back and gathered energy for the Lion Heart.In an upward slashing motion, he was able to hit Kale in the chest and launched him into the air.Squall jumped up and started slashing wildly and skillfully.Kale blocked these also but was getting hurt from the explosions.The last hit, he was able to block also, but the big explosion afterward really hurt him.Kale then fell to the ground on his back.

(My turn!)Kale then surprisingly jumped to his feet.He then jumped high into the air and did a forward somersault in the air with his sword in an overhead slashing position.Squall brought his sword up and was ready to block the blow.Kale came down and hit the ground with his broadsword in front of Squall and black wave of energy flew from the sword and impacted at point blank range against Squall.

Lisa looked on as the energy hit Squall and sent him flying and hitting the ground hard.(I'm stepping in now.)"That's enough Kale!"Lisa shouted while unsheathing her katana.

"So," started Kale."You finally want to fight.I'll get to you once I've finished this one off."

"Don't tell me the mighty Kale Akaisura is too coward to fight me," quipped Lisa.

Kale stopped advancing on the fallen form of Squall and turned toward Lisa.(So, she thinks she can goad me into leaving this one alone.Well, she did, and I'll really enjoy this battle.)"So be it," Kale replied."After I'm finished with you, he's next."

Lisa and Kale then walked toward each other and stopped about seven feet away from each other.Lisa then did a few swings and got into her fighting position.(So, just like Alexander did before he would fight.)"I know you aren't the strongest of the Hawkwinds right now," commented Kale.Lisa raised an eyebrow."I sensed another power that is just above yours, but not by much."

(He must mean Grandfather.)"I don't care, I'm going to pay you back for killing my uncle," Lisa angrily said.She watched as Kale he got into his fighting stance also.Lisa and Kale quickly rushed each other and went into a fury of slashes, blocks and parries.Without warning, Kale jumped back.Lisa then concentrated her energy and created to balls of fire that appeared by her shoulders.She pointed at Kale and the fireballs speedily went toward Kale.Kale jumped over them but was confused when Lisa smiled.Kale turned around and saw the two fireballs were doing a u-turn, and was heading straight for him.

"So you've made up some techniques," said Kale while shooting a black ball of energy at the fireballs.After they collided, Kale turned around to see Lisa in the air coming down in an overhead slash and her Katana on fire.Kale jumped back and Lisa swung at the place he was just a second ago.She then swung the sword in an upward sweeping motion and the fire from the katana dropped to the ground and swept along it quickly at Kale.Kale jumped to the side and avoided it."So, you are skilled in your power.Let's see if you can see through this technique."Kale then split into three."Which one am I?"The three Kales said.

"I don't have time for foolish games," said Lisa.She then concentrated power into her right hand as she held the katana with her left.She cocked her hand back and swept it toward the three Kales.A column of fire suddenly erupted from the ground and engulfed the three figures of Kale.Kale was then thrown back from the fire and hit the ground.

(So, I shouldn't underestimate this young woman.I'll go somewhere she won't be able to use her power without hurting anyone.)Kale thought as he got up.He then ran toward the shopping arcade with Lisa close on his tail.Both was in the middle of the street and the cars in front of them and behind the stopped as they saw the two fighting.The people around them stopped to look at the two fighting.

Slashing diagonally at Kale, Lisa then suddenly did a spin kick that caught Kale in the face.Kale shot a ball of energy at Lisa as he was falling.Lisa wasn't expecting this and was hit and thrown back to the hood of car behind her.Kale then smirked as he was getting up and started throwing balls of energy at the people around them watching."Stop it!"Lisa yelled as she saw a few people get engulfed in an explosion.People were scattering and running for their lives."I SAID STOP IT!"Lisa yelled while rushing toward Kale as he threw a few more fireballs at some more innocent bystanders.In her swing, Kale instantly turned and threw a black ball of energy and hit Lisa, thus throwing her back about fifteen feet.

"So this is the mighty Lisa Hawkwind that gave one of my warriors a scar?"Kale gloated.

Lisa got up slowly.She then let the red haze of the Limit break engulf her form.Fire instantly went over her body and then went to the ground, forming the symbol of the Phoenix."Rage of the Phoenix!"She then rushed forward and cast a flare spell that caught Kale before he jumped away.Kale was getting up and saw Lisa was upon him.Lisa then when into a series of slashes like the renzokuken combo and added a few kicks in it.Kale was able to block the slashes, but was hit by the kicks.Lisa then caught Kale with a flying jump kick and watched as slid back along the ground.The sword then caught on fire and she did a forward flipping somersault in the air and came down in an overhead slash.Kale jumped back and avoided the slash aimed for his chest.In an upward swing, she unleashed a crescent wave of fire that Kale couldn't avoid and was hit and thrown back.

"Heh," Kale grunted."You're almost as good as Alexander."

Lisa and Kale noticed some military vehicles pulling up behind them."Freeze!"A soldier shouted as he jumped out and pointed his machine gun.After a moment, about twelve soldiers were out and pointing their machine guns at the SeeD and the black leather clad man.

"It was nice fighting you for now Hawkwind," said Kale."I've already got what I came here for, so until next time we meet.I'm expecting a greater battle."Kale then cast some magic and disappeared in a flash.

The soldiers then looked dumbfounded as Lisa narrowed her eyes.(Yeah, until next time Kale.)

"Drop your weapon!"A familiar voice yelled.Lisa then slowly sheathed the sword and unhooked the belt from around her waist.She turned around and dropped the katana and belt on the ground and raised her hands."SeeD Hawkwind?"The commanding soldier in red said.

"Sir, we have a few people dead over here!"Shouted a soldier in blue.One soldier then rushed over and picked up the belt and katana.

"I'm sorry, but we have to put you under arrest for murder, SeeD Hawkwind," said the soldier in red.

As the soldiers were handcuffing her Lisa protested, "I didn't do this.It was the man I was fighting."

As she was being escorted into one of the vehicles, the commanding officer stopped the men."Don't worry Ms. Hawkwind," said the soldier in red.Lisa then recognized him as the one in charge of the operation Dan and Lisa participated in over two days."I know you didn't do this, we'll find some witnesses and clear your name."Lisa nodded and was then hauled into the vehicle.

(Fucking rat bastard.He probably planned for something like this to happen.)She cursed as the vehicle drove off.Lisa would have never thought something like this would happen.(Now Kale has Rinoa, and I'm being blamed for murdering people.This really isn't my day.Kale Akaisura, when we meet again, you're going to pay for this and everything you did.Especially for murdering my uncle!)Lisa Hawkwind silently proclaimed. 

Author's notes:Whoa, now that was a long chapter.I guess I would give you one since the outage FF.net experienced was long as hell.Well, it seems things just keep getting worst and worst for the good guys.So far, Kale has killed Lisa's uncle, and kidnapped Rinoa.Doesn't that just beat all?Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter.Don't forget to review before you hit that back button or go somewhere else.I'd like to thank everyone in advance for the reviews.The reviews will really make my day.Well, stay tuned for chapter 6.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	6. The Calm before the storm

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.

Also, if anyone wants to use any of my original characters, just email me and ask.My email is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

In the last chapter, the day was a time of sadness and morning for all of the Hawkwind family.After being gutted by Kale Akaisura's sword, Brian Hawkwind was tossed aside.He was able to say his last words to his wife before he passed into the great beyond.The ones who took his death the hardest was Zechariah, Brain's father, Claire and Elizabeth, Brian's wife and daughter.Not wanting anything similar to happen, Squall decided to take the widow and child of Brian Hawkwind to Balamb Garden.They did the same thing for Sahara, and her children in Dollet.

On the Ragnarok, There was a little disagreement between Zell and Seifer.Also, Rinoa and Sasha forgave each other for what happened in the second floor gym.Things were really looking bad for the good guys.Upon arrival at garden, the report was given to Headmaster Cid about what happened in Timber and Dollet.There was also a speculation made that Galbaldia was working Kale.After being dismissed, everyone went about their day, but those of the Hawkwind family were still down about the death of a loved one.

Things didn't look like they could get any worst, but they did.During the night, Kale sent Rinoa a dream that he controlled through meditation.In the dream, Kale wasn't able to convince Rinoa to join his side convincingly, so he used a form of hypnosis on here.During it, he instructs her what to do to meet him the following day.The following day started of like the rest.Lisa came to learn the sword she wields has no name and it was up to her to name it.For a better part of the day Zechariah taught Lisa, Dan, and Sasha some better techniques while strengthening the ones they already know.In the middle of it, they noticed Rinoa acting a little strange but shook it off, as it was nothing.

Unknown to everyone else, Rinoa was under a weak form of hypnosis and was going to Timber and then Deling City to met up with Kale.It wasn't until later that Squall discovered she was gone and left a note.Squall, Selphie, and Zell boarded the Ragnarok, but Lisa, Dan, and Sasha also boarded before it took off.They had learned that Rinoa was going to meet with Kale and Squall wanted to take Kale on himself.Lisa agreed to his order to stay back but not without some protest.Once they got to Deling city, they found Rinoa and Kale kissing.This enraged Squall, but Squall was able to control himself from rushing blindly into battle.Rinoa came out of the hypnosis that was placed on her and Kale put her under a sleep spell.He then instructed Jakob to take Rinoa back to camp and both disappeared in a flash.Jaden and Sasha continued fighting while Narrak fought against Dan, Selphie and Zell.Squall then fought against Kale and the battle looked even until Kale attacked Squall with a surprising move.Before Kale could finish Squall, Lisa stepped in and challenged Kale.When they battled, Kale was a little impressed by the strength that Lisa shown.Kale then moves the fight from the park to the shopping arcade of Deling city.Upon using this tactic, Lisa was reluctant to use her techniques and powers in fear of hurting the innocent bystanders.That didn't stop Kale from doing that though, and her attacked and killed a few and hurt Lisa enough that she can use her Limit break, Rage of the Phoenix.After she finished her attack on Kale, she was ready to continue fighting against Kale when the Galbaldian military finally showed up at the scene.Kale then disappeared, leaving Lisa at the scene of chaos and death.Lisa was then put under arrest for murder of innocents.That's the last place that the story left off.Now to find out what happens in this chapter of Winds of Fate.

Chapter 6: The Calm before the storm

(Date: July 14, 4018 AC.Time: Let's just say nighttime.Place: Deling City) 

Jaden and Sasha were fighting more intensely as ever.It had been a few minutes since they've started, and it didn't take long for Jaden to blow up some cars as the fight was taken into the middle of a street.

(Shit.I got to block the next few fireballs he sends at me.If I dodge them, people are going to start getting hurt.)Sasha silently cursed while blocking a few more strikes sent her way.After he backed off, both warriors then started to circle each other with their weapons at the ready.As she saw Jaden twirling his nunchukus, she was able to look at the people scattering behind him.(Man, being in the middle of this street will no doubt attract the Galbaldian military.)

Sasha then charged at Jaden and did an overhead strike at Jaden.The blonde haired warrior had to put up both chained weapons and stretched them out horizontally to block the gunblade from hitting him.Once both weapons were together, Sasha pushed down her gunblade to disarm Jaden of his nunchukus.With surprising strength Jaden was able to push back up enough that he was standing up straight and kick Sasha in the abdomen.Jaden smirked as he felt the pressure that was put upon his weapon ease up a little and looked at the pained expression Sasha had on her face.(Now you'll pay for Timber, bitch!)He mightily pushed the gunblade off of his weapon and swung and struck Sasha in the face with one of his weapons.

Sasha then fell backwards and on her back.She felt the sting of the blow and knew there was a red mark where the nunchuku hit her.She then rolled to the side and jumped back to her feet, thus dodging the strike aimed to crush her head.Both were back up, facing and circling each other in their battle stances.(Damn!If only I could use some of my techniques against him.)The dark haired SeeD with blonde bangs wished.Earlier when they started fighting, Sasha used her instant teleport technique against Jaden, but was surprised when Jaden quickly turned around and nearly nailed her in the side the head.She didn't want to repeat that mistake again.She also knew that he was too close to start casting magic against.It would take probably two or three seconds to complete the spell, but at the distance they were fighting, Sasha would get knocked out of the casting of a spell.

The SeeD narrowed her eyes and instantly struck out at Jaden.She started slashing horizontal and diagonal slashes at Jaden and blocking some strikes in the process.To any onlooker, it would look like the two warriors were choreographed fighters doing a scene for a movie.After ducking a strike aimed for her head, she then jumped back to avoid the swing of the other weapon.Sasha then went into a crescent moon kick and caught Jaden on the temple dazing him for a short period.The female warrior was about to take advantage, but was stopped when she heard a few vehicles pulling up behind of her.She then heard people jumping out of the vehicles and she glanced backwards instantly."Drop your weapons!"A Galbaldian soldier yelled while pointing a machine gun at them.

"Well, I guess play time is over," said Jaden while putting his nunchukus back on his belt.

"I said, drop you weapons!"The soldier repeated.Jaden then disappeared in a flash.The soldiers looked surprised by sudden disappearance of the man in the red jacket and white pants.They were brought out of it by Sasha sheathing her gunblade and said, "Drop you weapon, and put your hands up!"Sasha looked annoyed but did as they said.She unhooked the belt that her gunblade was strapped to from around her slender waist, put it on the ground and raised her hands.Then a soldier in red started speaking."We'll have to place you under arrest for destruction of property and disturbing the peace.We were not informed that a SeeD operation going on, or to expect any.So you'll have to come with us.Confiscate her weapon."A soldier then moved forward and grabbed her weapon from the ground."Handcuff her."

"You better be careful with that gunblade," Sasha warned the soldier handling it.

"Be quiet," said the soldier handcuffing her."You're in no position to make requests."

She was then put in one of the vehicles and they drove off.(Damn it!I hope the others didn't get arrested.I need them to get me out of this situation.)She then slumped down in the seat while waiting to get to her destination.

Not too far away in the park, Dan, Zell and Selphie were still fighting Narrak.Fortunately, neither Dan or Narrak fired off any kind of energy attacks that would draw attention, but the sound of fight will.

Dan stood there panting and sweating, along with Selphie and Zell behind him.He also saw that Narrak was panting and sweating.(Damn.He's one hell of a fighter.I'll have Zell and Selphie back off so I can finish this.)Dan then saw Narrak turn his head to the right and sheath his sword while looking back."What's wrong?Are we too much for you?"Dan asked.

"Hardly," quipped Narrak."There is some unexpected company coming our way.I would suggest you get out of here.Until next time." Narrak bowed and then left after casting some magic.

"That was strange," commented Selphie."What did he mean by unexpected company?"Selphie and Dan then put up their weapons.

Dan then thought for a moment."He means the Galbaldian military," answered Dan."With all the fighting we've been doing, that was bound to attract the authorities.Plus, I bet this has something to do with all those explosions we heard earlier."

"If what you say is right, let's get out of here!"Zell exclaimed."Let's go check on Squall, I'm sure he's probably hurt after hearing what Sasha told me about Kale."

So the three SeeDs ran through the park and back to the original spot they started at.On the ground in a kneeling position was Squall."Hey Squall!You okay?"Dan yelled while getting closer.

"Yeah," answered Squall."I couldn't defeat Kale."He instantly said."Rinoa."Squall looked toward the ground.

"Don't worry Squall," started Zell."We'll get her back.Before we do that, I think we have to get out of here for right now."

"Yeah," said Dan."Zell's right.If we don't get out of here, we won't get a chance to save her."

Zell and Selphie helped Squall up and each had one of his arms around their necks.They walked as quickly as possible, and avoided the Galbadian soldiers that came to the position they were just at a few minutes after they left."Let's go back to the Ragnarok and hope Lisa and Sasha are there," said Selphie.

"Good idea Selphie," said Zell.The four then walked outside of Deling city and they had a chance to rest.Zell then cast three doses of curaga on Squall and healed him almost to full health."Well, let's get to the Ragnarok."

So the four walked a short distance to the Ragnarok and went inside to see that Lisa or Sasha wasn't inside of it.When they went up to the cockpit, the saw the console panel flashing because of incoming communication.Selphie went over to it and pressed the button, "Ragnarok here, go ahead with your message."

"It's about time you got there," came the headmaster's voice with a tone they didn't hear that often from him."Do you know how much of a mess you six caused in Deling city?"

"No headmaster," said Dan.

"Well, I've been informed that Sasha and Lisa have been taken into custody," Cid started."They told me that those two are responsible for lots of damage, and they say that Lisa is accused of murder."

"What!?"Dan said surprisingly.

"Yes, they're holding them right now in jail there," Cid replied."Is there a good reason why you six decided to go there?"

"I can answer that," said Squall."Last night, Kale put Rinoa under some sort of hypnosis.He made her go to Deling city and kidnapped her right in front of us."

"Oh, I see," said the headmaster."Well, next time you should inform me or Xu of the situation going on and not just run off with the Ragnarok."

"Yes headmaster," Dan, Zell, and Selphie said.

"I've cleared it with the government there to release Sasha," said Cid."Lisa will have to stay there a little longer until they can find some witnesses to clear her name.You can go pick her up right now."He then cut communications.

"Damn!"Dan shouted."I know Lisa wouldn't hurt kill any innocent bystanders.Kale probably set it up that way so this can happen like this.This must be part of one of his plans."

"Well, let's go," said Zell.The four then walked to the police station that they had them in.As they walked there, Zell noticed that Squall hasn't said anything since they were on the Ragnarok.(Damn.I hope he doesn't go back into his shell since Rinoa is gone.)

(Place: Deling city First Precinct Police Station.) 

After getting arrested, Lisa and Sasha have been taken to a jail nearby.Sasha has only been accused of disturbing the peace and destruction of property.Lisa has been accused of multiple murders.So far, no witnesses have come by to identify Lisa as the murderer or clear her name.The two SeeDs just waited in the jail cell hoping that someone would get them out of there.

"Man, this is some BS!"Lisa exclaimed in the jail cell."I didn't kill anybody, Kale did."

"I know you didn't kill anyone," said Sasha."Those Galbaldian soldiers still won't believe you."She then looked down."I hope we get out of here soon."

"Yeah me too," said Lisa sitting beside Sasha."I know we can blow this wall to pieces, but I don't want to be a fugitive and ruin my reputation."

"Oh well," Sash said dejectedly.

Then some guards followed by Squall, Dan, Selphie, and Zell came to the door."SeeD Sasha Janre, you're free to go," said one of the guards while opening the door.Sasha looked back at Lisa before going through.

"What about me?"Lisa Hawkwind asked.

"I'm sorry, we still haven't found any witnesses to clear your name," said another guard.After closing the door, the guards walked away to give the five sometime alone with Lisa.

Lisa then got up and walked to the bars."You're not going to leave me here are you?"She asked the five.

Dan then walked close to the bars and grabbed one of Lisa's hands while looking into her eyes."I won't ever leave you here Lisa," Dan said.Lisa smiled.

"Thanks Dan," smiled Lisa."You're a true friend."

"I wish I was something more," Dan whispered to Lisa.Lisa knew what he was talking about and just smiled.

"I do too," said Lisa.(I'm glad Dan feels the same way that I do.I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.)

Dan then reluctantly let go.The six walked out of the holding area and into the main area to sit down.Sasha then had her Lion Heart gunblade returned to her.After a few minutes, a soldier in blue came up to the five SeeDs."Excuse me, one of the witnesses that seen the incident has come forward.If you'll follow me, I'll take you in the room to see him and watch as he identify SeeD Hawkwind and set the records straight."

They were then escorted to the room where a few men in suits and a man in a gray business suit was.One of the detectives then opened the shade to reveal Lisa and five other women."Okay, can you identify any of these women from what happened in Deling shopping arcade?"

The man nodded and pointed to Lisa."Is she responsible for any of the murders that happened there?"

"No," said the man.

"Could you repeat that?"Asked one of the detectives.

"I said no," the man repeated."She didn't kill anyone.The young woman and this man were fighting in the street.When she was thrown back by some kind of attack from the man, the man in black then started to throw something at us bystanders.Just before I got out of there, I heard her yelling for the man to stop it.She tried to stop him, but was hit by something and knocked back again.That's the last I saw before I left."

The detectives then conversed among themselves for a moment before saying, "Thank you for your cooperation."The man then left."Well, it seems as though she's innocent."

Dan nodded and smiled."Well, what are you waiting? Release her and return her weapon," he demanded.

They were then taken out to the main area and waited for Lisa.In a few minutes, Lisa came out with her weapon in its sheath."Are you okay?"Dan asked as Lisa hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Lisa while releasing the hug.

"Let's go," Squall said coldly.

Everyone expected Squall to change since Rinoa's been kidnapped, but they didn't expect it this soon.

So they all walked back to the Ragnarok.As they walked back, Sasha noticed that Dan and Lisa were really close together.She could have sworn that she seen them holding hands for a second there.(It's about time those two got together.I was wondering what they were waiting for?An invitation?I guess they'll probably put this on hold until we defeat Kale Akaisura and his minions.)The six mercenaries then got on the Ragnarok and headed back to Balamb garden having failed what they went to do.

(Date: July 15, 4018 AC.Time: 08: 23 hours.Place:Great Plains of Galbaldia, Kale Akaisura's camp.)

Kale smiled as he looked at the sleep form of Rinoa.(Now my plans should go a little bit smoother.With the power of a sorceress on my side, my plans should go somewhat easier.) Kale thought to himself.

Rinoa then started to stir.She moaned a little bit."I see that you're finally awaken," Kale commented.Rinoa then opened her eyes all the way and she instantly saw Kale Akaisura.

The young sorceress looked around to see that she was in some kind of tent, and was lying on a bed.Rinoa tried to sit up, but some unknown force is holding her down."Why can't I move?"

"That's my doing," replied Kale."I don't want you moving or trying to escape.In case you didn't know, you're real powerful and I want you to use that power for me."

"I'll never do anything for you!"Rinoa screamed."Anyway, I'm not that strong of a sorceress."

"Feisty one, aren't you?" said Kale."You are and you don't know it.You've probably don't use your magic and powers all too much for fear of being like Ultimecia and Adel, am I right?"Rinoa's answer was her turning her head away."Well, that is going to change."

Kale then started casting some magic on Rinoa.Rinoa started to feel light headed again."What… are? You doing?"She said before closing her eyes.

"I'm just preparing you for what I need to do," smirked Kale.Kale's face then turned serious."I want you to listen to me Rinoa.You, Rinoa Heartilly, will listen to me, and only me. You will not listen to the one named Squall Leonhart or Lisa Hawkwind. You will listen only to me. I am your master and your lover. You will not listen to anyone else but me."

"Yes my love," answered Rinoa.

"Now awaken," said Kale.Rinoa opened her eyes and her eyebrows creased as she looked at Kale.Rinoa had a mean look on her face.(So I see she'll have that look, I guess it would suit a sorceress.)Rinoa then got up and stood beside Kale."Come here my love."Rinoa then came to him and he kissed her as she closed her eyes.After the kiss was finished, Kale said, "Hmmm… not as good as Mei-Len, but you'll have to do.Follow me."Both of them then walked outside and toward Kale's main tent.All the soldiers knew to stay out of Kale's way.One soldier wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and walked right into Rinoa.Rinoa narrowed her brow more and raised her hand.The Soldier then started to rise with Rinoa's hand.She then threw him across the camp with the magic."Temper, temper my love."Rinoa didn't say anything and continued following Kale.

When they got to his tent, Jaden, Jakob, Mei-Len was outside of it."I see that it was a success Kale," Jaden said.

"Yes," replied Kale."I'd like you to meet my new recruit and the bearer of my children, Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly."

Mei-Len looked surprised at hearing that she's going to be the one to have Kale's children."What do you mean by the bearer of your children?"

"Just what I said," Kale stated."After I have taken over this world, Ms. Heartilly and myself will have children together.The children will be strong because of my blood and her enhanced magic ability in them.Don't worry, she'll never be able to replace you Mei-Len."

These words comforted Mei-Len a little bit, but she was still uneasy about not being able to bare Kale's children.She remembered the fact that she was barren, and couldn't have any.Mei-Len just walked off with out saying anything."I wonder what's her problem?"Jakob wondered."So Rinoa, will you not betray us in the future?"

"She won't answer you unless I tell her to," Kale pointed out."Rinoa might talk on her own, but she might not do it that often.Also, she won't listen to you unless I tell her to."

"Yes sir," said Jaden."Is there anything else that we need to know?"

"When she is walking, I'd suggest you stay out of her way," said Kale."Not too long ago, she sent a man flying across the camp for bumping into her.Okay, feel free to go about your business, but in a hour, we leave for Deling city."

"I was wondering why that man was flying through the air," Jaden laughed.The two warriors then walked off.

"As for you Rinoa, You can walk around the camp or do what you like for now," ordered Kale.Rinoa nodded and walked off.As she walked through the camp, the soldiers knew to keep clear of her.At seeing this, Kale smiled.(That's the kind of fear and respect a sorceress should command.)Kale then went into his tent.

On the far side of the camp in Mei-Len's tent, the female warrior lay down on her bed.(I wish I wasn't barren and could be the one to produce Kale's children.He'll finally see the love that I have for him.I just wish I could go back to that moment and change what happened that day.)

The painful memory that Mei-Len was talking about was one when she was only ten years old.It was a memory that still is fresh in her mind.

Mei-Len was a cute little girl walking along getting some things for her mother at the time at the market place.Mei-Len wanted to will the painful memory to the back of her mind, but she couldn't.After picking up the necessary things for her mother, she walked home.During the walk home, Mei-Len was forced into an alley and stripped of her clothing by a man of muscular proportions.The man then brutally beat and raped her.At this point in the flashback, Mei-Len shed a tear at remembering the pain that she was put through.From that point on, her life was changed and she was told that she could never have children.Mei-Len then tightly closed her eyes at the memory of being told that.She then remembered snippets of her life and what she went through until she met Kale.(Kale, my love, I wish I were the one to bear your children, but I guess fate had something else in mind.)She then wiped her face of the tears that escaped her eyes.(I shouldn't be so weak.Kale would think that I was weak for crying over the past.)

Mei-Len then walked out of the tent, "You, get me some water!"The soldier saluted her and instantly ran off and came back a few minutes later with a bucket of water.Once she had the water, she then went about washing her face.After she was finished, she walked to the edge of the camp and looked out at the scenery while thinking.(Kale, I'll always love you, even if you don't love me back.I'll even let another woman bear your children.As long as you let me stay by your side.)

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Rinoa just stopped and looked on as she saw Narrak.He was on the ground with his legs crossed under his body in a meditative position, and meditating.In an instant, Narrak opened his eyes because he felt somebody watching him.He then got up and bowed to Rinoa."Good morning Sorceress Rinoa," the ninja said.

"What were you doing?"Rinoa questioned.

"I was trying to find the one Hawkwind that isn't in Balamb Garden," Narrak answered."I'm trying to pinpoint where he is, but it is very hard."

Rinoa nodded and said, "You can go back to doing that, I won't disturb you."She just looked on as Narrak got back into his position and closed his eyes.She then decided to sit on the ground and look at the nothing in particular."Maybe this will help you," she said out of the blue.Rinoa then cast some magic on Narrak.

Narrak felt his sensing technique sharpened."Many thanks sorceress," Narrak said while still in his meditative position.(Now I should be able to find this Hawkwind easily.)Narrak went back to concentrating and waited until he felt the weak power or Kale told them to move out.

(Date: July 15, 4018 AC.Time: 09:20 hours.Place: Balamb Garden.)

Zechariah Hawkwind had woken up and already eaten breakfast.He remembered last night when the six SeeDs when out to save the girl, Rinoa.(That was a foolish thing to do.They could've have gotten killed and all hope would have been lost.)

During the morning he also told Lisa, Sasha, and Dan there was nothing else that he could teach them.(Yes, it's true that there is nothing else I can teach them.They've been taught all the techniques that I know.Except one.)Zechariah then got up from his meditative position on the floor and walked out the dorm room.

He then walked out of the dorm section and toward the elevator.Zechariah took it up to the third floor.When he stepped out of it, the sight of Xu greeted him."Good morning Xu," said Zechariah.

"Good moring Mr. Hawkwind," replied Xu."Do you want to see Cid?"

"Just call me Zechariah," answered the elder Hawkwind."Yes, is he busy?

"No, you can go right in," said Xu while sitting back down at her desk.

"Thank you Xu," Zechariah nodded.He then opened the doors and walked in the office."Good morning Cid."

"Good morning Zechariah," Cid welcomed while getting up from the desk."What can I do for you?"

"I need you to deploy Dan and two other SeeDs to Fisherman's Horizon," said Zechariah."I want them to pick up my other son, Thomas."

"You have another family member out there and didn't tell me?"Cid questioned.

"Yes," answered Zechariah."I didn't think the threat of Kale Akaisura was going to be this great.The reason I didn't tell you about him earlier is because he turned his back on his legacy.He adamantly refused to be taught to use his powers and not learn how to use the sword.He thought all of this talk about a warrior from the past was nonsense, and refused to fight against it when it came."

"I see," commented Cid."I guess I could say he is the black sheep of the family."Zechariah nodded."Does Lisa know about him?"

"No she doesn't," replied the old warrior."I didn't want her knowing about how cowardly of an uncle that she had.She'll find out when he comes here."

Cid nodded.He then went over to the intercom system and turned it on.The three chimes rung and Cid spoke, "SeeDs Kunteais, Tilmitt and Kinneas please report to the bridge.I repeat, SeeDs Kunteais, Tilmitt, and Kinneas please report to the bridge.That is all."Cid then shut off the intercom.

In a few minutes' time, the three SeeDs that were called were in the office saluting."At ease," said Cid."I have a mission for you three.I want you to go to Fisherman's Horizon and find Thomas Hawkwind and bring him back.

"Thomas Hawkwind sir?"Dan questioned.

"Yes, he's another of my sons," answered Zechariah."I thought the threat of Kale wouldn't be as great and he would just overlook Thomas.I guess that's out of the question.He wants to kill all of us Hawkwinds.I'm wondering when he'll try to attack Balamb Garden."

"I'm sure he won't do it anytime soon," said Cid."He would be foolish to try to do it now."

"I hope you're right," said Zechariah.

"Well, you have your orders," stated Cid."You're dismissed and may carry them out."

The three saluted and took the elevator and rushed to the Ragnarok.

(Date: July 15, 4018 AC.Time: 09:25 hours.Place: Great Plains of Galbaldia, Kale's camp.)

Kale had called told some soldiers to prepare some jeeps and told mostly everyone to get ready to go to Deling city.He remembered to keep some soldiers here in case his plan didn't work and they had to come back to the camp.He wanted the camp to remain intact and not have it torn up by some of the monsters that roam around the plains.

Just as Kale, Jakob, Jaden, Mei-Len, Rinoa and some troops were getting in some jeeps, Narrak came running toward them."Excuse me master, I have some news that you would like to hear."

"Well, what is it?" Kale inquired.

"I have just found the main place where the weakest Hawkwind resides," said Narrak."He's in Fisherman's Horizon.I ask your permission to take care of him for you."

"Permission granted," Kale said."Mei-Len, accompany Narrak.I'm sure you'll probably get some unexpected visitors."

"Yes sir," Mei-Len nodded while jumping out of a jeep.When she was by Narrak's side, they both disappeared.

"Now let's move out," ordered Kale.

(Time: 10:15 hours.Place: Deling city.)

The jeeps that Kale and his warriors were in had finally made it to Deling city.Kale ordered some of the troops to wait outside the city and to protect the jeeps from your occasional monster.

"You have your orders," commanded Kale.He then turned to Rinoa, Jaden, and Jakob."Well, let us be on our way."

The three nodded and walked into Deling city, Rinoa beside of Kale and Jaden and Jakob behind them.After walking for a little while, they were nearly upon their destination."When we get there, I want you two to only knock out the soldiers or cast sleep spells.We're going to need them in the future," Kale told Jaden and Jakob.

In a few minutes, they were finally at their destination, the presidential residence.Once they came to the gates, Kale was the one to speak."I demand entrance to talk to the president," Kale demanded.

"Name?" One of the soldiers asked from the other side of the gate.

Kale decided to humor the soldiers."Kale Akaisura."

"I'm sorry, if you're not on the list, we can't let you in," replied the soldier holding the clipboard.

"Yes, you are going to be sorry," Kale smile.He then snapped his fingers.With some impressive agility, Jaden and Jakob jumped over the fence and surprised the two soldiers.Jaden knocked out the one with the clipboard with a left to the gut and a spin kick to the temple.Jakob threw an uppercut to the other one and he was knocked out.The soldiers by the door were shocked at seeing this, but couldn't do anything when both Jaden and Jakob cast some sleep spells on them.

"Open sesame," said Jaden while working the controls that opened the gate."I'll wake up one of those soldier and get him to tell me how to get to the president."

"You do that," nodded Kale.He and Rinoa then walked into the courtyard.

Jaden went over and grabbed one of the soldiers by the collar and picked him up.He shook him awoke and asked, "Where can we find the president?"

"I'm not telling you," spat the soldier.

Jaden saw right through the soldier's bravado and wasn't impressed.He then grabbed him by the neck and lifted the soldier up."You know, I could easily break your neck and kill you, and we don't want that, do we?"The soldier shook his head.Jaden lowered him and said, "Tell me now."The soldier told Jaden how to reach him and that he'll never get past the security in the building.Jaden promptly knocked the man out."I know the way, my lord."

"Good, you and Jakob are to take point," ordered Kale. 

As they went through the building, Jaden and Jakob was constantly battling and knocking out soldiers.They made sure not to kill them.Kale could tell they were getting closer to the president, because of the security being tighter.When they were finally to the office, Kale and Rinoa went in first followed by Jaden and Jakob.The all noticed that it was a spacious office."So, you must be the president," commented Kale.Kale then looked at the man.He was a young man, looked around early thirty's, had long black hair tied in a tail behind him, and in a dark blue suit.

"Who are?"The president said frantically."Some assassins sent by the Rebel factions of Timber?"

"Hardly," retorted Kale.

"Guards, security?"The man said frantically into a phone."So, I see that you took care of all the security.I'm impressed.Not even a small group of SeeDs can do that without sustaining any injuries."The president got up from around his desk and stood in front of it."My I ask what your names are and what you're doing here."

"You have not right to…" started Jakob before he was silenced by Kale raising his hand.

"My name is Kale Akaisura," announced Kale."This is sorceress Rinoa Heartilly, Jaden Knightstar and Jakob Krentac."Kale said while gesturing to the three that accompanied him."I'm here to make a proposition to you."

"Well, my name is President Marlon Kansenington," said the man in the dark blue suit."What proposition did you have in mind?"

"One that you would be very interested in," smirked Kale."You heard about what happened in Timber and Dollet?"Marlon nodded."Well, that was my work."

Marlon's eyes widened at hearing the news, but he quickly regained his composure."So I see that you were the one who did that.I guess those dead Galbaldian soldiers found at the scene were part of the ones that defected over a year ago."

Kale nodded."Yes they were.How do you feel about world domination?"

"I'm all for it, but there's the little problem of Esthar and SeeD," stated Kansenington.

"That's the beauty of it all, the destruction of them both," replied Kale."If you make me the general of the Galbaldian military and we join forces, I can overtake Dollet and Timber.After we do that, SeeD will be the next to be eliminated."

"Sounds interesting, but you would have to have tremendous power or something to eliminate SeeD," the president commented.

"I see a little demonstration is in order of my power to convince you," said Kale."Do you have anything that needs to be demolished?"

Marlon then guided Kale over to a big window and pointed at a rundown building."That building is one of the buildings due for demolishing."

"Okay, stand back one step and watch," said Kale.He pointed his palm at the building and instantly shot a ball of black energy at it.It sped toward and impacted with the building, thus destroying it in a mighty explosion.

Marlon was wide-eyed after seeing the surprising display of power."Akaisura, you've got yourself a deal," said Marlon Kasenington.The two then shook hands. 

(Enjoy this moment while you can Kansenington, after I take over most of this world, you can say goodbye to your life.)Kale thought as he shook his hand.

"There is the problem of the current general of the Galbaldian military though," said Marlon."Caraway and the soldiers that are loyal to him will be taken care of too.I'll also, have to clear up this little problem between the soldiers in the building and you four.That should be nothing for you to worry about."Kale nodded."We just need to take care of the other politicians below me."

"Consider it done," Kale pointed out."Just call all of them for a meeting, and I'll take care of the rest."

(Time: 10:38 hours.Place: Balamb Garden, Headmaster's office.)

"Are you sure that Kale Akaisura won't be able to convince the president of Galbaldia into joining with him?"Cid said to the videophone.

"I'm positive," said General Caraway."I was sure of him when he was chosen to be the new president."

"Well, if there is any trouble, don't hesitate to call me," said Headmaster Cid.

"I won't Cid," replied the general.Suddenly, the sound of a door being kicked open was heard.General Caraway stood up and still had the videophone on."What's the meaning of this?"

"You, General Caraway are hereby relieved of your position by orders of the President," said a voice.Cid wished Caraway would swing the monitor around so he can see who was saying that, but chose to remain quiet."You are no longer the general of the Galbaldian Military."

"What!?"Caraway exclaimed."Who is going to be my replacement then?"

There was some muttering from the backround.After it stopped the same voice said, "Kale Akaisura."

At hearing this, Cid's eyes widened, but he still chose to remain quiet.

"I'm sorry, but you are to be taken into custody, and thrown into prison," said another voice.Cid then saw two pairs of arms encircle Caraway's arms.Cid instantly turned off the videophone.

He knew that if they discovered that Caraway was speaking to somebody prior to their intrusion, what Cid was going to do, the time would be shortened.Cid then leaned back in the chair and looked up.(I guess Caraway was wrong, and the president wasn't as trustworthy as he thought.Well, I guess I have to do this now, or all that we fought for will be jeopardized.)

Cid then looked down and dialed the number to Galbaldia Garden.After a few seconds, the monitor snapped to life and the sight of a woman with brown hair in a gray business suit greeted Cid.The secretary instantly recognized Cid, "Good morning Headmaster Cid."

"Good Morning Jennifer," said Cid."I need to speak to Headmaster Vincent.It's of great importance that I do."

"Okay Headmaster Cid," smile Jennifer.She then picked up a made a call into the office.A moment later, "I'm transferring you to his videophone right now."

The screen went black for a second and then was replaced by the image of a middle-aged man with black hair, and brown eyes.He had on the same uniform that Martine had on before the second sorceress war."Good Morning Headmaster Cid," greeted Vincent."I wonder is this a call to just check up on how I'm running this Garden?"

"If only it could be that simple," replied Cid."You should call back any SeeDs that you have on undercover missions in Deling city, Timber, and Dollet."

"Why should I do that?" Vincent questioned.

So Cid explained the threat of Kale Akaisura, what he's done so far, and what just happened a few minutes ago to General Caraway."That's why it is imperative that you call back the SeeDs and immediately move Galbaldia Garden.We don't want a repeat of what happened during the second sorceress war, and Galbaldia Garden being taken over by the military."

"I'll do that," said Vincent."I'll keep some SeeDs posted out and warn us if they see any sign of the military coming this way.We'll take off as soon as we get the word."

"That's good," said Cid."I'll be doing the same and contact Trabia Garden.I'm sure Trabia Garden isn't in immediate danger, but they need to know anyway.If any of your SeeDs cannot get back to the Garden in time, tell them to come here.I would say try to station all of your SeeDs in Timber, but that would be a foolish move."

"Yes it would," commented Vincent."No matter how many SeeDs that we have here, I don't think we'll be able to defend Timber from a strong and big regimen of Galbaldian troops.They would have quantity on their side."

"Well, when they announce Kale as the new general, and I know they will, the whole world will know the threat," said Cid."Well, I wish you good luck in this and I'll contact you later about what we're going to do about this."

"And Good luck to you too Cid," said Vincent.The screen then went to static and to black as Cid turned off the device.He then contacted Headmistress Jill of Trabia Garden and told her the same thing."I hope Trabia Garden will be able to defend itself if Kale decides to attack.

A woman with light brown hair that was cut short in a light blue and black uniform said, "Of course we'll be able to defend ourselves."

"That's good to hear, I'll contact you later on what we should do to about this," said Cid."I wish you good luck."

"Thank you," said the headmistress.The communications was then terminated between them.

(Hyne, I hope this won't be more devastating then what happened over a year ago.)Cid then pressed the intercom button on his phone."Xu, I need to see you in my office."

"I'm coming Headmaster," said Xu from the phone.After Xu was in the office, she asked, "Did you want anything Headmaster?"

"Yes, I need you to get in contact with all SeeDs that are on missions in Deling city, Dollet, or Timber and tell them to report back to Balamb Garden," Headmaster Cid ordered.

"Yes Headmaster," nodded Xu."But why?"

"Let me call up Squall, Lisa, Zechariah and a few more people," said Cid."I really don't want to repeat this anymore times than I should."

Cid called the said individuals to the bridge and waited for them to arrive there.He really didn't like being the bearer of bad news, but he had to.

(Time: 11:40 hours.Place: Fisherman's Horizon)

Mei-Len and Narrak have been searching FH for quite sometime now, and haven't had too much luck in finding the Hawkwind that lives there.Also, the Ragnarok had just landed by the mayor's house.Neither of the two parties searching for Thomas Hawkwind knew the other was there.

Mei-Len looked around with an annoyed look."This Hawkwind is really weak," she commented."I can't believe how much time we're wasting try to find him."

"Give me a few more seconds," Narrak told Mei-Len.The ninja in the green then closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing the weak power."I think I know which way to go."

"Well, then," started Mei-Len."Lead the way.I want to really make this Hawkwind suffer before we put him out of his misery.That'll teach him for being so weak."The ninja and the woman in the tight purple fighting dress then walked down the street.

Elsewhere, Daniel Kunteais, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas had just got off the Ragnarok.They were currently walking up the long flight of stairs from the mayor's house to the other parts of the city.

"So everyone of the Hawkwind bloodline, Sasha and yourself are the only ones that can fight Kale?"Irvine asked Dan.

"Yeah," Dan replied."Squall found out the hard way last night.He was at a big disadvantage when he was fighting Kale."

"Umm," interrupted Selphie."How are we going to find this Thomas Hawkwind?"

"Don't worry," said Dan."I should be able to find him with this sensing technique.Zechariah told me it would be hard if he because he never used his power, and that it's very weak.I don't know if this is going take a little while or not."Selphie and Irvine nodded."Okay, here goes nothing."Dan closed his eyes and concentrated.He remembered what Zechariah said about this technique.He felt the power that was flowing throughout the area and tried to channel his senses into anything unusual.He then felt a weak power that was coming from a direction and place not to far away.(What's this?)Dan also felt two stronger powers approaching the weak one.(This could be trouble.)

Once Dan opened his eyes, Selphie asked, "Did it work?"

"Yeah," said the dark haired young man."He's in this direction.Let's go."Dan, Selphie and Irvine then started to walk in the direction that he pointed in."I think we should hurry, because I felt somebody else in that direction."The three SeeDs then broke out into a sprint.

Meanwhile, Narrak and Mei-Len just came to a house that didn't look too big."I think he's in here," announced Narrak.He stepped back and waited for Mei-Len to kick open the door.He was slightly surprised when she knocked on it.

In a few moments, a skinny blonde haired man with glasses in black jeans, shoes, and a white t-shirt opened the door."Yes may I help you?" Asked Thomas Hawkwind.

Mei-Len and Narrak exchanged glances for a second before addressing the weak man in front of them."Yes," smiled Mei-Len."I wanted to know are you a Hawkwind?"

Thomas's eyes widened at hearing that question.(Oh god!It can't be!I thought that was all nonsense that father was talking about.)He then noticed the outfits the two people were wearing.One was in a green ninja outfit, and the woman was in a tight purple fighting dress.He took a step back, but was instantly grabbed by Mei-Len and thrown out into the street.Thomas landed on his stomach and lost his glasses in the process.

"You don't mind if I have a little fun before you finish him off, do you?"Mei-Len asked Narrak."I know you wanted to fight a worthy opponent, but we find this weakling here."

"Do as you wish," Narrak nodded."But let me get the finishing blow."

Mei-Len nodded and jumped out into the middle of the street.She noticed all the people around watching and smiled.Mei-Len knew that there would be no heroes among the crowd to come save this Hawkwind.From what she heard, all the people that live in FH talked their problems out instead of resorting to violence.(A bunch of weaklings.)She then grabbed Thomas by the collar of the shirt, and pulled the hurt man up the rest of the way."You do know this is personal for having us look for you for a long time."Mei-Len then punched him hard in the gut and let him go.

Thomas fell down to his hands and knees gasping for breath."Why do you want to kill me?"Thomas said in between breaths.

"Because it was ordered by my lord, Kale Akaisura," smirked Mei-len."So, are you going to just let me kill you without fighting?"Thomas's answer to this question was getting up and throwing a sloppy punch at the female warrior.Mei-Len easily caught his fist, "Pathetic."She let go of his hand and threw a few hard lefts and rights that connected with Thomas's face.He fell on the ground bleeding and was really dazed.

(Damn!I knew I should have not turned my back on Alexander's legacy.)Thomas then shakily got up and tried to run, but was to hurt to go too far.

Mei-Len grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him around.She side kicked him to the stomach real hard and Thomas bent over to grasp his stomach.Mei-Len then concentrated her energy into her fist and did a wicked uppercut to Thomas, which sent him flying back a couple of feet.After he landed on his back, Thomas twitched a couple of times before closing his eyes."Well, Narrak, you can finish him now."

"STOP IT SICK BASTARDS!"Dan screamed as Selphie, Irvine and himself ran down the street after seeing Thomas get knocked out.(Damn it!I wasn't fast enough.I hope he's not dead.)Dan would have shot an energy blast at the two, but he noticed all of the people around.They stopped about fifteen feet away from Narrak, Mei-Len, and the unconscious and bloodied form of Thomas Hawkwind."All of you, Get out of here now!"Dan shouted at the frightened bystanders."I said, get the fuck out of here!You don't want them to start coming after you, do you?"This got the reaction that Dan was looking for and the small crowd of spectators ran.

"We met again Daniel Kunteais," said Mei-Len."I guess you three are here to stop us from killing this Hawkwind here."

"That's right," said Dan."You sick bastards are going to pay for what you did to him."Dan said angrily while looking at the Thomas.(They're going to pay for hurting Lisa's uncle that she hasn't even met.)Dan then unsheathed his katana and got into a fighting stance.Selphie and Irvine also unsheathed their weapons and got on both sides of Dan and a little bit behind him.

"Now it's my turn to have a little fun," Narrak pointed out to Mei-Len."I gave you the pleasure of injuring this Hawkwind, so I get to fight Kunteais."The ninja then unsheathed his katana.

Mei-Len looked like she was going to protest, but she didn't."Fine, I'll take the two beside him," said Mei-Len while getting into a fighting stance.

Irvine then shot some shots at the two and they jumped to the side.Narrak then jumped over the SeeDs with great agility and landed a few feet behind them.Dan instantly turned around and charged the ninja.Both had their swords clashing together in the first strike.The two warriors circled each other while their katana's were still together.Narrak instantly pushed Dan's katana back, and came at him with a spinning slash.Dan blocked this and while Narrak's katana was still on his, he did a spin kick to Narrak's stomach.Dan then swung toward his neck, and Narrak ducked and jumped back to avoid the diagonal return slash.

Selphie and Irvine saw this before turning their attention back to Mei-Len.Mei-Len was smiling and looked at Irvine."Hey, pretty boy, that little toy of yours won't work against me."

"We'll see," said Irvine.He then unloaded a full clip at Mei-Len and watched as a shield appeared in front of her and blocked the bullets.Irvine then quickly reloaded.Selphie swung her big nunchuku at the female warrior and Mei-Len simply dodged it.

"I don't think it's fair it being two against one," Mei-Len stated."Let me even up the odds."She then concentrated and turned white.Instantly she split apart into two.

Irvine thought his eyes was deceiving him, but they weren't.Both Mei-Len's rushed the two SeeDs.Selphie and Irvine instantly moved away from each other.He shot at her, but the same shield came up.She was suddenly upon him and punched him two times in the face and spin kicked him to the ground, thus making him drop the Exeter.(I may not know martial arts, but this bitch ain't going to kill me.)Irvine got up and ducked a punch aimed for his head and sent an uppercut to the Mei-Len facing him.She was reeling back and fell on her butt.She then smiled and got back up and charged Irvine.

Meanwhile, Narrak and Dan were still going at it.They were matching each other slash for slash and didn't get any hits off of each other. Dan swung for Narrak's neck again.Narrak ducked under the slash and sent a slash to Dan's midsection.Dan jumped back in time, but had a little of his uniform cut and noticed the small pain coming from his stomach.

Dan then thrust his sword at Narrak.Narrak saw the move and did a technique.When the sword almost hit Narrak, in a puff of smoke, Narrak disappeared and was replaced by a straw dummy.Dan's sword plunged into the dummy.Narrak then appeared above Dan about ten feet in the air and was coming out of the air with his sword in an overhead slash position.Dan quickly took his katana out of the dummy and jumped out of the way while charging energy into his hand.Narrak then swung and missed.From a crouching position, Dan threw his hand forward and shot out and orange ball of energy.

(He wants to play it like that eh?)Narrak sword glowed a greenish color and slashed it upward and hit and dispelled Dan's ball of energy.In a down swing of the katana, he shot a green wave of energy that went along the ground.

Dan quickly rolled out of the way of the energy, and watched as it kept going."Watch out Selphie!"

The energy was headed for Selphie and she heard Dan scream a warning.She turned around and saw the wave.The petite young woman then jumped out of the way.(I forgot about Mei-Len!)She turned around and was instantly spin kicked in the face and fell down to the ground.She rolled over and swung her nunchuku in a sweeping motion to catch Mei-Len if she tried to attack Selphie as she was getting up.Mei-Len jumped back.Selphie then looked in Irvine's direction to see him getting pummeled in the face and floored with a spinning jump kick."Irvine!"She then got up and ran over to Irvine while swinging her nunchuku and making the other Mei-Len back off.That did the trick and she was away from Irvine.Selphie then got close to Irvine and cradled his head in her lap."Are you okay Irvine?"

A dazed Irvine replied, "Yeah babe."Irvine then fell unconscious.

The two Mei-Lens' then came together, and she was whole."A better workout than I expected with him.Too bad, he didn't last long."

Selphie then was shaking and looking down."YOU BITCH!"She gently laid Irvine's head down.She then got up and charged Mei-Len in a mad rage.The green-eyed SeeD skillfully swung her nunchuku at Mei-Len, but Mei-Len dodged everytime.Mei-Len retaliated with a kick to Selphie's side, a punch to her face, and a spinning back fist, which floored the young woman in the short yellow suspender dress.As she was getting up, Mei-Len did a back flip kick that caught Selphie's chin, and knocking her into darkness.

From where Dan and Narrak were fighting, Dan could clearly see Selphie get knocked out."Damn it!"Dan shouted while swinging a horizontal slash at Narrak.Narrak avoided it with a back flip, and flipped over to Mei-Len.He then rushed over to the prone forms of Selphie and Irvine and kept his guard up for any moves from Narrak and Mei-Len.(Good, they're still breathing.)He then looked at Thomas.(Damn!I hope he wakes up when I try to.He was hit by a really wicked uppercut from Mei-Len.)

"And then there was one," pointed out Mei-Len."You might as well say goodbye to this life.You won't be able to beat us both Kunteais."

"Oh yeah," retorted Dan."Well, see about that."(I know Zechariah said not to use that much energy in this technique, but I'm going to have to if I want to survive, and help these three.)He started walking toward Mei-Len and Narrak, and then broke out into a run.Both warriors got into fighting stances.Dan then concentrated a tremendous amount of energy into his Katana and did a forward somersault toward the two.After he hit the ground and slashed his sword and hit the ground in front of the two warriors, a mighty explosion occurred that engulfed and threw back the ninja and the dark haired woman.

After the smoke cleared Dan was on the ground panting, and looked on as Mei-Len was unconscious and Narrak getting up slowly."I wasn't expecting this kind of power, I see that I will have to stop underestimating you SeeDs," Narrak said while picking Mei-Len up."Next time, I won't make the same mistake and you'll be dead."Narrak and Mei-Len then disappeared with some magic.

After a few moments, Dan stood up and cast a triple dose of Curaga on Selphie and Irvine.The two then got up groggily."Oh, somebody's playing a rock concert in my head," complained Selphie about the headache she had.

Dan then cast curaga on Thomas and didn't see him get up.The dark-haired young man then checked the older man's pulse.(It's weak, but he's still alive.)Dan then started shaking him, but didn't get any response."I think he's really hurt.One of you two, go try to get help so we can take him to a hospital."Irvine nodded and ran off.

"You don't think he's dead, do you Dan?"Selphie questioned.

"No, he's got a pulse," Dan pointed out."But he's not responding to anything I do."(Damn! Of all the missions, this is one that I really messed up on.)Dan really hoped that Thomas was going to be all right.(Please don't have anything like brain damage, or be in a coma.)Selphie and Dan waited for Irvine to get back with help.They tried many things, but none of them worked, and Thomas still was unconscious on the ground.

A few minutes later, a hospital truck came and helped Thomas, Dan and Selphie to a hospital.It's been over a half an hour since that happened and Thomas was getting patched up.

In the waiting room, Dan, Selphie and Irvine were waiting for any word on the condition of Thomas Hawkwind.In a moment, a doctor came into the waiting room and the three SeeDs stood up."What's his condition doctor?" Dan immediately asked.

"I'm sorry to say, with the injuries that Mr. Hawkwind sustained," the doctor started."He's in a deep coma."

A deep shock ran through Dan.He then looked down.(Fuck!I was too slow in getting to him, and I failed in my mission.)"FUCK!"Dan shouted.When he calmed down, he asked the doctor, "Can we go see him."

"Yes, if you would just follow me," said the doc.The three SeeDs then followed the doctor to the room that Thomas was being kept in."I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know if he'll ever come out of this coma.I'll leave you alone."

"Man, I wasn't fast enough in getting to him," Dan stated."Now Lisa and Zechariah will hate me for not being able to save him."

"Dan," started Selphie."You can't blame yourself for what happened.You did everything you could to get to him as fast as you can."

"Still," said Dan."If I had only threw an energy blast once I saw Mei-Len, I could have stopped her from delivering that blow.I didn't because I didn't want to hurt those people around them."He then sat down in the chair beside the bed looking at the bandaged form of Thomas Hawkwind.(Damn, if only I could have been faster.)

Irvine looked at the guilt ridden Daniel Kunteais and felt sorry for him.He then looked at the Television in the room and noticed that it was on a Galbaldian station and some music was playing with people running off screen out.It was Cactus Jack, Galbaldia's national anthem.He also noticed the podium.Irvine then decided to turn up the TV and watch as a man came on the screen in front of the podium.That got Selphie and Dan's attention and they watched the screen also.

(Time: 12:15 hours.Place: Deling city; Galbaldian television studio.)

"I, President Marlon Kansenington, am here to make an introduction," said the president to the camera."I'd like to introduce Galbaldia's new general, Kale Akaisura."

Kale then took that as his cue to walk up by the podium in front of the camera.President Kansenington stepped down from the podium.Kale then took his place."I, Kale Akaisura, will lead this world and the Galbaldian nation into a new era," announced Kale."The other countries of the world are ruled by weak leaders and that makes the world weak, thus making the Galbaldian nation stronger.In the Galbaldian nation's name, I declare war on the world.I will lead the world to an era where only the strong survive, and the weak destroyed.Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais, Sasha Janre, SeeD, all of you will be destroyed."

Author's notes:Well, that's chapter 6 for you.I have to say, things just keep getting worst and worst for the good guys.Thomas Hawkwind is in a coma, General Caraway has been thrown into prison, and Kale just declared war on the world in the Galbaldian nations name.Did you like the chapter?Tell me in a review.Thanks in advance to all those who plan on reviewing.Okay, I have something important to say.Work on Winds of Fate will really be slowing down since it's almost time for classes to start.I'll still work on this, but it will be on the bottom of my priority list.Don't get disappointed if the next chapter doesn't come out in a week's time.I'll try my best to work on this, but school and studying comes first.If you want, I can email you whenever I update this story.My email address is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1].I'll make a list of people that wants to know when this is updated.Take care.

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	7. The Darkest Hour

Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate 

A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series.They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission.All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission.If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.

Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not.Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time.If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.

Also, if anyone wants to use any of my original characters, just email me and ask.My email is [bbraswell54@hotmail.com][1]

I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre.You should check out their fics, their very good and well worth the time. 

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha Janre for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic.You rock Sasha! 

I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year.I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.

Character direct thoughts are in parentheses

In the last chapter, the fighting between Sasha and Jaden was going on.After a little while, the Galbaldian military showed up, and Jaden disappeared.Sasha was then placed under arrest and taken to the same jail that Lisa was.

Meanwhile, Dan, Selphie, Zell and Narrak were fighting in the park.Narrak broke off his attack and disappeared.To avoid being arrested by the Galbaldian military, the three SeeDs got an injured Squall and made their way back to the Ragnarok.Headmaster Cid immediately contacted them about the reason for their actions.He informed them that Sasha and Lisa were taken into custody, but Sasha would be let go.They went and picked up Sasha, and waited for a witness to come forward about what happened in Deling's shopping district.After one did, Lisa was let go and the six SeeDs went back to Balamb garden.

The next day, Kale had put Rinoa under a deeper hypnosis, and Rinoa was under Kale's control.Kale then introduced her as his new recruit and bearer of his children.Everyone took the news well, but Mei-Len.She chose not to interfere and let Rinoa be the one that bears his children.

Elsewhere, Zechariah made a request to Cid to send Dan, Selphie and Irvine to get his son from Fisherman's Horizon.Cid agreed and immediately deployed them to go there.

Almost at the same time, Narrak had located the Hawkwind that lives in FH.Kale then sent Narrak and Mei-Len to go there.Kale had other plans in mind.He went to Deling city with Jaden, Jakob, and Rinoa and went to the presidential residence.After a lot of fighting, Kale had reached the president and made him a proposition to him about letting Kale be the general of the Galbaldian Military.He proclaimed that he could get rid of SeeD and the president agreed after seeing a little show of his power.

A little while after that, General Caraway and Cid were talking over the videophone when some soldiers arrested the general.Cid immediately turned off the phone, but not before hearing the Kale was the new general.Cid immediately went to work of informing the headmaster of Galbaldia Garden and the headmistress of Trabia Garden of the danger.He knew they would have to work fast and call all of their undercover SeeDs back on missions in Deling city, Timber, and Dollet.After all the necessary calls were made, Cid then told Lisa, Zechariah, Squall, Xu and some other people about the incident.

In Fisherman's Horizon, Narrak and Mei-Len had located Thomas Hawkwind and started going about their job of eliminating him.Mei-Len decided to have a little fun and make him suffer for being so weak.Dan, Selphie, and Irvine were also in FH, and were too late to stop the blow that knocked Thomas out.The five then battled until Selphie and Irvine were knocked out.In desperation, Dan used a technique and used a lot of his energy to greatly injure Narrak and Mei-Len.It was a good thing that it worked, because Dan used most of his energy and didn't look like he could fight real long against the two.He then cured Selphie and Irvine and called an ambulance for Thomas.Later, at the hospital, he was announced to be in a coma.This made Dan feel guilty and wondered if Zechariah and Lisa would hate him for not being able to save him.

At the same time, Kale was announced on television as Galbaldia's new general.Kale then declared war on the world.That's where the last chapter stopped.Here's chapter 7 of Winds of Fate.

Chapter 7: The Darkest Hour

(Date: July 15, 4018 AC.Time: 12:30 hours.Place: Balamb Garden; Headmaster's office.)

(I was wondering when he would be able to convince somebody to make him a general.)Zechariah silently commented.(I hope everything is all right, and Dan was able to save Thomas.)The elder Hawkwind felt when Narrak, Mei-Len and Dan were using their powers in Fisherman's Horizon.He also felt the tremendous amount of energy that Dan released.He looked over to Sasha and Lisa to see that they also felt the power being released, and Lisa looked very worried.(I guess Lisa cares a lot for Dan.)"Has there been any word from Dan, Selphie and Irvine?"Zechariah asked Cid.

"I'm sorry old friend," Cid shook his head."No one is at the Ragnarok at this time."

Nida then came down from off the bridge."Excuse me Headmaster Cid, Selphie is in the Ragnarok and is asking for you and Zechariah."

Zechariah and Cid got on the Platform with Nida and went up to the bridge.Cid took the microphone, "Yes Selphie, you can go ahead with your report."

"Actually, Dan wanted to be the one to make it headmaster," said Selphie.There was then shuffling heard.

"Is Zechariah with you Cid?"Dan asked uneasily.

"Yes he is," answered Cid."What's wrong?You sound like something is wrong."

They then heard Dan take a deep breath."I'm sorry headmaster, and Zechariah.I failed my mission."

Zechariah's eyes widened at hearing that."What do you mean Dan?"

"I wasn't able to get to Thomas in time," replied Dan."Narrak and Mei-Len got there first and seriously injured him.Now he's in a coma.I'm sorry Zechariah.I tried my best to get to him real fast."

Zechariah felt his heart become heavy.(No, not my son.Damn Kale Akaisura and his warriors!)A few tears then spilled from Zechariah's eyes as he looked down."Damn Kale Akaisura!"Zechariah suddenly yelled out.

"Are you still in Fisherman's Horizon?"The headmaster asked.

"No," answered Dan."The doctor informed me that Thomas could be moved.He's still hooked up to the respirators and we have a nurse with us.They said she's to accompany us to monitor Thomas's life signs.We're halfway to Balamb Garden."

"We'll have Doctor Kadowaki and some SeeDs on standby to take Thomas to the infirmary when you get here," Cid informed them.

"Okay, Ragnarok over and out," Dan stated before cutting communications.

"I'm sorry Zechariah," Cid said while putting a hand on Zechariah's shoulder.Zechariah just stayed silent while letting the tears fall from his eyes.The two then took the platform down to the office. 

"What's wrong?"Lisa asked as she saw her grandfather silently crying.(I wonder what was said that made grandfather be in tears like this?)

Zechariah looked up while still crying."Lisa," started Zechariah with his voice sounding shaky."You have another uncle that you never knew about.Dan, Selphie, and Irvine were sent to Fisherman's Horizon to get him.Kale Akaisura's warriors found him first and injured him to the point of going into a coma."Zecharih then looked down with a sad look on his face.

Lisa was shocked by this news.(I have had an uncle that lived in FH.)She then looked down with a sad look on her face.She knew she wasn't that sad since she didn't know him, but she was sad that he was in a coma.(Dan must be feeling real guilty right now since he couldn't save him.Kale Akaisura, you're going to pay for ever messing with my family.)Lisa, Zechariah, Sasha and Cid all went down to the infirmary and waited for the Ragnarok to get there with Thomas.

(Time: 12:53 hours.Place: Presidential Residence; outside a conference room.)

Kale Akaisura looked at Mei-Len as she was holding a hand to the side of her head."Are you all right Mei-Len?"

"Yes Kale," Mei-Len replied."I'm still a little woozy from that blow that Narrak and I took.Though I did put that Hawkwind in a coma."

"Excellent," smiled Kale."This will really make all of those of the Hawkwind clan mad."

Marlon Kansenington then came down the hall."All of the people that would oppose this plan of yours and try to put a stop to using the military are in that room Kale.Once they're out of the way, you'll have free rule over the army."

"That's good," said Kale.

Marlon then flung open the doors and Kale walked in with Marlon to his right and Mei-Len to his left.There were 12 angry men and women in the room."What's the meaning of this Kansenington?!"One of the men at the table yelled.

"Yes, we demand to know what you're trying to do to the Galbaldian nation's name!"A woman shouted.

"Also, who is this Kale Akaisura?And why did he declare war on the world?!"Another man yelled.The other politician's at the table then all started shouting at once.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Kale commanded with anger in his voice and the room was silenced."You want to know who I am?I'm the man that will lead the world into a new era in the Galbaldian nation's name."(Yeah, until I get tired of this charade and kill Kansenington.Then it will be my new world order.)Kale silently added.

"Kanseninigton," started a man in a gray business suit."I hope you know this was a foolish move on your part.You may have doomed us all.SeeD, and Esthar will not stand for this.You also know that Esthar has just as much power, if not more."

"I know that," said Marlon."But with Mr. Akaisura's help, we can crush everyone that opposes us."

"I can't believe we actually picked this idiot to be the new president," commented a woman in a red business suit.This statement got nods from the rest of the men and women at the table."All those in favor of kicking out Mr. Kansenington out of office, and stripping Akaisura from his position, raise your hands."All of the men and women raised their hands."Then it is agreed upon.You two, escort these two off of the premises."The woman motioned to two of the soldiers in the room.They just went over to Kale and stood behind him doing nothing."I said kick them out!"The woman shouted.

"That was the way things used work around here," smirked Kale.Mei-Len, Marlon, the soldiers and Kale backed out of the door."I'm here to tell you that you are not needed anymore.Here's your resignation."Kale then pointed his hand toward the table and gathered a good amount of energy.The politicians looked dumbfounded as they saw black energy gather into black clad man's hand.He shot it in the middle of the room and it stopped.The 12 men and women looked at it and then at Kale.Kale smiled, put his other hand up and created a shield in front of him.He closed his outstretched hand and the black energy exploded in a brilliant flash.He closed his eyes as not to be blinded.There were screams, but they were cut short.After all of the dust and smoke cleared, Kale walked into the room admiring his handy work.

Unfortunately, the one woman in the red was still alive.She was burnt, bloodied, and breathing in gasps while everyone else was dead."You monster," she whispered.

"Why thank you," Kale said while unsheathing his broadsword."But flattery will not make me spare your life."Kale then plunged his sword into her chest, and through her heart.He smiled as he saw her tense up and then slump to the ground dead with her eyes open.He sheathed his sword and walked out of the room."Mei-Len, tell Jaden to assemble enough troops and head out to Timber," Kale commanded."Tell him that I said to take it over, and not to cause too many deaths among the population.I know Jaden would want to go crazy, but I won't let him."Mei-Len nodded."Also, after that is done, you are to take some men and take over Galbaldia Garden."Mei-Len bowed and walked off to find Jaden.

Narrak came down the hall and bowed."Narrak, You are going to come with Rinoa and myself, and we'll take over Dollet," ordered Kale."Assemble as many troops as we need."

"Yes, my lord," replied Narrak.He then bowed and walked off.

"Mr. Kansenington," Kale addressed the man walking beside him."It won't take too long to occupy these cities."

"That's good," commented Marlon."What about SeeD and Esthar?I expect them try to stop us."

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Kale."If they don't show up, we'll go hunting for them later.Also, you should declare martial law in Deling city and stop all trains going out of this city."

(What the hell?He's acting like he's in charge around here.)Marlon thought."I'll do that," Marlon said.

They then came upon Rinoa."Rinoa, do you know where Jakob is?"

"No, my love," answered the hypnotized sorceress."Jaden maybe knows where he is."

Kale nodded and disappeared.He reappeared just outside of Deling city where Jaden was giving his troops some last minute orders."Jaden, do you know where Jakob is?"

"Yes sir," said Jaden."But you're not going to like what I tell you."

"Well, spit it out," Kale ordered.

"He went to Balamb Garden to kill Lisa Hawkwind," Jaden stammered.He then started talking normal."I tried to talk him out of it, but he was so adamant on going there and killing her.He left a few minutes ago."

Kale then looked pissed."Well, If he comes back here," started Kale."You are not to help him if he is seriously injured.Also, if you feel his power fading, don't do anything to help him.If he dies, then it is his own fault.He disobeyed my order; I never thought he would do something like this.If he comes back, I'll deal with him myself."Kale then disappeared.

The man in black reappeared by Narrak, Rinoa, the troops and the vehicles they were going to take."Move out!"Kale commanded while getting into a transport.Rinoa and Narrak followed him in the transport.The troops got into all the other ones also and the vehicles headed out of the city. 

(Time: 13:14 hours.Place: Balamb Garden.)

In the infirmary, Zechariah, Claire, Sahara, Dr. Kadowaki, and the nurse was in the room.Zechariah and Sahara was the most down trodden about Thomas's condition.

(I can't believe my baby bro is like this.)Sahara thought.She was mad about Kale going after her and her children, but she was even more furious at him for killing her brother, and having his warriors put her little brother in a coma."If I could, I would kill Kale Akaisura myself," Sahara said out of the blue.

"You can't," stated Zechariah."We should just let Lisa take care of him."Zechariah knew that was a lie that came out of his mouth.He wanted nothing more than to kill Kale Akaisura himself.(If I take care of this tyrant from the past, no more of my family will have to die.)Zechariah mused to himself.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Claire apologized.She knew that she should be sadder than she was, but she didn't know Thomas.With Kale killing her husband, and making her a widow, and her daughter, fatherless, Claire thought these days were the worst days of her life.(I'm glad Elizabeth didn't stop talking.I know if I were she, I would have clammed up and not talked for a long time.Brian.)Claire thought.Just thinking about the man that she loved made tears come forth once again.She then looked down and started to sob.Sahara immediately put her arm around her sister in law and tried to comfort her.

Zechariah looked at the scene of his daughter in law crying, and his old heart weep as well.He then looked at the comatose form of his son, Thomas."Thomas, I don't know if you can hear me," the old man started."But if you can, I don't blame you for not wanting to accept Alexander's legacy.Even though we had our bad times, we also had our good times.I still love you like I did the day you were born.Don't worry son, retribution is going to come to Kale Akaisura, I'll make sure of it myself."(I just hope I'm strong enough to do this.)

Dr. Kadowaki then went over to the monitor that showed brain activity.It was still showing straight lines."No change," she said to herself while writing it down on a paper on a clipboard.

"Excuse me doctor Kadowaki," pardoned Zechariah."Is there any chance of Thomas coming out of this coma?"

"It's hard to say," answered the plump woman."This is one of the worst cases that I've ever seen in my life.I seriously doubt it, but there is always hope that a miracle happens."

"Yes," said Zechariah."Miracles do happen, but not often."He then turned to Sahara and Claire."I'll be in my room if you need me."The old man with the white hair, beard, and traditional Japanese style clothes then walked out of the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Jakob Krentac, a six foot four bald muscular man with a black vest, blue baggy pants, and black boots appeared on the continent of Balamb.In his right hand, he held his polearm weapon, a halberd.He was currently walking to Balamb Garden and was nearly upon it.

(Lisa Hawkwind, you'll pay with your life for scarring me.No one has ever inflicted this much damage upon me, and she's the first to do it.)Jakob contemplated.The warrior from the past was mad that a young woman that didn't look any older than 21 or 22 could injure and humiliate him.(The world has come a long way from what I remember it from.Even the combat has changed from what I knew it as.)Jakob then looked up at Balamb Garden and noticed that it looked familiar to him.(This must have been one of the shelters that were made during our time to take people away from Centra.)

He then spotted three girls in dark blue uniforms.Two of them pale skinned, and the other dark skinned.Jakob immediately came up with a plan to get Lisa Hawkwind out of garden without having to encounter no one else but her.He nonchalantly walked by the three girls and saw the weird looks they gave him.After they were past him, Jakob immediately turned around and with the blunt end of the pole, he hit one of the girls in the back of the head, knocking her down.As the other two were turning around, he immediately kicked the dark skinned girl in the side knocking her down.He quickly got behind the other one and put the bladed part of the halberd to the girl's neck and held it there, and this got a startled cry from the girl.After the other two got up, the dark skinned girl unsheathed a rapier sword, and the other light skinned girl unsheathed some two sai."I suggest you stay back or you friend will have her throat cut," threatened Jakob.The two girls thought he was bluffing and took one step forward.Jakob then put a little more pressure on the weapon, and this got a little gasp from the girl he was holding."I'm not bluffing."

"What do you want?" Asked the light skinned girl.

"I want you two to run into the Garden and get SeeD Lisa Hawkwind to come out of here," replied the tall warrior."You do know who she is, right?"

"Of course," replied the dark skinned girl knowing that she didn't know her personally."She's one of the top SeeDs here."

"Interesting," mused Jakob."If you are able to get her out of here, no harm will come to your friend."The two girls nodded, sheathed their weapons and ran into the Garden.A few more people came out and wanted to stop what Jakob was doing, but he adamantly threatened to kill the cadet if they got any closer.(Soon, I'll have revenge on that little bitch, Lisa Hawkwind.)

Not knowing what was going on, Lisa Hawkwind was in the second floor gym with her little cousin, Elizabeth.Lisa was in a white tank top with a red and white yin yang symbol on it, blue pants, dark blue gym shoes, and had her Ergheiz gloves on, and her sword on the belt to her side.Elizabeth, the five-year-old girl was in a small cadet uniform that fit her.Lisa had to admit, her little cousin looked cute in it.

Currently Lisa was showing her little cousin some martial arts and trying to teach her.Lisa was punching, and Elizabeth was trying to mimic the way Lisa punched.She wasn't having that much luck, but it was good enough for one her age."Okay, a few more, and then were through," announced Lisa.The little girl nodded and they threw a few more punches before they stopped."You did great for your first time kiddo."

"I did?"Elizabeth smiled."When I grow up, I want to be a SeeD, just like you."

Lisa then looked at her little cousin after hearing that proclamation."Are you sure?"Elizabeth nodded."Do you know what a SeeD does exactly?"

Elizabeth nodded again."They go on missions, get the bad guy, and save the world. Right?"

Lisa smiled at this answer the little girl gave her."Something like that honey," she replied."There's a whole lot more that goes on than that.The life of a SeeD is dangerous, and it might not be one that you would like."

"Nah uh," said Elizabeth."I want to be a SeeD and get the bad guys."Elizabeth really admired her big cousin, and wanted to be just like Lisa.

(Man, Claire will blame me for putting that idea in her head.I could try my best to discourage Elizabeth, but it won't be easy.)"You could get killed if you be one," the blonde haired young woman said.

"So," answered Elizabeth."Daddy told me that there's always risk involved when you do anything.He said that I have to be willing to do almost anything to achieve my dreams."

Lisa then looked at the precocious girl.(Oh well, maybe Claire could talk her out of it.If not, then she can decide later after going through training if she still wants to be a SeeD.)"Well, You're going to have to talk to your mom about this," smiled Lisa."Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

As they were walking to the door, a cadet barged in the room and screamed, "Is Lisa Hawkwind in here?"

"Right here," replied Lisa."What's wrong?"

"You've got to come to the front gate," the frantic girl said."A big bald man with a scar on his chest attacked Karen, Jackie, and myself and are holding Jackie hostage.He threatened to cut her throat if we didn't find you."

(Jakob.So I guess he finally wants revenge for that scar I gave him.)Lisa nodded.She then looked at her little cousin."Elizabeth, go find your mommy or something.I have to take care of a little business."

"But I want to come with you and see you beat up the bad guy," whined Elizabeth."Please?"She looked at Lisa with puppy dog eyes.

(Hyne, I wish she wouldn't make those eyes at me.She knows that's one of my weaknesses.Hell, I guess I'll take her to see what a SeeD does.That'll maybe discourage her from wanting to be a SeeD.)"Okay," said Lisa."You can come."She then turned to the cadet."When the fighting starts, I want you to take good care of my little cousin.See that no harm comes to her."The cadet nodded.The three ran for the elevator, and took it down.They then ran toward the small crowd gathering outside of the front.Lisa also saw that a few of them also had their weapons out.

Jakob was really getting tired of waiting.He would give her a few more minutes to get out the Garden or this girl is dead.(She better hurry up or I'll kill this girl and then go on a killing spree starting with them.)Jakob silently proclaimed.He then saw two figures and a smaller figure running up to the crowd and pushing their way through.(Speak of the devil.)He then saw Lisa Hawkwind wearing almost the same thing that she wore when she gave him the scar.He looked on as she talked to the little girl and pushed her into the arms of a girl."So you're finally here."

"Yeah," nodded Lisa."Let the girl go."

"As you wish," said Jakob.He then pulled the bladed part off of the girl's neck and let her go.The female cadet then ran toward the crowd and by her one friend."Now I can take my revenge on you.It's time to pay for this scar you gave me."The tall warrior then got in a fighting position.

"If you wish to fight me," started Lisa."We'll have to do it out far away from the Garden.I don't want these SeeDs and cadets to get hurt."

"As you wish," said Jakob while getting out of his fighting stance."But once we're far enough, be prepared to die."

"Yeah, whatever," quipped Lisa.

The two walked out toward Balamb.The small group of spectators watched as they went away from the Garden.Sasha and Dan joined the small group of spectators.Elizabeth instantly recognized them and shouted, "Hey Sasha, hey Dan!"

Dan and Sasha went over to the cadet and Elizabeth."Hey sprout," greeted Dan while ruffling her hair."What's going on?"Dan asked the cadet.

"Lisa is going to fight that man that threatened Jackie's life," she answered.This got confused looks from both Dan and Sasha.

Sasha and Dan then looked at what everyone was looking at.(That's Jakob.I hope you can beat him Lisa.)Sasha prayed.

After they were far enough, the blond haired female SeeD and the tall warrior from the past stopped."You know, you should feel honored," said Jakob."It's not everyday that I go after one of my opponents that got away."

"I guess I should feel honored," retorted Lisa.

"The time for talk is through," Jakob pointed out."Now let us find meaning through the clashing of steel and sinew."Lisa unsheathed her sword and did a few slashes before getting into a fighting position."Just like Alexander."

The two warriors started circling each other with their weapons drawn.The afternoon sun was beating down on them making both sweat.They both charged forward and swung both weapons.After the initial clash, Lisa jumped back and went into horizontal slashes.All of them were blocked by the pole part of his weapon.He then pushed her katana off and started swinging the halberd at her; Lisa dodged it and tried a foot sweep.Jakob raised his leg and avoided the blow and returned it with the pole arm weapon coming down toward her.She rolled out of the way, and flipped back to her feet.

Jakob then charged the female Hawkwind, Lisa was concentrating on a technique, and two fireballs appeared beside her and she pointed her hand forward.The two fireballs zoomed forward and Jakob dodged them, and instantly locked weapons with Lisa.Lisa concentrated and made the fireballs turn around and come straight for Jakob's back.Jakob smirked and jumped away at the last moment, thus, making the fireballs hit and threw Lisa back.

Lisa moaned at getting hit by her own attack and didn't realize it would hurt that much.As she was sitting up, she didn't have time to moan about her pain because Jakob sent a ball of energy her way.The female SeeD immediately rolled out of the way, and threw her own ball of blue energy at Jakob.That was dodged too, and both were back up and glaring at each other in their battle stances.Both charged once more and started going at it, the katana and halberd was clashing together and they were matching each other move for move, slash for slash.

Back where the crowd was, Elizabeth watched with fascination as her cousin and the big man fought.(I want to be just like Lisa when I grow up.)Elizabeth thought.She continued to watch the fight with the female cadet's hands on her shoulders.

In a surprising move, Jakob knocked Lisa's katana high up into the air and thought he had her.Lisa ducked a slash aimed at her neck and did a tornado kick that hit Jakob square in the jaw and spun him around to the ground.She looked up and saw as the katana came spinning down to the ground.She caught it and got back into a fighting position with it."Don't think that if I lose Destiny's Flame, that I'm totally defenseless," Lisa remarked.

"Destiny's Flame?"Jakob questioned.

"That's the name I gave to Alexander's katana," replied Lisa Hawkwind. "It fits, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that is the last thing that you'll be able to name," said Jakob while thrusting the halberd at Lisa.With the grace of a ballerina, Lisa spun out of the way and did a spinning slash that caught Jakob's left arm, but didn't do that much damage."Damned whore!"In an unexpected move, Jakob's hand shot out and grabbed Lisa by the neck, picked her up, threw her up in the air a little and spin kicked her into stomach.

Lisa Hawkwind flew back from the blow, and slide along the ground.She was getting up coughing as she saw Jakob charge her.When she was finished coughing, she shot a blue crescent wave through her katana in a slash at Jakob.

(Not this time.)The tall warrior silently announced.He jumped over it came down with the halberd in an overhead swinging position.The only thing Lisa could do was jump back Jakob slashed the halberd in a downward motion.She wasn't lucky enough to come out of it unscathed and had a thin slash mark on her stomach and the tank top was torn a little.

The blond SeeD looked down to see that it was just a shallow scratch and it wasn't that serious at the time.It could be ignored at the time and she focused her attention back to Jakob.Her sword then caught fire, and Lisa narrowed her eyes.She swung her katana in an upward diagonal motion and the fire leapt off the sword and went across the ground real fast to Jakob.Jakob then jumped to avoid it.(Just what I thought he would do.)Lisa then jumped up in the air while spinning and yelling, "Phoenix kick!"In an impressive move, Lisa's right foot caught fire, and she nailed Jakob in the chest with a spinning kick.When the kick connected, an explosion of fire occurred and Jakob was thrown back and to the ground real faraway.She wasn't that much of a martial artist, but even Zell would be impressed by that move.

Without warning, Jakob teleported right in front of her, dropped his halberd, punched Lisa in the face, a punch to the gut, and an uppercut that knocked her back but not out.Lisa got up and was bleeding through her mouth, and was surprised she held on to her katana after that unexpected onslaught.Jakob then started shooting many balls of energy at the young woman as she got up.Lisa was able to dodge them and concentrated on a technique while dodging.With a sweep of her hand, fire appeared below Jakob and rose up and engulfed him and throwing him back.

Jakob then started concentrating a lot of energy into his halberd and it turned a dark blue color.Lisa also concentrated a tremendous amount of power into the katana, and the blade part glowed a light blue.Both warriors charged each other with Jakob screaming while holding his halberd to the side.When they were close enough, Jakob mightily swung the halberd at Lisa's neck and she ducked.Being off balance, Lisa slashed the glowing katana in an upper diagonal motion across Jakob's chest, and then did a return slash in a diagonal motion.She then plunged the katana into Jakob's chest, and held it there for a few seconds.After sliding it out of his chest, she did a jumping spin kick and knocked Jakob to the ground.(That's for coming after my aunt you damned asshole!)

On the ground with two slash marks and a wound going through his chest, Jakob felt the life draining away from him."Damn, I'm defeated," Jakob croaked before closing his eyes.Jakob then died.

Lisa then sheathed Destiny's Flame, her katana, and slumped to the ground on her knees while panting."One down, four to go," Lisa said while looking at the lifeless form of Jakob Krentac, one of Kale's warriors from the past.She then shot a powerful fireball and incinerated his body to ashes.

"You did it Lisa," yelled Dan while running toward Lisa with Sasha by his side.

"Curaga!" Sasha shouted as she cast it on Lisa Hawkwind.She saw that the wound on Lisa's stomach had healed and her mouth had stopped bleeding.That still didn't help Lisa recover the energy she expended fighting Jakob.

Dan then helped Lisa back to garden and stopped in front of the crowd.Some of the cadets cheered and Lisa just blushed when she realized they were applauding her."So Elizabeth," Lisa looked down at her youngest cousin."You still want to be a SeeD after seeing me do that?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that was so cool!I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Lisa just shook her head.(Kids these days.When you think you can discourage them with something, it only encourages them.)"Come on Lizzy, let's go and get cleaned up."Elizabeth just followed her into the garden, as did the small crowd of SeeD cadets and SeeDs.Lisa knew she won a small victory, but one battle won does not win the war.It would be over when Lisa finally killed Kale and that was something Lisa was hoping to do soon.Nobody noticed the camera outside that watched the fight also.

In the Headmaster's office, Zechariah and Headmaster Cid watched the battle that took place with much interest.(That's how you do it Lisa.You won't be the one to face Kale first.I'll take care of him.I'll make him pay for what he did to my family.)Zechariah silently claimed.

(Time: 14:10 hours.Place: The forest by Galbaldian Garden.)

It had been some time before Mei-Len and her little platoon of soldiers got to forest by Galbaldian Garden.Earlier, she had felt the power being used by Jakob and Lisa Hawkwind and was a little surprised that Lisa Hawkwind could beat Jakob.To Mei-Len, the loss of Jakob's life was no consequence to her.She saw that as paying for his insubordination of Kale's orders.

After Mei-Len and the platoon was on the edge of the forest, She told everyone to stop."When we get in there, kill everyone that resists you.You, you, you, and you will come with me," Mei-Len said pointing to four soldiers.

"This doesn't feel right doing this," said a soldier close to Mei-Len."I'm not going through with this," said the soldier while walking away.

Mei-Len then narrowed her eyes and rushed behind the soldier and grabbed him by the neck.She then twisted his neck until she felt something snap.After breaking the man's neck, she let go of his body and it crumpled to the ground."So are there any more deserters?"She asked while looking around.The answer she got was silence from the rest of the soldiers."The only way you're getting out of this army is through death."She then turned around and started walking out of the forest."Move out."The soldiers' then followed behind her.

After they were out of the forest, she immediately looked left and saw the red Galbaldian Garden.Mei-Len grabbed a pair of binoculars from a soldier and looked through them.(What the hell?)What she saw through the binoculars where a boy and a girl in uniforms looking back at her with their own binoculars.She then saw that the boy radioed in something.(Damn!)Handing back the binoculars, she said, "We're going to have to charge now!"She then started running and the soldiers behind her followed.

When they were just a quarter of the distance to the Garden, it started to move.(Damn, how did they know we were coming?)When they were halfway to it, it took off into the air, and out into the sea."Well, it seems as though they were warned about us coming," Mei-Len observed."Well, back to the vehicles.Let me see that radio."

After she got the radio, she called Kale."Kale, come in," radioed Mei-Len.

"I'm here," answered Kale."You're calling so soon Mei-Len.So I'm guessing you've taken over Galbaldian Garden faster than I thought."

Mei-Len didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it really couldn't be helped."I'm sorry Kale," started Mei-Len."But Galbaldian Garden looked like they were expecting us to come.It was able to take off before we reached it."

"I see," commented Kale."I guess General Caraway must have warned them before he was arrested.Well, the soldiers that didn't tell me about him talking to anybody before will pay for it later."

"Yes, my lord," said the female warrior."Your orders sir?"

"Return to Deling City," said Kale."I would have sent you with the attack force to Balamb, but I was counting on Jakob to do it.That fool deserved to die for disobeying my command.Anyway, just go back to Deling city, and await further orders."

"Yes sir," she answered and Kale cut off communications.

"Let's go back to the vehicles and to Deling city," Mei-Len ordered the troops.They all then went back to the forest and got in their vehicles.Departing for Deling city, Mei-Len knew that one part of Kale's plan is ruined.She also knew the soldiers responsible for this fiasco will pay for it with their lives.(The poor bastards.)

(Time: 14:25.Place: Timber)

The platoon of soldiers that Jaden was leading was nearly there.Jaden stopped when he saw the pathetic excuse of a frontline defense."Is the jamming frequency working?"The blonde haired warrior asked the communications officer.

"Yes sir," saluted the soldier."They won't be able to send any messages to Galbaldia Garden or anybody else."

After most of the soldiers were out of the vehicles, Jaden commanded them to advance toward the enemy.Some of the soldiers thought he was crazy and that they would get shot before they even get there.Jaden assured they weren't going to get shot."Move out," he commanded.Jaden then started concentrating on a technique.He erected an invisible force field around the soldiers and himself.Once they started walking toward the front line of the Timber army, the enemy let loose a volley of machine gun fire.Once they shot it, the forcefield flared up as the bullets struck it. None of the soldiers behind Jaden got shot, but one gung ho idiot ran forward shooting his machine gun after the timber forces stopped firing.He was out of the force field and got shot to death."As long as you stay behind me, you won't get shot."Jaden then turned around toward the enemy."Now let's, CHARGE!"

Jaden and the soldiers ran forward and the soldiers of Timber started firing at them.To no avail, all the bullets shot at Jaden and the Galbaldian troops were useless.The Galbaldian soldiers then returned fire and were mowing down some of the front line forces."After we get close enough, I'm going to let down the shield and you're going have to watch your own ass when we engage the enemy!"Jaden shouted.

They were just twenty feet away and Jaden took down the shield and grabbed one of his metal nunchuku from off of his belt.By this time, most of the Timber soldiers had retreated to the entrance of the city and ran in it.Only a few stayed on the front line and were shooting at Jaden and the soldiers.Some of them were shot, but Jaden's magic and powers protected him from the bullets.

With surprising agility, Jaden jumped up over the sandbags that the soldiers were using for cover and came down toward one of the soldiers.The soldier was surprised, but had enough sense point his gun upward and shoot at Jaden.It was all in futility when a magic shield appeared around Jaden and blocked the bullets.Jaden came down and struck the soldier hard in the head and the soldier went down.He then stepped on his neck and put pressure on it and twisted his foot, thus crushing his windpipe and making the soldier struggle to get air in his lungs.After watching for a half a minute, the soldier was in his death throes and after a few more moments, he was dead.

Jaden smiled at this sight, and looked as some of the soldiers had made it over the sandbags with some unsheathing their swords and taking down the remaining Timber soldiers.Jaden then felt that familiar feeling of adrenaline rushing through his system.He then smirked and rushed into the city and spotted some soldiers with swords.He then engaged them and dodged their strikes while delivering his own strikes and killing the soldiers with the power put behind them.He hit them in the right places, that being the neck or crushing their skulls.

Jaden then smiled at seeing the dead soldiers on the ground.For some reason, the sight of blood from his fallen foes excited him.Jaden truly felt alive when his is in the heat of the battle and no feeling could come close to that feeling, except when he was having sex.(Now these weaklings will learn what it means to go against Jaden Knightstar.)The warrior silently announced.

"Onward to victory!" Jaden shouted as he charged into the city with soldiers following behind him.

As Jaden ran through the city, he battled and killed many Timber soldiers and resistance members in his way.He didn't see any civilians, but he didn't care.The soldiers had broken off into pairs and went different ways as they ran toward the middle of the city.Also, Jaden was blowing up cars and some buildings along with the soldiers in his way with energy blasts.After a little while of running, Jaden stopped to rest, as did the soldiers around him.As they were catching their breath, Jaden asked one soldier, "Where is the city hall of this place?"

The soldier looked at the street they were on and pointed, "It's that way."After two or three minutes of resting, Jaden and the soldiers ran in the direction that the soldier pointed out.After they came upon the building, they found a small group of soldiers guarding it.(Easily taken care of.)Jaden smirked.He just pointed his hand at them and shot a strong energy blast at them.The explosion and impact of the blast killed all the soldiers guarding city hall.

Kicking open the door, Jaden saw a couple of people running around.They stopped when they came upon the sight of Jaden, a blonde man in a red jacket, white pants, and black shoes, and the Galbaldian soldiers."Surrender now, and you won't have to die later," smiled Jaden."I declare that Timber is now under control of the Galbaldian nation, in the name of Kale Akaisura."

(Time: 14:50 hours.Place: Dollet.)

Not too far from Dollet, a similar front line was made to combat any kind of invasion from the Galbaldia nation.Kale, Rinoa, Narrak and the soldiers had stopped not too far away from the front line of Dollet troops.

Kale looked on as the troops of Dollet waited for them to advance.(So, I guess this will be more interesting then I thought it would be.)"Rinoa, would you like to do the honors?"

With the mean look and smirk on her face, Rinoa nodded and walked forward a few steps.Kale watched as the soldiers shuffled nervously and some looked confused as Rinoa stepped out in front of everyone else and took a few steps forward.Rinoa's eyes turned yellow and she started casting some magic.The hypnotized sorceress then unleashed ultima spells in four different places of Dollet's front line.After the explosions, Dollet's front line forces were cut down considerably.They then started firing upon Rinoa and Everyone behind her.She just raised her hand and a shield appeared in front of her and blocked the bullets.

Behind her, Kale and Narrak stood their ground as the soldiers took cover behind their vehicles.Shields also appeared around Kale and Narrak and they were left unharmed.Rinoa then started casting Firaga, Thundaga, and Meteor spells at the Dollet troops.The power in those spells was enough to kill everyone who was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of them.

The remaining forces of the front line then retreated back toward the city."Excellent work my love," commented Kale.Rinoa just walked back over to his side and nodded."Back in the vehicles.We'll drive closer to Dollet and then disembark and begin attacking them."Everyone then got back into the vehicles and drove through the front line and to the entrance of Dollet.

Upon arrival to the long road that lead into the city, Kale's forces came upon a small squadron of Dollet troopers.After everyone got out of the vehicles, Kale saw that they had swords and other close range weapons.(So, they want to play it that way, eh?)"Narrak, you may do the honors," Kale told the ninja.

"Thank you my lord," bowed Narrak.He then pointed to a few soldiers and started walking toward the Dollet soldiers.The soldiers instantly knew what he meant and got into step behind the ninja.As he was walking, he unsheathed his katana, and the soldiers' behind him followed his example and unsheathed their swords.Narrak then started running as did the soldiers behind him, and when he was almost to the Dollet soldiers in green uniforms, he did a somersault into the middle of the group of Dollet troops and spread them out.Narrak then started to furiously fight through the soldiers with skillful slashes and many dodges.The Galbaldian troops that followed Narrak also started killing soldiers with a few causalities on their side.After all the troops in front of them were dead.Narrak turned toward Kale and nodded.

"Okay, Move out!" Kale shouted.The soldiers behind him ran forward into the city, as did Narrak and the soldiers ahead of them.Kale then unsheathed his broadsword and started to casually walk into the city with Rinoa behind him and to his right.After he had gotten into parts of the city that Narrak and the Galbaldian soldiers already been too, he saw death and destruction.There were buildings on fire, and cars that had blown up.Kale felt as though he was at home in this kind of enviroment.When he was younger, he was forced to grow up in something like this.

When some Dollet troops that Narrak and the soldiers missed approached Kale, they were surprised at the skill that he showed.In little to no time, the Dollet troops were dead.When he came upon a big building that looked important, he saw some Galbaldian soldiers guarding the front of it.Once they saw Kale and Rinoa, they saluted."Good job, where's Narrak?"

"Inside the building, Sir!"One of the soldiers replied

Kale nodded and went inside.He saw Narrak holding a man by the collar with the katana by his neck.Narrak looked around at the other men and women in the main hall and said, "If you surrender now, no one else will have to get hurt."

"We don't want to do this," started one man in a business suit."But for the good of Dollet, we must do it.We of the Dollet Dukedom Parliament surrender."

"That's good," said Kale."Now call of your remaining soldiers and tell them to surrender.If you don't, they'll be killed.Narrak, tell one of the soldiers outside to radio to all the other Galbaldian soldiers to stand down.Dollet is ours."

Narrak bowed and went outside.(Now all I have to do now is get Balamb, and destroy the SeeD.After that, Esthar will be my last target in my quest of world domination.)Kale just smiled at that thought.

(Time: 15:30 hours.Place: Balamb city.)

Lisa Hawkwind in her SeeD uniform, looked around at all the SeeDs and cadets that were around her.She was glad that the sensing technique that her grandfather taught her works.Lisa, Dan, Sasha, Zechariah and Sahara sensed when Kale and his remaining warriors started using their powers.They were instantly alerted that something was going on in different parts of the world.

After sensing this, they immediately talked to Headmaster Cid about it.Cid suggested that Kale had already started his plans to take over Timber and Dollet.Dan suggested they should get some SeeDs ready and go and try to help them.Cid shot down that idea by saying something about Galbaldia being able to outnumber the SeeDs that are sent to the cities.He then pondered about an attack force being sent to Balamb city.This idea instantly alarmed everyone and they knew that had to take action immediately.

Cid called the mayor of Balamb city and told him about Galbaldia trying to invade Balamb and take over.The headmaster then convinced the mayor to allow most of the residents to evacuate into Balamb Garden and allow them into the city to set up defense against the imminent invasion.Balamb Garden was then moved to the entrance of Balamb city and allowed residents of Balamb to board it.After most were on, excluding the ones that wanted to stay behind, SeeDs and cadets were stationed at different points in the city.A suggestion about having a small force on the beach to combat invasion was immediately shot down.The flaw in that plan was that being out in the open like that would give Galbaldian soldiers the advantage.They wouldn't be reluctant to use machine guns, grenades and bazookas against the SeeDs and cadets.So many of the SeeDs and some of the cadets were stationed at different parts of the city.They wouldn't dare damage Balamb city more than necessary.More were stationed at the docks because that will probably be the main way they get into the city.

That was over an hour ago when all the preparations for an invasion were made, and now they had to wait until the Galbaldian forces came.Lisa then looked around at the people around her.Most looked psyched up and ready for battle, but one female cadet looked nervous.Lisa walked over to her, "Are you nervous?"That was obvious, but Lisa thought of asking that anyway.

The cadet nodded, "Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be participating in any more battles like the one we had between the two gardens over a year ago.I nearly didn't survive that, and I don't think I'll survive this."

"We'll get through this," reassured Lisa."As long as you know this isn't training and it's a real battle. You're going to have fight your hardest to come out of this alive."

"I know," said the female cadet."But I don't know if I'm ready for this situation again."

Lisa looked at the timid cadet and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, stick close to me and you'll be all right.I'll make sure of it, and if the fighting gets to intense for you, just retreat into one of the buildings until it's over."The cadet nodded and smiled.Lisa knew she shouldn't say things like that, because in battles like this, almost anything can happen."Well, get ready, I'm sure they're going to come at any minute now."

After about five minutes, some planes could be heard.Lisa looked up and saw some transport planes.(I guess it's now or never.)She then unsheathed Destiny's Flame, her katana, and waited for them to come.In an instant, she saw about ten or eleven soldiers on hang gliders come out one of the transports.She looked at some more transports and saw many other soldiers were doing this also.She looked to her right and saw that the cadet was getting out her kadochis, Japanese short swords that female ninjas used to use.Lisa nodded and smiled and the cadet did the same.

She then turned her attention to the soldiers jumping off the hang gliders not too far ahead of them.(I'm going only use my techniques if it comes to that.I'll also have to watch the cadet's back as well as mine.)She saw about ten soldiers in blue and one soldier in red.

"Charge!"The soldier in red yelled.After seeing the soldiers charge, Lisa, the cadet and the SeeDs got into battle stances.The four SeeDs ahead of Lisa and the cadet were instantly engaged by four of the charging soldiers.The remaining six soldiers headed for Lisa and the cadet.Lisa immediately stepped forward and started swinging and separated the soldiers.

Not knowing what the soldiers were doing, Lisa and the cadet was immediately surrounded."Back to back," Lisa told the cadet.One of the soldiers in front of Lisa charged at her and in an upward diagonal slash, she disarmed him of his sword and killed him in a downward slash.A soldier charged the cadet and slashed at her.She brought up her kadochis and blocked the sword.She instantly kicked him to the side of his knee, and the soldier went down on one knee.She then slashed him with the right kadochi in the neck and the soldier choked to death on his own blood.The remaining two soldiers in front of Lisa charged her and she had to parry both of their swords furiously.The cadet chose to step away from Lisa and attacked one of the soldiers furiously and he went down in a few slashes to the chest.While parrying, Lisa slashed out hard at one of the soldier's swords and knocked him off balance.She then went into a sword lock with the other one, and mightly pushed his sword up, and did a horizontal slash to his abdomen and stabbed him in the gut.As he was falling down, Lisa turned to the other soldier and ducked as he swung for her neck.She then took him down with an upward diagonal slash.The last soldier in front of the cadet charged her, but she sidestepped the slash and jabbed both kadochis into the soldier's back.

Lisa then heard the cadet gasp, and turned around to see what caused that reaction.She saw some soldiers down the street with machine guns pointing in their direction."Get behind me and stay there!"She ordered the cadet.Lisa then jumped in front of the cadet.Putting Destiny's Flame forward, Lisa Hawkwind created a shield.Instantly, the soldiers fired and the SeeDs were scrambling for cover, and only one was caught up in the hail of bullet and went down.Lisa's shield blocked all of the bullets and when the soldiers stopped, they were stunned at the technique that Lisa used.She brought her right hand back and concentrated energy into it.She immediately threw her hand forward and shot a blue ball of energy out of it.The energy sailed through the air and impacted and killed the soldiers with the guns.

The cadet looked at Lisa in awe at what she saw Lisa do."How did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Lisa replied."I'll tell you later, let's check that SeeD that got shot."Both ran over to the SeeD member and saw that he had at least four or five bullet holes in his chest.Lisa knelt down beside him and held his hand to give him at least a little bit comfort before he goes into death.After a moment, the SeeD member stopped breathing and died with his eyes open.Lisa then closed them with her left hand and looked down.(This is too much.Kale Akaisura, when I face you next time, you'll pay for all the pain that you've caused.)

"Heads up," announced a female SeeD member."There's more soldiers' coming our way."

Lisa was willing to do anything to stop the killing of her fellow comrades in arms and cadets.She then got up and rushed the soldiers with the cadet and a few SeeDs by her side.

At the docks of Balamb, Sasha and Seifer along with some SeeDs was furiously fighting against many Galbaldian soldiers.They didn't have the kind of weapons the armies of Galbaldia or Esthar to stop soldiers and ships from docking, but Sasha fired a few energy blasts at some of the ships and stopped them from docking. She couldn't get all of them, but prevented them from being overwhelmed.

Sasha was furiously doing horizontal slashes with the Lion Heart Gunblade and driving back five soldiers.Because of the proximity the soldiers were at by each other, they couldn't swing back without injuring another close by.After dodging another slash from Sasha, the soldiers' scattered and tried to surround Sasha.She wasn't going to have any of it and charged at the closest person in the circle.In a horizontal slash, she knocked his sword away and with a return motion, cut him down.She then quickly cast a meteor spell at the other soldiers and took them down.

A few feet away from Sasha, Seifer was fighting about three soldiers.It was a challenge to say for the most part. Seifer was swinging the Hyperion at on soldier and had to jump to the right to avoid an attack from another.Without warning, two of the soldiers attacked him at once with overhead slashes.He quickly brought up the gunblade and blocked them.Without trying to be in this situation, Seifer had both soldiers pushing their swords on his gunblade and Seifer was on one knee.The third soldier was getting ready to stab him, but was taken down from behind by Sasha.Seifer nodded at her and angled his gunblade and the soldiers' pushing their swords down had slipped off.In a mighty upward swing, Seifer took down one soldier, and spin slashed the other one.He didn't have anytime to rest because more rushed toward him.

Sasha was about to help him but was confronted by a soldier on a motorcycle.The soldier sped toward Sasha, but instead of running, she held her ground.(Okay, come to mama, you damned fool.)Sasha said silently.When she felt the motorcyclist was close enough, she jumped forward and jump kicked him off the motorcycle.The man fell off the motorcycle and the bike fell to the ground and slid to a stop.The radio on her belt then flared to life, "We need backup by the entrance!"Sasha quicky got on the bike and was riding through the streets.She had to dodge around many people, but she was at the entrance in no time and saw three SeeDs being ganged up on by eight soldiers.Once she got up off the bike she put the Lion Heart in a battle position and used her instant teleport technique.She instantly appeared in front of one of the SeeDs on the ground.The soldiers immediately went after her and she teleported behind them.With the quickness, she took down four of the soldiers, and the SeeDs took down the rest.She then rode back to the docks to help Seifer and the SeeDs.

Dan, Squall, and Irvine were furiously fighting against seven soldiers.Irvine was able to take out two before he had to start dodging and jumping back.He then cast a Thundaga spell and hit the soldier slashing at him.Irvine then shot the downed soldier, killing him.

To his right, Dan was fighting two soldiers at the same time.He had to admit, these soldiers were sloppy when it came to fighting, he would have taken them out sooner, but when he had one in trouble, the other one jumps in.He swung his katana in a horizontal motion and the two soldiers jumped back.He then concentrated energy into his fist and waited for the soldier to charge.Once they charged, Dan slammed his fist into the ground and an explosion of energy knocked the soldiers back and out.

He looked over to Squall and saw as the commander finished off a soldier with an overhead slash.The three then ran towards some more soldiers that were ganging up on some SeeDs and Cadets.

All through Balamb, there was intense fighting everywhere.There was casualties' on both sides, but more on Galbaldia's side.It looked like the Balamb Garden SeeDs and cadets were winning, and the Galbaldian soldiers were fighting a losing battle.The commanding officers outside in the transport trucks heard various transmissions from their soldiers, none that were good.They decided to call a retreat.

"Retreat!"Yelled a Galbaldian soldier in red.

Lisa looked in the direction along with the cadet.In an instant, all of the soldiers they were fighting and ones they weren't ran to the entrance.Lisa had to stop the cadet from attacking any soldiers that were running past them, and they let them by.They also let them take their wounded and dead.(It's about damn time they called a retreat.This battle was a waste of human life.I'm just glad it is over.)

Suddenly the radio on Lisa's belt blared something, "Lisa, Lisa, are you okay?"Dan's voice came from it.

She picked it up and said, "Yeah, I'm alright.How about you?"

"Nothing serious," answered Dan."Just a few scratches.You know, I'm glad I got more then one uniform.This one is messed up, and it looks like it's been through hell and back.I'm just glad this battle is over."

"Same here," acknowledged Lisa."Now all we have to do now is liberate Timber and Dollet, and Defeat Kale in Deling city.I'll talk to you later."She then turned off the radio and turned to the cadet."I told you we would get through this."The cadet just nodded and smiled.

In the next few hours, all of the residents of Balamb city were returned back it and the SeeDs and cadets all went back into the Garden with a few from Galbaldian Garden.This was another victory won, but at the cost of many lives.Lisa didn't know how much more of the death and destruction she could endure.Kale was the cause of all of this, and she made a vow to fight with all she's got and she's going to go through with it.

(Time: 21:17 hours.Place: Balamb Garden.)

Zechariah was in the infirmary sitting in a chair by his comatose son, Thomas.He couldn't stand to see his youngest son in this state.He was going to make Kale pay, one way or another."Thomas, I'm going to take care of Kale for you," he said."I hope you'll come out of this coma soon.Goodbye son."Zechariah got up and left the infirmary and went to his temporary dorm room.

He locked the door and then sat down on the floor and got into a meditative position.After a few minutes, he felt another presence, but it was not in his room.It was on the same level of consciousness that he was on through meditation."Who's there?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said a voice."It is very rare for myself to find another on the level of the astral plane.Who may I ask am I talking to?"

"Zechariah Hawkwind," said the elder Hawkwind in his mind."Who are you?

"Kale Akaisura," replied the voice."You must be the one who is the oldest of the Hawkwinds, and taught all of your family, Alexander's Legacy."

"Yes I am," said Zechariah."You damned bastard.I'm going to make you pay for killing my son and putting my other son in a coma."

"So you want to kill me," pondered Kale."If that is so, if you know the teleport technique, meet me on the Winhill Bluffs in a few minutes."

"I know of it," Zechariah replied."When I get there, be prepared to die for all the pain that you've cause me."

"I'll be waiting for you old man," said Kale."Don't disappoint me and not show."Kale then cut off his form of meditation and Zechariah didn't feel his presence anymore.

In an instant, Zechariah came out of his mediation.(I'll have vengeance for what you did Kale.)He then wrote a letter for Lisa just in case something goes wrong and he dies fighting against Kale.After he was finished, he picked up his sword, and got his Japanese bamboo straw hat and put it on his head.He left everything else that he brought with him in the room.(I'm sorry that I have to do this, but if I don't make it, you'll have to finish off Kale, my dear granddaughter.) In a flash, the old man known as Zechariah Hawkwind disappeared from the dorm.

(Time: 21:25 hours.Place: Winhill Bluffs.)

Zechariah appeared on the Winhill Bluffs and noticed that there was a ferocious storm going on.It was raining heavily with lightning and thunder accompanying it.It was like the heavens were crying out or something else.Lightning struck and thunder accompanied it.The rain didn't bother Zechariah.He tied the Sash tighter around his dark blue kimono and adjusted his bamboo hat and started walking forward through the wet tall grass that went up to his knees.The visibility and darkness would be a problem when they start fighting, but Zechariah didn't let that bother him either.

After a minute of walking, Zechariah spotted a figure in all black and walked toward it.When he was just about ten feet away, Zechariah stopped in front of it.After the lightning flashed, Zechariah was able take a good look at the man.He was in all black, and had a broadsword."Kale Akaisura," said Zechariah."It is time for fate to decide whether you live or die by my blade."

"Yes," started Kale."It is time for fate to decide who lives and who dies.Will it be me, or will it be you?I know it's not going to be me.So, how do you like what I've done so far?"

"I don't like anything that you've done so far," quipped Zechariah."I'll have revenge for my sons and all the other innocent people that you pulled into this."

"I should say," Kale pointed out."It was a brilliant plan of aligning myself with the Galbaldian nation.It's too bad that I couldn't get Balamb today, maybe another time."

"You should know that if you defeat me here," the old man said."You'll be killed by my granddaughter later.Also, you should know the Galbaldian army might not support what you are doing for long.I probably know that most of the soldiers don't agree with what you had them do.It just takes somebody to talk some sense into their thick skulls so they would stop following you."

"If you could find a person that could do that, I would like to meet them," smirked Kale."Enough of this senseless prattle, let us do what we came to do and fight."Kale then unsheathed his broadsword and got into a fighting position.

Zechariah just nodded, unsheathed his katana also and got into a fighting position too.The two warriors just stood in their battle stances and looked at each other while the storm raged on.

They then started to circle each other slowly with concentration etched on their faces and taking no notice of the rain hitting their faces and violent winds that blew their clothes.Both ran toward each other and swung and hit their swords together.They circled each other while still having their swords together.Kale then pushed Zechariah's katana off of his and swung at his opponent's head.The old warrior ducked and only had his bamboo hat knocked off of his head.He then stabbed the sword forward but Kale twisted out of the way and swung his broadsword in an overhead motion.The elder Hawkwind quickly spun out of the way and did a spinning slash.

Kale quickly jumped back about six feet and slashed his sword and shot out a crescent beam wave from his sword.Zechariah quickly raised his sword and created a shield and blocked the blast.

(Place: Balamb Garden.)

Lisa Hawkwind looked up from her desk at feeling the two powers flaring up.She instantly recognized both of them, one being her grandfather, and the other being Kale's.(Oh god!I have to stop him from getting killed.)She then got up from her desk to look for Sasha, Dan, and Selphie.Also, she wanted to get clearance from the Headmaster about taking out the Ragnarok.She knew if she weren't fast enough, something terrible would happen.

(Place: Winhill Bluffs.)

After blocking that blast of energy, Zechariah rushed forward with his sword at the side.He then went into a fury of slashes.Kale managed to block all of them, but was lightly scratched by the last slash."Old man, you're going to have to do better than that," commented Kale.

Zechariah said nothing, but charged once again with his sword in a ready swinging position.Kale charged also and put some energy into his sword.When the two swords clashed together, the energy put into Kale's sword knocked Zechariah's back and off balance.Kale then delivered a slash to the old man's arm.When the lightning flashed, Kale was able to see the look of pain and anger on his face.

They both then started to go into a series of slashes, thrusts, and parries at each other.This went on for about fifteen minutes, with neither man getting the advantage or losing it.They were both tiring, but Zechariah more because of his age and stamina.

Kale then started shooting many crescent beam waves from his sword, and Zechariah charged up his sword and hit them away.Zechariah knew he couldn't keep his katana charged up with his energy and Kale was getting more furious in shooting them.After a few moments, Zechariah's energy gave out and he was hit by two crescent waves before he went down.

Zechariah slowly rose from off the wet grass and faced Kale with his sword shaky."I'll kill you," stammered Zechariah as he was trying his best to stay conscious.(Damn, I don't have that much energy left.I have to try one more thing if I want to defeat him.The murderer of my son.)That thought angered him.Kale saw the look on his face as the lightning flashed again and the thunder came a second later.

"So, are you ready to give in to your fate?"Kale questioned Zechariah.

"Never," huffed the old man."I'll have vengeance for my family, and you'll have to kill me before I give up." Zechariah then started to gather his remaining energy into his left hand and held his katana with his right.He dashed forward with his left hand cocked the side while screaming.Kale didn't move as he felt Zechariah taking the last reserves of his energy and attempting to hit him with it.When Zechariah was close enough, he threw his hand forward and shot the energy at him.Kale took the full brunt of the blast, but quickly got up to his feet.(It wasn't strong enough.)Zechariah looked on with a scared look on his face.He knew he didn't have any more energy to fight back.

Kale then narrowed his eyes and quickly rushed Zechariah.In a horizontal swing of the broadsword, he knocked Zechariah's sword out of his hands.He then slashed Zechariah in the chest three times, and the cuts were deep."This is what happens when you challenge someone superior old man."

Zechariah felt tremendous pain and couldn't keep upright any more.He then fell forward into the wet tall grass and felt as the darkness was closing around him.(Goodbye, my family.I'm so sorry Lisa.)Those were Zechariah's last thoughts before he died.

Kale looked at the lifeless body of the old man as the storm continued to rage around him.(That was challenging, but not as challenging as fighting against Lisa Hawkwind.Next time we meet, she'll probably be stronger, but not as strong as me.)He then sheathed his sword and disappeared in a flare of magic.

On the Ragnarok, Lisa, Dan, and Sasha just felt that something terrible had happened.Lisa looked down and tried to will the thought of what happened away, but it was hard.(Please, don't be dead grandfather.)

Selphie who was piloting through the storm as best as she could didn't see the looks on their faces."How much further guys?"

Dan looked at Lisa and knew she wasn't going to answer."I think it's a little bit further," Dan told Selphie.After a few more minutes of piloting the Ragnarok through the storm, Dan said, "I think we should land it.We'll have to go out and search for them."

"Okay," nodded Selphie.She then landed the Ragnarok."Should I stay here?"

"Yeah," said Sasha."You need to stay with the ship.Well, let's go."

So Lisa, Sasha, and Dan got out and started walking in the storm.The visibility was very poor except when the lightning flashed.After walking over a hill, Lisa spotted something when the lightning flashed. Even though it was just for a second she thought saw someone on the ground.In a few more seconds, the lightning flashed again, and Lisa definitely saw the person.She alerted Dan and Sasha and they followed her close to the spot.When she was about fifteen feet away, She recognized the clothes and the katana blade beside the body.(No.No.No.It can't be!)"GGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDFFFFFAAAATTTTTTHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"She then ran over to the body while crying.She turned him over and cradled his head in her lap.The three of them saw that he was dead."NNNNOOOOOO!"She then started crying hysterically.Dan kneeled down beside Lisa and let her hug him.The one person that's been there for Lisa after her parents died was gone.She lay his head down and got up as well as Dan and Lisa continued crying in Dan's arms.

(Damn that bastard!)Dan silently cursed while holding the hysterical young woman in his arms.He really couldn't stand to see Lisa, the girl that he cares about, in this state. 

Sasha also looked away and started crying.It was like Zechariah was the grandfather that she never had.His death also affected her but not as bad as it did Lisa.

As Lisa was crying on Dan's shoulder, a fire started to grow inside of Lisa.The fire of hatred for Kale Akaisura became even fiercer than it was before.(Kale Akaisura, I'll have revenge for all that you've done.I'll make you suffer just as much as I am before I kill you.)The young woman named Lisa Hawkwind claimed.This was the darkest hour in Lisa Hawkwind's life. 

Author's notes:That's the end of chapter 7.Well, just when everyone thought it couldn't get any worst, Zechariah challenged Kale and was killed.Also, Timber and Dollet was taken over.This is truly the darkest hour for Lisa Hawkwind.Well, I hope you liked it.Just to tell everyone reading this again, work on Winds of Fate will slow down because I'm starting my classes for the semester this week.If you don't see it updated in a week, don't worry, I'll still be working on it, but not as much as I would like to.This is going to have to be on the bottom of my priority list.I hope you all understand.Well, don't forget to review before you hit that back button, or go somewhere else.Thanks in advance to all of those people that are going to review.Well, I'll try to have chapter 8 out as soon as I have time to work on it.Please be patient. 

   [1]: mailto:bbraswell54@hotmail.com



	8. The Counterattack

Winds of Fate  
A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission. All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission. If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.  
  
Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not. Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time. If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.  
  
Also, if anyone wants to use any of my original characters, just email me and ask. My email is bbraswell54@hotmail.com  
  
I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre. You should check out their fics, they're very good and well worth the time.   
Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha Janre for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic. You rock Sasha!  
  
I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year. I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.   
  
Character direct thoughts are in parentheses  
  
In the last chapter, Kale started to carry out his plans for world domination by taking over the whole Galbaldian continent first. Before he could have done that, he had to kill the other members of Galbaldia's government from stopping him from using the military. Once that was done, Kale ordered Jaden to take over Timber, Mei-Len to take over Galbaldian Garden, and Narrak, Rinoa, along with himself to go to Dollet. In an unexpected turn of events, he found out from Jaden that Jakob had gone to Balamb Garden to kill Lisa Hawkwind. This angered Kale, but it didn't last long and everyone started to move out.  
  
Meanwhile, Jakob had just got to Balamb Garden and took a cadet hostage in hopes of only facing Lisa in battle. His wish was answered when Lisa came out of Balamb Garden. They walked a little distance away from the Garden and started a furious battle. At the end, Lisa was the victor and one of Kale Akaisura's warriors was dead.  
  
Elsewhere in the world, Mei-Len and some soldiers went to Galbaldia Garen in hope of taking it over. They were caught off guard when they noticed that they were expected and the Garden flew off into the ocean. After a little talk with Kale, Mei-Len and the soldiers headed back to Deling City.  
  
Not too faraway, Jaden and some troops invaded Timber and took it over. Also in Dollet, Kale, Narrak, Rinoa, and a platoon of soldiers attacked and took it over. Part of Kale's plan was ruined in not being able to take over Galbaldia Garden, but most of it was working. Another part of his plan was taking over Balamb. In a meaningless battle (Words of Lisa Hawkwind), a battalion of Galbaldian soldiers tried to take over Balamb. It was too bad that all of the SeeDs there were prepared for the invasion. With losses on both sides, Galbaldia then decided to call a retreat. That was another part of Kale's plan that was ruined.  
  
Later, while in meditation, Zechariah came upon an unexpected surprise. Kale Akaisura was also on the same level of meditation as himself. Zechariah immediately swore that he was going to kill Kale, so Kale challenged Zechariah to come to the Winhill bluffs to have it out. The elder Hawkwind accepted and prepared and wrote a letter for Lisa before leaving. On the Winhill bluffs, a ferocious storm was raging as Kale and Zechariah faced each other. It was a lengthy, and intense battle, but Kale showed that he was superior and killed Zechariah.  
  
As the battle went on Lisa felt it, and immediately found Dan, Sasha, and Selphie and got clearance to take the Ragnarok out. They immediately directed Selphie to the Winhill bluffs and landed. Once Lisa, Dan, and Sasha were out, they searched for the two combatants but came upon a more horrifying sight. They had found Zechariah dead, and Lisa was hysterical with grief as Dan held the crying young woman. Dan and Sasha were also sad, but it couldn't compare with what Lisa was going through and what she was going to go through. That was truly the darkest hour in Lisa Hawkwind's life. That was where the last chapter of Winds of Fate left, here's chapter 8.  
  
(I'm truly sorry to everyone that waited. With all the craziness going on in the world, I just stopped this for a little while. Plus with the outages and the admins having to rebuild the site back up, it took a while for this to be uploaded. Well, the wait for chapter 9 won't be as long.)  
  
Chapter 8: The Counterattack.  
  
(Date: July 18, 4018 A.C. Time: 06:00 hours. Place: Balamb Garden at Fisherman's Horizon.)  
It had been three days since Kale Akaisura with the Galbaldian army took over Timber and Dollet. Even though they failed to get Balamb, that didn't stop Kale from causing more pain among those of the Hawkwind family. The death of Zechariah Hawkwind hit Lisa and her family hard and it was going to be hard for them to go on.  
  
Lisa lay on her side on her bed with the shade of her window closed. She didn't want to see the sun shining in the room and filling it with that much light. Even though she was awake, she didn't feel like getting up to a sunny day. (Grandfather.) Lisa thought. Tears then started to escape her eyes once more. She knew her grandfather wouldn't want her to carry on like this, but with him dead by the hands of Kale Akaisura, she don't know what to do. She had cried many times during the past few days, but was glad that Dan and Sasha stuck by her side, even in her weakest moments.  
  
After few minutes of silently crying, she decided to sit up and let her feet touch the floor. Lisa looked across the small dorm room and looked at the sword that was in a case that was open. She knew the importance of the katana, but still didn't want to take it up after what happened. (Why did you have to die grandfather? You told me that it was my fate to be the one to fight Kale. Why did you have to do it?)  
  
After putting some socks on and a long t-shirt over her lithe form, she walked across her small dorm room and unsheathed Destiny's Flame. In a surprising motion, she quickly raised it above her head and swung down at the floor with surprising strength. She stopped at the last moment. She knew she couldn't break the katana passed down through generations of the Hawkwind family, but that didn't stop her from having that thought. (No, I can't do this. I can't run from my destiny forever. I have to find the strength to face Kale in battle. I just wonder when will this pain in my heart subside?)  
  
She then gathered up one of her uniforms and took a shower. After she was done and dressed in her uniform, she put the katana on her belt and clipped it in to place. Looking in the mirror one last time to check her appearance, Lisa went out the door to face what the day had to bring for her. As she started to walk through the dormitory section, she started to think about what the letter that her grandfather wrote before he went to fight Kale and met with his death.  
  
'To Sahara, Claire and Lisa, if you found this letter that means that I was defeated by Kale. I know my death will sadden you, but I just had to go after the murderer of my son. I'm sorry I couldn't take revenge for Brian's death. Please forgive me Sahara, Claire, and Lisa. Also, if Thomas comes out of his coma, tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't be there when he woke up. Also, tell him that I've always loved him even though we had our differences.  
  
Lisa, my dear granddaughter, I know my death will affect you the most. Please don't fight against Kale just for revenge. If you fight him for that reason alone, you'll lose and all hope for a peaceful future is gone. The world will fall before him if you die. When you fight, fight Kale with selflessness in your heart. Know that it is your destiny to challenge him. I'll be in heaven with your mother and father watching over you. I'll always love you.'  
  
The letter that Zechariah Hawkwind wrote will always be in Lisa's heart. (No matter what, I'll take revenge for you grandfather, for uncle Brian, and uncle Thomas. I'll try not to lose control when I fight Kale.) Lisa silently said.  
  
Coming out of her short reverie, Lisa was out of the dorm section and in the main ring going around Balamb Garden. She then started to walk to the cafeteria, but stopped when she got to the sign. (No, I don't feel like facing anyone now. I'll go into FH and find somewhere else to have breakfast.) She then promptly made her way to the elevator and took it to the second floor. She then walked passed a few classes and to the second floor balcony that was the only way to get into FH by Balamb Garden.  
  
After opening the door, her eyes was instantly bombarded by sunlight, but got use to it after a few seconds. She then started to make her way into town. As she walked through it looking for a restaurant, Lisa saw a couple of Galbaldian cadets and just nodded a greeting as she passed by them. Seeing Galbaldian SeeDs and cadets really didn't surprise her when she was walking around FH, because this was the first place they considered coming to. After having to immediately move Galbaldia Garden, this was one of the only places that they could probably be welcome to, but not as warm as a welcome as they expect. Mayor Dobe and his wife Flo insisted that both gardens get out of FH before Kale comes and brings his wrath to FH. After a little convincing from Headmaster Cid, Mayor Dobe let the two gardens stay until they carried out their plans for a counterattack. No matter how much Mayor Dobe wanted to deny, there was no mistaking that Kale would come through FH while taking over the world.  
  
This thought really disturbed Lisa that Kale would come to a place as peaceful as Fisherman's Horizon and take it over. A place like Winhill would probably get overlooked because there looks to be no value in holding a small, quiet country town.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Lisa came upon a nice little restaurant that was open this early. When she walked in, most of the patrons looked in her direction for a second before going back to their meals or conversations. As she walked in, she noticed that Squall was sitting at the counter. She walked over and sat down beside him saying, "I guess I'm not the only one that came here to get away from Garden." She got no reply from the commander, but that suited her fine because she wasn't in the talking mood. "Have you ordered yet?" Squall then turned his head to address her and just nodded and turned back to looking forward and down. (With Rinoa gone, Squall is like the shell of the person that most of us used to know, like a ghost.) She felt sorry for him, but decided not to comfort him because she was going through her own time of loss.  
  
Lisa ordered a minute later, and both plates of food came a few minutes later and both SeeDs ate in silence. After they finished, both sat in awkward silence until Squall said, "I'm going to do everything in my power to save Rinoa."  
  
The blonde SeeD just nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Kale, you just worry about getting Rinoa away from Kale." Squall nodded left some gil to pay for his food and walked out of the restaurant. Lisa left a minute later and wondered what she should do to prepare for the counterattack against Kale the following day.  
  
(Time: 12:35 hours. Place: Balamb Garden.)  
  
As plans were being made out by Headmaster Cid, Headmaster Vincent, Squall and Xu, everyone was preparing themselves for the battle the was to take place tomorrow. If not physically, then they were preparing mentally for the battle.  
  
Daniel Kunteais sat in the library reading a book, or trying to read it. He was just too distracted with his thoughts at the moment. (Lisa, I hope you can get over your grief soon. I also wish I could tell you how I feel about you.) It was no secret to many of his close friends or ones that had psychic abilities like Sasha that Dan cared deeply for Lisa. Hell, you could even say he loved her and the dark-haired SeeD wouldn't deny it.  
  
Daniel then started to think about his family. Originally, he came from the small town of Winhill and lived there with his two parents and sister. Sure, he was happy there, but he had the wanderlust of many of the young boys there. (Yeah, I miss those carefree days in the country, but I wanted more.) He wanted to explore the world and live in a big city or something else. His parents tried to discourage him from this line of reasoning, but in the end, they gave up, but there was no way they would just let a 13-year-old boy out into the world on his own without any proper education or something.  
  
They thought of having him stay with one of his uncles in Deling city and get his schooling there. The plans were made but were immediately changed when Dan heard about a school that trains people to fight and become some of the most elite soldiers in the world. With this discovery, he adamantly begged his parents to let him go to Balamb Garden and be a SeeD. These thoughts really didn't sit well in his parents' minds, but who were they to dash a boy's dreams of becoming a SeeD. They knew he always wanted to see the world and make something of himself, and what better way than to become a SeeD even though they didn't know what kind of people this place produced.  
  
After the summer ended, his parents let Dan go to this place and wished him the best of luck. Of course, they didn't let him make the journey alone, but having to travel with one of their neighbors going to Balamb to visit a relative. Dan remembered how boring the trip was, but was really excited at what things he would be taught at the school.  
  
After being enrolled and introduced in the group of new cadets that came in at the time of the year, Dan met the girl that still holds his heart right now, Lisa Hawkwind. Dan still remembered when they met, and it wasn't the kind of meeting that one expected.  
After taking the little tour, and being assigned dorm rooms with another new cadet, Dan decided to explore the garden by himself. As he was walking down the hall to check out the library, two of the new cadets were running around.  
  
"Get back here with that Sasha!" Yelled the blonde girl. The other girl, dark haired with two blonde bangs that stuck out but not by much was waving a pendent around.  
  
"It's mine now Lisa," said the one called Sasha.  
  
Dan was right in behind Sasha. "You should give it back," he said.  
  
"Nope, she's going to have to catch me first," Sasha said while sticking her tongue out at Lisa.  
  
This made Lisa even madder, and she swung a right hook at Sasha who promptly ducked and Lisa ended up hitting Dan in the jaw and knocking him on his butt. Dan couldn't believe that a girl shorter than him would be able to knock him down like that, but it happened. Lisa immediately gasped and started to help Dan up. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's okay," replied Dan while rubbing his jaw. "You know, you're kind of strong. I'm Daniel Kunteais." Dan said while holding out his hand to shake.  
  
Lisa shyly blushed a little bit and took Dan's hand and shook it. "I'm Lisa Hawkwind." She then turned to the other girl. "That's my mischievous roommate, Sasha Janre."  
  
Dan nodded and grinned a little bit, "Shake?" Dan then extended his hand and watched as Sasha put her hand forward with the pendant in it and shook Dan's hand. As they were releasing the handshake, Dan then snatched the pendant out of her grasp.  
  
"Hey, I took that fair and square!" Exclaimed Sasha.  
  
This got a raised eyebrow from Dan, but he chose to ignore that little comment. "Here you go Lisa," Dan nodded while handing back the pendant to her.  
  
"Thanks," Lisa smiled.  
  
Dan had to admit, for their ages, both girls looked beautiful, but he immediately liked Lisa. From that point on, all three became friends and stuck together to this day.  
  
Dan then came out of his little flashback of the past and started thinking about the present. (Lisa, one day, I'll tell you my feelings and hope you have the same for me. I'll fight for you, my mother, father, and sister, and for all the people in this world. I won't die tomorrow, because I want you be my soul mate in life Lisa.) Dan silently proclaimed.  
  
While some thought about the past and trained their minds, others were training and honing their fighting skills.  
  
In the training center, two people were fighting very intensely in order to prepare for the following day. Steel clashed off of Steel and there was much noise inside the training center. In there, Sasha Janre and Seifer Almasy were dueling like they used to before Seifer got kicked out of garden.  
  
After swinging both gunblades and clashing them together, both immediately went into a sword lock. As they pushed against each other, Seifer was getting the advantage because of his size. In a mighty feat of strength, Sasha managed to push Seifer's hyperion off of her Lionheart and attempted a spinning slash.  
  
Seifer easily put his gunblade in a vertical position and blocked it. "I hope that's not all you have to offer me," sneered Seifer.  
  
"It's not!" Sasha shouted. As the two was in another sword lock, Sasha got her forward foot behind his and immediately brought it back, tripping Seifer. After falling on his back, Seifer immediately rolled out the way to avoid the gunblade coming down at him. He knew Sasha had a lot of control and would stop swinging if he didn't move, but he didn't want the session to end like that.  
  
After he was back up on his feet, Seifer put the Hyperion in a ready position and eyed the dark-haired SeeD with two blonde bangs and SeeD uniform on. They then started to slowly circle each other. "I see this won't be as easy as it was against Leonhart," he commented.  
  
"If I remember right, you cheated, and used magic," Sasha smirked.  
  
"Well, I won't need to do that against you," the blonde-haired young man replied.  
  
Both then charged each other and swung their gunblades at the same time. In an instant, Sasha felt a familiar feeling come over her and she slowed her swing down but Seifer didn't and he knocked her gunblade out of her hands. (Why now? Why must I get one of these now?) Sasha thought as she stood there staring off into space as Seifer watched her with confusion.  
  
Seifer immediately sheathed the Hyperion and asked, "Are you all right Sasha?"  
  
Seifer's words fell on deaf ears as Sasha was watching something else. Having psychic abilities is both a gift and a curse to Sasha. She unexpectedly receives images and visions of things other people don't know about or is hidden in someone's memory. If this was to happen while she was in an important battle, she would surely die because when this happens, Sasha goes into a trance like state and is oblivious to the whole world around her. The vision that Sasha was seeing at the moment was really an unexpected one.  
  
From what Sasha can see, a mother and a father are playing with their son who has blonde hair. From what Sasha could tell just by looking at the boy, he was about 3 or 4-years-old. They were by some kind of cottage in the middle of a forest. It looked like they were isolated from the rest of civilization, but it didn't seem that way by looking at their clothes. (What's this I'm seeing?) Sasha wondered. She looked on to see the rest of the vision. (Why am I seeing this vision? Is this a hidden memory of a person that I recently met?)  
  
She couldn't ponder anymore because there were three explosions from the path that leads to the main road. The little boy jumped into his mother's arms as she knelt down and the father got in front of both of them. From where Sasha was looking, she saw a black-cloaked figure with a hood over his head, and some black armor that the cloak didn't cover. "Who are you and what do you want?" The blonde-haired man asked.  
  
"Who I am doesn't matter," replied the man in the cloak. That voice sounded very familiar to Sasha, but she couldn't place it. "What I want is your lives to calm my anger." The figure replied in a cool manner.  
  
"Myrna," started the blonde man. "Go fetch my sword."  
  
The woman nodded and went into the house with the little boy and came out a minute later with a plain looking broadsword. "Please be careful, Jonathan," pleaded the woman before going back into the house with her son. As Sasha looked from her vantage point, she saw that the woman and boy were at the window and looking out.  
  
The dark cloaked figure immediately unsheathed that sword and got into a battle stance. Jonathan also got into one. Sasha looked at the sword that the cloaked figure wielded and looked really familiar, but she couldn't quite place it like the man's voice.  
  
The two then dashed toward each other and started fighting. At first, it looked even but the fight soon went in favor of the dark figure. Jonathan was constantly on the defensive and blocking for a better part of the fight dark figure sent at him. Jonathan was able to get a few swings off, but was put on the defensive once again. After about two minutes of fighting, the dark cloaked man backed off a little. "This is more than I expected, but you're starting to bore me."  
  
Without saying anything in response, Jonathon rushed forward and thrust his sword forward at the torso of the other man. The man quickly dodged it and the momentum that Jonathan put in the thrust took him a further then he wanted to go. He had his back facing the dark figure, and immediately felt a great pain sweep down his back.  
  
The cloaked figure had slashed Jonathan's unprotected back and he went down with blood seeping from the deep wound in his back. Jonathan wasn't dead yet, but the figure quickly plunged his broadsword into Jonathan's back. Jonathan immediately tensed up and shook a little before slumping to the ground dead. Sasha cringed and wondered whose memory this had come from.  
  
The woman immediately let out a cry of horror and ran out of the house with the little boy behind her. "NOOOOO! JONATHAN!" Myrna screamed as she ran toward the lifeless form of her husband. She was unaware of the cloaked man above her as she cradled her husband's form. Myrna was only aware him when his shadow fell over her.  
  
The figure instantly grabbed her by the neck and slung her back a few feet. Myrna hit the ground hard but was able to get on her hands and knees. "Leave my mom alone!" The little boy commanded while beating on the cloaked man's leg.  
  
The man took no notice of it and just walked toward Myrna and kicked her in the face and she went back to the ground. Sasha looked on with horror as she watched the scene and not able to do anything. (I know this isn't Seifer's memory, but whose is it?)  
  
The man lifted his hood a little and looked into the little boy's eyes. Instantly, the little boy looked like he was being hypnotized or something. "Listen to me," started the man. "You will do as I say, and will not stop until I say awaken. Kill your mother, and use this." The man gave the little boy a knife.   
  
Without warning, the hypnotized little boy then started walking forward with the knife in his hand toward his mother. Myrna started backing up but was really weakened by that kick in the face. "No baby, please stop! Please don't do this Jaden!" She pleaded.  
  
Sasha looked and then heard the name. (Jaden! What the Fuck! This is his memory!) Sasha didn't want to look but couldn't close her eyes because she was viewing someone else's memory, Jaden's memory. Sasha looked on in horror as the little boy repeatedly plunged the knife into his mother until she was dead. (If that is Jaden, then that must be...)  
  
"Awaken!" The figure commanded. "So how does it feel to kill your own mother?" For a moment, the little boy was confused until he looked at all the blood on him, his mother, and the knife in his hand. He made the connection and feel down to the ground crying for his mother and father. The figure then pulled the hood from over his head and revealed a younger looking Kale Akaisura. He looked around twenty or so. He then raised his hand toward the house and blew it up with an energy blast. "With nothing left in this world for you, I suggest that you join me as my apprentice," Kale said to the little boy. "I'll lock away this memory and you'll never have to remember it for as long as you live. Being my apprentice, you can be powerful and not be afraid of anyone. So, what do you say?"  
  
Without anything in the world left for him, "I'll join you," said the little boy. He knew he couldn't get revenge because he's just a little boy. The only life that he would be able to live is the one that Kale provided for him.  
  
"So what is your name?" Asked Kale.  
  
"Jaden Knightstar," the boy replied.  
  
"I'm Kale Akaisura, your master," Kale replied. "Come along, I'll block this incident from your memory later." The boy then sheepishly followed Kale away from his dead parents and burning home. That was all that Sasha saw before everything went dark.  
  
She then saw the blurry figure of Seifer in front of her with a look of concern on his face. After her vision was restored all the way, she stood there with a look of sadness on her face. Sasha looked down and started to shed tears and fell to her knees while putting her arms around her stomach.  
  
"What happened Sasha? What's wrong?" Seifer asked while kneeling down beside her.  
  
Sasha silently cried, but she answered Seifer. "I just got one of my sudden visions. I saw what I guess is a hidden memory of Jaden," Sasha said shakily.  
  
"What was it?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I saw how he came to be in Kale's service," the SeeD answered. "Kale killed his father in a fight and then hypnotized him to kill his mother when he was only a little boy." Sasha then broke down in tears and cried feeling sorry for Jaden.  
  
"It's okay," Seifer gently said while putting Sasha in a hug. "Let it all out." Sasha, then cried for a minute before she calmed down. After she did, Seifer helped her up and retrieved her gunblade for her. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Sasha said while sheathing her gunblade. "I just can't believe that happened to Jaden. I'm sure it's hidden away in his memories like Kale said it would be. I just need a little time to myself right now."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Okay, I'll walk you back to your dorm," Sasha nodded and walked alongside of Seifer out of the training center.  
  
(I just can't believe that happened to Jaden.) Sasha thought as she walked toward the dormitory section. Even though she felt sorry for him, she won't let that stop her from fighting with the same or more intensity when they meet tomorrow.  
  
(Time: 14:00 hours. Place: Fisherman's Horizon in front of Mayor Dobe's house)  
  
In front of the Mayor Dobe's house, a small party of people was around a table finishing making up plans. In this party were Headmaster Cid, Headmaster Vincent, Squall Leonhart, Xu, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais, and Sasha Janre.  
  
"From what our agents inside of Dollet, Timber, and Deling city, tell us, all of the cities are occupied by at least one of Kale's warriors," explained Cid. "Would you like to give the report Vincent?"  
  
"Sure," said Headmaster Vincent. The middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes started talking. "As you all know, I had some SeeDs from Galbaldia stay in all of theses cities to get information for us if we needed it. They all report that all of the cities are very heavily occupied with Galbaldian soldiers. In Timber, Kale's warriors, Jaden and Mei-Len resides in that city for the time being."  
  
"That's the city I'm going to tommorow," interrupted Sasha.  
Vincent nodded and continued. "We just got an report that Narrak and Rinoa moved out of Dollet and back to Deling city with Kale. Only Galbaldian troops are there right now. Who wants to go there?" There was silence from around the table.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll assign a force of SeeDs to go there," replied Cid.  
  
"Okay, in Deling City, we know this is the place that is the most fortified. That's were Kale resides with Narrak, and Rinoa," Vincent continued.  
  
"That's where I'm going," Lisa immediately added. "I have to face Kale anyway."  
  
"I'm going too," Squall blurted out. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Rinoa."  
  
"That's good," Cid nodded. "Sasha, you're in command of the Timber team. Who do you want to take with you?"  
  
Sasha thought for a moment before saying, "Zell, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Selphie and Irvine."  
  
"Okay, that can be arranged," Cid, said. "I'm guessing the rest of you want to go to Deling City." This got nods from the rest of the group. "Well, then, we'll split you into two different parties. The leaders will be Squall, and Lisa. Who do you want to go with you Squall?"  
  
"Dan, and Xu," Squall answered. Squall knew that both were good choices and that Dan was one of the first friends that Rinoa made after the Ultimecia incident. He knew that Dan would fight his hardest to save Rinoa and put an end to all of this. That's why Dan was one of his choices.  
  
"Well, I guess Quistis is along with me and I don't know how many SeeDs are with me," commented Lisa.  
  
"Yes, all of your teams will have SeeDs along with them," Cid elaborated. "Now for that final part of the plan that Zechariah suggested in his letter. To get most of the soldiers to stop following Kale and make them see the folly of continuing to do so." They all walked to Mayor Dobe's house and were greeted by a man. "Is all of the equipment set up?"  
  
"Yes it is," replied the man. "We should be able to broadcast this all around the world on all forms of media." The man then led them to the side of the house where camera equipment, lights and satellite equipment was set up. "Thanks to your SeeDs in Dollet, we are able to use the tower in Dollet to bounce our signal off of the satellite there and broadcast it to the whole world."  
  
"That's good," Dan commented. "So are you ready to do this Lisa? I know that you're not one for speeches, and I'm sure the headmaster will do a better job at it. It's not like I'm doubting you," rambled Dan.  
  
"I'm ready," Lisa nodded firmly. "I'm more ready than I'll ever be."  
  
Lisa stepped in the place that the workmen directed her to in front of the camera. One of the men started counting from five and when he got to two, he became silent and counted with his fingers. She then got thumbs up from the cameraman telling her that she's on.  
  
(Time: 14:05 hours. Place: Deling city.)  
  
This thing that they called television, Kale has found pleasure from watching it. From sporting events going on in Deling to some other kinds of T.V. shows, Kale has found enjoyment, and watches it most of the day since he took over Dollet and Timber.  
  
At the current moment, Kale was trying to watch a soap opera, but most of the stuff on it confused or sickened him. (I can't believe people like watching stuff like this. Okay, my first order of business is to ban all soap operas.) Kale picked up the remote and was ready to turn when the screen went fuzzy and a blonde haired young woman that Kale despised very much, Lisa Hawkwind, replaced the static.  
  
(What is she doing on T.V.?!) Kale wondered.  
  
Lisa then cleared her throat. "To the nation of Galbaldia I have a message for you. If you stop following Kale Akaisura now, the world will forgive all the wrongs you've committed while following him," she declared.  
  
"I have a question to the soldiers of the Galbaldian army," Lisa said. "Why do you follow Kale Akaisura? Is it out of fear, or is it in the name of the Galbaldian nation. If it's the latter, than I think you're fools for doing so. Kale doesn't care about the Galbaldian nation, nor does he care about your lives." Lisa then paused.  
  
Kale was fuming while watching the television. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and didn't like it.  
  
"Just think about what you did while taking over Dollet, Timber and the failed attempt of Balamb," Lisa started. "You were made to kill anyone who stood in your way. Some of you probably killed innocent people in your invasion. Would you have done these things under other circumstances if you weren't following Kale?"  
  
"Also, think about any kind of family that you have," Lisa said. "Just imagine if any of your families were in the Dollet or Timber? They would have accidently been killed by your comrades or one of Kale's warriors. Do you think you're creating a better world order by following Kale? No! You're creating Kale's world order, one that will destroy most nations and probably destroy civilization and create a new one. One where Kale rules the world, fighting for survival in the world will be the main priority to everyone, and where the weak perish."  
  
"Is this the kind of world that you want your children to grow up in?" Lisa asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No." The blonde haired SeeD then opened her eyes again. "It's not the kind of world that I want to raise my children in and I'm sure most of you feel the same way. Stop following Kale now, and you won't be considered the world's enemy, or SeeD's enemy. Any soldiers that continue to follow Kale after this message will be considered SeeD's enemy, the world's enemy and my enemy. With enemies that I truly hate, I show no mercy and don't expect to lose. Kale Akaisura, you'll suffer for all the pain and suffering that you've caused me." Lisa had an angered look and looked to somebody outside the camera's sight and nodded. The television then when to static and back to the regular program that Kale was watching.  
  
Kale then turned the television off in anger. "So, Lisa Hawkwind thinks she'll make me suffer? Foolish girl. I'll show her what suffering really is when we meet again in battle."  
  
Kale angrily stalked out of the room he was in and looked at the two soldiers that were at the door. The looks on their faces were ones that he expected after hearing Lisa Hawkwind's little speech. With anger, he looked at them and asked, "Are you going to stop following me because of what a little girl said?"  
  
"No sir," one soldier said while straightening up and saluting Kale. "I was here with you in the beginning, and I want to be there when you take over the world."  
  
"Just what he said sir," the other added the other soldier. "Just because a SeeD like that says something like that doesn't mean I'm going to stop serving you."  
  
After looking more closely at the men, he recognized them as two of the men that Jaden and the others recruited. He trained them well, and they're very loyal. With a smile, Kale replied, "That is good men. But if you hear of any of the soldiers going AWOL, I want you to hunt them down and kill them. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" The soldiers chorused while saluting. "We'll, tell the other soldiers that were with you at the beginning to look out for this," one soldier said before walking down the hallway.   
  
The dark clad man then turned on his heel and walked back into the room. He knew the soldiers that were with him from the beginning wouldn't betray him and leave his army. What he was concerned with were all the soldiers that were acquired after he was made the general of the Galbaldian army. Lisa Hawkwind's speech sounded very convincing, and probably most of the soldiers had families, girlfriends, or lovers that they supported, and would only want the best kind of world for them. (No matter how many men I have, I'll destroy all of descendants of Alexander Hawkwind, continuing with Lisa Hawkwind.) Kale silently proclaimed while polishing his broadsword.  
  
(Time: 20:15 hours. Place: Balamb Garden.)  
  
(Author's Note: This next part is a little part that Sasha Janre, a very talented author and friend, and myself came up with during an chat through instant messages. I hope you like it.)  
  
Zell sat in the [Quad], his face buried in his hands. Everyone had left him be, as they knew how violent Zell could be when provoked. It was all over. Mina, the pig tailed girl in the library had broken up with him, because he wasn't making enough time for her. (That's a damn lie...I tried my hardest to make time for her, but being a SeeD isn't a job that you can take sick days.) He remembered what she had said also. He was spending too much time with Sasha instead of her. That he was cheating with Sasha behind her back. (What a lie! Sasha's a SeeD, so that's why we see each other so much, and with this new thing with Kale Akaisura.)  
  
"Hey, Zell-kun, what's the matter?" Sasha asked, sitting down beside him. "Did Seifer push you too far?"  
  
Zell looked up at her, and hesitated in answering her. "Mina dumped me." He looked down at the tile floor and began to cry again. He hated crying in front of Sasha, but the pain was too strong. He had thought that Mina was different, but she was too paranoid now that he thought about it.  
  
(Damn her. I knew she would dump him for Grant.) Sasha thought, as she put around the sobbing blond SeeD. "Hey, hey, Zell-kun, don't cry. I'm here." Zell noticed the arm around him, and then took Sasha in an unexpected hug. The descendent of Celestine Janre tensed before hugging him back.  
  
"Thanks, Sasha-chan." His voice had become shaky, and broken up. The tears ran down his cheeks, and he made no effort to wipe them.   
  
"No problem, Zell-kun. Talk to me. It's best if you get this out of your system completely. Either that or we could spar," Sasha suggested.  
  
Zell's head snapped up at the mention of sparring. But he decided against it and opened his mouth. "Mina dumped me because she says I don't have enough time for her. I try to make as much time as I can from my busy schedule but it's not enough for her." He paused, and then continued to look at the tile floor. "She also thinks that I spend too much time with you and fell for Grant, that conceited SeeD during the time we were apart."  
  
(She thought that.... me? And Zell? I do like him . . .*a lot* but I don't know if he.... just be a good friend Sash. That's all you'll ever be...) "But that was just sparring, getting ready for missions! Surely she understood that--"  
  
"I guess not. I guess she was jealous of all the time we've spent together."(And also, I want to tell you that I've fallen for you, but don't know how.) Zell intertwined his fingers with his own, and twiddled his thumbs nervously, wondering if he should say anything.  
  
Sasha looked sympathetically at her friend. (Hyne, Zell! I want to tell you that I've fallen heads over heels for you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I don't want to lose you . . .) "Hmm, hey, are you still crying?" She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." Zell took the tissue and dried the tears that were still coming from his eyes. (Hyne, Sasha, you're so beautiful! You like most of the things that I like we're so compatible.) Zell then got a determined look on his face. (I'm not going to be a chicken-wuss about the way I feel about you, Sasha.) He then pulled Sasha towards him, and pressed his lips to hers, holding the kiss.  
  
Sasha's eyes widened, then she relaxed and responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. (Hyne, is this happening?!) They kissed for a minute or so, before they became aware of reality and broke away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Zell apologized, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfrotable." He looked at the ground, which he had taken a sudden interest in. (Great, look what you've gone and done. You've ruined one of the best friendships you've ever had. Great going.)  
  
"N-no, you didn't, Zell...there's something I want to tell you. And I want to do it before I chicken out," Sasha said, her voice unusually low. Zell nodded, a silent urge to continue. "Okay, here goes. Aishiteru {I love you} Zell Dincht!"  
  
Zell's eyes widened. (No friggin' way! She....) "Aishiteru {I love you} too, Sasha Janre."  
  
"You mean it? You're not just saying that?" Sasha drifted off, disbelief showing clearly in her eyes.  
  
"No, I mean every word of it. I think I fell in love from the first time I saw you, and that love strengthened when I got to know you," Zell said, brushing a blond bang from her face gently.  
  
"Zell...I feel the same way...but I thought it would ruin the best thing that had happened in my life," Sasha whispered, smiling, and she caught his wrist, holding it to her face.   
  
"Me too.... I guess we were both wrong," Zell smiled weakly, letting her hold his hand to her soft skin. He grinned, and then said, "Sasha, I love you, and I don't want to see you die when we meet up against Jaden and Mei-Len. Please, be careful. I'll love you until the end of time, and I would be devastated if you died while we were fighting."  
  
"Hey, don't worry Zell-kun, I don't die so easily," Sasha promised, kissing each of his fingers. "I can't die knowing there's someone that loves me." Zell smiled, and then kissed her again, this time with more passion. Sasha returned the passion of the kiss, and the two broke apart when someone cleared their throat loudly. "???"  
  
"Zell Dincht, I knew it, shimatta {Damn it!}!" Mina hissed, as Zell turned to face her with wide blue eyes. He looked very surprised, but didn't run after her after she took off, crying. He just scoffed and hugged Sasha again.  
  
"Um, that was very odd," Sasha remarked. "I thought she was with Grant?"   
  
The said conceited SeeD came running down the hall, and stopped. "Hey, have you two seen Mina? She ran off saying she was going to talk to some blond haired---Oh, she was talking about you, Chicken-wuss." Sasha's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
Sasha got up and grabbed Grant by his collar and looked at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Look, no one calls him Chicken-wuss but me, you got it?!" Grant nodded vigourously then Sasha dropped him, and he looked up at her in total fear. "Now, go and find your little princess before she finds someone else."  
  
"Y-yes'm!" Grant nodded and scampered off.  
  
Zell stared at Sasha wide-eyed, and then hugged her. "My heroine!" He then pulled her down to sit beside him on the bench. They watched the last rays of the sunset, and get real close, as Sasha puts her head on Zell's shoulder. (I'll love you for now, and forever. Don't die on me.)  
  
(Now I have more reason to come out alive. Jaden Knightstar, you won't kill me. Your life will be mine, and you won't take me away from the one I love. I can't leave him. Not ever.) Sasha thought, as Zell's arms came around her protectively.  
  
(Author's note: That's the end of the part that Sasha and I made.)  
  
(Date: July 19, 4018. Time: 09:00 hours. Place: SeeD attack vessel en route to Timber.)  
  
Standing outside by the gun turret on a SeeD attack vessel is Sasha Janre, one of the three people that have the power to put a stop to Kale Akaisura's quest for world domination. Currently, nine attack vessels including the one Sasha is on are speeding toward Timber. As the wind blows Sasha's blond bangs and dark hair in a braided tail wildly, Sasha thinks about the outcome of the counter attack, and the unexpected memory of Jaden she received the previous day.  
  
Sasha looked on as the vast amount of sea passed by her. So far, there's been no sign of the coast and Timber, but at the rate of speed the vessels are going at, it wasn't going to be that much longer.  
  
(So, it's finally time to strike back. I won't hold back anything for this battle.) Sasha thought as she crossed her arms and looked down at her uniform and gunblade on her side. In a moment, she looked back up thinking again. (I feel pity for Jaden. His father was killed by Kale, and Kale made Jaden kill his mother. Kale probably made him forget that, but that's maybe part of the reason of why he's so crazy and blood thirsty in battle. It also seems that my ancestor, Celestine Janre, was really hated by Jaden. He's so bent on destroying me, Celestine's descendant. Well, this will be our final battle, and I really have a reason to come out alive in this battle.)  
  
Sasha was brought out of her thoughts by seeing the coastline rapidly coming into her sight. She then went into the vessel and heard the pilot announcing that they were going to be there in a short time over the intercom. Sasha then looked at all the people in the ship. Seifer, Zell, Raijin, Fujin, Irvine and Selphie along with some other SeeDs occupied the attack ship. In the other eight vessels, some of the most skilled SeeDs were in them and ready to do whatever it took to liberate Timber from Galbaldian rule.  
  
"You ready Sasha?" Zell asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Of course I'm ready," answered Sasha after being brought out of her silent contemplation.  
  
"I wonder how many soldiers are left the Galbaldian army?" Irvine asked out of the blue.  
  
"There's no telling how many, but that was one hell of a speech that Lisa gave," Seifer commented. Even though Lisa and Dan weren't on the best of terms with Seifer, he still respected their skills. You wouldn't hear him saying that though, because he has a reputation to uphold. (Reputation, what reputation?) Seifer thought. (All, I'm going to be thought of, as is the Sorceress's knight by the world and in all the history books. Maybe by helping save the world, I can redeem myself a little and get rid of the stigma on the Almasy name.)  
  
"Okay, get ready everyone, we're nearly there," announced the captain of the vessel.  
  
After a moment everyone felt the ship going on the beach and got up and exited it. Once they were out, they looked around and saw as the other ships landing on the beach and the SeeDs filed out.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Sasha started. "You've already been briefed on your orders, and you are to carry them out without fail. The liberation of Timber is an important part of this plan and it shouldn't fail. Fight with all that you've got."  
  
With Sasha in the front, Her and the rest of the force walked to the entrance of Timber as not to waste any energy that can be used in fighting. Once they were close to it, the front gate looked deserted and there was nobody on guard there. "This may be a trap everyone, be on guard," Sasha commanded. That being said, everyone got their weapons ready and walked into town. After getting in the city, Sasha commanded everyone to move out.  
  
Unexpectedly, Galbaldian soldiers appeared around corners, down the street and on rooftops around them. It wasn't as many as one would have thought, but enough to slow down their progress to the center of Timber. A soldier in red yelled, "Attack!"  
  
(Time: 9:05 hours. Place: The entrance of Deling City.)  
  
After getting off of the Ragnorok, Lisa Hawkwind along with Squall, Dan, Quistis, Xu, and other SeeD member stood at the entrance. This attack force was bigger than the one in Timber, but it had to be because of all the soldiers in the city.  
  
"Where do you think Kale along with Narrak and Rinoa will be waiting for us?" Lisa asked Squall.  
  
"I don't know," answered the commander. "The presidential palace is the first place we could look, but that would be too obvious."  
  
"Yeah," commented Lisa. "Probably some place where we'll have a lot of place to fight at. Maybe by the gateway or something, I don't know. But when we come upon Kale, I'm going to fight him and I don't want any of you interfering with that. Is that understood?" Lisa ordered the SeeDs behind her.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Saluted the SeeDs.  
  
The short blonde haired SeeD in the SeeD uniform yelled, "Move out!" She watched as the SeeDs behind her rushed into the city and stopped. She was confused by why they stopped but immediately saw why when she ran to the front with Quistis.  
  
"My god!" Exclaimed Quistis. "It's an X-ATM092!" What Quistis was referring to was the big mechanized spider attack machine that she blew up over one year ago. It was just 40 feet away from them, but would be upon them quickly when it decided to rush them. To the side of it were some Galbaldian soldiers, but it didn't look like as many as they would have expected. (I guess Lisa's speech really did pay off.)  
  
Lisa narrowed her eyes and unsheathed Destiny's Flame saying, "I don't have time to play with this toy." Lisa's whole body started to glow blue as she got into her fighting stance. After a moment, all the blue that covered her body rushed into her katana. She quickly did a horizontal slash releasing a blue crescent wave of energy that flew quickly at the Galbaldian attack machine.  
  
The Galbaldian soldiers who saw Lisa start to glow immediately got away from the machine and was surprised when the blonde haired SeeD unleashed an attack they would have never thought possible. When the energy hit the machine, it exploded in a spectacular fashion, thus throwing all those stupid enough to stay by it into the air and away from it. "Attack!" A random soldier yelled as he along with a few other rushed forward after recovering.  
  
Squall and everyone unsheathed their weapons and rushed forward with Lisa and Quistis in the front. With an unexpected rush of energy, Lisa left Quistis behind and rushed forward toward the incoming soldiers. She immediately engaged the soldiers in front of her as others ran by her and fought the rest of the SeeD attack force.  
  
After blocking sword slashes from three soldiers, Lisa did a quick horizontal slash knocking one soldier's sword out of his hand, and ducked as his comrade slashed for her neck. She did a foot sweep on the soldier going for her neck and mightily came up with an upward diagonal slash at the third soldier that wasn't blocked. The blonde female mercenary immediately turned around slashing and made the two soldiers jump back. Lisa noticed the one soldier didn't have a replacement sword, but both soldiers charged anyway. She parried the soldier with the sword, and cut him down, and quickly took care of his partner in a return slash.  
  
There was really intense fighting at the entrance of Deling city and Dan was in the midst of it. (I really guess Lisa's speech worked. I know there should have been more soldiers than this here, or is Kale keeping the bulk of the army wherever he is?) Dan pondered as he took down a couple of foes with skillful swordsmanship.  
  
Quistis had just taken down a few more foolish Galbaldian soldiers that chose to keep following Kale. Not being in the middle of all the fighting, she looked over in Lisa's direction. The sight she came upon was the blonde young woman fighting like a person possessed with a lot of rage and vengeance. The ex-instructor just hoped that Lisa wouldn't fight out of control when they finally came up against Kale. Even though Quistis didn't know Lisa personally, she knew Lisa's reputation of fighting with lots of control and fluidity. With that control and fluidity thrown out the window, there was no telling how Lisa would fight and what the outcome would be. She just hoped for Lisa's sake that nothing bad would happen.  
  
After all the fighting was through, some of the Galbaldian soldiers decided to retreat into the city, and the SeeD attack force sustained minimum casualties and injuries. Of course it was bad, but they had to keep moving. Squall looked around to check their force to see that it was mostly okay, with only a few injured and one dead. "I want some of you to stay here with the injured," the commander addressed the SeeDs. "Those not staying, I want you to split up into groups and keep in touch with your hand held radios. If you come upon Kale, Rinoa, or Narrak, radio in your position and fall back. You are not to engage them unless forced to." After that was said, Most of the SeeDs saluted and some ran in one direction while others ran into another direction. The ones staying tended to the wounds of their injured comrades with Curaga spells and other healing items.  
  
Lisa knew there was no way to sense Kale or Narrak unless they used their powers, so she concentrated hard while holding her sword in a vertical position to her body and her eyes closed. (Where are you Kale? Use your power so I can find you.) Lisa silently spoke. She instantly felt power being used not too far away. Even though it was weak and small, Lisa knew that was Kale showing her where he was. (I'll take your invitation.) "Kale's in this direction," Lisa said while sheathing her sword and motioning in the direction.  
  
"Well, let's teach that damned bastard that no one fucks with us," Dan smirked. Lisa nodded along with Squall. Lisa, Dan, Quistis, Xu, Squall ran off in the direction that Lisa pointed out.  
  
(Place: Timber)  
  
Sasha looked at all the soldiers around her and on the buildings and just saw them as an obstacle. She was annoyed and wished this battle could be avoided, but she knew things always didn't turn out the way you wanted them. "You ready to wreck some havoc Seifer?" She whispered to Seifer.  
  
"Always," Seifer smirked while bringing his gunblade up in his fighting position.  
One of the soldiers in red walked out into the street and all eyes were on him. He said, "All those who oppose us will pay with their lives! In the name of Kale Akaisura and the Galbaldian nation, prepare to die!"  
  
Without any notice, soldiers from the roofs started jumping down and ones close to Sasha and the attack force started charging them. (They don't know whom they're messing with.) Sasha thought as she brought the Lionheart into her fighting position. "Attack!" The dark haired mercenary yelled while charging at a group of soldiers with Seifer by her side. They were immediately thrust right into a large group when they charged. Fighting with the SeeDs and Galbaldian soldiers broke out all over the place.  
  
Sasha and Seifer saw the situation that charging in headfirst put them in, so they got back to back. One soldier suddenly charged Seifer and he stepped a few feet away to give Sasha room to fight also. In mighty swings, he drove back many soldiers and the soldiers' saw their folly by being to close to each other. They couldn't get a good swing without injuring one of their comrades in the process. The spread out more and Seifer locked swords with one. Another from his left side charged the leather-coated warrior hoping to catch him with a sneak sword attack. It didn't work because Seifer saw out of side of his eye and unengaged the lock and dodged the slash. With both soldiers off guard, two horizontal slashes were all that was needed to take care of the two soldiers. (Two down, a lot more to go.) Seifer thought as he taunted by them. They looked reluctant to attack after seeing their two comrades go down easily to this youth, so Seifer decided to charge them.  
  
The ones facing Sasha weren't having any luck either. When any of them engaged her, they ended up dead. As the female mercenary looked on, she was greeted by the sight of five soldiers planning some strategy against her. (That won't work, whatever they're planning won't work against me.) Sasha narrowed her eyes as the five looked like they were finished planning.  
  
In an instant, all five charged at Sasha and then three broke off and ran to her left, right and behind her. She was suddenly surrounded on five sides and was charged at, but Sasha flipped out of the way when the one behind her and one of the two in the front slashed at her. After she flipped the ones slashing at her slashed each other and went down without noticing before it was too late. Sasha then focused her attacks on the one to her right. Slashing and thrusting was all she was doing as she attacked and unexpectedly nailed him with a spinning roundhouse kick to the stomach. Following up on her attack, Sasha slashed in an upward motion across the soldier's chest, thus taking him down.  
  
Not to far from her Zell, Raijin and Fujin was fighting as well and saw the situation that Sasha and Seifer put themselves in. "Come on! Let's help them, ya know!" Raijin yelled while clubbing a soldier over the head.   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin yelled over all the fighting.   
  
The three rushed to the place were Seifer and Sasha was surrounded by and quickly went into action. Zell quickly took a few down with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head before any had the chance to turn around. Meanwhile, Raijin was quickly plowing through the enemies with his staff. A few soldiers tried to attack Raijin at the same time but Raijin quickly raised his staff in a horizontal position and blocked the swords. With mighty strength, he pushed all the soldiers off balance and took all the soldiers out with some fancy moves with his staff.  
  
Once all the soldiers were taken care of at the front gate, the SeeD attack force seemed to be with only minor injuries and no one dead. This was good to Sasha, and she was ready to keep on pushing forward. "You've already been briefed on what to do," Sasha addressed the SeeDs. "Now go and Liberate Timber!" The SeeDs saluted Sasha and ran off into the city.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Sasha said to Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Raijin, Fujin, and Zell. They ran through Timber and came upon a little resistance from the soldiers there, but it didn't slow them down like the fight at the entrance of Timber. As they ran through, Sasha noticed that there were hardly any soldiers there. (I guess after Lisa's speech yesterday, most of the Galbaldian army must have gone AWOL on Jaden and Mei-Len here.) Sasha concluded. After covering a huge area of the city, they didn't meet up with Jaden and Mei-Len yet.  
  
The six decided to rest for a little while, but it was cut short when they felt some explosions a short distance away. They seemed to come just down the street and around the corner, and the six young warriors rushed to that spot. When they came to where the explosions came from, they came upon the sight of Mei-Len beating down a SeeD and Jaden standing menacingly over some injured SeeDs.  
  
"Jaden Knightstar!" Sasha barked out. This instantly got the attention from the warriors from the past. They were in different attire from when Sasha last saw them. Jaden was in some white pants with a white jacket and a black shirt with black shoes on. Mei-Len was wearing a tight red blouse and some black biker shorts with black gym shoes. Why she chose to fight in that was lost on Sasha, but it seemed that she fought in it really well.  
  
"So," Jaden began. "You've finally come to fight your last fight Sasha Janre. Then come forth and be prepared to meet with your demise."  
  
"Sorry, that won't happen today," Sasha quipped while walking away from her comrades and in Jaden's direction. "If anybody is going to die today, it's going to be you. You know, you should already be dead, but time compression happened."  
  
"Yes," Jaden sneered. "I've been given extra time to live and be able to kill to my heart's desire. Your ancestor Celestine and I were mortal enemies after Kale wasn't made General of the Army that he and Alexander Hawkwind served in. Since I grew up with Kale teaching the art of war and my powers to me, I've become the warrior I am today."  
  
"How long have you been serving Kale?" Sasha asked out of the blue.  
  
"That's an odd question to ask Janre," Jaden commented. "Why do you want know?"  
  
"If you're going to kill me, then it wouldn't matter if you tell me or not, will it?" Sasha replied.  
  
"You've got a point," Jaden nodded. "Since you're going to die anyway, telling you won't matter when you're dead. Since I was a little boy."  
  
"Do you remember anything before you started serving Kale?" Sasha immediately asked. "Do you remember you parents?"  
  
Being confused a little bit by these questions, Jaden tried to remember his parents, but couldn't recall them. "No, I can't remember them, what are you getting at girl?"  
  
Seifer and everyone else looked on. (What's Sasha doing? I don't see the reasoning behind these questions? Probably some strategy she came up with to throw Jaden off and have him unbalanced when fighting. Yeah, that's probably it.)  
  
"No, it doesn't matter," Jaden instantly said while removing both nunchukus from his belt. "You'll be dead soon." He immediately rushed at Sasha with both nunchukus twirling and ready to attack.  
  
(Shit!) Sasha silently exclaimed while bringing up her gunblade up in a fighting position. She was instantly put on the defensive when Jaden got to her and started his attack. She moved the gunblade left and right and blocked the strikes sent her way.  
  
Jaden then instantly caught her off guard with a foot sweep. After falling on her back, she instantly rolled to the side and avoided Jaden's strike intended to crush her skull. The two then started to circle each other with weapons at the ready. (I guess my little plan to shock Jaden and give myself the advantage while fighting failed or did it?) Sasha wondered while keeping her guard up for any surprise attacks. Tired of waiting around, Sasha decided to make the next few moves. She did horizontal and diagonal slashes at Jaden, but he dodged them with the agility of the cat. After each missed swing, Jaden made Sasha pay by striking her with his nunchukus, but wasn't able to hit any areas that would really hurt the young woman.  
  
After a little while, Sasha backed off to recover. (Damn, I have to do something to slow Jaden down, or get through his defenses.) Sasha then immediately cast a Firaga spell at an area in front of Jaden. Being surprised, Jaden was unaware of what Sasha was trying and jumped back. After the explosion, there was a small cloud of dust in front of Jaden and a blast of energy came through it and nailed Jaden in the chest and threw him back.  
  
Quickly hopping back to his feet, Jaden unleashed two crescent waves of energy toward Sasha with the swing of his nunchukus in her direction. Sasha ducked the first one and spun out the way of the second one with ease. The area behind her exploded a few seconds after that and Sasha looked at the damage they caused. She was glad they were in the slums of Timber, but still would have to watch where she shoots her energy blasts. She also noticed that her other five comrades were out of sight. (They probably took cover, or are giving me room to fight.)   
  
(Place: Deling city.)  
  
Lisa could feel that they were very close to where Kale was. As they neared the location, she recognized the archway was the one that the assassination attempt was carried out by Squall and his little squad. Just down the street, they saw Kale in his all black attire with Rinoa to his right in a black form fitting dress with the skirt part stopping at just below her knees, and Narrak to his left in black ninja attire.  
  
Kale looked on with a cold complacent look as Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and their other comrades ran down the street toward them. (Yes, come forth and meet your doom like your grandfather did.) Kale silently said. He noticed when they weren't that far from them they slowed down and started walking toward them when they came to a stop some distance away. "Lisa Hawkwind," Kale said her name coldly. "You Hawkwinds are like roaches. Kill one and there's another to take its place. No matter, you'll be dead soon."  
  
Lisa was trying to stay in control while in the presence of the murderer of her grandfather and uncle. It was hard but she was able to accomplish this feat. With a focused look, Lisa coldly said, "Kale Akaisura, I'll never forgive you for killing my grandfather and my uncle. Today will be your last day on this planet."  
  
"You know, that's not the first time I've heard that one before," Kale smirked. "Alexander said something similar before time compression happened. Narrak, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Narrak nodded and stepped forward. With the quickness, Narrak pulled a small circular fuse bomb from behind him, lit it and threw it fast at the Five SeeDs. Without thinking, the SeeDs reacted and quickly scattered out of the way of the bomb and explosion. Narrak then unsheathed his katana and charged straight for Dan. Dan took notice of it and quickly unsheathed his katana while trying to get back on his feet. In an instant, the two locked swords, and Dan was at the disadvantage in his awkward stance. Narrak quickly unlocked and jumped back as a gunblade was swung at him and narrowly hit him.  
  
Squall and Xu was immediately by Dan's side as he got back to his feet. Squall and Xu nodded to Dan and let him walk up in front of them. Dan took that as they would assist him in the battle and he would probably need it against the ninja. There was no telling what kind of tricks he had up his sleeve.  
  
Narrak then unexpectedly did an agile running jump over three and kept on running. Dan, Squall and Xu were in pursuit of him as he ran down the street.  
  
Kale watched with a smile on his face and noticed that Lisa saw it too. The only ones left by the archway were Kale, Rinoa, Quistis, and Lisa. "Now it seems that we've been given room to fight. Rinoa, if you don't mind could you go over there and give me room to take care of this thorn in my side."  
  
"Not at all my love," the sorceress replied. Rinoa then went to a spot far away from the three.  
  
"Quistis, you don't mind doing the same thing do you?" Lisa asked Quistis.  
  
"No, but I really wish you didn't insist on taking on this madman by yourself," Quistis frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is something that I must do," Lisa firmly announced. Quistis then went to a place also far from Kale and Lisa.  
  
Both Kale Akaisura and Lisa Hawkwind unsheathed their swords at the same time. Both warriors had a cold hard looks of concentration that came from having much experience in fighting. After a few moments of staring at each other, Lisa quickly rushed forth toward Kale. The look of concentration she had on her face suddenly went to a look of anger as she charged the warrior from the past. Once they were close enough, both swung their blades and clashed steel upon steel with sparks flying. Lisa then started to slash at Kale fast and wildly. Kale blocked and dodged the swings and noticed that Lisa's style had changed from the last time when they faced one and other.  
  
While blocking, Kale attempted a thrust at Lisa midsection with his broadsword to see how fast she would react, and was rewarded with her reacting faster than he had expected and blocking it skillfully. (So, I guess she hasn't lost control of her emotions yet. I can change that.) Kale thought as he jumped back. Kale then jumped to his right when Lisa stuck out her left hand and fired a blast of energy at him.   
  
Lisa quickly wanted to keep Kale on the defensive by blocking her strikes and slashes, but it didn't work out the way she had hoped for. After jumping to his right, Kale immediately did multiple sword thrusts at Lisa that she had to dodge and knocked away with her katana away from him. In a graceful move, Lisa spun out of the way of a thrust and came around with a spinning slash at Kale's neck. Kale saw just in time and reacted by ducking and lashing out against Lisa with a slash toward her midsection.  
  
Lisa felt pain as the tip of Kale's broadsword raked across her stomach. She jumped back and looked at the wound. It was a shallow one that could be ignored at the moment, but would have to be looked at when she had the chance.  
  
"First blood goes to me," Kale smirked. He then noticed as he felt energy gathering from the female Hawkwind and he started to gather energy as well into his sword. Lisa rushed him and stopped a few feet short and slashed her sword, unleashing a blue crescent wave at Kale, and Kale did a similar technique at Lisa. When both energy attacks impacted, there was a great explosion that threw the two combatants back a couple of feet. Both were on their backs and slowly got up to their feet.  
  
Just down the street, Dan, Squall and Xu were fighting Narrak very intensely. With her sai out, Xu was able to take a few swings at Narrak that was blocked before having to back off when he mightily swung for her neck. Dan then jumped forward quickly slashing that was blocked and Narrak slashed back after blocking a few from Dan. These were also blocked, and Dan backed off as Squall jumped forward and engaged Narrak. With the Lionheart in hand, Squall was able to easily put the ninja on the defensive.  
  
Narrak thought the huge gunblade that Squall had was slow and hefty and that Squall wouldn't be able to block a fast flurry of slashes. Narrak then went into a fast flurry of slashes that were all blocked by the black-clad mercenary. In an unexpected move, Narrak went low and sweeped Squall's legs from under him and sent him to his back. Squall then rolled out of the way when the katana quickly descended from an overhead slash. As Squall was rolling back up to his feet, he heard the flare of magic and quickly glanced in the direction of the caster. Xu was casting a spell and quickly unleashed a Thundaga spell that Narrak barely dodged.  
  
After dodging out of the way, Narrak quickly threw something at Xu that was unexpected. Xu felt pain as a shuriken dug into her right shoulder. She winced in pain but didn't cry out, and wasn't going to give Narrak the pleasure of hearing her.  
  
Squall quickly jumped in the way in case anymore was sent her way. "Are you okay Xu?" Squall quickly asked as he blocked a few shurikens with the Lionheart.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, but my shoulder is starting to feel numb," Xu commented. "I guess he must have had the shuriken coated with some paralyzing poison," she said while pulling the shuriken from her shoulder. She instantly brought her other hand over the wound.  
  
"I want you back out of this fight," Squall commanded. "If that was paralyzing poison on it, than the effects will start kicking in soon and you won't be able to use your right arm." Squall said while watching Dan engage Narrak and the two slashing and parrying each other's attacks. Xu nodded and backed up some feet from the fight and being prepared to throw offensive and healing spells if necessary.  
  
Narrak and Dan were really fighting intensely and fast. Looking at that fight makes you wonder if it was choreographed or something. After knocking Dan's sword away, Narrak's fist quickly glowed and he hit the ground in front of Dan causing serge of energy to rise up. The move was totally unexpected and Dan was hit hard and thrown him back.  
  
Instantly, Xu went to work on casting a cure spell while Squall rushed forward to engage Narrak. The way Dan was on the ground, it would take him a few moments to get his bearings and Squall knew that. In a mighty overhead slash, Squall was able to get Narrak's focus off of Dan and to him.  
  
Narrak skillfully dodged it and sent a hard right to Squall's stomach. Seeing the air knocked out of the youth, Narrak followed it up with a backflip that caught Squall on the chin. Squall really hit the ground harder than Dan and didn't look to be getting up anytime soon. Narrak just smirked at his handy work. His small victory was cut short when Dan attacked with a vengeance. Narrak skillfully was able to disarm Dan from his weapon, but had his also knocked away from him when Dan side kicked his hand.  
  
Dan noticed that Narrak didn't make a move for his weapon even though it was closer than Dan's. (So, he wants to do beat me to a pulp before he kills me. Sorry, not going to happen. All that training with Sasha in hand to hand is going to pay off now.) Dan thought as he and Narrak slowly circled each other in their fighting stances. Both were waiting for the other to make a move. Dan then heard an explosion back in the direction that Kale and Lisa were fighting. He wanted to look, but doing that will leave him wide open for any attack that Narrak delivered. It was a standoff to see who would flinch first.  
  
(Timber)  
  
Jaden quickly fired off rapid-fire energy blasts at Sasha. Sasha tried her best to keep moving as seeing that she was caught off guard by the tactic. While she was running she was able to charge her energy into her gunblade. The blasts sent toward the female mercenary was quickly being deflected, and Jaden noticed that she was moving toward him. Once Jaden stopped firing blasts, Sasha rushed him and Jaden got ready to dodge any kind of attack he was going to deliver. In an agile move, Sasha jumped into the air came down into an overhead slash. Jaden quickly moved to the side and ducked as Sasha swung for his head. Instantly, Sasha's gunblade turned red and in the return slash, a crescent beam wave of energy was shot at Jaden. With the young woman real close, there was no way that Jaden could have hoped to dodge and took the blast full force. Jaden was getting up real slowly as saw, as Sasha made no move to attack him and lowered her gunblade. "Why don't you attack me?" Jaden questioned the dark-haired young woman. "You have the advantage."  
  
"I'm not making a move to attack you because I'm thinking of taking pity on you," Sasha replied.  
  
Jaden scoffed, "I don't need your pity."  
  
"Maybe not, but I know you never chose to follow Kale," Sasha retorted. "You came under Kale's service very unexpectedly."  
  
"Not this again," The warrior said. "What are you trying to accomplish?"  
  
"I'm trying to make you see the light, and give you a chance to live," Sasha stated. "If you don't remember, than I can make you remember."  
  
(What is she doing?) Jaden silently questioned himself, as he looked on as Sasha closed her eyes. Without warning, he felt another presence in his mind. He suddenly saw flashes of some images. (Father? Mother?) Jaden then saw pieces of when his father fought Kale, and when Kale hyponotized him and made him kill his mother. (I did that? This can't be true? This is maybe a trick.)  
  
(It's not a trick) Sasha said through her mind to Jaden's. She then cut off her link and opened her eyes. "Don't you realize that if it wasn't for Kale, you could have lived a happy live and had a wife and children of your own?" Sasha questioned him.  
  
"Yes I do, but I would be dead by now if it wasn't for Kale," Jaden argued. "Even if I did kill my mother, and Kale killed my father, there's nothing that anybody can do to change that now. That's all in the past and you showing me that won't make me change my ways."  
  
"Well, then prepare to die Jaden," Sasha got into her fighting stance once more and raised the Lionheart. Jaden also got into a stance and twirled his nunchukus. Both then charged each other and Sasha mightily slashed horizontally with Jaden dodging. The two then started attacking, blocking, and dodging each other's attacks. After a little while, Sasha noticed a little opening in her opponent's defense. After dodging another strike aimed for her head, Sasha released her right hand from the gunblade and swung a right hook at Jaden. This move surprised him and he caught the punch full on in the jaw. As he was reeling, Sasha followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick with her left leg that also connected and floored Jaden.  
  
Being fed up, Jaden quickly hooked his nunchukus on his belt and quickly got to his feet. He ducked a slash aimed for his torso and hit Sasha with two hard gut punches. Sasha had the wind knocked out of her and Jaden did an uppercut that knocked Sasha on her back and a little bit dazed, but not as much as Jaden thought. Jaden then took out his nunchukus again and struck at the place that Sasha's head was, but she rolled out the way. "You won't get away next time."  
  
"There won't be a next time," Sasha said. She then charged he and did a forward twisting somersault over him as he swung for her. She landed behind him and immediately plunged the gunblade through his back.  
  
Jaden felt the searing pain as the gunblade went through his back and was taken out. Jaden turned around and fell on the ground bleeding profusely and breathing in shallow gasps. "If you want to do something for me, quickly end my suffering," Jaden quickly said while coughing up blood.  
  
Sasha nodded and sheathed her gunblade. She then pointed both of her hands down at the suffering Jaden and concentrated a lot of energy into them. "I hope you can meet your parents on the other side," Sasha softly said. She then unleashed the huge amount of energy on Jaden and caused a huge explosion. When all the smoke was cleared, there was a shallow hole where Jaden's body used to be.  
  
From their places of cover, Zell and the others witnessed what happened. Mei-Len also witnessed what happened as she walked out. "You did it Sasha!" Zell yelled while running toward her and picking her up in a monstrous hug. Everyone else came out as well and congratulated Sasha on a hard fought victory until Selphie asked about Mei-Len. Brought out of their reverie, everyone put their attention on the female martial artist.  
  
"I guess we must have underestimated your strength," Mei-Len commented on Sasha's victory. "But you haven't won yet." Mei-Len then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
(Damn!) Sasha cursed. (I wish I knew how to do that magic. I just hope Dan and Lisa have similar luck and defeat Kale and Narrak, and manage to save Rinoa.)  
  
A few SeeDs then ran up to the group and saluted Sasha. "Ma'am, We have cleared Timber of all enemy forces," said a young woman. Sasha nodded.  
  
"That's good, are there any Galbaldian soldiers that gave up?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," the SeeD said. "It's just a few, but we are holding them captive."  
  
Sasha nodded again. (That's good. Timber is liberated, and Dollet probably has been too. I just hope the others can defeat Kale.) Sasha prayed.  
  
(Place: Deling city.)  
  
Narrak had attacked Dan first, and was throwing fast punches that were blocked. After Narrak stopped, Dan threw a high kick to Narrak's head. Narrak quickly ducked and sweeped Dan's legs from under him. Using the momentum of falling, after Dan hit the ground, he rolled backwards and onto his knees. Narrak was quickly upon Dan and kicking at the mercenary in a crouch, as Dan blocked it. One of the kicks broke through Dan's defense and Dan was quickly on his back. He rolled out the way as Narrak jumped up in the air and came down fast hoping to land on him.  
  
With a quick look, Dan saw that his katana was just behind Narrak. (Just need to drive him back.) Getting back upon his feet, Dan furiously attacked Narrak with kicks and punches that were all blocked. Dan's tactic was working, and he was driving him back. (Just a few more feet.) Dan kept up his attack for a few more moments and quickly went into a rolling dive for his katana. He quickly got it and when he looked back to Narrak, the ninja pulled out a Kadochi blade from inside his uniform. All that Dan knew, he had the advantage with having the longer weapon, but Narrak would have a lot of agility and speed by wielding the shorter blade. (I gotta be careful. Knowing him, he's probably a master with that weapon.)  
  
Dan quickly got on his feet and started his attack. With lots of agility, Narrak was able to dodge and block all of Dan's slashes. When Dan's sword was knocked back, Narrak quickly went on his own offensive and was able to put Dan on the defensive. Slash after slash, Dan was kept off balance and he wasn't given time to get his footing as he blocked and dodged. Without thinking Dan unconsciously charged up energy into his katana, and slashed at Narrak's kadochi, thus disarming the ninja. Having the advantage, Dan did a spinning roundhouse kick and it connected with Narrak solidly spinning him around. Dan quickly diagonal slashed Narrak in the back.  
  
Narrak fell down and rolled over. "It.... Was an honor... To be defeated by one.... Such as you," Narrak said while breathing quickly. After a few moments, the ninja's chest stopped rising and falling, and Narrak was dead with his eyes open.  
  
Looking away from Narrak, Dan looked to Squall to see that Xu was helping him back to his feet. Dan then heard another explosion in Kale and Lisa's direction. This time, he was able to look. He was met with an unexpected sight.  
  
After both warriors were back up on their feet, Lisa charged Kale once more with a vengeance and quickly kept Kale on the defensive. Kale dodged a slash aimed for his side and quickly returned with a slash to Lisa's left shoulder.  
  
Once again, Lisa felt that pain that felt like fire as Kale' broadsword tore into her. The wound wasn't that bad, but would quickly become a problem. Lisa then held her katana with only her right hand.   
  
"So, I guess the mighty Lisa Hawkwind has let her rage control her and got careless," Kale commented with a smirk. "I wonder will you have that same look of horror as your grandfather when I killed him." (If this taunt doesn't push Lisa over the edge, I don't know what will.)  
  
At the mention of how her grandfather was in his last moment, Lisa's anger went past what she wanted. (That motherfucker is going to pay!) Lisa cursed. She then charged Kale and went into her fastest series of slashes yet.   
  
Kale had a hard time blocking all of the slashes, from the enraged young woman. One got in that slashed him on the arm. Kale immediately swung a retaliation slash back, but that was answered with a spinning roundhouse kick to his stomach. Kale staggered back and was slashed across the chest with Destiny's flame. The cut wasn't fatal, but any deeper, and Kale would seriously have problems. Lisa then did a jump spinning roundhouse kick that knocked Kale back quite a distance.  
  
Lisa then started charging her energy up into her sword and put it into a side position. When she felt she had enough, she started charging toward the prone Kale. Unexpectedly, Lisa skidded to a stop as she saw energy quickly gather in front of her. The Ultima spell then exploded, engulfing Lisa, and throwing her back in the air. After hitting the pavement hard, Lisa slowly got into a crouch while looking for the caster of that spell. She then saw Rinoa walking forward with her left hand extended. (Damn, I forgot that Rinoa is still under Kale's control.)  
  
"Lisa!" Dan yelled as he ran toward her. Once he got beside her, he asked, "Are you alright?" Quistis also came to Lisa's side from her cover.  
  
"Mostly," Lisa replied.  
  
Kale turned around to see Rinoa walking forward toward him. He smiled. (Why didn't I think of this before? I'll let Rinoa injure them enough and finish them off when they can barely defend themselves.) "Rinoa, take care of those troublesome SeeDs," Kale commanded the hypnotized sorceress. Kale then sheathed his broadsword to his side and watched as Rinoa walked out in front of him. She was only standing a few feet from him.  
  
Lisa's brow then creased in anger. "That bastard is using Rinoa, knowing we won't be able to fight her without greatly injuring her," Lisa pointed out.  
  
"I'll stop her," Squall immediately said.  
  
"No," Dan said quickly. "I'll do it. I'm not as injured as you and I can probably be able to take more than you."  
  
Squall wanted to protest, but he knew that Dan was probably right. "Okay, just don't hurt her too bad."  
  
"Don't worry," Dan nodded while sheathing his katana on his back. "I won't use my katana. I'll try to get close enough and knock her out. After we get her away from Kale, we can probably do something to bring her back to normal."   
  
"Please be careful Dan," Lisa pleaded. "Don't die on me, there's something that I still have to tell you."  
  
Dan nodded and slowly started walking toward Rinoa. He wondered how close he was going to get before she started unleashing spells. "Rinoa, in case you can hear me, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I'll let you get back at me when thing get back to normal," Dan said. Rinoa didn't reply. She just looked on with that cold hard look on her face. She then started casting something. In an instant, Dan was jumping out of the way of a triple dose of thundaga spells. Dan then took off running toward her, and she cast Meteor. (Man, I guess today isn't my day today.) Dan silently commented while trying to dodge the meteors. He was partly successful, but was hit with half of him. Dan was really hurt, but he wasn't going let that stop him. He took off running again, this time, he was able to half the distance before she unleashed a Holy spell. Dan really wasn't prepared for that and took it full on. As he was getting up, he felt some healing magic flow through his body. (Thanks Lisa, Quistis, and Xu.)  
  
(The fool. Can't he see that this won't accomplish anything?) Kale silently questioned. He looked on as Dan got back up.  
  
Dan then started running again, but was stopped by a Flare spell that was cast in front of him, but didn't hit him. Unexpectedly, three Ultima spells were cast at the same time around him in a triangle. (One chance to get closer.) In a daring move, Dan jumped forward as the three spells caused explosions. Dan was sent flying forward and skidded along the pavement real hurt. He was real hurt, but was still able to get up, but not as fast as he liked. With Dan being just a few steps away, Rinoa quickly tried to cast a spell. (I'm sorry Rinoa.) Dan then ran those few steps and sent a hard right to Rinoa's stomach that made her double over holding her stomach. He followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick that hit her square on the side of her head, knocking her out.  
  
Kale had seen this and quickly unsheathed his broadsword. He thrust it toward Dan and the young mercenary saw the thrust too.  
  
Knowing he couldn't move fast enough, Dan moved to his right a little and immediately felt pain when the Broadsword was thrust into a place between his shoulder and under his collarbone. Dan screamed in agony. Kale quickly took it out, aimed his hand at Dan's chest and fired a powerful blast at point blank range, thus throwing Dan back.  
  
Lisa felt as if her world was about to shatter as she saw Dan get impaled by the sword and shot at point blank range. The man she loved hit the ground hard and immediately went into unconsciousness. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" She immediately took off running toward Kale and charged a tremendous amount of her energy into her right hand. When she felt she had enough, she released a powerful wave of energy that Kale couldn't avoid. He took the full brunt of the blast and was knocked back. She then quickly ran to Dan and knelt down beside him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't be dead!" She pleaded. Lisa saw the nasty wound that Dan was given, which if a little bit lower, would have went through his heart. Lisa Hawkwind quickly took off her uniform top and balled it up to try to stop the bleeding. She quickly cast a few Curaga spells, but they weren't doing as much help as expected. She was glad she wore a black t-shirt. She cradled Dan in her arms while watching as the others ran over to them.  
  
From where Mei-Len watched, she saw that this was one battle that would best be fought another day. She quickly ran over and supported Kale in standing. "Are you all right my love?"  
  
"Not really," Kale joked. "But I'm doing more better than Kunteais there."  
  
As the others got to Lisa and Dan, Squall quickly rushed over to Rinoa to see that she was knocked out cold. He looked over to Dan. (Thanks Dan. I hope you'll be all right.)  
  
"Lisa Hawkwind," Kale addressed Lisa. The young woman quickly looked at Kale with more hatred than she ever had for anyone in her life. "You may have won this battle, but once the time for the final battle comes between us. You'll die." Kale and Mei-Len then disappeared.  
  
While holding Dan, Lisa shouted, "Kale Akaisura! I'll make you pay for all this pain that you've caused me! You'll regret you even heard of the name, Lisa Hawkwind!"  
  
The battle for the world had been won, but at a very high cost. One that Lisa wished they didn't have to take. (Dan, Please don't die on me. I love you, and I don't know what I would do if you died.) Lisa silently pleaded.  
  
(Author's Notes: That's chapter 8 for you. I'm really sorry to all of those people that waited for a long time for this to be updated. Let's just say a lot of stuff happened in between the time I wrote chapter 7 and up to this point. I'm also sorry that I'm leaving a nasty cliffhanger like this. But when you really think about it, the end of most chapters of some fics is cliffhangers even when the author isn't going for one. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed so far, and the support I received from people while I was writing chapter 8. Well, chapter 9 is going to be the last chapter of the fic. It's going to include the epilogue as well as the special thanks. So, what did you think of chapter 8? Enjoyed it? Hated it? Or what? Tell me in a review, or just email me at bbraswell54@hotmail.com. Any comments, suggestions, and advice will be very helpful, and I thank you in advance. 


	9. Carried by the Winds of Fate

Winds of Fate  
A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission. All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission. If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.  
Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not. Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time. If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.  
Also, if anyone wants to use any of my original characters, just email me and ask. My email is bbraswell54@hotmail.com  
  
I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre. You should check out their fics, they're very good and well worth the time.   
Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha Janre for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic. You rock Sasha!   
I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year. I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.   
  
Character direct thoughts are in parentheses  
  
In the last chapter, Things seemed really bleak for the world concerning the takeover of the Galbaldian continent. With Kale taking over part of the world, both Balamb and Galbaldia Gardens had to relocate to Fisherman's Horizon.  
  
Meanwhile, In Balamb Garden, plans were being made for the counterattack. When those were made, people prepared for it differently. Dan took a little trip down memory lane and Sasha found out something very surprising. It was something that disturbed her until the next day. Also, Lisa gave a speech to all the soldiers in the Galbaldian army.   
  
The next day, the counterattack happened. Lisa's little speech from the previous day convinced most of the army to stop following Kale. Kale's forces were extremely cut down after that. The counterattack was a three-pronged attack where both Galbaldian and Balamb SeeDs went to liberate Timber, Dollet, and Deling city at one time. In Timber, Sasha had to fight Jaden and it was an intense battle. She tried to throw Jaden off by telling him and showing him how he actually came into Kale's service, but he didn't care. The two fought until Sasha came out the victor.  
  
At the same time in Deling city, the operation was well under way when Lisa and the others encountered Narrak, Kale and Rinoa. Narrak attacked and Dan, Squall, and Xu were forced to fight him while Lisa fought Kale. After a while, Squall and Xu was put out of the fight, but Dan was still able to fight. In an impressive show of skill, Dan came out victorious. Also, when Lisa and Kale fought, Kale seemed to have the advantage until Lisa unleashed a surprising attack on him. As she was going in for the finishing move, she was blasted back by an Ultima spell sent by Rinoa. Lisa was thrown back and the others came to her aid.  
  
Kale then ordered her to attack them, and the others were reluctant to fight until Dan stepped up. He made a crazy head on rush toward her as she sent spell after spell at him. Dan was constantly hit, but didn't let that stop him. When he was close enough, he expertly knocked her out. In an unexpected move, Kale greatly injured Dan and put him into unconsciousness. Lisa, seeing the one she loves go into unconsciousness, made a powerful attack against Kale that knocked him back. Mei-Len came to Kale's side and helped him. Kale vowed that there was going to be a final battle against him and Lisa and disappeared from Deling city. With anger, Lisa vowed to make Kale pay for all the pain he caused her as she cared for Dan. That was where chapter 8 left off, now on to chapter nine, the final chapter of Winds of Fate.  
  
(Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this. My life really fell out of balance for a while, and this was put on hold. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 9.)  
  
  
Chapter 9: Carried by the Winds of Fate  
  
(Date: July 21, 4018. Time: 18:35 hours. Place: Balamb Garden infirmary.)   
  
It had been three days since the counterattack against Kale and the Galbaldian army took place. The battle that took place in Deling city left many dead, and a few injured. It was very unexpected for one certain person to be seriously injured. Since then, he hasn't woken up.  
  
Lisa Hawkwind dressed in some blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt and some black sneakers sat in a chair close to Daniel Kunteais's infirmary bed. It was very unfortunate that Dan got injured so bad, and that he hasn't woken from his unconsciousness yet. Lisa was holding Dan's hand and silently praying that the one that she loved doesn't die and leave her. Ever since he was brought in, Lisa had constantly kept vigil over him. Of course, Sasha came and stayed with him too, but Lisa stayed with Dan almost to the point of exhaustion. Most of the time, Lisa was forced by Sasha or one of the others to go get something to eat, or get some rest, but Lisa usually got some rest in the chair beside Dan's bed.  
  
(Why Dan? Why did you have to go and be the hero? I know Rinoa is a good friend to you, but you could have let Squall do it.) Lisa silently thought. She then thought about the events that took place in the last two days.   
  
After Rinoa was brought back to the Garden, she had to be physically restrained because she remembered what happened in Deling city, and was still under Kale's control. Rinoa was furious, but Squall and Zell was able to hold her and tie her to a chair. Sasha then went about breaking the hold that Kale had over Rinoa's mind. To say the least, it wasn't easy for her because once Sasha was in, she had a hard time convincing Rinoa that she was being manipulated, and that she loved Squall. It took a lot of effort from the SeeD but she did it and Rinoa was back to her normal self. It was good because before she was restrained, she cast a Flare spell at Quistis when she woke up and got her bearings.  
  
Quistis was able to avoid it and no harm was done. Now it's hard trying to separate Rinoa and Squall because they finally know the feelings that they feel for each other, and after that little incident with Kale, neither of them wanted to be out of the sight of the other. (Well, I'm happy for them.) Lisa sadly thought.  
  
She also learned about Zell and Sasha getting together. Lisa really wondered when they would be a couple. (Took them long enough.) She remarked. Sasha also finally learned the teleportation magic that Kale and his warriors used. She can do it, but she hasn't learned the trick of not using up most of her energy when doing it.  
  
Also, Marlon Kansengington was arrested and put into jail. He was tried as a war criminal and immediately found guilty and thrown into the Drill prison. The sniveling politician got what he deserved in Lisa's opinion. Now General Caraway is running Galbaldia at the moment and the troops that abandoned the military earlier came back. The continent is recovering and Caraway gave Timber its independence. Also, he wanted to see Rinoa, but didn't actually have the time to. He promised to get somebody to cover him after he restores the government and makes it a democratic system. With all of the current politicians dead by hand of Kale Akaisura, there was much work to be done to restore the political system and make Galbaldia better.  
  
Her thoughts then went to Kale Akaisura. (That fucking bastard. I'll kill him the next time we meet.) Lisa silently spat. Since the climatic battle at Deling city, there was no sign of Kale. Nobody has been able to track down where he is hiding, but Lisa knew he'd come out to fight her for one last time. The blonde-haired SeeD really didn't understand why Kale still hates the Hawkwind bloodline so much. She knew of Kale not being chosen to be a general was part of it, but if he and Alexander was such good friends, he wouldn't have defected and turned against his friend for just that reason alone. There had to be other things that drove him to that point, but Lisa didn't want to try to think about those things right now. All she was doing now is hoping that Dan wakes up soon.  
  
Lisa heard some footsteps come into the room and instantly turned her head to see whom it was. It was Doctor Kadowaki and when she looked at Lisa, she frowned. "Honey, you should go and get something to eat and go get some rest," frowned the doctor.  
  
Lisa shook her head, "I don't want to right now. I need to stay by Dan's side and be here when he wakes up."  
  
"I know you really care for him, but you're really wearing yourself down," the plump doctor said. "I'll let you stay with him for a half hour more before I get Sasha to fill in for you and force you to get something to eat."  
  
Lisa meekly smiled while nodding to the doctor. She then focused on the person in the bed. She hated seeing Dan like this. She remembered that he was lost a lot of blood on the way back to Balamb Garden and had a very nasty wound. At best, she could probably say that his career as being a SeeD operative was over, but he could still be a SeeD and teach a class. She knew when he fully recovers, it will take over a year or two, if not more for him to fully get use of his left arm, but until then, it had to be in a sling, and he couldn't do anything with it. Dan wouldn't be the same, but at least he would be alive. (Oh Dan, I love you, and please get better.) She wished while a tear ran down her face and gently squeezing his hand. Unexpectedly, a soft moan came from Dan as he softly squeezed her hand.  
  
"Dan?" The surprised young woman gasped. "Doctor Kadowaki! Dan is waking up!"  
  
The robust woman rushed over to Dan's side and checked the monitors and his pulse to see that the young man was coming out of his coma. "Dan, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Doctor Kadowaki took Dan's other hand and felt as he squeezed it. "That's good. Can you open you eyes?"  
  
"I'll try, but I have a headache that could rival an explosion," Daniel weakly stated. He started to open his eyes and instantly shut them when they were exposed to the brightness of the room. "It's too bright."  
  
"I'll close the blinds and turn off the lights," Lisa nodded. The young woman went about doing this and soon, the room was nearly dark. "Try now Dan."  
  
Dan slowly opened his eyes and was met with the darkened smiling forms of Lisa and Doctor Kadowaki.  
  
"For a while there, you had us all worried," the doctor commented. "But the worst is over now, and for a full recovery, you'll need lots of rest, and maybe go through some therapy."  
  
"Enough doc," Dan said. "Telling me that is adding to the headache," joked the injured youth.   
  
"Well, better inform the others of this," Kadowaki said while getting up and going to her desk.  
  
When Doctor Kadowaki walked away, Lisa just hugged Dan while crying. "I was so worried that you would leave me."  
  
"I promise to never leave you Lisa," Daniel said soothingly.  
  
"That's good," Lisa nodded.  
  
When the door opened Lisa released Dan and heard, "Why's it so dark in here?"   
  
Doctor Kadowaki answered with, "To let Dan's eyes adjust to the light gradually."  
  
"Don't worry doc, you can turn on the lights," Dan said. "Don't want CW (chickenwuss) tripping or something."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Zell commented. "I see being in that coma didn't affect your sense of humor."  
  
Instantly, the lights were flipped on, and once again, Dan shut his eyes from the brightness. Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes despite the glare of the lights and let his vision adjust. When his eyes were focused, he saw the new arrivals were Zell, Sasha, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Xu. He was hoping to see three other people, but they would wish him well when they felt like it. "Sorry Rinoa," apologized Dan while looking at her.  
  
"Sorry, what's there to be sorry for?" Rinoa asked. "You saved me from Kale, and got injured in the process. I don't blame you for knocking me out. You're my hero." She got a glare from Squall. "Well, that is next to Squall."  
  
"You knucklehead," started Sasha. "You scared the shit out of all of use, especially Lisa."  
  
"OW, headache getting worst," Dan faked.  
  
"You're lucky you're injured, because I know you're faking the headache getting worst because of me," Sasha frowned. "But you did good three days ago." She then accidently patted his shoulder where the wrappings were. Dan winced, and Sasha apologized for doing that.  
  
Dan then looked back at Lisa's smiling and dry teared face. Selphie got the idea and added, "He needs his rest, and I think two certain people need to talk."   
  
Irvine felt an elbow to his rib. "Yeah, Selphie's right, let's go and get something to eat."  
  
"Wait a sec," Dan said. "Bring me something back, will you? I can eat something, right doc?"  
  
"Yes, you can," the woman said.  
  
"Okay, partner," Irvine smiled. "I'll bring back a cheese burger for you."  
  
"Thanks," Dan weakly nodded. He saw most of the people along with Doctor Kadowaki walk out of the room. Dan then focused on Lisa once more and saw that her eyes were red from crying and bags were there from exhaustion. "You really wore yourself out watching me, didn't you?" Lisa nodded.  
  
"That's because I care, and because I love you Dan," Lisa stated. "I'm not going to hide my feeling for you anymore. With you nearly dying three days ago, it showed me how much you mean to me." Lisa blurted out not knowing how Dan really felt about her.  
  
"I love you too Lisa," Dan smiled. "I would say it was love at first sight, but I would be lying. I got to know you over all the time we spent together, and I came to care about you and love you."  
  
"Ditto," Lisa replied. "I don't want you ever to do something like that again. You scared the living daylights out of me when Kale stabbed and blasted you."  
  
"I promise I won't," Dan smiled. "You said three days ago. I was out for that long?"  
  
"Yes," Lisa's closed her eyes while remembering what happened. "You were knocked out after that blast from Kale. After that happened, I went into a rage and knocked Kale back, but I didn't finish him." She looked away remembering the sight of Dan lying on the ground bleeding and unconscious. "The cure spells we used wouldn't work as well as we thought, and I thought you were going to die of loss of too much blood. But you didn't. After you came back, and Doctor Kadowaki stabilized you, she announced that you were in a coma. I'm glad that you're finally out."  
  
"So am I," Dan said. "What about Kale?"  
  
"Ever since that battle, Garden, Galbaldia and Esthar sent out squads of troops out looking for him, but can't find his whereabouts," Lisa said. "Even though he's lost nearly everything, I'm sure he wants to have it out one last time with me."  
  
"I'm sure," Dan agreed. "Enough about him, I want you to go get some rest. You look like you need it."  
  
Lisa wanted to protest, but knew Dan was right. She then pressed her lips upon Dan's and they stayed like that for about a minute until she released the kiss. Lisa then walked out the room hoping that Dan will get better real soon, and thinking about what the future holds, and slowly trudged to her dorm.  
  
(Date: July 21, 4018, Time: 23:30 hours, Place: Centra Ruins)  
  
In one of the great places of the past, the Centra Ruins, two people made it their temporary home. Those two people were those who didn't belong in the time that they were in. The two people were Kale Akaisura, and Mei-Len.   
  
After that battle that took place over three days ago, Kale and Mei-Len had made the ruins a temporary home. All during those three days, Kale healed up and waited for the perfect moment to challenge Lisa Hawkwind.  
  
As Kale stood a few steps from the door of his and Mei-Len's makeshift bedroom, he looked at the beautiful warrior with puzzlement. (I guess she cares for me that much.) Kale thought as he looked at her under the covers with faint moonlight lighting her features.   
  
Kale thought about those three days that it took for his body to heal. He thought about all the care and love that Mei-Len gave to him when he was in his weakened state. (Mei-Len, you're the only one that truly loves me. You're the only one who would stand by my side even when I failed to accomplish my goals. For this long, I didn't notice, or want to notice, but now that I have, I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how to return that love, or if you would even accept my love.) Kale thought as started to walk out the door making sure to be as quiet as possible.   
  
He knew Mei-Len was a very light sleeper, and awoke even at the faintest disturbance. One of the things she learned when she was usually on the battlefield. (Be ready to wake at a moment's notice, or the enemy could kill you in your sleep.)  
  
During his walk to the door, Kale accidentally kicked a small rock while he was walking out the door. Kale immediately turned around to see Mei-Len stirring in the bed. In just a moment, she was awake but not fully. In a few seconds time, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighted bedroom and landed on the darkened figure of Kale. Even if she couldn't see Kale fully, she knew that was him.  
  
"Kale?" Asked the beautiful warrior. "Where are you going at this time of night?"  
  
Kale turned around not wanting to face the woman who loved him no matter what. "I'm going to do something that needs to be done," he stated.  
  
That answer was one Mei-Len wasn't expecting. "Don't tell me you're going to fight Lisa Hawkwind now?"  
  
"No, not right now, but I am going to challenge her," Kale said looking at Mei-Len. (She looks so beautiful in the moonlight.) Kale noticed.  
  
"I don't want you to fight her," Mei-Len commanded.   
  
"Why not?" Kale asked in a questionable tone.  
  
"Because I love you, and I don't think I'll be able to live without you," Mei-Len pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do it," Kale stated once again. "It's all I have left with my plans ruined. To start them again, I'll have to first eliminate her, and then Kunteais and Janre. SeeD, they could be easily defeated, but without those three dead, everything I do will be put on hold."  
  
Not being satisfied with that answer, Mei-Len jumped out of bed and ran across the room to Kale and slapped him. "That's not all you have!" Screamed an angered Mei-Len. "You have me, and I'll love you even if you don't take over the world!" She was so upset with Kale; Mei-Len couldn't stop the flow of tears that came out of her eyes.  
  
In a wave of emotion, Kale swept Mei-Len into a hug and comforted her. "I'm glad that you love me. I'm trying to return the love that you gave me, but it's hard," Kale said.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem so weak to you," apologized Mei-Len. "It's just..."  
  
"Don't be sorry for it," the failed general assured. "It's what makes you all the more beautiful."  
  
"Really?" Mei-Len doubted.  
  
"Yes," Kale said without a doubt while smiling. "Don't worry, she's weak and I'm stronger. She's too consumed with rage and grief to fight to her fullest ability."  
  
"But what if she gets over them and turn out to be more powerful than Alexander?"  
  
Just hearing that name made the smile disappear. Kale could never forget what Alexander took away from him, and will always hate the Hawkwind name. "Even if she is more powerful than my long deceased enemy, that won't be enough."  
  
"I'm glad," Mei-Len smiled.   
  
In a surprising motion, Mei-Len was swept up off the floor, and was in Kale's arms. She put her arms around Kale's neck and enjoyed herself as Kale took her back to the bed. He gently laid her down, and covered her with the sheets and blankets. With the two being so close, they let emotion take over, and kissed long and passionately. "Now rest, my love." Mei-Len closed her eyes, and started to drift off to sleep. Kale stayed with her until she did. When he was sure that she was in a deep enough sleep, he left the room.  
  
Kale then grabbed his broadsword in its sheath from outside the door, and started to make his way through the ruins. He walked with no fear of the monsters that dwelled there. He journeyed to the top of the ruins where a gargoyle statue was situated. He then looked at the full moon, and smiled at the setting he was in. (The perfect setting to make my challenge in. Lisa Hawkwind, I hope you're not scared of nightmares, because one is coming your way.) Kale smiled as he sat down cross-legged and started meditating.   
  
(Date: July 22, 4018, Time: 00:05 hours, Place: Balamb Garden)  
  
At this time of the night, nearly all the residents of Balamb Garden were sleeping. For one person, sleep was something that didn't come easily.  
  
Lisa Hawkwind had finally gotten to sleep after constantly waking up every few hours and checking on Dan. Now, she is in so deep a sleep, you would probably have to pour water over her to wake up. One person is sure to make her time of slumber unpleasant.  
  
(Lisa's Nightmare)  
  
The SeeD walked along a dark alley, and looked around at her surrounding. Lisa then came to realize and was conscious that she was in a dream, but wondered why she was knew that she was having it. When she looked down, she noticed she had her SeeD uniform on and Destiny's Flame sheathed on her belt.  
  
After a few moments of trying to figure out, she gave up that line of thought and started walking forward. It looked like the dark alley that went on for a mile or so, but that didn't deter Lisa. She just ventured with one hand on the handle of her katana.  
  
A minute had passed from when she started walking and just up ahead, some figures appeared. Lisa loosened the katana from the sheath a little bit for a fast unsheathing if she needed to. Being a little nervous, Lisa slowed her walk down but continued her journey forward. When she was close enough, she recognized the first figure as the first person she killed.  
  
"Murderer," The spirit of the man said. "Because of you, my family now lives in filth!"  
  
Lisa then remembered when she killed him and it made her sick to her stomach. She had no choice when it came down to it. It was her second mission, and she knew that she would have to take a life while she was a SeeD, but not so soon.   
  
"Because of you, my family is suffering!" The man roared.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to stop you from peddling drugs to the youth of Balamb," Lisa apologized. Even though she did the right thing, she always regretted having to kill another person. (Sure, SeeD trains me to kill, but they didn't tell me about what I was going to go through afterwards.) Lisa thought to herself. She wanted to justify her actions, but couldn't seem to.  
  
The next two figures were a woman in a white dress with her daughter in a black dress. Lisa's eyes widened when she saw them. They were two unlucky bystanders on one of her missions that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. That moment, she could never forget, it was in Dollet when Lisa, Dan, and Sasha and other SeeDs were on a mission to bust a ring of smugglers.   
  
When the shit hit the fan, Massive gunfights fights broke out. Lisa remembered running around the corner with machine gun fire closely on her heels. When she came around the corner, she nearly ran into the woman and child, but missed them.  
  
When one of the gunmen appeared around the corner, Lisa thought just about herself, and forgot about the woman and child when the rattle of the machine gun fire filled the air. Lisa quickly ducked, and cast a fire spell disarming the man, and remembered about woman and child behind her. (If I had only jumped on them to make the get to the ground faster, they still would have been alive to this day.)  
  
"Damned Bitch," the dead woman started. "Because of you, my daughter and I are dead. She can't even get to grow up and live a happy life because of your recklessness."  
  
That was just too much hearing that from the woman, and Lisa was near tears with grief. "I'm sorry that both of you died!" Lisa pleaded. "But it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Like it wasn't your fault that we died," blurted out a man in plain clothes up ahead further in the alley.  
  
Lisa looked up and saw the members of the anti-government group that she recently killed. "What is this?! Why am I seeing this?!"  
  
"You're seeing this because you have to atone for the past," the little girl said.   
  
In a second, all of them were blocking the way to the end of the alley. "Murderer!"  
  
"Damned Dog of War!"  
  
"Fucking Mercenary!"  
  
"Fucking tool of the government!"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
Hearing all the things from the people that she killed or died all while she was a SeeD was starting to make the anger inside of her boil. She couldn't take it any longer, and unsheathed Destiny's Flame, and after gathering energy, in horizontal swipe of the sword, she shot a blue crescent wave. After it hit the people, a great explosion happened and lit up the darkened alley.  
  
"My, My," started a mysterious voice. "That's quite the temper you have Hawkwind. I guess you handle all things like this with violence and force."  
  
The blonde-haired SeeD instantly recognized the voice of Kale Akaisura. "Kale Akaisura," Lisa said with venom in her voice. "So you're responsible for this."  
  
"Aren't you perceptive," joked Kale.  
  
"Come out where I can see you!" Lisa commanded.  
  
"Not just yet," Kale commented. "I still want to show you a few things. Continue forward if you're brave enough."  
  
"I don't have time for your games, but I'll go just so I can face you, you damned murderer!" Lisa yelled.  
  
"You'll get your chance, just go forward."  
  
Without another word said, the fire in the alley disappeared, and the opening that led to the streets of whatever city she was in was shown. Lisa sheathed the Katana and quickly ran down the alley. As she approached the opening to the street, brightness started to greet her, not sunlight, but fire. Once she got out the alley, she saw that she was in Timber, and the buildings on the street were on fire. (What the Hell?)  
  
"This was when I killed your weakling of an uncle," Kale announced.   
  
Lisa looked to her right and saw Sasha charging one of three figures of Kale and did an overhead slash with her gunblade. She swung through it, and Kale slashed her in the back, but it wasn't too deep. She looked on with terrified eyes as Kale walked over to her uncle Brian, picked him up by the neck, and plunged his broadsword into his gut. The next thing she heard was her aunt Claire and her cousin Elizabeth yelling. Not being able to hold back the tears any longer, she let them flow, and her heart felt heavy with grief. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled.  
  
Timber and everything around her disappeared after she finished screaming. Lisa didn't understand why Kale wanted to show her that, but she wished she never saw that.  
  
Laughter filled the air as Kale watched Lisa's reaction. It wasn't everyday that one got to inflict this kind of torment upon an opponent. Kale was enjoying seeing the anguished look on the female Hawkwind's face. (Now for the climax of the show.)  
  
Lisa looked around once more as trying to find where Kale was hiding. She was surprised when the scene changed to a stormy one. (Wait a sec; these are the Winhill Bluffs, the place where...) In a blink of an eye, just 50 feet away from her two figures appeared. She immediately recognized them as her Grandfather and Kale.  
  
As the two backed off, Kale started furious shooting crescent beam waves from his sword while Zechariah charged up his katana and knocked them aside. As it went on, Kale increased his furiousness until Zechariah's energy faltered, and the elder Hawkwind was thrown back after two waves hit him. A little talk was exchanged between the two, but Lisa couldn't hear them.  
  
After they finished talking, Lisa saw her grandfather charge up his remaining energy into his left hand and ran forward. She looked on, as Kale stood there as the old man charged him, and Kale didn't seemed bothered and had an arrogant smirk on his face. When close enough, Zechariah thrust his left hand forward, fired a mighty blast and Kale took the full brunt of the attack.  
  
Lisa knew what she was watching and didn't want it to happen. After Kale took that energy blast, he quickly got up and charged Zechariah. (No!) Lisa thought as she unsheathed her katana, and charged forward. (I'm too far!) As she ran, she looked on as Kale disarmed her grandfather, and slashed him three times in the chest. As Zechariah fell, her eyes widened and she let out a roar of anguish, "GGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDFFFFFFAAAAAAATTTTHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" With tears flowing freely, she continued to rush the figure of Kale, and when she was close enough, she furiously slashed the image with her katana going through it.  
  
After a moment, the scene disappeared and changed to one of the Centra ruins. Lisa dropped her katana and broke down crying. She knew that both her Uncle and Grandfather had fallen by Kale's blade. She never wanted to see how they died. It was just too much for the SeeD.   
  
After Lisa looked up from crying, she saw Kale standing fifteen feet away. (I could maybe finish this murderer now.)   
  
"I know what you're thinking, and I'll say it won't work here," Kale announced. "You can't kill a person on this plane. So, did you enjoy the show?"  
  
Lisa's face turned to one of hatred as she heard that question. "No, you fucking bastard. Who would enjoy watching their loved ones die?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Kale. "But it was quite entertaining if you ask me."  
  
"Enough games Kale!" Lisa roared. "I knew you brought me here for a reason. What is it?"  
  
"Yes I did," Kale started. "I brought you here to challenge you to one final battle. It will take place at sunset of tomorrow." Kale snapped his fingers and a map of the world appeared not too far from Lisa. Kale pointed, and a tiny island off the coast of Esthar glowed. "There is where the battle will be. Come alone if you can get to the island. Do you accept this challenge?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But I won't be able to get there without Sasha's help. She's learned the teleportation trick that you're always using, but hasn't perfected it. After we're there, you'll have to teleport her back."  
  
Kale raised his eyebrow a little. (A strange request, but one that can be handled before I kill this whelp.) "Agreed. Remember, Sunset of tomorrow. Be there, or I'll hunt down your entire family. I have nothing else to lose by doing this, but it'll give me a sense of accomplishment."  
  
"I'll be there," Lisa said. "Just be prepared to die once I get there."  
  
Kale just smirked and disappeared. In a moment, the whole scene disappeared and Lisa was left in total blackness.  
  
Finally waking from her nightmare, Lisa noticed that it was still dark outside. She sat up in bed and silently cried. (No one should have to go through all of this. But I must endure all of this for my family. For this world, and the future.) Lisa lay back down, and closed her eyes. She knew sleep wasn't going to come, but she tried to will herself back to sleep. She hoped that she could finish Kale when the time came. Lisa didn't want to think of the consequences if she failed.   
  
  
(Date: July 22, 4018, Time: 06:34 hours, Place: Balamb Garden, second floor gym.)  
  
One thing Sasha could say, she had a wonderful sleep, and was ready to begin her morning workout. As she walked through the gym door, a hard pounding noise resounded throughout the gym. She instantly knew it was somebody punching a punching bag, and very hard by the sound of it. (I wonder who's doing all that hard punching? By the sound of it, sounds like they're trying to kill the punching bag.)   
  
From all the time she started to work out in the morning, she only remembered a few occasions where other SeeDs and cadets were up at this time of morning working out. Sasha walked around the gym and saw Lisa in her workout clothes with punching gloves on, punching the shit out of the bag. Even though she only saw Lisa's backside, she could tell that something was definitely wrong. That was the hardest that she ever punched the bag, and from what Sasha know about Lisa is that she never starts punching the bag until something's wrong.  
  
As she went around to get a look at Lisa's face, she saw that it was tear streaked, with her eyes red from crying and exhaustion. "Lisa?" Sasha started. "Is something wrong?" As Lisa heard the question, she slowed her punching and stopped. Lisa just looked at Sasha and looked away immediately. "Come on, let's get these gloves off of you and sit down somewhere and talk."  
  
Lisa silently obeyed as Sasha walked her to a bench and helped her take off the boxing gloves. "What's wrong?" Sasha asked. "Take your time if it's real difficult."  
  
After a long moment of silence, Lisa talked in a hoarse voice. "I had a nightmare. One that no one should have."  
  
"That's all?" Sasha wondered. "Must have been an very awful nightmare for you to be like this."  
  
"Yes, it was," Lisa, answered. "Kale caused it. He made me see the some of the people that I killed, and messed with my mind. He also showed me when he killed my Uncle Brian and my grandfather."  
  
"That's terrible," Sasha gasped. Janre then put an arm around Lisa's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your uncle..."  
  
"No Sasha," Lisa interrupted. "I don't blame you for anything, and I know you did your best to stop Kale that day." After a short and uncomfortable pause she continued. "I wished that I never saw how they died. Also, Kale challenged me to one final battle on an island off the coast of Esthar. It's supposed to take place tomorrow at sunset, and I need your help getting there."  
  
"Anything, Lisa," Sasha immediately said. "I'll even help you train a little bit too."  
  
"Thanks Sasha, you're a true friend," Lisa said. "I just wish I didn't have to go through all of this. Throughout all of my life, decisions and plans were made for me and I never had a choice in them. It was never my choice to become a SeeD. The only kinds of choices that I was able to make were to fight and become a SeeD. Just a few days ago, I find out that becoming a SeeD was just training to be able to stop Kale. It's just so unfair that I have to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders and defeat Kale."  
  
"It is unfair," agreed Sasha. "But Dan and I are here for you. You're not alone in this fight, and when you fight, we'll there with you in spirit."  
  
Lisa smiled as she heard those words. "One thing though," Lisa started. "I don't want you to tell anybody else about this until after Kale teleports you back here. I don't want my aunts, Headmaster Cid, or anyone else to know about this because they'll try to stop me if they knew I was doing this. Kale said he would hunt down the rest of my family without thinking of any consequences if I don't fight him."  
  
"I understand," Sasha nodded. She then hugged Lisa and both got up off the bench. "You want to start now? The training that is."  
  
"Yeah, but let me clean up my face. I'm only going to train for today. I want to spend most of tomorrow with my family and Dan if it's my last day living." She got a look from Sasha. "I know that I shouldn't think like that, but anything can happen." Sasha nodded and let Lisa walk off to the bathroom.  
  
The rest of the day was spent with Lisa and Sasha working on Lisa's hand-to-hand combat techniques, and her swordsmanship. Even though some cadets and Rinoa and Zell made certain inquiries, Lisa and Sasha kept quiet about why they were training so hard.  
  
As the day ended, Lisa was exhausted and confident in herself. She knew that she had to be confident if she ever wanted to kill Kale and move on with her life. The only thing that's been constantly on her mind was what she was going to do after she killed Kale. Without thinking anymore about it, she just went to bed.  
  
(Later that night...)  
  
As Lisa comfortably slept in her bed, she didn't know she was going to get another dream, but one of a different kind.   
  
(Lisa's dream)  
  
Once again, Lisa was aware that she was dreaming and wondered was this dream from Kale. She knew that Kale would probably want her off of her game as much as possible, but this one felt different. It just had a different atmosphere to it.  
  
She looked around and saw that she was on the coast of a beach somewhere. It was sunny, with the water gently rolling in and off the shore, and when she looked down, she noticed she wasn't in her SeeD uniform. She was in a blue short-sleeved dress, and without her katana by her side. "Kale, if this is you trying to mess with my mind before the battle, it won't work!" Lisa loudly announced.   
  
"My, that's quite a temper you have there," said a male voice to her immediate left. Being surprised, Lisa stumbled back and jumped into a fighting stance and faced the person who spoke. At a closer look, she saw the man was wearing silver armor, was taller than her, and had light brown hair. Lisa also noticed that there was a katana sheathed to the side on his belt.   
  
(I don't know whom this is, but if he tries anything, he's going down.) Lisa silently proclaimed. She didn't feel all that much threaten since the man made no moves toward her, so she lowered her guard a little bit. She took a closer look at the handle of the katana and recognized it. "Wait a second," Lisa started. "That's Destiny's Flame, the Hawkwind's legacy. Who are you? And why do you have it?"  
  
The man smiled, "So, I see my great descendant who has been giving this Katana truly has a fire about her."  
  
(Descendant? He isn't...) Lisa thought in disbelief while getting out of her fighting stance.   
  
"Yes, I'm your ancestor, Alexander Hawkwind," said Alexander. "I'm proud of you Lisa, and I'm sorry about everything you went through and what is yet to come."  
  
Lisa shook her head, "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault that Kale appeared in this time. I should be thanking you for leaving your legacy of your skills and the warning about Kale through the generations. If it weren't for you, my family or I wouldn't know how to use the power that we use now."  
  
"Wait a second, how am I seeing you in this dream," Lisa questioned. "You died over four thousand years ago, and I'm sure your soul is in a better place and rested."  
  
"It is in a good place, but I can't rest," the Hawkwind from the past announced. "I should have killed Kale when I had the chance in the past. For my weakness for not having the strength for killing him when he tried to kill the king we were serving under, he's here in this time. I can't rest until Kale is defeated."  
  
"I understand, but what do you mean when you said tried to kill the King?" Lisa asked.  
  
Alexander sat down in the sand and Lisa sat right beside him. "Well, it was when the king was going to announce the new general in front of the troops. All the high-ranking officers and generals were there along with a few privates. When the king announced that I was the new general, Kale went into a rage and attacked the King, but I stopped him. It was hard, but after a few minutes of fighting, I had Kale on the ground with my sword to his neck. Instead of killing him, I showed him mercy and let him go. The other men would have tried, but Kale is just too powerful for them. That show of weakness is why Kale is alive today."  
  
"That's not the only reason Kale hates you and the Hawkwind bloodline, right? I'm sure there's another." Lisa continued with her questions.  
  
"Yes, there is," Alexander started. "Way before that, there was a beautiful and special woman that had both caught mine an Kale's eye. We both competed to win her heart, but in the end, I had captured her heart using some dirty tactics to make Kale look bad. I told things that were untrue of Kale, and made him seem like a monster. A short time later, she became my wife and I knew I had bore Kale's ire, but Kale was my still my friend. I do remember Kale storming off after the wedding and coming back a short time later with a boy. He explained that his name was Jaden, and Kale had rescued him from a fire and that he was too late to rescue his parents. I knew something was wrong, but chose not to pursue the matter. I think that's the main reason that Kale hates me. I stole away the one woman that he was completely in love with."  
  
After hearing all that, Lisa would never have imagined that her ancestor would have did that, but she never imagined having to fight a madman from the past either. "I see," Lisa contemplated.  
  
"Lisa," Alexander said. "I want you to not lose hope or doubt yourself when you fight Kale. To tell the truth, you've gotten stronger than I was with the use of your power, but so has Kale. I know you can do it." Alexander than put a hand on Lisa's shoulder to reassure her, and it was working since Lisa smiled.  
  
"We know that you can do it too," said a female voice. That voice was one Lisa hasn't heard in a long time, but she was afraid to turn around if it wasn't whom she thought it was.  
  
She got up off the ground and slowly turned around. Right before her was her late mother and father. "Mother, Father!" Lisa exclaimed while rushing over to them and pulling them into a big hug. "I've missed you so!" She said while shedding tears of happiness.   
  
"We know Lisa," said her father. "We're very proud of the person you've turned out to be."  
  
"Yes, we are," agreed her mother. "I just wish fate gave us more time to be with you, and watch you grow up."  
  
There was that word again. Fate. One Lisa didn't want to believe in, and not willing to believe that all of her life was determined because of some force that no one could completely control.  
  
"She's turned out to be a fine young woman," said another familiar voice. It was her grandfather's and she too embraced Lisa in a hug.  
  
"Our time here is also up Lisa," her mother said. Lisa noticed that the landscape was fading. "I want you to be strong and remember that we're always watching over you." Her mother said as some force was pulling her away.  
  
"Never give up, even if things seems hopeless," her father as he was being pulled away with her mother.  
  
In a moment they disappeared and her grandfather was following them. "Granddaughter, use your power to you fullest extent." He too disappeared.  
  
Only Alexander remained but after a moment, he started to glide backwards. "My great descendant, Lisa Hawkwind. To win your fight, you must embrace your destiny, and know that no one else can defeat Kale except you! Unleash all of your might and skill tomorrow at sunset! Now awaken!"  
  
Lisa woke up with a start, and quickly saw that she was in her dorm room in Balamb garden. She smiled at getting to see her mother, father, grandfather, and her ancestor. Even if it was for a short time, she was going to treasure it and never forget it. A new spark of confidence had been ignited within her. She was going to make sure by sunset of the next day; it would be a raging inferno. She then went back to sleep. The rest of the night's rest was a peaceful one.   
  
(Date: July 23, 4018, Time: 19:55, Place: Outside of Balamb garden.)  
  
Lisa looked back on the day and reflected for a moment with Sasha by her side. She was dressed in her SeeD uniform with Destiny's Flame on her belt sheathed. She remembered spending time with her aunts and her cousins. Even though she wanting to spend time tipped off her aunts, they did nothing to stop her. Lisa also talked to Dan before leaving. Even he believed that she could do it.  
  
"Are you ready Lisa?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Yes," Lisa said with confidence in her voice.  
  
Sasha then concentrated real hard and let her power flare up with an orange flame covering her and Lisa. In a moment, Lisa and Sasha had disappeared from the front of Balamb Garden.  
  
  
(Time: 19:56, Place: A small island off the coast of Esthar)  
  
In a blink of the eye, Lisa Hawkwind and Sasha Janre appeared on the island that Kale designated as the battlefield. Sasha instantly collapsed to her knees in fatigue from teleporting that far of a distance. Lisa instantly knelt down beside her, but immediately looked up as Kale appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Without much of a thought, Kale pointed his right hand at Sasha, and let magic flow out of it and teleported Sasha back to Balamb Garden.  
  
"So Lisa Hawkwind, did you make your final day in this plane of existence a good one?" Kale questioned.  
  
"Whatever," Lisa retorted. "I thought we were here to finish this?"  
  
"Straight to the point," Kale commented. "I thought you would have wanted to spend you last few moments talking before we fight, but I guess not. Well, wherever you go, tell them, Kale Akaisura sent you." He immediately unsheathed his broadsword, as did Lisa with her katana.  
  
"Before we fight, there's one thing I want to do," Kale said while concentrating his magic. He then thrust his hand skyward and let the black energy flow out of his hand and created a light blue shield that surrounded the whole island. "I do this so no one will interfere with our fight."  
  
The two combatants were in a tense standoff waiting for the other person to make the first move. Looking at the scene, someone would probably say it was out of a book or TV, but they would be wrong. There would be no telling what would happen if either of the two warriors won. If Lisa won, the world would go on at it's normal pace. If Kale won, there's no telling what kind of chaos and destruction he could cause. One could probably say that the future of the world depended on this battle, but that's not certain.  
  
As the Standoff continued, the blade of Lisa's katana glowed a light blue color and radiated with power. Kale watched with a smirk. "So Hawkwind, unleashing all of you power, eh?" Kale smirked. "Well, there's nothing stopping you from doing that now. I want to see the full extent of what one of the Hawkwind bloodline can offer me in a fight. You'll be like a flame flickering on a candle one last time before you die. No back talk?"  
  
"You're not worth the effort," Lisa quipped.  
  
Kale was a little annoyed by that remark, but didn't let his annoyance show. He also charged up his broadsword to the point where the blade was pure black. Without anything further, the two warriors charged forward, and clashed their blades together in overhead slashes. The result was a shockwave of energy exploding from the swords, but not affecting the two fighters.  
  
When they pushed off each other, Kale went on the offensive with horizontal slashes that were quick. Lisa was able to fend them off, and after Kale did three real fast, Lisa jumped back to dodge the third one. The blade nearly cut her but missed, and she jumped forward swinging her sword in an upward diagonal motion. Kale didn't expect her to spring forward so quick and avoided the blade mostly, but came away with a scratch on his cheek.  
  
Kale smiled as the cut bleed, and charged forward with the energy still in his broadsword. Lisa followed suit and did the same thing. In an experienced show of skill, both matched each other slash for slash and with every clash of the blades, there was a small shockwave of energy released.  
  
In an instant, they were in a sword clash, and Kale seemed to be winning in pushing Lisa back because of overall physical strength. "You may have drawn first blood, but that will be child's play compared to what I do to you," Kale whispered. He then concentrated and let the energy exploded outward from his blade. This technique really caught Lisa off guard, and she was thrown back from the explosion.  
  
Landing hard on the ground, she still had hold of her weapon, but lost the concentration need to fill it with energy and the blade went back to its original color. As she got on her knees and looked up, she saw a white ball of energy speeding toward her and didn't have time to react, except to charge some energy in her katana, and hold it in front of her. Once the ball hit the Katana, it was deflected away from her, but she was flung to her back once more.  
  
She then started rolling as she felt more energy fired her way. She was right, and the place that she occupied exploded. As she slowly got to her feet, she saw that Kale was charging. Lisa's right hand was then engulfed in fire and she swept it in front off her just before Kale got to her.  
  
A wall of fire stopped Kale's advance, and bought Lisa the precious few seconds she needed to regain her senses fully. As the fire died down, the female Hawkwind jumped forward, and slashed fast and skillfully. Kale was able to dodge and block them all, and returned a skillful slash that disarmed Lisa.  
  
Kale when in for the kill and thrust his sword toward Lisa's center mass, but Lisa spun out the way like a ballerina, back flipped and got into a fighting stance. Kale smiled at how far he knocked her katana, and he would make her work if she wanted to get it back. (To fight someone without a weapon is sheer stupidity, and a mistake that the girl will regret making.) Kale thought.   
  
As Kale slowly advanced forward, Lisa knew she needed to do her best to avoid that blade since she was unarmed, and her sword was about ten feet to her right. Kale did a running slash and aimed for Lisa's neck, but she ducked and sent a left and a right into Kale's gut and a roundhouse that connected to the side of Kale's head.  
  
This blow stunned Kale and given Lisa the time she needed. Without a second wasted, she took two running steps and dived toward her katana. It was retrieved, but she felt a burning and stinging sensation as Kale's broadsword lightly cut her leg. Even though the slash was made while Kale saw stars, it did its damage nonetheless.  
  
As Kale regained his senses fully and Lisa got off the ground, she felt the pain of the cut inflicted upon her. She knew it was bleeding and hoped not too badly, and knew she wouldn't have time to use a curaga spell upon it. Kale would immediately see her flair of magic and go in for the kill. That was the scenario that played out in her head while both got back into fighting stances.  
  
Both blades were slashed in diagonal slashes, and energy waves were released simultaneously and hit each other. The explosion was blinding and both fighters covered their eyes.  
  
As the light receded, Kale spoke, "So, it seems we are at a stand still, but not for long." He then charged his sword up and slashed it furiously shooting black crescent waves of energy at Lisa Hawkwind. Lisa charged up her Katana and started to deflect the waves with. Lisa knew this was the strategy that Kale used against her grandfather, and it wasn't going to work on her.  
  
She quickly jumped out the way, and charged up energy into her sword. She started charging Kale and deflecting the waves sent at her, and when close enough, she jumped in the air and did an overhead slash that Kale had to move out the way to dodge.  
  
Lisa then remembered the words of her ancestor, Alexander Hawkwind. * Unleash all of your might and skill tomorrow at sunset! * That's what she did as a fire engulfed her entire being, and she felt energy cascading throughout her entire body. After a minute, the fire subsided from her entire body, and stayed on Destiny's Flame.  
  
Kale only flinched once and was surprised at the amount of energy that his foe, Lisa Hawkwind summoned. "So, finally showing me the true power of the Hawkwind bloodline," Kale commented.  
  
"Kale," Lisa started. "All of the pain and suffering that you caused will be paid back to you tenfold, and this is your last day."  
  
Both then started to slowly circle each other. In a technique, Lisa slashed at Kale, and the fire of the sword leapt off of it and hit Kale right in the chest, exploding and making him fly back.  
  
"Your art is strong Hawkwind," Kale said. "But still not enough to beat me."  
  
"We'll see about that," Lisa quipped. Both once again charged each other, and in a fury of slashes, blocks, and dodges, both seemed to be evenly matched.   
  
Without notice, Kale disengaged and jumped back far. "I grow tired of this playing, I say we end this now."  
  
"My words exactly," Lisa agreed. Both then charged all of their energy into their swords and ran forward. Both then clashed their swords together, and pushed real hard using their energy against each other. The shockwave from the clash shook the island and made the shield falter, but not fail.  
  
Both knew that if they couldn't hold out or show a surprising burst of energy, they would lose because the one that is pushed back off balance would be wide open for any kind of attack.  
  
As Lisa felt that she was losing the clash, she thought of everything that rested on her winning. She thought about Daniel Kunteias, her love. About her family, and the rest of her friends that would suffer if she lost. About her grandfather, and uncle who fell to Kale's blade. With a mighty yell, Lisa's energy skyrocketed, and she mightily pushed Kale off balance. Without wasting a second, she thrust her sword into Kale's chest.  
  
It went through his chest and out his back. Kale had a surprised and pained look on his face. "So, the winds of fate were on your side," Kale rasped as he spat out blood.  
  
Lisa removed the katana and boldly said, "Winds of fate or not, I've chosen to accept my destiny, and I didn't run. Goodbye Kale Akaisura." She then charged the rest of her energy into her hand and shot a monstrous blast that engulfed and threw Kale backwards to the ground. Not being able to hold on any longer, Kale's figure slumped to the ground dead.  
  
In seconds after Kale's lifeforce terminated, the shield covering the island disappeared. Lisa then collapsed to her knees and dropped her katana in exhaustion. She really exerted herself, and it shown, as she was real sweaty. She cured the cut on her leg and sat down on the ground resting.  
  
(Place: Centra Ruins.)  
  
Mei-Len felt the extinguishing of Kale's life force. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Tears mightily flowed from her eyes and she transported to the island wanting to share in Kale's fate. If she couldn't be with Kale in life, she would be with him in death.  
  
(Place: Island of the coast of Esthar)  
  
As Lisa slowly got up and picked up her katana, she saw Mei-Len appear in near Kale's body. She quickly got into her fighting stance. (Man, if I'd known I would have to fight her too, I wouldn't have used up all of my energy. I can barely stand, and fighting against her will be hard enough without being at full energy.) Lisa fretted.  
  
Mei-Len instantly knelt down and wept over Kale's body. After a minute of crying, she looked up and saw Lisa Hawkwind standing in a battle stance with her katana drawn. "Lisa Hawkwind, I want you to kill me now," Mei-len said while getting up.  
  
She couldn't believe her ears what just came out of Mei-Len's mouth. "Why do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Because the one reason that I live is dead, and there is no use of living," Mei-Len announced. "If I can't be with Kale while he's living, I would rather be with him in death."  
  
"That's really strange reasoning," Lisa replied. "Why not just live your life and find some other meaning?"  
  
"You don't understand," Mei-len said. "He was my meaning in life. Ever since I was raped, and my family killed in war, there has been no meaning to my life until I met Kale. Without him, I'm an empty soul."  
  
"I'm still not buying that," Lisa said.  
  
"Well, to help you with your decision, I have a confession to make," Mei-Len smiled. "I'm the one that put your uncle in that coma."  
  
Lisa's anger welled up, but she controlled it. To hurt someone that Lisa could come to love was too much. She knew revenge was not the answer, but Lisa got a nagging feeling that told her if she doesn't kill Mei-Len, Mei-Len would do something foolish and kill both of them.  
  
"So be it," Lisa ran as fast a she could and thrust Destiny's flame through Mei-Len's gut.  
  
After a few seconds Lisa removed the katana as Mei-Len coughed up blood, and bleed through the wound. She then got down beside kale and covered his body. "Thank you," she said in her last breath.  
  
Lisa sheathed her katana and looked on at the two dead bodies of Mei-Len and Kale Akaisura. The were on top of each other like lovers, and the scene didn't look as appealing as one would think. In one last act of selflessness, she reached deep down into the well that she gets her energy from and charged it into her hand. Lisa pointed it at Kale and Mei-Len and released it, destroying their bodies.  
  
The victor of the battle started to walk away from the battlefield. She wasn't satisfied as much as she thought with her victory, but was glad that she could end the chapter in her life that was determined before her birth.  
  
With Kale Akaisura gone, there was no reason to fear what the future would bring. Lisa instantly spotted the Ragnarok on the horizon and waved at them. She waited until they would get to the island and take her back home. She silently thanked Sasha and everyone else for believing in her. It was time to go home, and Lisa made her decision what she was going to do once she got back.  
  
  
(End of Chapter notes: That's the end of chapter 9. I hope you liked it. If so, leave a review, or email me. Oh yeah, just to tell you, that battle really didn't come out the way I was expecting. I was hoping for a more dramatic battle, but I guess that was okay. I changed it from what I previously had it from and I'm satisfied with it. Well, that's just about the end, the only thing that is left is the epilogue, which should be after this chapter. There will be end of story notes, and special thanks to all that reviewed this fic, and stuck with it, prior to this chapter being posted. I just say if you read this fic, you rock! Whoa, punk rocker moment. Anyway, thanks for reading this fic, and leave a little review, or email me and tell me what you thought of it.) 


	10. Epilogue

Winds of Fate  
A FF8 fanfic by Brenton Braswell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the series of the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to Squaresoft and are being used without permission. All original characters, Lisa Hawkwind, Daniel Kunteais and others are copyrighted by the author and are not to be used by anybody without my permission. If somebody has a problem with that, all I could say is, tough luck.  
Before anybody thinks this is a sequel to "Blades of Destiny", I'll say it is not. Even though I've used Lisa and Dan before, I decided to use them one last time. If you want to read my other fic, just type in the title or click on my penname.  
Also, if anyone wants to use any of my original characters, just email me and ask. My email is bbraswell54@hotmail.com  
  
I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ginger Ninja, Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Sasha Janre. You should check out their fics, they're very good and well worth the time.   
Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Sasha Janre for really helping me out, and letting me use her as a character in my fic. You rock Sasha!   
I'd also like to thank Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb for helping me out with the year. I'll use A.C., which means After Centra.   
  
Character direct thoughts are in parentheses  
  
  
Chapter 10: Epilogue  
  
(Date: July 24, 4018, Time: 09:45 hours, Place: Balamb Garden, Infirmary)  
  
Less than a day had passed since Lisa Hawkwind defeated Kale Akaisura, and helped Mei-Len join Kale in death. There are no more threats to the remaining members of the Hawkwind family, but there was still sadness in their hearts. The lost of the patriarch, and brother to some, father to one, and uncle to others was great. Also, the comatose Thomas Hawkwind didn't look any closer to coming out of the coma he was in.  
  
Lisa Hawkwind, along with her aunts, Sahara, and Claire, and her cousins, Elizabeth, Bobby, and Maria stood around the bedside of Thomas Hawkwind. All of them had already lost two important people in their lives, and they were nearly close to a decision to losing another.  
  
Even though Lisa never knew her uncle, she was still sad that she couldn't get to know him. To know what kind of person he was, to hear his dreams, to share in experiences, she never got the chance to do any of that with him. She wished there was another choice, but she knew what had to be done. "Isn't there another way?" Lisa questioned her aunts. "We shouldn't give up on him."  
  
As much as Sahara wished words could bring back her brother, she also knew the severity of the situation. "No Lisa," she said while tears dropped from her eyes. "It's the only way that his soul can rest in peace. I can wish all I want, but this is the only way. I know he wouldn't want to live the rest of his life as a lifeless vegetable, and I don't want him to either. I'm sorry Lisa."  
  
Lisa couldn't believe her ears. To hear her aunt giving up on a member of the family, it was the hardest thing to believe. "Doctor Kadowaki, isn't there anything we could do to help him?"  
  
The robust woman got up from her desk and walked over to the saddened family. "I'm sorry Lisa. All the brain damage that he took can't be repaired by any magic, and no technology on the face of this planet can do it either. It's either this, or let him keep on living as a vegetable."  
  
To hear that from the doctor made Lisa even more frantic with worry and sadness. She looked on as Doctor Kadowaki showed her aunts the switch to flip to stop the life support. (Isn't there anything anyone can do?) Lisa screamed in her mind.   
  
"There is a way to help your uncle," a female voice from within Lisa's mind said.  
  
Lisa was confused at first, but recognized the voice of the Guardian Force, Phoenix. This guardian force has been passed down through each generation, and is now with Lisa. She had forgot that she junctioned Phoenix when she woke up. (You said there was a way to help him Phoenix, what is it?)  
  
"I'll tell you, but you better stop your aunt from flipping that switch," Phoenix warned.  
  
Lisa quickly slapped her aunt's hand away from the switch and jumped in front of the machine.  
  
"Lisa, have you gone crazy?" Sahara asked. "I know you don't want me to do this, but there's no choice."  
  
"No, there is a way," Lisa said with some hope. "Phoenix just spoke to me, and she's going to tell me how we can help uncle Thomas." For a second, Sahara looked at Lisa like she was crazy, but let Lisa have her way and didn't make any moves to move Lisa and flip the switch.  
  
(Now what do you have to do to help my uncle Thomas?) Lisa asked the GF.  
  
"I will have to use my power through you, and with your aid, we can repair the damage and get him out of the coma," Phoenix said. "I've never tried this before, but I'm certain it will work with our two powers combined."  
  
(Wait a second, if you knew that you could probably help my uncle Thomas, then why didn't you say something earlier?!") Lisa screamed at Phoenix in her mind. To know that Phoenix could do something and not saying anything until now infuriated Lisa.  
  
"Because it was not time to try something like this," Phoenix replied. "I had to let everything play out first before I suggested anything. Suppose if I did something earlier? Doing this will put a strain on your power and weaken you. There was no telling what Kale would have done if he knew that you were in a very weakened state. I'm sure he wouldn't have wasted an opportunity to kill the biggest threat to his plans."  
  
(You make a good point, but you still should have suggested something earlier! You should have suggested this to me before my grandfather foolishly challenged Kale.) Lisa said to Phoenix and close to tears.  
  
"I was not thinking, and I'm sorry Lisa," the Guardian force apologized.  
  
Lisa didn't reply and went over to Thomas's bed and put her left hand on his forehead. (What do I do Phoenix?)  
  
"I'll let my magic flow through you and when you feel the magic, use your power to strengthen it. With our combined powers, we should be able to heal your uncle," The GF instructed.  
  
Lisa just nodded and closed her eyes. In moments, a gentle blue light emitted from her hand and into Thomas Hawkwind. Without waiting, Lisa added her power to the magic making it stronger. In a minute, the room was filled with a gentle blue light that radiated from Lisa and Thomas Hawkwind.   
  
When Phoenix's magic stopped flowing through Lisa, the SeeD felt exhausted and nearly collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for her aunts behind her.  
  
Moments after Lisa nearly collapsed, a soft moaning noise came from the man in the bed. Both Sahara and Claire's eyes widened when they heard that moan from Thomas, and wondered was this too good to be true. When Thomas's eyes opened, they knew it wasn't a dream and Sahara instantly let go of Lisa and fell on her little brother crying.   
  
"What's going on," Thomas said in a whisper.   
  
"A miracle happened, that's what," a hysterically crying Sahara Hawkwind said. The tears were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy, and she didn't do anything to stop them.  
  
Thomas smiled and started to look around the infirmary. When his eyes came to rested on a young woman with blonde hair and in a black and blue SeeD uniform, He asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your niece, Lisa Hawkwind," Lisa smiled.  
  
As the Hawkwind family rejoiced, Doctor Kadowaki couldn't believe what she just saw, and stood motionless with her mouth agape.  
  
In the bed next to Thomas's, Daniel got out and waved his hand in front of her face saying, "Earth to Kadowaki, do you read me?"  
  
After hearing that, the Doctor found her voice and shook her head. "I'm sorry about that Dan, it's just that I can't believe what I say. Never in my life would I have imagined that I would see anything like this in my life."  
  
Dan nodded, "Yeah, it's not everyday that you see this, and it's not everyday that you fight for your life against some maniac from the past."  
  
The doc smiled at Dan's joking. "That's quite a woman that loves you. I say you hold onto her and never leave her."  
  
"I don't intend to, and I'll protect her with my life if need be, but it would be hard with my arm in this sling though," Dan joked. "But I know she can handle herself. Hell, she'll have to protect me until I can get my arm out of this thing and go back to training."  
  
Kadowaki laughed at Dan's constant joking and watched along with Dan as Thomas got acquainted with his nieces and nephew that he never knew he had. Thomas also discovered his brother and father's deaths too after some pressing questions. Instead of this being a day of sadness, this was a day of joy, but tomorrow would be a day for mourning over loved ones.  
  
  
(Date: July 25, 4018, Time: 14:00 hours, Place: Dollet, a cemetery just outside the city limits.)  
  
The day was one of mourning loved ones and fallen comrades. Of course, it is a day of mourning for SeeD, especially ones from Balamb Garden, but the two being mourned over the most were Brian and Zechariah Hawkwind. Saying goodbye and letting go of a loved one is always hard, and it will be especially hard for the Hawkwind family.  
  
In the cemetery, around two closed coffins, there was a big precession of people that included the Hawkwind family, and all dressed in black, Over a dozen SeeDs including the six that save the world over a year ago, Headmaster Cid, his wife, Edea, and all those who knew both Zechariah and Brian. Even though the world is at peace once again, and a war raged on in the heart of a young woman that was deeply involved in all of the conflict.  
  
This young woman is Lisa Hawkwind, granddaughter and niece and cousin first, and SeeD operative second. Over the last couple of days, she's learned that her upbringing, decisions, and hard work were for one reason. To defeat someone from the past that was bent on ruling the world. She's been put through the worst experiences that would break the will of a normal person. Now she has to do one of the hardest things that any person can do, say goodbye to a loved one.  
  
As Lisa sat in her chair in her black ankle length oriental dress, she silently cried and wished none of what transpired in the past few days ever happened. Around her was the her family, the one she loved, Daniel Kunteais, and her most trusted friend, Sasha Janre. Neither wore their SeeD uniform and was in black dress clothes. Lisa knew that no matter how much she or her family cried; the tears that were shed couldn't bring back the people that were most dear to them.  
  
Nearly everyone's attention was on the pastor as he walked to the podium in front of the caskets. With a sigh, he started, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the memories of two loved ones and say goodbye to them. We are honoring the memories of Zechariah and Brian Hawkwind."  
  
He paused for a seconded and continued, "Both of them were loved by many, and good fathers. Death is not the end for them, but a beginning of their new life in a better place. Just a few days ago, I had a talk with Zechariah about bringing his whole family together for a reunion. He said that wasn't impossible, but it was going to happen in a few days. I didn't know what he meant at that time, but now I do. I just wish things didn't turn out the way they did. Headmaster Cid, if you will, please come up here and say a few things about Zechariah."  
  
The headmaster of Balamb Garden nodded and got up from his chair while wiping a handkerchief over his face. After he had gotten up to the podium, the pastor stepped aside and allowed Cid to stand there. For a few moments, the headmaster stood there with a downtrodden look on his face and was quiet. When he finally composed himself, he started talking. "Zechariah and Brian Hawkwind, bless your souls, and I hope wherever you are, that you enjoy yourselves and wait for the rest of us."   
  
After saying that, with an extra handkerchief, Cid cleaned his glasses. To say the least, none of the SeeDs attending the funeral ever saw the Headmaster in this state. Cid continued, "When I met Zechariah over twenty years ago, that was when I was going around gathering up funds to start Balamb Garden. I saw a glimpse of his skills in the katana when some street punks tried to mug us. Of course, Zechariah didn't kill them, and I was amazed at his skill. I immediately offered him a position at Garden, but he refused."  
  
"As we got to became better friends, he told me of something that was passed down through his generations and a warning," Cid sadly said. "To say the least, I was surprised, but I didn't doubt him. When I told him of Garden and what kind of academy it would be and what it's purpose would be, he made me promise to call him when it was built and running." After another pause, he continued. "He wanted to enroll his granddaughter, Lisa Hawkwind in hopes that she learns the skills that she need to defeat Kale Akaisura, an evil from the past that was bent on ruling the world. Well, you know the rest, and I just wish Zechariah and Brian was still with us today."  
  
Cid stepped away from the podium and sat down in his seat. "Thank you Headmaster Cid. Is there anyone else that wants to honor the memories of these two fallen heroes?"  
  
Sahara got up, and stepped up to the podium. After drying her eyes, she started. "My Father and brother were two very good men. I thank my father for keeping the legacy of our great ancestor, Alexander Hawkwind alive, and teaching us the skills that we needed to fight. If he didn't, myself, and my children would be dead when Kale's warrior attacked us. I love my father very much, and he was a kind-hearted man with the heart the size of a mountain. I remember when he saw a homeless man out in front of our house. He invited him in, and gave him food to eat, a shower, a change of clothes, and some money to spend. My father was always like that." She smiled as she remembered her father. "My brother, he also had a good heart. I remember that he would always help me no matter what the problem. When we were little, and I did something bad, he would take the fall and endure the punishment put on him. I'm glad he turned out to be a fine man, and started a family. Rest your souls wherever you are." Sahara couldn't keep herself from breaking down, and shed into sobs and tears. Thomas quickly came up and helped her back to her seat while calming her down.  
  
The pastor then looked toward Lisa and hoped that she would get up. She shook her head. (I'm sorry everyone. I just don't want talk about the past and remember. It would be too painful to remember all the good times and then realize that I'll never see them again.) She silently said in her mind.  
  
Without waiting any further, Cid stood up, and nodded to some SeeDs with rifles. They did a ten shot salute to honor Zechariah and Brian's bravery. After they were finished, both caskets were lowered into the graves, and Sahara, Claire, Lisa, Bobby, Maria, and Elizabeth cried hard. To let go of a loved one is truly hard, and should be something no one should have to go through, but that's the way of life.   
  
  
(Date: July 26, 4018, Time: 11:35, Place: Balamb Garden)  
  
Daniel and Lisa purposefully strode around the walkway to the elevator to the headmaster's office. Both had a purpose, but Dan wished that Lisa wasn't going to do what she said she was going to do.  
  
"Lisa, are you sure that you want to do this?" Dan asked.  
  
Lisa nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to be a SeeD anymore, and I'm sure no one would fault me in my decision." She stopped walking and paused. "I can't be a SeeD anymore because of all that happened. It was never my choice to become one, and now that I completed what I was meant to do I'm quitting. Just knowing that if it wasn't for my grandfather's doing, I wouldn't be one today. Just knowing that, it's painful to think about, and I want to start my life anew."  
  
"I see," Dan nodded. "Before we go up there and you do that, there's something that I want to ask you." He then got down on one knee and took a ring box from his pocket. When he opened it, an expensive looking ring was in it. "Lisa Hawkwind, will you marry me?"  
  
Lisa's eyes widened and she smiled. "Yes Dan," Lisa smiled, "I'll marry you." Dan then put the ring on her finger and kissed and hugged her.  
  
From where Sasha had been following the two, she started to clap. Dan and Lisa noticed her and didn't do anything to look like they're embarrassed. She then hugged Lisa and gave Dan soft punch on the shoulder. "I knew you two would end up together."  
  
"So, still ready to do this?" Dan asked Lisa. She nodded and along with Sasha and Dan, Lisa rode on the elevator to the third floor.  
  
After they stepped off the elevator and into the small hallway, Xu greeted them. "Headmaster Cid has been waiting for you Lisa. You three can go in now."  
  
They nodded and walked into the office. Standing just off to the side by the desk was Headmaster Cid and Headmistress Edea. "Dan, Lisa, Sasha," Cid greeted them. "I think I know what this is about."  
  
Without any small talk, Lisa said, "Well, if you already know, then nothing needs to be said." Lisa then handed her papers of resignation to Cid. Dan also handed Cid some papers of medical leave from Doctor Kadowaki. "I'll turn in my uniform when I'm finished packing."  
  
"There's no need Lisa," Cid shook his head. "Keep it, as a reminder. Also, even though you're resigning, you'll always be a SeeD, and if you ever want to come back, we'll welcome you with open arms."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster Cid," Lisa nodded before hugging Cid and Edea.  
  
"Keep in touch," Edea added.   
  
"Oh yeah, guess what?" Sasha added out of the blue. This got blank looks from both Cid and Edea. "Just a few minutes, Dan proposed to Lisa, and she accepted."  
  
"That's wonderful," Edea commented. "We're invited to the wedding, right?"  
  
"Of course you are," Dan nodded. "We haven't got anywhere close to setting a date or anything, but we'll let you know when we do." Congratulations from Headmaster Cid and Edea was taken graciously.  
  
"Dan, when you get back, we'll have to talk about what you'll be teaching," Cid informed him.  
  
"Huh?" Dan responded.  
  
"Well, since you won't be going on any missions for a long time, SeeD will have to make use of you in some other way," stated the Headmaster.  
  
"I understand," Dan agreed. "But please don't make it some boring subject like math or English or something."  
  
"It won't be that, I was thinking about you being an weapon's instructor in the Katana. Until that time comes, enjoy your life to the fullest. Also, if you wanted to resign in the future or right now, I wouldn't be against it. If you do, there will always be a place in SeeD for you as well."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster," Dan shook the Headmaster's hand.  
  
"You will name your first child Cid if it's a boy, right?" Cid added.  
  
Lisa just smiled and shook her head. "Nice try Headmaster, but I haven't gotten that far in thinking about that yet. Well, I'll take my leave, pack up, and Dan and I will be out of here in a few minutes." Dan, Lisa and Sasha then saluted, and left the office.  
  
In about forty minutes with the help of Sasha, Lisa packed up all of her things in a big duffel bag, and changed into a red dress that was knee length. Dan was also ready by the time Lisa finished. Sasha then walked with them to the front gate and found that Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie and a few other SeeDs and cadets were at the gate to say they're goodbyes. After all the pleasantries and goodbyes were said, Dan and Lisa walked out of the gate.  
  
"Well, let's visit my parent's in Winhill first and tell them the good news," Dan abruptly said.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that," she agreed. "I want to meet my future in-laws."  
  
As they walked away down the road away from Balamb Garden, Lisa stopped and enjoyed one last look at Balamb Garden. "So, what do you plan to do since you're not a SeeD anymore Lisa?"  
  
"I don't know," Lisa shook her head. "I guess wherever the winds of fate take me."   
  
With that last statement, Lisa and Dan continued their walk to Balamb city, and to a future that was unsure. No matter what it held, Daniel Kunteais and Lisa Hawkwind would be together until the end.  
  
'Fin'  
  
  
  
End of Story notes: Well, that's the end of Winds of Fate. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
You know, this was really enjoyable to write and I loved every minute of it. With this fic, I didn't have as many characters to work with as I did my other fic, and that made for better characters, and being more in-depth with them.  
  
Also, I wonder, who else would have done what Lisa did at the end? I would have. Just think about it, all that she went through was very painful, and learning that all of her training and being a SeeD was just to prepare her to fight Kale. At first, I would have let her say with SeeD, but wouldn't make for that realistic of action from a character.   
  
Also, some things about the Centra Civilization, I thought it was like medieval times, but not all that much since they had the technology to create shelters, what all the gardens are today. I would say it was a mix, but Kale came from a class of people that were too stubborn to accept change, and followed the old ways. That's my idea of the Centra Civilization was. I may be wrong, but hey, who cares?  
  
Another thing, I didn't think this fic would get as many reviews as it did. Of course, didn't get as many reviews as my last one, but I'm not all too worried.  
  
Special thanks:  
  
First and Foremost, I'd like to give a very special thanks to Sasha Janre, a good author and friend of mine. I met her by chance after reviewing one of her fics, and she took a look at Winds of Fate, chapter 1 when it was still in the first few paragraphs. When I first started it, I was very unsure if I was going to continue it. She encouraged me to continue with it, kept with me on this until now. She was my beta reader for this fic. For helping me at the beginning, I even made her a character in the fic, which was very good. Also, Sasha helped me a lot on this and even wrote a few parts, and helped me brainstorm ideas for the fic. Thank you Sasha. You're a good friend that anyone could have.   
  
I'd like to thank Lady Aliena, Destiny, and Ginger Ninja as well for reviewing the fic and being my friends as well. These are the three young women that I dedicated the fic to, and I thank you for all that you did for me. Without you to dedicate this fic to, I don't know if I could've continued it, or even started it. All three of these authors are good, and have some good fics under their belts. Thanks for reviewing this and being my friend also.  
  
A few more people I'd like to thank are Lady Yuna, and The Umbra. Even though they didn't review it or anything, they helped me when my life fell out of balance for a little while, and talked me out of quitting and deleting this fic. Thanks for being the good friends that you are.  
  
Another thanks goes to Flowers and Hugs, DK, Apple Pie, and Lehteb. They helped me out with the year, and that was sometime ago before fanfiction.net when through that black out and all the changes. Thanks for reviewing the fic as well Flowers and Hugs.  
  
And the last thanks goes to everyone who reviewed the story: Leia Skywalker, CateSith18, Geo, and TacomaSquall. They are the other people who reviewed the fic aside from the people listed above.  
  
Well, I would like to thank everyone who reviews this after this is posted. Well, thanks for sticking with this fic, or reading it until the end. Review, and tell me what you thought of it, or send an email to bbraswell54@hotmail.com with your thoughts on it. I would greatly appreciate it.   
  
Winds of Fate started 7-23-01, finished 3-01-02 


End file.
